Love Will Come Through
by coldplaywhore
Summary: Edward moves in with Bella and Alice to help with expenses, but what will happen when Edward falls for Bella and she's unable to return those affections due to a past trauma? Canon Couples, Lemons
1. Roommates

**A/N: So, this is the first chapter of my brand new story. Thanks to Maggiemay14 for believing that I could pull of a more sarcastic, smut filled story, which is exactly what I am aiming for.**

**If you don't like constant cursing, lots of sex and possible group sex (I'm not sure yet) then this story is probably not for you. It will have my usual romance, tension, drama etc… but there will probably be more angst and a hell of a lot more sex.**

**I don't own twilight, I do own a lot of coloring books.**

**BPOV**

"Fuck," I muttered to myself as I pulled on my boy shorts and stalked out of my room. Sure it was nearing one in the afternoon, but who in the right mind was knocking on my door on my only day off in over two weeks. I had been out of the shower for a total of five minutes when the knocking started, and as I called out towards the hallway, my cries were clearly not heard, but there was no way I was going out there in a towel, even if it was Alice.

"Alice, if you forgot you're damned keys again, I will seriously beat you like a red headed step child," I said with a grin as I pulled down my white t-shirt and whipped open the door as my eyes slowly took in the man standing there.

"I'm looking for Alice?" he said strongly as my eyes couldn't remove themselves from his face. He had a strong jaw line and deep green eyes that were positively gorgeous. My eyes raked down his body and I noticed an intricate arm band tattoo peeking out on his forearm from under the blue of his tight t-shirt. "Um… Is Alice here?" asked green eyes as I finally woke from my reverie. _Of course he was looking for Alice,_ I thought to myself grimly.

"No. she's at work. Call or something if you need to talk to her," I said as I turned around quickly and went to close the door behind me. His foot was suddenly in between the door and the jamb and he pushed it open lightly while I stared at him in utter disbelief.

"She said I could come over at one to see the apartment."

_Oh hell no._

I knew we were in desperate need of a roommate since Rosalie had left us high and dry, moving in with her boyfriend Emmett, but I draw the line at some hot guy moving in with us. I had enough issues getting laid; I didn't need a constant reminder of it staring me in the face. Although, the things I could imagine me doing to his face suddenly flashed through my mind.

"Are you okay?" he asked as I stepped back tentatively and he walked into the apartment. I was certain I was now blushing five different shades of red, so I brought out snarky bitchy Bella, in an effort to scare this guy away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have a meeting with my parole officer soon, so can we step this up?" I asked in frustration as I jumped up on the kitchen island and he began to walk around the apartment. He raised his eye brow in curiosity but never responded to my words. "The free bedroom is down the hall on the left. There's a bathroom directly across from it."

"I'm Edward," he called out as he wandered into the bathroom and I simply huffed in frustration. I couldn't handle a guy living here, not that our previous interviewees had been any better. The first had been a woman in her mid thirties who was constantly quizzing us about cats. She apparently had a plethora of them that she wanted to bring with her and even though Alice and I technically had nothing against them, she was creepy as hell and we lied that there was a no pet policy in the building.

Our second choice had been a mortician. Definite no. Thirdly, we had a lovely twenty something year old woman who claimed she was stripping her way through medical school, although I figured she was stripping her way through medical appointments. Her breasts were the size of our couch, so Alice kindly informed her that the room was no longer available as we spent the next half an hour on the floor laughing our asses off at her. No one ever said Alice and I were nice.

"How's the neighborhood?" he asked casually as he strolled into the bedroom now and began to check everything out. The spare room had enough furniture for someone who was starting with nothing. There was a double bed, some night stands, a dresser and even a small desk. Although I never had any idea what Rosalie was doing with the desk, she probably used it as yet another surface to fuck Emmett on. If there was one thing I wasn't going to miss about her moving out, it was their screaming during sex.

"Oh, it's just peachy. Drug deals on the corner; a few random hookers if you look close enough. My favorite is the one in the tight jean shorts and the ripped shirt that says 'Classy Lassy' and there was a drive by a few days ago," I said with a quiet giggle. Our neighborhood was so fucking quiet it was like we lived in a cemetery; we hadn't even heard a single police car in the past three months. Alice had picked it out when we first rented the place two years ago, and she had done a thorough job in her selection. It had the lowest crime rate in the city and I don't think there was even a scratch of graffiti on any walls.

"Sounds great. It looks safe for my bike," he added as he strolled in the kitchen and opened the fridge like he owned the place. As he bent forward, I couldn't help but notice his defined muscles behind his tight shirt, or the way his jeans cupped his ass perfectly. Damn it. I wiped the drool from my mouth and came back to my senses.

"I'm sure there's a fence you can chain your ten speed to around here somewhere," I said with a nervous laugh, trying to sound funny.

"It's a Ducati and you don't chain it to anything," he replied, clearly thinking I was a fucking moron or something. The moment the word 'Ducati' slipped from his mouth, I was tempted to jump from the counter and peer out the window to see what he had. His tattoo and motorcycle all scream 'bad boy' but his behavior around me seemed different somehow, refined or something. "What's down there?" Edward asked as he pointed down the hallway to where mine and Alice's rooms were.

"That's the additional bedrooms. You don't need to concern yourself with those," I said calmly.

"Oh, that's a shame," he said as winked at me and sat down on one of our dining room chairs, looking right at me. "So… When is Alice supposed to be home?"

"I don't know. Do I look like her fucking assistant?" I snapped as he glared at me through narrowed eyes. "Why in the hell would you want to live with two girls anyways?"

"Simple. I need a place to stay and I want it furnished. I don't care if I am living with girls, guys or a traveling band of circus freaks. I have the three months rent she's asking for, in fact, I can offer more if it helps," he said calmly, clearly not disturbed by my angry bitch façade.

"You do have a job right?" I asked in frustration as I felt his eyes piercing mine. "We're not going to come home one day and find a grow-op in your bathroom will we?"

"Not likely. I bartend down at a place called 'Pure' down on Lincoln, and I don't think I'm a grow op kind of guy. I might be a social toker, but definitely not interested in growing the shit myself, that takes way too much effort," laughed Edward as I glared at him and tried to figure out if I had ever run into him at Pure before. Alice had taken me down there on several occasions to get completely wasted and potentially hook up, but we always stumbled home alone after giving out our old phone number to random assholes.

"Do you really think you can afford this place on a bartender's salary?" I snipped as his gaze penetrated mine as though he was trying to fuck me with his eyes. Damn it.

"I make great tips. The ladies are always generous with their money when I dazzle them with my smile, wit and other assets," said Edward coolly as he smiled at me crookedly and I honestly felt my panties dampen. Edward stood only moments later and handed me a slip of paper with his name and number on it. "Let her know I was here, give her my number… or keep it for you," he said with a grin as I involuntarily licked my lips and shuddered lightly as he moved closer to me. "I like the place. Have Alice call me."

Edward strolled from the apartment and closed the door tightly behind him as I threw my fist up against the door in frustration and locked it behind me. If I hadn't just showered minutes before he arrived, I would be climbing back into that shower with my detachable showerhead for a few moments of Bella time. I ran into my bedroom and grabbed my cell phone to call Alice, but as I expected, I got her voicemail.

"Mary Alice Brandon, you call me the minute you get this message. There is no way we are sharing our apartment with a guy, no matter how fucking hot he is and no matter how much we could use the cash right now," I sighed as I shut the phone and walked back into the living room, collapsing on the couch as I tried to think of anything but Edward's ass as he bent over in front of our refrigerator. God it looked so fucking delicious, I thought to myself as I clenched my eyes, closing them tightly and trying to regulate my breathing.

I grabbed the remote for the stereo and quickly turned on some Nine Inch Nails to drown out my thoughts and waited patiently for Alice to either call me back or show up at the apartment, at which time I will promptly give her a verbal beat down.

**EPOV**

The apartment was perfect. It was a stone's throw away from the club, so I would save money on gas and be able to walk home. This neighborhood couldn't be safer if there were armed guards around at all times and my bike would definitely be safe. The only issue would be the roommate I met, whose name I hadn't even bothered to get. She was sassy, fiery and totally unbelievably hot. Her long brown hair dripped down the back of her white t-shirt, which bared just enough of her midriff to make me want to see more. It didn't help that she was wearing a tight pair of boy shorts when she answered the door, clearly not expecting me.

When I wandered down the stairs and back towards my bike, I had half a mind to go back upstairs and call her a fucking ice princess, because that was exactly the way she treated me, like complete shit. My downfall was that no matter how bad she treated me, I wanted her nonetheless. I could picture driving her somewhere secluded on my bike and draping her luscious naked body over the side of it as I drilled my cock into her. Even now, recalling her sarcastic words and piercing glances, I felt myself grow hard again.

I had just slipped my helmet on after straddling my bike, when a rough looking Honda Accord pulled into the space beside me and a flustered woman got out, her black spiky hair twisted in every possible direction. She was just as sexy as the chick upstairs had been, but I didn't want her with the intensity that I wanted that brunette vixen two floors up.

"No chance your Edward huh?" she called to me as she grabbed a portfolio, which was overloaded with papers, from the backseat of her rusty old car. How that piece of shit was still deemed road worthy was beyond me.

"Yeah, I'm guessing your Alice?" I asked in reply as I pulled the helmet back off and ran my fingers through my hair tensely. She stopped for a moment as she stared at me intently and then rested the portfolio on the hood of her grey beast.

"Have you been up to the apartment yet? I know I'm late, but I had an emergency at work and was delayed. I am so sorry," she said sweetly as she dropped a few papers and I leaned down to help her pick them up. Her deep eyes were so sad, I found myself instantly drawn her to, wanting to protect her.

"Yeah, you're lovely roommate gave me a tour," I said sourly as she caught my gaze and laughed simply, almost like the sound of bells.

"Bella can be a bit of a hard ass when you first meet her, but inside she's all lovable goo," said Alice as she took a deep breath and then continued. "Are you interested in the place or not?"

"Honestly, it's perfect. I just don't know why you two would want to live with me?" I said honestly as she tugged at the hem of her jacket and looked back at me, with more sadness than before, if that was at all possible.

"Let's just say, we could use a man's touch around the apartment," she said timidly. "If you want it, it's yours. It's four hundred and fifty a month and that includes all utilities. You chip in for food, the cleaning and cooking. Any questions?" she asked nervously as she suddenly turned into a hard ass.

"What about conjugal visits?" I asked with a laugh as she glared at me.

"It's would be your home Edward, so do as you would in the comfort of your own home. Bella and I generally don't bring guests home though," she said reluctantly as I tried to read the expression on her face. She looked tormented about something and I hoped it was only about her job that seemed to bog her down.

"Yeah, I'll take it. When can I move in?"

"Tomorrow morning. Bella and I will both be at work. I'll leave a key with the manager, Seth." I nodded at Alice, and suddenly felt the weight of the world lift off my shoulders. I could finally get my ass off of Jasper's couch and it definitely wouldn't suck to live with two hot chicks, especially if Bella the temptress walked around in those boy shorts and wet shirts again. At least I had my own bathroom to jerk off in regularly, since I doubted I would be bringing any women back to my new place. I liked the sound of that, my new place.

I handed Alice the envelope with the first three months rent and smiled at her pleasantly before slipping my helmet back on and pulling out of the parking lot, smirking like I had just won the lottery.

My head was swimming with all the possibilities that lay ahead for me now that I finally had a place to hang my hat, metaphorically speaking of course. As I stumbled up the stairs to Jasper's bachelor pad, I was practically singing I was so happy. I threw my keys on the counter and grabbed a beer from the fridge as I threw myself on one of the oversized bean bag chairs Jasper considered furniture.

Jazz wandered out from the bathroom moments later, with a beat up copy of Maxim that he tossed on the counter beside my keys. I shuddered to think what he had been doing in there while I was gone. "You look like you just got the world's best blow job man, spill it."

"I'm moving out," I said with a wide, shit eating grin as Jasper punched me on the shoulder, a little too hard.

"It's about fucking time. I love you like a brother from another mother, but I would like to be able to sit on my couch one day," he said with a laugh as I groaned at the loose definition of couch. It was the same futon he bought when he moved away to college and he had graduated two years ago. It was nasty to say the least.

"Want to hear the best part?" I asked as I took a huge swig of my beer and watched as he lit a joint, taking a huge drag and passing over to me.

"You're going to let me move in with you since my place should be fucking condemned?" laughed Jasper as I let out a deep breath and smiled.

"Not bloody likely. I'm living with two hot chicks'. I will admit, the brunette seems a little cold but the things her tight little body could do to me would probably bring me to my knees. The other chick, cute as a button, but definitely not as hard core as the brunette. Bella." Even now as I spoke about her to Jasper, I wanted nothing more than to let her ride me until we both came in a blinding light of ecstasy.

"You can't fuck your roommates' man, that goes against like… some sort of renters' code," said Jasper with a laugh as he took another drag of the blunt and grinned at me. "Now, me on the other hand, since I don't live with these fine ladies, should definitely meet them and fuck their brains out."

"Again man, not bloody likely. Even, I, no matter how much I might want it, will be on my best behavior. I have to admit, there was something about the Alice chick that made me a bit concerned. It seemed she wanted a male roommate and Bella didn't," I admitted to Jasper reluctantly. I threw my head back against the bean bag chair and tried not to worry about it, they had their reasons for their actions and I was sure that after living with them for a few months, things would fall into place.

My only problem was going to be not fucking the sassy minx.

**BPOV**

I was seriously considering running down to a pawn shop on the shitty side of town to buy a gun. They wouldn't care if I didn't have a drivers license or any suitable I.D. to prove my identity, would they?

"Alice, we agreed that we would both decide on the new roommate," I said angrily when she showed up in the apartment a mere five minutes after Edward had left.

"Both of us did agree. Me and Edward agreed," she said with a laugh as I grabbed an apple from the counter and tossed it at her head, missing her narrowly and knocking her portfolio out of her hands. I felt remorseful and went over to help her pick up her papers, which she would no doubt bitch about later for not being in the proper order.

"That's not funny Alice. I really don't want to live with this guy," I stated firmly as Alice laid her portfolio down on the coffee table and came over to me, grasping my shoulders firmly in her small yet freakishly powerful hands.

"Too bad. Deal with your issues Bella. Edward already paid, he's agreed to follow our 'no conjugal visits' rule and he seems sweet," replied Alice as she let go of me and bounced into the kitchen to get herself a wine cooler from the fridge. I seriously think Alice was the only person who still liked 'Bartles & Jaymes'. "So, why don't you want him to move in Bella?"

"He's crass, sarcastic, drives a motorcycle, probably never showers or does laundry, should I go on?" I asked lamely, knowing full well my reasons were shit.

"He sounds like you with a motorcycle," laughed Alice as I glared at her. "Listen, it's safe to have a guy around and Edward looks like he could beat the shit out of most guys, James included. So how about we just let him move in and see how things go. If you still can't stand him after thirty days, I'll ask him to leave… okay?"

I nodded my head in agreement as Alice started to walk towards her bedroom."He's also super fucking hot Bella. What's wrong with a little eye candy?" I hung my head in shame the moment Alice was out of sight. She was right, he was so damned gorgeous I had no idea how I could be expected to keep my fricking hands or mouth off of him. Here's hoping he has some hideous habit like biting his toenails, so that Alice can kick him out in a month.


	2. The Past Will Rise Again

**A/N: Okay, so here's number two. Not much to write here. Enjoy the story! ******

**Remember… it's gonna be curse and smut filled, as if the last chapter didn't warn you enough.**

**I don't own twilight; I do own a lot of paperclips.**

**BPOV**

"_Yeah right there… "I moaned as I felt his lips move against my thigh and up to my aching cunt. "Oh fuck yeah." _

"_Bella, you taste so fucking exquisite," said the husky, lust filled voice of Edward, who was perched between my legs, desperately having his way with me. His tongue buried deep inside me as his fingers explored my skin as though he was Christopher fucking Columbus._

"_Oh shit," I screamed as he made me cum for the first time in what I was certain would be many. He lifted his head from between my legs and smiled his patented sexy crooked smile at me as he licked his lips and I think I came again, just from staring at him._

"Earth to Bella, wake the fuck up," shouted Alice as I rolled over on the couch and landed on the floor with a hard thud. She burst out laughing at my expense as she stumbled into the kitchen. "Perhaps you want to sleep in your bedroom tonight. I hate to see your new $500 mattress go to waste. It's only six months old since you bought it after… well you know."

"Yes Alice, I do know. Thanks for the reminder. I didn't intend to fall asleep on the couch, it just happened, so cut a girl some slack. Today was my only day off until god knows when and you had to ruin it by bringing home some fucking stud as our roommate," I muttered as I grabbed a can of Pepsi from the fridge and hopped up on the counter top.

"So you admit he's hot then?" she asked as she raked her hands through her hair, pulling at the ends to make it even more spiky than usual.

"I'm not blind Alice; of course he's gorgeous. He's also probably some huge ass man whore who gets tested every other week for god knows what," I uttered stupidly. Alice looked at me as though I just spewed a mother lode of verbal diarrhea and then broke out into laughter. "What? Like you didn't think he was the town bicycle. I'm sure every chick that has been to or even walked by Pure has had a ride."

"We haven't," sighed Alice as though she was remorseful she never got up on Edward's junk before. I felt a slight pang of jealousy before I shook my head and let the nonsense subside.

"You're right, we haven't. Why? Because we are smart ladies who know better than to sleep around," I said in frustration as Alice glanced over at me with a bright smile.

"Bella and Edward, sitting in a tree… f-u-c-k-i-n-g," she giggled as she bounced out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts, which sadly continued off with Edward buried between my thighs. _Shit._

Sleep eluded me that night, like it did almost every night I slept in my own bedroom. I should have probably traded rooms with Edward before he moved in, but Alice refused to let my fears get the better of me, so here I sat in the darkness of my room, unable to sleep. It didn't help that every time I tried to close my eyes I was all over Edward in some very triple x rated positions. I felt like I was reliving the damn Kama Sutra in my head when I thought about him and combine this with my own self-imposed sexual frustration, things were getting rough.

When I finally stumbled from my room the next morning, I made myself a huge pot of coffee and desperately wanted to drink the entire thing. Luckily, they offered free coffee at work for the employees and I would wander into the break room once an hour to refill my 'World's Best Boss' coffee mug, which was a joke amongst my friends, because I was no one's boss. I was a glorified office assistant at a small publishing firm in downtown Seattle. The pay sucked, the hours were horrendous and I hated either driving my piece of shit truck or taking the bus to work. However, the job was stable, everyone there was fairly cool and they had excellent benefits. If there was one thing I loved about a job, it was the 401k and dental, not. On the weekends, I was a shitty ass waitress at a restaurant closer to the house. I needed the money more than I needed to spend time in my depressing bedroom, so I worked almost every shift available, sometimes doubling up on the weekends, which pissed Alice off to no end, because we rarely saw each other. She kept insisting that now that we had a roommate who could actually afford the bills, I should quit the waitress job, but I wasn't sure I wanted to do it. I didn't like the job, but I liked being out of the apartment.

As I sat at my desk, I stared out at the rainy Seattle sky and tried to focus on entering expenses into Quickbooks. Thrilling stuff I tell ya. Edward should already be unpacking all of his crap in to my apartment right about now, I thought aimlessly as I sucked on the end of my pen in my mouth.

"That is so hot," stated Eric, the office geek, I mean computer expert.

"Excuse me?" I asked in confusion. I was actually kinda pissed he woke me from another one of my Edward day dreams because we were just about to fuck on the kitchen counter.

"You, sucking on the end of the pen like that, very hot," he said again as I glowered at him, wishing I had some sort of special vision that would burn him to cinder. Eric had asked me out at least once a month since I started working there and it was becoming more of a hassle than anything.

"Do you not remember last week's seminar on sexual harassment?" I countered with a sly grin. "This totally counts and don't think I won't report you Eric." He looked at me with a glum expression and walked away dejectedly, praying to god that he would take a hint. I smiled for a moment and then leaned my head back down to stare at more expense reports. _Shoot me._

When I finally got home almost an hour later than expected, my shitty truck doesn't like to work in the rain, I threw my bags down and started to rummage through the fridge. There were a few new items like a six pack of Sam Adams and some left over pizza. I drooled for a moment, thinking that dinner would be very easy if I stole Edward's food, but decided against it. Alice would probably kick my ass to the curb if I did that without his permission.

I opened up a package of macaroni & cheese and while the water boiled, I stepped into my room and got changed. I tossed on a comfortable pair of shorts and a tank top before I finally pulled my long dark hair back into a ponytail and wandered back into the kitchen. Alice had called me earlier in the day to let me know that she was working late and not to wait for her to have dinner, which was fine by me. I planned to lounge in front of the TV and watch repeats of 'The Office' on TBS until I fell asleep on the couch.

I peered down on the stove and noticed the noodles still weren't ready, so I decided to head down towards Edward's room and just sneak a peek. His door was slightly ajar, so I pushed it lightly, knowing full well he wasn't home. If he was, he would have been out in the living room when I got home because I had been bitching and complaining about my truck, yet again, at the top of my lungs.

Not much had been done to the place. There were two boxes sitting on the desk, a stereo on the floor and some pillows and blankets scattered on the bed. There was a small stack of CD's on the dresser, an iPod on the nightstand and a bunch of black clothes hanging in the closet. Nothing special, I muttered to myself as I returned the door to its original position and went to check on dinner. I don't know what I expected to find, but I was seriously disappointed. For a guy who sported tattoos and rode a Ducati, he was boring.

It was nearing eleven when I fell asleep on the couch, Alice still not home yet. I had seriously considered going into my bedroom, who am I kidding, that was never a serious consideration, but when I heard the door open, waking me from my perverted dream about Edward, I really wished I had been locked in my room. I pretended to be asleep as I ignored the noises of whomever coming into the room. I pretended to stir slightly, rolling over a bit when I suddenly heard two sets of footsteps.

"Just kick her foot, she'll wake up," I heard Alice whisper with a slight slur as I suddenly felt my foot jolted and I sat up, crossing my arms across my chest in frustration. "See, I told you she wouldn't be sleeping. She never does," joked Alice as she stumbled into the kitchen and got a glass of water. Edward was standing at the foot of the couch, staring down at me and what I could only assume was a fantastic view of my tits because his eyes were glued to them.

I jumped off of the couch and stepped over to Alice, smacking her upside the head. "What the fuck?" she muttered as I stared at her and she shut up.

"Sorry we woke you up. Alice was drinking with some co-workers down at Pure and since the club was quiet, they let me go home early," said Edward politely as he cracked open one of his beers from the fridge and offered it to me. Alice looked a little stunned when I refused it and opted for a glass of water instead.

"Did we miss anything exciting?" asked Alice as she strode over to the couch and plopped herself down, surprisingly gracefully considering she looked three sheets to the wind.

"Um… the 'Casino' episode of 'The Office' was on," I said with a snicker as Alice smiled at me.

"Bella here has a thing for Jim," said Alice as I glared at her yet again. Why the fuck did she feel the need to unload all of my information on this guy? Edward pulled up a dining room chair to the living room and straddled in backwards. God, I wish I was straddling him right, I thought to myself with a smile.

"Sorry, I don't watch much TV," said Edward as he took a swig of his beer. "I'm sure it's a great show or whatever."

"So, Edward… what do you do for fun?" asked Alice as she swung her leg over the end of the couch and dropped her head against the armrest. Damn bitch stole my sleeping spot.

"I ride my motorcycle, play guitar, hang out with my friend Jasper, smoke weed, fuck… the regular shit of a single twenty four year old bartender," he said calmly as Alice's face brightened. Oh god, he was a musician. I felt all my girly bits tingle as I imagined his hands strumming a guitar or playing a piano. For the first time I stared down at his fingers and realized just how long they were. Shit, how I wish they were playing me right now.

"What do you play?" she inquired as I sat on the love seat, pulled my legs up to my body in a protective stance and wrapped my arms around them.

"Guitar mainly. I dabble in piano, drums and harmonica. Jasper plays drums and harmonica like a fucking pro though," he added as Alice smiled stupidly at him. "Sometimes the boss at Pure lets us practice during the day when the place is closed, but that only happens if Jasper is free from his job as a soccer coach down at UW."

Alice and Edward kept themselves entertained for the next hour as they talked about their friends and jobs. I honestly felt like I was intruding because I just sat there and listened, not once contributing to the conversation. Most of the time, I was glancing over at the bulge in Edward's jeans and wishing he was naked and ravishing me. "Isn't that right Bella?" I heard Alice say as she woke me from my reverie.

"Huh?" I inquired, completely unsure of what the hell they were talking about.

"I was telling Edward here how you hated your weekend job as a waitress down at the Waffle Shack," said Alice with a wink, which confused me even more than the topic of conversation.

"Oh, yeah, it's absolutely scintillating to feed waffles to seniors and noisy kids," I replied sarcastically as I stared at Alice. She was trying to either draw me into the conversation or was up to something even worse.

"Pure is looking for a new waitress. One night on the weekend and two nights during the week. The tips are good and it's closer to the apartment than the Waffle Shack," laughed Edward for a moment as the restaurant name slipped from his perfect looking lips. I bet he's a fantastic kisser, I thought to myself as I shook my head and tried to pay attention. "If you want, I can put a good word in for you."

"Um, no thanks, I don't think it's a good idea," I replied as Alice glared at me angrily.

"Actually Bella, I think it's a great idea. You will probably earn way more money, it's close to the apartment and you'll get a day off on the weekends, what's not to love?" said Alice in frustration. "Plus I'm sure Edward here will keep an eye on you if anyone gets a bit handsy."

"What if I get handsy?" he asked as he winked at me again and I immediately thought of where I would want his hands to be.

"Then I get to kick your ass, right Bella?" snipped Alice as I stood from the couch and headed towards my bedroom reluctantly.

"Goodnight, enjoy the conversation." I didn't look back as I walked into my bedroom and shut the door behind me. I should have known Alice was up to no good when she stumbled in here drunkenly with Edward. She was trying to get me closer to Edward, which wasn't going to happen. As much as I might have wanted it to happen, it couldn't happen.

**EPOV**

"She's fucking weird," I stated to Alice after we watched Bella stroll off to her bedroom in a huff. As weird as she had been all night, I couldn't help but stare at her tight ass as she wandered out of the room. I imagined grabbing onto it tightly as I pounded into her while she was bent over the couch. _Shit._

"She's had a rough couple of months, so don't let it bother you. She'll come to her senses eventually," sighed Alice as she got up and grabbed another glass of water.

"Define rough couple of months," I asked curiously as I kept my eyes trained on the pixie who was now downing her water like she was at a kegger at a fraternity.

"It's not my place to tell. Her psychiatrist thinks it would be best if she opened up to people about it, but she doesn't. It's one of the reasons our old roommate Rosalie left. She was tired of all of Bella's self loathing and bitterness, although I think she deserves the right to be bitter and angry," explained Alice as I found myself even more curious.

"Do you think she'll tell me?" I inquired as I stood up and returned the chair back to the dining room set.

"I don't know, how much patience do you have?" she laughed easily.

"I have a feeling I have a lot of patience where she is concerned," I explained as I glanced back down the hallway to where Bella's bedroom was.

"Well, good luck then Edward. You'll need it. I'm heading to bed," stated Alice firmly as she walked down the hall and into her bright yellow bedroom, leaving me behind to lock up and turn off all the lights.

I wandered into my own bedroom and sat on my bed while I sorted through a box of old records. My thoughts were constantly turned to Bella though and what might have happened to her to make her the way she was. I wished I had met her several months before her trauma because I was certain we would have hit it off better than we were now. She was anxious around me, even though her glances said otherwise. She looked at me sometimes like I was a piece of meat and other times like I was her mortal enemy.

After twenty minutes of looking in the box and not really seeing anything but Bella, I tossed it into the corner and grabbed my iPod, lying back on my bed and letting the music of the Kings of Leon lull me to sleep.

The next morning I woke unusually early for me and wandered into the kitchen. Someone was in the shower down the hall and since Alice's door was open and she was nowhere to be found, I had to assume it was Bella. I made a pot of coffee for us and sat on the couch, flipping through the TV guide they had on the coffee table. I was never much of a fan of anything on TV, and it didn't help that my apartment before Jasper's place didn't have a TV at all. I flipped on VH1 and watched a few minutes of Jumpstart before I heard some odd noises down the hall.

I stepped quietly towards the door and put my ear against it gently, trying not to make a single sound.

"_Oh Edward_," I heard slip from Bella's mouth as I threw my hand over my mouth. _What the fuck? _"_Oh fuck, just like that."_

She was getting off… she had to be. I doubt she was thinking of me scrubbing her back. She had to be thinking about… "_Oh yeah, fuck me_." Yup, she was thinking about that. I felt myself harden instantly and even though I knew I shouldn't be standing there listening to her play with herself while she thought of me, I couldn't help it.

I continued to listen to her sweet voice call for me and before I realized it, my hand was grasped firmly around my cock and I was jerking off in the hallway, her light moans and my name dripping from her luscious mouth egging me on. Had this been any other girl, I would have burst in the door and fucked her against the wet tile wall, but this was Bella and no matter how much I wanted her, she was broken somehow.

My dick was positively pulsing in my hand as I envisioned her, possibly getting off with her hand or the showerhead, fuck she might even have toys in there with her, I have no idea what this girl is into. I felt myself pulsing and desperate for release and the moment she came, loudly I might add, I followed suit and creamed my pants. "Shit," I muttered to myself quietly as I raced back to my room to clean up. I stayed put for a few minutes after I had changed. When I heard Bella walk into the living room, I took it as a sign that it was clear to leave.

"Good Morning," I said to her sweetly as I noticed her cheeks were still flushed. She was now dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a tight fitting blouse. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and if she had a pencil behind her ear and some glasses on, she would totally fulfill my teacher fantasy. _I'm in deep shit._

"Morning," she grumbled as I watched her grab a granola bar from the cabinet and settle down on the couch as she ate it, looking surprisingly angry for someone who just came only minutes ago.

"I made a pot of coffee," I said lightly as I grabbed two mugs and put them in front of the coffee pot. I reached into the fridge for some cream I had seen yesterday when I put my beer in.

"How long have you been up? " she asked suddenly concerned. _Long enough to know how bad you want my dick in you_, I thought to myself as I shook my head for a moment and reached for the bowl of sugar.

"I turned on the coffee pot like ten minutes ago and then went back to my room for a bit," I lied with a satisfied grin on my face. Bella simply nodded her head and came over to get the coffee I was offering. "How do you take it?"

"One cream and three sugars," she answered stoically as she looked at me. I felt like she was staring, but when I glanced back up at her, her eyes were on the newspaper in front of her.

"You like it sweet?" I asked, hoping she would catch onto my double entendre. Bella simply nodded her head and waited as I finished the coffee for her and handed it to her, our fingers touching for a moment. It was the closest I had ever gotten to her, and I found myself wishing I was close to her. Wrapped around her, buried inside of her… anything I could get.

She stepped back to the couch and turned on CNN, watching the news intently as she sipped on her drink. I found myself leaning on my elbows against the counter as I watched her, a little too closely I might add. We didn't speak for the rest of the morning, but she wished me a good day when she finally left for work, bitching about whether or not her truck would start. I could do sweet, I thought to myself once I had erased the images of her tied up to my bed while I fucked the shit out of her. This weekend, I decided I was going to force Jasper to come over and help me take a look at her truck. Alice mentioned something last night about how it runs like shit but Bella can't afford to fix it. I could at least do this for her. I wasn't a pro, but between Jasper and I, I was certain we could get it running better.

I could definitely pull off this sweet shit.


	3. Hard to Handle

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who loved the first two chapters, especially everyone who reviewed, alerted or favorited it. This chapter makes me giggle.**

**Oh, and to all those concerned about the group sex. First of all, if it happens it will be a fantasy sequence. I'm all about B & E, so relax.**

**I don't own twilight. I do own a really cool Molson Canadian bar sign I bought off ebay.**

**BPOV**

"So, Alice and I finally got a new roommate," I said firmly as I rested my head against the back of the red leather chair I was perched in.

"That's wonderful news."

"It's a guy… named Edward," I said stoically, still not overly excited about everything even though he had been living with us for over a week. His scent had already started to invade the apartment and it was making it even harder for me not to think about him or think about the things I wished I was doing to him.

"How do you feel about that?"

"Awkward, tense, reluctant, horny as hell," I admitted in surprise. looked at me with a grin and I continued speaking. The words came from my mouth even though I was hesitant to speak them. I guess this was the point of therapy though, to unload yourself and figure out what was wrong. "He's gorgeous and I find myself thinking about him way more than I should. I think Alice just chose him for the apartment in an effort to get me over my fears."

"Is it working?" she asked as I watched her write a few notes down on her pad of paper.

"No. I just have different fears now."

"Which are?"

"Whether my hair smells good, if my ass looks good in certain jeans, if he knows about what happened to me. I know Alice hasn't said anything but the first few days he was kind of arrogant towards me, and now he seems downright… Nice," I said anxiously as she wrote something else and was quiet. I wasn't sure if she expected me to say anything else, so I just sat there and looked at the metronome on her desk that wasn't moving. Aren't those damned things supposed to always move?

"Do you think he knows?" she finally asked as I simply shrugged my shoulders in response. "Would you like Edward to know?"

"No."

"Why not Isabella?" she asked quickly.

"What if he doesn't want me because of what happened?" I inquired, for once curious about Dr. Anderson's opinion. I had been visiting her for almost three months and even though we spoke, I never once really cared what she thought about things. Then again, she was always asking me questions as opposed to giving me any advice or criticism.

"Do you want him to want you?"

"Fuck yes," I replied quickly as she shot me another big smile. "Sorry for the cursing."

"It's fine Isabella. At least you are being honest in your feelings. I think the fact that you are having feelings of a sexual nature for a man is a good sign. Perhaps you will be ready for an actual relationship in the near future. Even a date would be a great start," she said with a grin as I looked down at my hands for a moment, still unsure if I was ready for that.

"Alice thinks I should quit my other job as well. It's been driving me nuts lately, no offence, and Edward suggested a part-time job at his club if I really need the money," I explained, hoping to get her opinion, once again.

"Do you want to work two jobs?"

"No, but my main job doesn't pay enough and I'm not exactly using my degree to its full potential, or so my mother keeps telling me," I said with a slight laugh as Dr. Anderson wrote something down on her pad again most likely ' ask Bella about her mommy issues.'

"I think you should do what you want Isabella. If you think the new job at the club is better for you, than try it. What can it hurt right? You need to make changes in your life and perhaps this is a good start," she suggested genuinely as I smiled back at her with ease. Why couldn't I interact with men this easily? "You have another session with me next week, so why don't we just let things progress as they have been and see what happens with… Edward is it?"

I nodded my head as she stood from her chair, the usual signal that I was running late and she had another patient. "Thanks Dr. Anderson," I said sweetly as she led me from the office and handed me her business card with our next appointment time on it. I walked out of her office, feeling slightly better, but this was the usual when I left our appointments. By the time I get back next week, there will no doubt be something else holding me back from my ultimate goals.

The very next day, I headed down to the Waffle Shack and quit. Felix, the manager, was a little irate at me but I honestly didn't care. I had officially had enough of the people who ordered a muffin with twenty four free refills of coffee or the kids who liked to throw their strawberry covered waffles against the window. I was also tired of coming home smelling like bacon, although Alice thought it was a good way to catch a single guy. Mmmm... bacon perfume. I don't think so.

As I walked home the fifteen blocks to our apartment, I called Alice to tell her the good news. "That's flipping awesome. We need to do something to celebrate," she said excitedly as I tried to make her tone down her enthusiasm. "Are you going to apply at Pure?"

"I'm not sure yet," I admitted casually as I heard her sigh in disappointment on the other end of the phone. "I'm not sure I can handle spending extra time with Edward." What I really meant to say was that I didn't think I could get any work done as I imagined crawling under the bar and sucking his cock while he worked.

"Take a chance Bella. They wear revealing clothes and with your hips and tits, which I might mention I have caught Edward staring at on more than one occasion, you could get fuckawesome tips," said Alice confidently as I laughed at her. "Okay, so if you don't want to celebrate, can I get you a gift?"

"No," I replied calmly. Alice's gifts always tended to be extravagant and we were both low on money as it was. She had spent part of her savings helping me get into therapy because my health plan only covered fifty percent of it, and fuck if I didn't know that seeing a psychiatrist was expensive as hell. I had been keeping a running total of the expenses, but Alice didn't really care as much as I did. At least she didn't until we both started to pay some of our other expenses a little late. This was the main reason we needed Edward around.

"Pretty please with Edward on top? I promise to spend less than seventy five dollars," she pleaded. I was stopped at a cross walk, waiting for the signal to change and I finally relented after she continued to beg. "You will totally appreciate what I have in mind," she said sweetly as I shook my head. I didn't think I would.

We hung up minutes later as I turned the corner onto our block. I started to run towards our building when I noticed the hood of my truck open and two people staring into it. If they are messing with my piece of shit, I will be angry.

"Get your fucking hands off the beast," I yelled as I saw some gorgeous blonde headed god lift his head from my engine and stare at me.

"The beast, very fitting name. Wasn't this the first truck to ever roll off the assembly line?" he asked with a sexy ass grin as I came to a stop in front of the truck, panting breathlessly. I watched him shoot a look to the other person under the hood and was surprised to see Edward there.

"If you are trying to hot wire it, I think you do that under the steering wheel," I said with a glare as he raised his head from the hood and I noticed some grease marks on his face. Oh fuck, he couldn't get any hotter at this moment, unless of course he stripped naked and fucked me against the hood.

"We're not stealing it Bella. You mentioned how shitty it was running and I thought we would take a look," he said sincerely as he pointed to his blonde friend. "This is Jasper. I think I mentioned him before."

"Enchante," said Jasper as he held out his hand for me to shake it, instead he gripped my hand firmly and raised it to his mouth and kissing the back of my hand.

"She's not interested Jas, so use your moves elsewhere," stated Edward as he groaned and ducked back into the engine to do something. I don't know enough about trucks to figure out what the hell was going on.

"How do you know I'm not interested? And how the fuck do you know how to fix a truck?" I asked incredulously. Who was he to tell Jasper that I wasn't interested? I was definitely interested, if it involved both of them fucking me at the same time. I shook my head and put my hands on my hips angrily, waiting for Edward's response.

"I just know… and I took auto shop all four years of high school. I'm better at fixing motorcycles though. So are you going to let me try to fix your fucking truck or not Bella?"

"Fine," I huffed as I headed towards the door of the building, stopping only for a moment to look back at Edward and his fine ass that was bent over my truck, tight in his dark black jeans. Jesus, you could bounce quarters off that ass.

I stomped up the stairs angry and confused. Angry because Edward has insisted to Jasper that I wasn't interested and confused because I had no idea why the hell he felt the need to fix my damned truck. When I walked into the apartment, I quickly changed into some comfortable clothes and awaited Alice's arrival. She told me on the phone that the moment she got back she would give me my 'quit my shitty ass job' gift and then we'd go do groceries, which was something our apartment was sorely lacking. I turned on some Ryan Adams and decided to do something else that our apartment desperately needed… cleaning.

Alice walked in an hour later, gift bag in hand, while I was standing on a dining room chair trying to dust some shelves in our dining room which housed drunken pictures of us from college and our framed degrees, Alice's in Interior Design and mine in Comparative Literature. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing genius, I'm cleaning. There are dust bunnies on here that remind me of that thing from Donnie Darko, so shut up," I replied with a grin as she simply smiled. I knew she loved that movie. Ah, Jake Gyllenhall, so dreamy.

"Why is Edward breaking your truck with some super hot blonde guy?" she asked curiously as she offered me her hand to help me down off the chair.

"That would be Jasper, and he is definitely hot huh?" I replied with a smirk as she grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh the things I would let that boy to do me," said Alice wistfully as we walked towards the living room, her still clutching the pink gift bag tightly. "Speaking of boys… Edward looked very hot down there."

"Thanks, I didn't notice." Of course I had noticed. My girly parts have been tingling for the past hour thinking about it. He was evil and he didn't even know it.

"So, I got you something to release your tension. I know quitting the job was a major step forward, but I think this might help more," said Alice with a sly grin as she thrust the bag at me. I didn't even hear the door open or anyone else enter the room as I pulled out the plastic package which housed the 'Max Vibrating Cock and Balls' vibrator that she had gotten me.

"What the fuck?" I screamed at her as I shoved it back in the bag.

"Is it too small? I know the package says its seven inches, but I'm certain Edward's bigger than that. I mean, have you seen how tight his jeans get?" she asked as I stared at her with my mouth open wide. I was mortified that she had even said that, although I had to admit in all my imaginings, Edward was definitely bigger than this. I pulled it out of the bag for a moment and noticed how realistic it looked. _Fuck._

"I can assure you both, I'm bigger and better than that," said Edward with a wink and a sexy grin as I threw the bag across the room, causing the pot holding our only plant we had not managed to kill to break. Alice began giggling as I covered my face with my hands and wished I could implode.

I looked up again and Edward was still staring at me, this time he licked his lips though and I once again considered jumping up from the couch and wrapping my legs around his waist while he carried me into his bedroom to fuck me against the wall, the bed, the floor… I didn't care.

**EPOV**

Well if this wasn't awkward, I don't know what it. At least now I know that Bella wants me, seeing as she's trying to find a vibrator that looks like my cock. I would pull it out and let her examine it more closely, but I was still trying to work the 'sweet' card.

"So… anyways. We got the truck working. Jasper started it and it went on the first try, which seemed like a bloody miracle," I said as I watched Alice move towards the formerly potted plant and try to salvage it. Jasper was doubled over in the corner laughing as I tried easing the embarrassment of the situation. "We'll have to see how the beast runs in the rain though. I think it must just be temperamental because the engine didn't look that bad off."

"Oh um… thanks," said Bella shyly as she walked over to help Alice clean up the mess that she had made with the flying vibrator.

"Alice… this is Jasper by the way," I said casually as we were walking towards my bedroom to leave the girls alone to their embarrassment. Even though I was on cloud nine knowing that Bella wanted me as much as I wanted her, I didn't want to mortify them any further.

"Nice to meet you," said Jasper smoothly as he took Alice's hand and kissed it just like he had done Bella's outside. Of course, since Alice and Bella tend to be polar opposites, Alice looked like she wanted to drop to her knees to suck him off, whereas Bella was cold towards him.

"You too," sighed Alice as she blushed and went back to the plant. She bent over, her tiny ass in the air and then I think I almost crapped my pants as I watched her wiggle it, this was most definitely for Jasper's benefit.

When I finally was able to pull Jasper into my bedroom, I settled down on the bed as he took a seat at my desk chair. He ran his hands through his hair and let out an exasperated sigh. "She was flirting right? Shit, Alice is fucking hot man."

"Well, she's all yours buddy. She's a sweet girl, so if you fuck it up, I will probably be forced to kill you in some painful way, which she will no doubt decide upon," I said with a laugh as Jasper glared at the door. "I have a feeling she can be evil if necessary."

"Can they hear us?"

" I don't know man, they are just on the other side of the wall, so if you want to say something really inappropriate, why don't we wait until later tonight when you show up at Pure?" Jasper nodded his head in agreement and then grabbed the box I had tried to sort through a few days ago which held some of my records.

"Don't you have storage for this shit?"

"Yeah, that box your holding, asshat," I said with a chuckle as he grabbed an empty soda can and chucked it at my head, making a slight hole in the wall behind me after I ducked out of the way.

"Aren't you going to make this place more livable? I mean, the girls have everything basically perfect out in the living room and you are living here like… well like me frankly. I don't think homeless chic is going to score you any points with Bella," joked Jasper as I leaned back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I don't want to score points with Bella."

"Bullshit," coughed Jasper as I sat back up and reached over for my guitar, which I had placed in the corner of the room beside my nightstand. "If you don't want to score points with her, why the hell were you fixing her piece of shit, completely illegal to be on the road, truck?"

"Okay, so I want to score points with her, but it's not going to be easy. Alice said she's like fucked up or something. I know she goes to therapy because I saw the appointment card on the counter yesterday and Ali doesn't think she will tell me what happened. I don't think I want to know. Is it wrong that I want to hug her and fuck the shit out of her?" I asked curiously as Jasper rubbed his chin for a moment as though he was thinking hard.

"So… something bad happened and you want to fix her?" asked Jasper as I started to nod my head and then stopped.

"I'm not the fix it kind of guy. I'm the fuck it up royally kind of guy."

"Well then, if there's something going on with her, you should keep your distance from her. Unless of course she strolls in here in some skimpy ass lingerie and grinds herself all over your junk, then she's fair game." Jasper laughed for a moment while I took what he said into serious consideration. I decided then to just let things happen and let Bella come to me, if she wanted to of course.

I started to play the first verse of Ramblin Man on my guitar when there was a knock on the door and Alice peeked her tiny head in. Jasper whipped his head around and hung on every word she said as I let my fingers dance along the strings of the guitar, barely paying attention. When the door finally shut, I lifted my head up and Jasper was grinning from ear to ear.

"The girls are ordering pizza and asked us to join them," he said with a smile that said there was no way I was getting out of this. I nodded my head and tried to focus on my guitar again but all I could think about was Bella. I suddenly looked at my hands and noticed all of the grease from her truck on my fingers and palms.

"I'm gonna go take a shower to wash all this shit off," I said as I lifted my hands and put my guitar back into the corner. Jasper followed me out of the bedroom, but headed towards the living room and Alice. They were going to be an interesting pair if they hooked up, I thought to myself as I stepped into the bathroom, but not before getting a glimpse of Bella in the kitchen, bent over a cabinet, her tight little ass in the air. _Shit._

I let the boiling hot water cascade over my chest for a moment before reaching out for the soap and scrubbing the grease from my hands. Jasper had mentioned earlier that I had a bit on my face as well, so I scrubbed that too, desperate to be clean. I only had a few more hours till my shift at Pure and since Jasper was coming, I was hoping I could convince Bella and Alice to join him.

Ah Bella… what a dangerous girl. If I didn't know she was broken somehow, I would totally think she was playing hard to get. Unfortunately, since I'm not one to take advantage of a girl without permission, she's just going to have to wait. The moment I was finally clean, I realized I was rock hard again, which was inevitable because I was thinking about Bella during the entire shower. I took a few extra minutes, stroking myself to release before finally stepping out of the bathroom, reluctantly realizing I haven't had to indulge in this much self love since I was fifteen years old.

When I finally made my way into the living room, Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, her hands wrapped tightly around his neck and she was whispering to him. I shuddered to think of what she might be saying, and as I glanced around, I noticed Bella was nowhere in sight, so I ventured towards her room. I was reluctant to bother her, but I was also trying to be 'sweet' so I decided to just say hello.

"Didn't feel like hanging out with Captain Ass Grab out there?" I asked as I recalled the location of Jasper's hands on Alice only moments ago.

"Oh no, I was thoroughly turned on by the fact that Alice jumped him faster than a dog in heat," she joked awkwardly. "I just decided to give them some time alone so that Alice could get him worked up enough before she shoved him out the door, completely hard up."

"Oh, so she's all talk and no action?" I asked with a laugh as I moved into her room slowly. It looked comfortable enough, so I was a little surprised she wasn't sleeping in here. I could easily fall asleep in here, preferably with her naked form wrapped around me, but that was beside the point. Bella was sitting on the ground, her back against the bed. She seemed to be flipping through a book, but not really paying attention.

"No… Alice has a lot of action. In fact, she's the reason why we instigated the 'no conjugal visits' rule. I was suffering even more sleep deprivation when her sex life was in full swing. Jasper does have his own place right?" she asked inquisitively as I simply nodded my head. I was about to ask if I could sit down beside her when there was a loud knock on the door. Pizza.

I offered Bella my hand to help her off the ground, which she took even though she seemed hesitant about it. When we walked out of the room, I fought the urge to place my hand against the small of her back and lead her out. Shit, since when did I start becoming gallant too? We all sat in the living room devouring the pizza and watching a 'Family Guy' rerun on TV. Considering I don't want much TV, this show was pretty fricking funny, I laughed to myself.

"So, Edward's got a shift at Pure tonight. I think you ladies should come along as my dates," suggested Jasper, as he totally beat me to the punch. I'm sure he wanted to get Alice alone, but I thought it was nice of him to ask Bella to join them.

"You just want to look like a stud with two hot chicks on your arm," laughed Bella easily. She seemed to get a lot more comfortable around both Jasper and I, but I was more excited about the prospect of her being comfortable with me.

"I would love to go," gushed Alice as Jasper's face broke out into the hugest smile I had ever seen. "I'll make Bella come. Perhaps she can talk to your boss about that waitress position." Bye bye comfortable Bella, I thought to myself as I saw her facial expression fall.

"I'll go, but I'm still not sure about the waitress job," sighed Bella as she took another bit of her pepperoni pizza.

"I told you Bella, with your tits and ass, you'll get great tips. It's not like you're going to be stripping, it's handing out beer and shots to people, easy as pie," laughed Alice as I noticed Jasper's hand slip behind her neck to massage her. Less than one hour with the girl and he's already got it bad. I snorted for a moment as I watched them, but Jasper quickly caught on and shot me an anxious glare.

"Alice is right. You have a slamming body and you are ten times hotter than all of the chicks that work there. Take a chance," said Jasper as I gave him a death stare for even thinking about Bella's body. She finally nodded her head and went back to eating her pizza, subsequently ignoring us. I'd never noticed before how chatty Alice could be when in the proper situation. Apparently Jasper brought out this side of her because she spent the next hour and a half talking about anything and everything, and Jasper hung on her every word.

Less than two hours later, I strolled out of the apartment and headed off to the club, eager to see Bella later in the evening. Jasper promised to bring them both with him when he showed up, which he promised would be around ten, aka my break time. When I got in, I told my boss Marcus, about Bella and he seemed excited to meet her later in the evening. "Is she as hot as you make her out to be?" he asked with a wink as I felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"She's not interested in sleeping her way into a job man, she just needs the cash and has experience," I said firmly as he stared at me for a moment.

"That's fine Edward. Bring her to see me when she gets here, okay?" I nodded my head in agreement and stepped back behind the bar to get things ready for the evening. The night started out slow with the usual cougars that showed up early so they could get home in time to relieve their babysitters. I was propositioned more than five times before I saw Jasper walk through the door with our girls. _Our girls?_ Where the hell did that come from?

Alice looked freezing cold in a tight and tiny baby blue halter dress that barely covered her cooch, but it was Bella that took my breath away. Other than the 'teacher fantasy' outfit I had seen her in on the second day, I had only ever seen her in sweat pants and t-shirts and tonight she looking fucking delicious in a dark blue, long sleeved sweater dress which I was certain Alice forced her into. God Bless You Alice!

Her hair was piled loosely on her head and I felt my erection pressing tightly against my jeans, making me very uncomfortable. I glanced up again and noticed all three of them waving in my direction and I couldn't help but notice that Bella actually had a smile on her face. It was one hell of a perfect 'fuck me' kind of smile and I felt myself turn to mush instantly. So much for smooth womanizing Edward Cullen, I was now lusting after the unattainable and I loved it.

"Dude, am I lucky or what?" asked Jasper as he woke me from my reverie where I had Bella laid up on the counter of the bar, sucking her clit, not really caring that the bar was full of people. I wondered if she liked to fuck in public.

"Huh?" I asked in surprise as I felt cold liquid on my hands and I realize I had poured too much beer into the glass.

"Snap out of it man. I was trying to say that the girls looked hot tonight," said Jasper as he then ordered drinks for all of them and turned to look back at the table where the girls had settled.

"Yeah… hot. Bella looks fucking unbelievable man, I don't know how I'll be able to focus," I added as I noticed two guys wander over to their table and start striking up conversation with _our girls_. I felt that jealous twang in my gut again and grabbed Jasper firmly by the wrist, pulling him closer to me. "You need to keep an eye on Bella tonight, not just Alice. Please man," I begged.

Jasper nodded his head and I watched intently as he walked from the bar with the drinks and quickly scared the jocks away from the girls. Chelsea, one of the over friendly waitresses, wandered over and gave me an order as I glanced up at the table again where I clearly saw Bella staring at me. I swore to god I saw her lick her lips after taking a quick sip of her drink and I almost came in my pants. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Sex on Fire

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their awesome reviews for the past few chapters. I hope you guys like this one, I know I loved writing it. It's not as funny in this chapter, but I promise the humor will be back with Chapter 5… sometimes you need a little drama. Am I right? Of course I am.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter. If you are reading my other stories, it is my plan to have a new chapter up for each one of them this weekend. I am currently working on the next American Boy chapter. I just have a BBQ to host today, so expect it tonight.**

**A/N: I don't own twilight, but I do own some Kings of Leon. If you don't have the song 'Sex on Fire' by them handy… get it. You'll want to listen to it for paragraph five.**

**BPOV**

Okay, so coming to Pure wasn't that bad of an idea. Once I got there and had a drink into me, I was almost completely relaxed. Alice had forced me to come with her, because I knew she was desperate to spend time with Jasper. I figured it couldn't hurt to sit here and ogle Edward for the evening. Thankfully for me, the bar hid the lower half of his body so I didn't sit here letting my panties dampen as I thought of all the things I wanted to be doing to his cock.

"Bella," I heard Alice call as I finally turned away from the bar, where I knew Edward had seen me watching him.

"Yeah?" I replied as I looked at her intently.

"You'll be fine if I take Jasper onto the dance floor right?" she asked as I simply nodded my head and smiled back at her. I watched as he set his hand on the small of her back and led her towards the crowded dance floor as 'Sex on Fire' by the Kings of Leon came on, and Alice immediately started dry humping Jasper as they 'danced'. I turned away from them and took a peek at the bar where I saw Edward talking to some slutty looking bitch with bleach blond hair. I groaned angrily before I took the final sip of my drink and let the hot liquid pour down my throat. The moment I closed my eyes to savor the flavor, I began to imagine me and Edward on top of the table I was sitting at.

_He was standing before me, dark blue dress shirt untucked from his pants, which were now pooled around his ankles as he rammed his cock into me. My back was flush against the table and my dress was pressed up against my neck, everything below my breasts exposed to him. Edwards' hands were firmly massaging my tits as I moaned in pleasure with each thrust of his hardness inside me, the words of the song filling the room, completely erasing all the people around us, as though we didn't exist._

_Hot as a fever, rattling bones  
I could just taste it, taste it  
If it's not forever, if it's just tonight  
Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest_

You, your sex is on fire  
And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire

"_Fuck Bella," I heard him pant as he tightened his grip on my hips, while I tightened my hold on the table, my hands practically digging into the edge. "You are so fucking tight baby." He continued his motions until finally letting the passion consume him, both of us falling over the edge at the same time, breathless._

"_Bella?" I heard him call out again, this time completely composed._ "Um Bella… are you awake?" he asked again as I opened my eyes to find the sex god standing right in front of me. Thank god I wasn't playing with myself as I shook my head, saddened that the fantasy was over and reality was smacking me in the face again. "Marcus, my boss wanted to meet you. I thought since I was on break that I could come with you?"

"Sure," I replied coolly as I took a moment to compose myself before standing and letting him led me towards the office. I felt his hand on the small of my back and immediately flushed. At least he could touch part of me without me cringing or screaming in terror, I thought to myself as he suddenly stopped us and knocked on the door. When we walked in, Marcus, his boss was sitting behind an old desk covered in papers.

"This is my roommate Bella, we spoke about her earlier," said Edward as I looked up at his face and he smiled tensely at his boss. Marcus was a middle aged guy who just happened to look a lot like Mr. Belding from Saved by the Bell. It was a little creepy that he was running Pure, but I let it slide as I glared at his 1980s thin red leather tie.

"Yeah, have a seat," he said formally as Edward pulled out the chair for me and I sat down, Edward taking the seat beside me.

"Edward here says you are interested in the part time waitress job, right?" I nodded my head involuntarily and let him continue to speak. "The job is two nights a week, which fluctuates, and every Saturday. It's ten bucks an hour plus tips, which for you will probably be pretty high." I couldn't help but notice that Marcus was talking to my tits and I was immediately uncomfortable. I looked over at Edward, who gave me a nervous smile.

"Did Edward mention my last job was at a chain restaurant?" I asked calmly, as I started to scope out the room for a quick exit.

"Yeah, he mentioned it. If you can hold a tray and hand out drinks without spilling them, I'm a happy camper," said Marcus as he finally lifted his eyes to mine. "You're a pretty girl, you seem smart enough. I'm sure you'll do just fine. If you want the job, you can start on Tuesday."

"That's it?" said Edward incredulously as I looked at him again.

"Really? It's mine if I want it?" I asked, still in shock. I had never gotten a job this easily in my entire life. Even the half assed paper route I had when I was ten was more involved than this.

"Yeah, that's it. Edward vouches for you, I trust you. So I guess I'll see you on Tuesday? Wear something cute and tight," he said with a grin as I stood from the chair and let Edward led me from the office, his hand once again on the small of my back.

" I guess we'll be seeing more of each other," he said with an anxious grin as he took me back to our table, where Alice and Jasper were sitting, looking a little out of breath. "Did you guys sneak out to fuck out back?"

"Hell no. I'm more of a gentleman than that," retorted Jasper as he fingers wrapped into Alice's and she giggled like a school girl.

"I fucking hope not," she said with an evil grin as I took my seat back and grabbed Alice's drink, swallowing down whatever was left in the glass. "So, did you get the job? That is what you guys were doing right? I can't exactly see Bella sneaking off to give you a rub and tug in the back room on your break."

"Alice, do you have to be so crass?" I asked angrily as she looked at me slightly apologetic. "Yes, I accepted the job. I start on Tuesday night." Alice immediately started to bounce happily in her seat and I could see the wheels starting in her head, no doubt planning ways I could get Edward to be mine while we worked together. I would probably have to take most of tomorrow to drill it into her that no matter how interested I might be in Edward, I wasn't ready anything like that. Sexual, romantic, whatever.

Edward wished us a good night before finally heading back behind the bar for the rest of the night. Jasper walked us home just after one and ended up sleeping over, not that I was surprised. Alice wasn't the 'have sex on a first date' kind of girl, but I knew she wouldn't turn down the opportunity for any sort of cuddles or conversation with Jasper. Any other guy would have never made it past our parking lot, but Jasper just seemed different. Like Edward. As I lay down on the couch in my pajamas, trying desperately to sleep, I couldn't help but find myself wondering about him, and this was the first time my thoughts weren't sexual.

I wondered how he could be such an enigma. On the first day, he was sarcastic, slightly bitter and sexy as hell. His tattoo, the motorcycle, the guitar… everything was attractive to me. However, now I was seeing other sides of him too; he was kind, thoughtful and sweet, all the things I never thought he would be. I could seriously see myself falling for him if I had to ability to fall for anyone.

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard the front door open, so I did the usual and pretended to be asleep. A few moments later, I felt a blanket being laid gently over top of me and I felt the urge to open my eyes and catch him being so fucking adorable. I felt my breathing slow as his hands ran the length of my hair, touching me softly. 'Good night,' I heard him whisper quietly as he walked from the room silently. I probably wouldn't have even known he had left the room if I didn't hear his bedroom door close behind him. _What the fuck was that about?_ There was no way I was sleeping now that I was even more confused by the inner workings of Edward Cullen.

The next morning, I heard Jasper slip out of Alice's room and out of the apartment. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only seven in the morning, so I pulled the blanket up over my head and tried to get some sleep, which of course had eluded me last night again. Just when I thought I might actually get to sleep, I felt the edge of the couch compress and looked up to see Alice sitting there, her face positively beaming.

"You look tired," she said dejectedly as I gave her an optimistic smile.

"I slept, I think you are just used to seeing me tired," I replied, hoping I had placated her.

"So, Jasper is amazing." I had never seen Alice look so happy in her entire life. After her last breakup with James, I would have thought she would have more reservations about going into another relationship, but that was apparently not the case. "I know what you are thinking. How can I fall for someone so quickly after James?"

"I didn't say anything like that Alice. If you are happy, then I am happy for you," I said genuinely as I hugged her. I knew Alice still blamed herself for everything that happened. I always had a theory that this was why she emptied her savings account to help pay for my therapy, but I never once considered it her fault. No matter how much I tried to convince her, she wouldn't budge. For the first week after the incident, she kept insisting that it was her fault because she had brought him into our lives, but I didn't see it that way. James was going to do what he wanted to anyways, whether he came into our lives through her or through me. It was inevitable.

"Well, Jasper and I are going to dinner on Tuesday night. He has practice today and tomorrow. Should we come visit you at Pure on your first night?" she asked excitedly as I simply nodded my head. "I hope you aren't nervous about the job. You'll do great. I'll help you pick out some appropriately trashy clothes to get you extra tips," she added with a smile as I simply hugged her again.

"Hey, can we talk about something quick?" I asked anxiously as her smile turned into a frown. "It's not bad. At least I don't think it is," I admitted reluctantly. I wanted her opinion on the Edward thing, if anyone had an opinion on this, it would definitely be Alice.

"Ok, spill it,"

"So, slept here last night, obviously," I said as I started to twirl the ends of my hair nervously. "Anyways, I was about to fall asleep when Edward came in. He placed this blanket over me, stroked my hair and wished me a quiet goodnight."

"Holy shit," said Alice as she broke out into a grin that ran from one side of her face to the other. "You know what this means right?"

"No Alice, I don't. Why the hell do you think I am asking you?" I replied angrily, my voice a little too high.

"He totally likes you… like not in an 'I want to screw you on my motorcycle' kind of way, but like an 'I want to curl up next to you and whisper sweet nothings to you' kind of way." Alice spoke as though she was the most confident woman in the world, which although I did my best to portray, I was definitely not this person. "Ask him on a date."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I can't do a date with him," I said forcefully as I threw my hands over my mouth, realizing I had spoken too loudly. "As much as my therapist thinks a date is a good idea, I'm not ready." Alice nodded her head and then offered me a quick hug.

"Well, I hope you take what your therapist says seriously. How would you feel if Edward found someone else?" she asked as she hopped from the couch and began to make a pot of coffee. _How would I feel if he found someone else? _That was the question of the day wasn't it?

Would I be happy for him? Not likely.

Would I be envious? Definitely envious of both of them for being able to hold a relationship or date.

Would I be jealous? More than words could say. Damn it. Why did I have to wait five days to see my therapist?

The next two days went by quickly than I care to remember. I didn't see Edward until I got home from work on Tuesday. He was waiting for me before heading off to work together, which even though I insisted he didn't need to do, he was adamant about. As we walked quietly towards the club, I felt the need to break the awkward silence.

"So, thanks for working on my truck. It's actually running better than it has been in a long time," I admitted ruefully. "So, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay Bella, really. I just wanted to help. Of course, now that I know it's working better than ever, I'll have to think of some way for you to repay me," he said sweetly as he stared straight ahead. _I'll repay you anyway you want_, I thought to myself as we turned the corner and stepped off of our street.

"Thanks. I mean, you don't really deserve my attitude most of the time, so I'm sorry. Thanks too, for getting me the job and everything," I added with a nervous grin as noticed him stop on the sidewalk and actually look at me, his eyes piercing mine.

"You really don't need to apologize, Bella. Friends are mean and sarcastic to one another all the time. Look at me and Jasper, hell I can hardly stand the guy sometimes, but we're best friends, so don't worry about it, okay?" he asked as I nodded my head in response and he finally started to walk again. I smiled comfortably the rest of the way to the club, even though we never spoke again until later when I was working.

When we got into the club, he handed me over to Chelsea who was charged with showing me the ropes for the evening, and thankfully the club was quiet for most of the evening. As we were getting some change for a customer, she cornered me and seemed a little put off. "So, what's the deal with you and Edward?" she asked curiously.

"He's my roommate and friend, I think," I admitted casually as I recounted the change and we headed back onto the floor.

"For a roommate, he spends a lot of time watching you," she said, sounding a tiny bit jealous.

"Oh well, I'm sure our other roommate just put him up to watching out for me tonight, being the first night on the job and all," I replied as I felt her eyes glaring at me.

"So, you wouldn't mind if he and I went on a date right?" _Of course I would fucking mind bitch_, I yelled at myself. I turned to her with my sweetest possible expression of pure hatred and simply shook my head, walking back to the table fuming. This is how I would feel if he found someone else.

**EPOV**

Bella seemed to be doing an excellent job tonight, which made me relieved. I had been worried since Saturday night when she accepted the job that she might not be cut out of waitressing at Pure, but when she wandered out of her bedroom in a pair of tight daisy dukes and a cute tank top that read 'hands off' I knew she would do just fine.

It was halfway through our shift when I noticed her talking to Chelsea, no doubt about waitressing or whatnot, but I couldn't help but notice the change in her demeanor when they came back from the cash register together. Bella looked downright… angry. My heart told me to go over there and yell at Chelsea for whatever the hell had happened, but my brain reminded me that Bella was a big girl and she could handle herself.

When she strolled over to the bar a few minutes later and asked for two Gin & Tonics, she seemed back to normal again. "How's it going?" I asked tentatively as I tried to focus on the drinks but my eyes were busy watching the swell of her breasts against her tank top.

"As well as can be expected for a Tuesday night I suppose," she said casually as he tapped her fingers along the bar impatiently.

"Better tips than the waffle shack?" I said with a laugh as she smiled happily at me.

"Yeah, much better. By the way, Chelsea is really warm for your form," she said with a nervous smile.

"Who the hell says 'warm for your form'? Next you are going to say she is a smitten kitten," I said with a laugh as Bella joined in and we both looked at Chelsea who was flirting unabashedly with a table of guys. "Don't worry about her; I've turned her down more times than I can count. She's not exactly my type," I said eagerly as I watched Bella's smile grow bright. I placed the drinks firmly on her tray and watched as she walked away, her tight ass encased in those tiny shorts that I wished I could peel off with my teeth.

Jasper and Alice showed up just before eleven, both of them smiling contentedly, apparently their date having gone especially well. Bella was their server and I couldn't help but grow hard as Alice tipped her by sliding the money into Bella's bra. This was clearly some sort of joke going on between them and I wished I could hear their exchange from the bar.

"How is it going?" asked Jasper when he finally ambled up to the bar a little while later.

"As well as can be expected for a boring Tuesday night," I said glumly as Jasper began to recant the entire story of his night with Alice. I tried to listen to his words, most of which included 'amazing', 'sexy', 'smart' etc… but I was distracted by the guys who were clearly hitting on Bella a few tables away. When she walked away, I honestly considered going to kick some sense into them but Jasper glared at me as he watched my expression.

"Dude, I'm sure she can handle herself," he reminded me as I poured him another beer. "Are you ever going to man up and ask the broad out?"

"I don't fucking know. Alice tells me she's all broken and shit, but then she gets jealous when Chelsea tells her she wants to date me. I don't fucking know the deal with her man," I admitted ruefully as I tried not to stare at her too much.

"Think about it man. She's a catch for any guy. What would you do if she was suddenly taken by someone else?" _Umm… beat the shit out of them and carry her home over my shoulder like a fucking caveman_.

"I don't know man. Let me think about it," I replied as Jasper smiled at me supportively and then headed back to his table. He and Alice left just before midnight, arm and arm, while practically sucking each other's faces off. Jasper owed me huge for moving into this place so he could find Alice, I thought to myself as I noticed Bella wandering over towards the bar.

"Marcus told me I could head home early. When is your shift over?"

"Umm… thirty minutes ago," I admitted reluctantly. I had decided to stay until Bella got off of her shift so that I could walk her home, you know, to be safe and shit or to check out her tits and ass as we walked home beside each other.

"Oh, well do you want to get going then?" she asked curiously as I nodded my head. I finished cleaning up my station and gave a quick nod to Marty, the other bartender before we strolled out the door, my hand once again on the small of her back for a second. I pulled it away as I felt the cool night air hit me across the chest.

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes before I decided to do something about it. "Alice and Jasper look pretty happy together," I said casually as she nodded her head in acknowledgement. I was praying she would say something because all I could focus on right now was the fact that the cold night had made her nipples super hard and they were poking through her tank top. _Oh how I wished to be sucking on those tits right about now_.

"Yeah. Alice seems really happy and she hasn't been that way in a few months. Jasper seems like a decent guy too, so I hope things work out for them," she answered, sounding both reluctant and shy. I couldn't help but feel she was holding back from me, but I didn't want to push, although I found myself wondering if Alice's sadness was tied to Bella's therapy.

"So, how was your first night? Not too bad right?" I said with a grin as I noticed her shivering slightly beside me. Right about now, I wish I had my coat with me, but all I had on was my t-shirt and there was no way she would accept that, so I didn't even both.

"With the exception of being asked out by five guys, one of which grabbed my ass," _Which one grabbed her ass? I'll fucking kill him._ "The night was decent. I made over fifty bucks in tips, which I am sure I could double if the place was actually busy."

"So, what happened to your vibrator?" I asked trying to sound casual, but actually really, really interested.

"What?" she asked as she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at me as though I just beat the shit out of her puppy.

"Is it wrong of me to ask? I mean, I already know you have it. Don't friends talk about their sex lives? Don't you tell Alice things? I tell Jasper things," I stated firmly, hoping she would think we were friends and would tell me, even though I didn't think she would tell me anything.

"Go fuck yourself Edward. If you really need to know, it's still in its original packaging, unused and unwanted I might add," snapped Bella as she began to walk and I stayed still, a little uncomfortable from the erection growing in my pants. Even when she gets angry at me, I still want her.

"Well, don't get your panties in a knot," I replied as she picked up the pace and I had to practically jog to keep up to her. "Slow down woman."

"I'm tired and I want to go home," she retorted in frustration to me as I finally caught up to her, feeling slightly remorseful for my words. This was how I usually acted around every other girl and it was getting difficult to remember she was slightly fragile, at least according to Alice. Then again, maybe I should just be me. Perhaps that would help her get past whatever the fuck was going on with her.

"Whatever Bella. Be the bitch, I was just trying to be fun and friendly with you, but if that's not what you want, than that's fine with me," I said as I strode past her after she had stopped on the sidewalk. "If you keep stopping you'll never get home."

"Where did nice Edward go? The one I actually liked?" she spit at me angrily as I felt a slight pang of regret.

"He only comes out for special occasions," I said with a laugh as we turned the corner onto our street. As I watched Bella's hair blow in the wind, I felt an overwhelming need to suck on her collarbone while grinding my cock against her ass.

"Define special occasion," she asked curiously as she unlocked the door to our building and I followed her up, my eyes glued to her ass as she climbed the stairs in front of me.

"You quitting your old job was a special occasion, so now I'm back to normal," I lied as we reached the door and she turned around to face me. "You can't actually say you want nice Edward can you? I saw the way you looked me when I mentioned the Ducati on the first day. I saw you staring at me at Pure when you came in that night with Ali and Jaz. Do you really want nice Edward, Bella?" She was now pressed against our locked front door with my hands on either side of her head.

We were in a very precarious situation and I figured this could work one of several ways. She could knee me in the groin and I'd be moving out the next day, or perhaps she would answer the question I way I wanted to and I'd lift her small body up as her legs wrapped around my waist and I'd be buried balls deep inside of her in seconds. I didn't think that was really an option, but I'd like to think it was. My third option was the one that came true, unfortunately.

"I don't want either Edward," said Bella, as I heard her breathing increase. She was lying and I knew it. I leaned one hand down and began to unlock our front door as I bent my head forward and brushed my lips against hers slightly before wrapping my hand around her waist and pulling her to me tightly for a long passionate kiss.

Just as my tongue ached to touch hers, I felt her body tense beneath me and she started to fight me off and scream. I let her go out of complete confusion as she ripped open the front door, ran to her room and slammed her bedroom door behind her. I heard the click of the lock as I started to follow her.

"What the fuck did you do?" shouted Alice as she wandered out of her bedroom in only a sheet. I glanced into her room and saw Jasper lying there, buck naked, waving at me like a complete fucking moron.

"I kissed her," I admitted reluctantly as I felt Alice's hand smack me against the back of my head.

"Didn't I tell you to be patient asshole?" she screamed as she wrapped the bed sheet tighter around her and knocked softly on Bella's door. "Come on sweetie. It's just Alice, let me in Bella." No response.

"It was harmless. We were playfully talking on the way home and I implied she wanted me, and she didn't say no, so I kissed her. Shit," I groaned as I stepped into the living room and threw myself down on the couch, closing my eyes tight and completely livid with myself for being a prick.

I heard the bedroom door open as Alice no doubt stepped in to join her. I couldn't hear her crying anymore though, so I figured that was a good sign. I felt the couch compress a few minutes later as Jasper came to sit beside me.

"I hope to god you're dressed because I can't handle seeing your junk twice in one day," I said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm dressed, so relax," said Jasper as I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He looked sympathetic to me, which I was actually surprised by because I had just ruined his plans to get laid. "Don't worry… we were already done. So, what did you do?" he added with a wink as I shuddered at the thought of him banging Alice.

"I kissed her. It was nothing really," I said as I buried my head in my hands. "Now I have no fucking chance with her because I'm always thinking with my fucking dick. She asked for 'nice' Edward and I gave her 'hard up for some pussy' Edward. Christ, I am a fucking idiot."

"Yeah, you are. Especially since Alice warned you about this shit man. Do you just want to fuck Bella or do you want Bella… like how I want Alice?" asked Jasper as I was about to shrug my shoulders. I stopped in mid shrug though, now knowing the real answer.

"I want Bella."

"Then be patient with her man. Jerk off in the shower; don't jump her bones the first time your dick is within an inch of her. Alice told me some of what happened, but not everything. So, just cool your jets if you want her," sighed Jasper as he stood from the couch and wandered back towards Alice's bedroom, closing the door tight behind him.

I stood from the couch and headed into my own bedroom, not even bothering to change from my clothes or to turn on the light. I turned my iPod on random and tossed my ear buds in as I threw my arm over my eyes and tried to drown out the happenings of the last hour. As I listened to Neil Young mumble on about 'Rockin in the Free World', I couldn't help but wonder what the hell had happened to Bella and why Jasper, my friend of the past ten years, wouldn't tell me anything about it.

"Are you still awake?" I heard Alice's voice call as she knocked softly on my door.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight," I said ruefully as she sat on the edge of my bed. I was relieved to discover that sometime between going into Bella's room and now she had managed to get some clothes on.

"I just wanted to let you know she was okay. She's actually asleep in her own bed, which is a major feat," scoffed Alice with a slight smile. Unfortunately, knowing this didn't exactly make me feel any better. "She likes you… stupid jerk Edward, not just nice Edward… so if you want her, like we heard you tell Jasper, then just be a bit patient."

"You heard us?"

"The walls are paper thin around here man. Don't look too worried, I think it was a good thing she heard you. Just flirt with her, be nice, sarcastic Edward. Ask her on a date or something; don't just try to fuck her against the door." I nodded my head as I let Alice's words sit for a few moments. A date? I haven't gone on an actual date in years. I usually picked up chicks at bars and took them home for a few hours of fun. What the hell do people do on dates anyways? I turned up the iPod and threw my arm back over my head as I began to get nervous.

A date? Fuck, I was screwed.


	5. Change is gonna come

**A/N: Okay, so I am so happy that everyone loves this story, even with all the sex and curse words, of which there are plenty. I promise I won't take thirty chapters to reveal Bella's secret, even though the two people who do know are kinda excited about it. I give a small snippit of it in this chapter.**

**Anywhoo, go read the chapter and enjoy. I'm off to do laundry.**

**I don't own twilight, but I do have a toddler running around my house in a pair of swimmers and some rain boots.**

**BPOV**

"So, how is the roommate thing working out?" asked Dr. Anderson as I paced around her office nervously. She had tried repeatedly to get me to sit down because I think I was making her anxious, but there was no way that was happening. Not yet anyways.

"Well, we haven't killed each other yet, if that's what you're asking," I replied sarcastically as I heard her chuckle slightly.

"No Isabella, that wasn't what I was asking. Are you beginning to feel more comfortable around him since our meeting last week?"

"I was… until he kissed me," I admitted ruefully as her head snapped up from her notebook and she looked for me. I was currently standing a few feet behind her, looking out the window at the city below.

"How did that turn out?"

"About as well as can be expected when I run away from him screaming into my bedroom," I sighed dramatically as I remembered what had happened only three nights ago. I finally sat down and rested my chin in my hands, which were propped up on my knees. Dr. Anderson was writing away in her notebook silently, no doubt waiting for me to continue speaking. "I ran screaming, but I have no idea why. I liked kissing him. He tasted like peppermint and cigarettes and my heart was racing…"

"If you liked kissing him, then why did you run screaming?"

"I don't know. You tell me, Doc. Isn't this why I pay you the big bucks?" I asked with a nervous laugh as she glared at me for a moment.

"I think you're ready to move on physically, but you aren't ready for the mental aspects of a potential relationship. Your body says you want… Edward right?" I nodded as I confirmed his name once again for her. You'd think in all her notes she would write down his damned name. She probably had James' name in there a million times. "Anyways, your body says you want Edward, but your head says you don't. Perhaps you should start listening to your body. Has he been able to touch you before?"

"Only small touches, like on the small of my back or my arm, nothing like what I want him to do," I admitted as Dr. Anderson glanced up from her notebook.

"What is it you want him to do Isabella?"

"Nothing fit for print Dr. Anderson." We both laughed for a moment and I think she was pleasantly surprised by my candor.

"So, in our last session I told you to do what comes naturally to you. Have you done anything?"

"I quit my old job. I now work some evenings a week, for less hours and better tips, at the same place Edward works," I said confidently. Although Tuesday night had ended on a bitter note, Thursday had progressed nicely in my opinion. Chelsea hadn't been working that night, so I didn't have to deal with her constantly leering at Edward, the tips had been a hell of a lot better and I only had three guys ask me out. Much better.

"Well that is certainly progress," she said as she wrote something else down about me in her notebook. "Have you gone on a date yet?"

"No, but I've been asked out by several men, if that makes a difference," I said with a laugh. She glared at me for a moment before glancing up at the clock. That's right, time's almost up for yet another week.

"It doesn't count. I think you should ask Edward out. Perhaps by being in control of the situation, you can dictate the speed at which things go. Determine what you are ready for and then move on."

"Here's the problem. I don't want Edward to be my guinea pig. I don't want to test my boundaries with him. If he kisses me, I don't want to have to run away screaming or if, god willing, we have sex, I don't want to tense up and turn into a fucking mute," I explained coldly as she wrote something else down and I felt the urge to grab her damned book and chuck it through the plate glass window of her office.

"Isabella, here's my advice for the week… ask Edward out on a real date. Go to the movies, dinner, whatever it is you kids do these days, but ask him yourself. Challenge yourself. Take charge of the situation and be in control. If you don't want Edward to be your 'guinea pig' as you called, then don't treat him like one." Dr. Anderson finished talking and tossed her notebook on her desk with a loud thud. "I'm on vacation next week, so we have two weeks until our next appointment. That's more than enough time for you to ask him out." I nodded at her reluctantly as we both stood from our seats, the usual signal that our session was over.

"I'd thank you, but my checkbook already did," I said with a sarcastic chuckle as she patted me on the back supportively.

"Ask him out Isabella."

Those final words from my therapist rang through my head for the rest of night. I loved Fridays, not just because they were the start of the weekend, because I got to unload all my crap on Dr. Anderson. She always ended each session with a challenge for me, like asking Edward out, and I usually followed through which was why she asked in the first place. I did whatever my therapist asked of me. I felt like a lemming sometimes.

As I strolled into our empty apartment, I couldn't help but smile for once at having some privacy. Ever since my little meltdown last week, I was rarely alone. If Alice wasn't here, then Edward was. It was like they were double teaming me and it had left me feeling even less confident than before. As if my life didn't suck enough, now I was being babysat by my roommates.

I grabbed a Heineken from the fridge and wandered into my room to change into my favorite old t-shirt, which had a cute picture of Grover from Sesame Street on it, and a pair of yoga pants. Alice had bought us a whole collection of yoga clothes a month after the 'incident'. We had taken up both yoga and self defense classes, although neither of them stuck because we were too busy with our jobs to keep going. Dr. Anderson still insisted that taking at least the self defense class would be good for us. I took a swig of my drink and headed back into the living room to curl up on the couch with Season One of Scrubs on DVD.

Halfway through the first episode and right after J.D. referred to Elliot's ass as 'two Pringles hugging', I heard a key slip into the door and watched it slowly open to reveal an extremely sexy looking Edward. His hair was wild, his motorcycle helmet was under his arm and he smiled from ear to ear when he saw me lying on the couch watching TV. I wanted to fuck him so badly it was beginning to consume my every thought.

"Hey Bella," he said casually as he walked into his bedroom and closing the door behind him. I couldn't even respond to him now, this was fucking stupid. I rubbed my temple and decided to ignore the fact that I felt like he had ignored me completely. He just said hi, he didn't fuck me and run out the door before the condom came off, I told myself as I tried to calm down.

Before the episode ended up finishing, Edward walked out of his bedroom, changed into some shorts and a plain grey t-shirt, still looking as delectable as ever. "What are you doing for dinner? Do you want to order in?"

I looked around the room for a moment to make sure he was actually talking to me before finally responding, "Yeah…. Chinese sound good?"

"Perfect," he said indifferently as he grabbed one of his Sam Adams' Summer Ale's and came to sit beside me on the couch. He clutched the menu for our favorite Chinese joint, Foo Ho, and his cell phone. "What do you like?"

"Umm… chicken fried rice, lemon chicken, egg rolls… I'm not very adventurous with my food," I admitted as he chuckled and placed our order with the restaurant. Once he had finished and repeated the total cost to me, he took a swig of his beer and stared at me intensely. My panties instantly got wet.

"So what are we doing tonight?" he asked calmly as a look of shock no doubt crossed his face.

"Umm… I didn't know there was a 'we' tonight but I'm watching TV and eating the Chinese food you just ordered me," I said with a laugh as he smiled at me. _God I wanted to suck his top lip into my mouth while my hands tugged on that fucking sexy hair._

"I'm not asking for a blow job, so don't be so stuck up. I'm off work tonight, you're home. It's a 'we' situation based on the fact that we live together. Would you be upset if it was Alice buying you Chinese and watching… whatever the fuck this is?" I stared at him absentmindedly for a moment, as he raised his hand to the TV screen, still imagining the blow job scenario he mentioned before nodding my head. Oh the things my mouth and tongue would do to this man….

"You're right, but for future reference, you are not allowed to speak ill of 'Scrubs'." Edward watched me for a few minutes as I laughed continually at the episode we were watching and I saw him crack a smile a few times. He was silent throughout the rest of the episode, but I wasn't sure if he just had nothing to say or if he was trying to be mysterious. No matter what he was trying to do, the mysterious thing was coming off him almost as much as his sex appeal.

"Are those two gay?" he asked as we segwayed into the next episode and the main characters, J.D. and Turk, were busy hugging each other, quiet emphatically.

"No… they're hetero life mates… like you and Jasper," I added as he glared me as though I was rubbing salt in the wounds. "What? You guys are so hetero life mates. You guys should totally get married."

"Thanks for the suggestion, but I'm all about the pussy," he said casually as I cringed for a moment, thinking about all the other women he had been with. God, there were probably dozens… hundreds even. He probably had a wooden headboard that was now basically wood chips from all the notches.

"Good to know," I responded sarcastically as I turned back towards the TV, only to be interrupted by a loud knock on the door. I jumped slightly, which Edward obviously noticed as he rushed to answer the door. He paid the Rastafarian looking guy for our Chinese Food and piled it on the coffee table, where we both eagerly started to eat.

"Why would that be good to know Bella?" Edward asked curiously as I rummaged through my mind for the best, most scathing excuse possible.

"At least I won't come home and find you getting a reach around from some big bear named Tony," I said with a giggle as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He bit down on a piece of noodle from his dinner and then smiled at me one of the most glorious smiles I had ever seen. I seriously considered yanking all of my clothes off and letting him eat me for dinner.

"A reach around? God forbid," he laughed heavily as I lifted one side of my mouth in an awkward smile. "A smile… holy shit, I didn't think you had it in you Bella. I haven't seen a smile in days."

"Fuck you," I replied as my frown went south and he smiled even brighter.

"I fucking wish." I turned beet red and went back to focusing on my lemon chicken, which as per usual, was fantastic.

"You'd have a better chance of being friends with me if you didn't try to get in my panties all the time," I said fiercely as he laughed again, this time though he sounded full of lust. God I wanted him. This was getting horrible.

"I don't want to be friends with you Bella and you know this. You overheard us Tuesday night," he said coolly as I struggled to let my mouth hit the coffee table. _Fucking Alice._

"You can want me all you want Edward, it doesn't change things or me for that matter. It can't happen."

"Why not?" he asked as I noticed him moving closer to me, his eyes glued to mine, as though he was trying to solve some sort of mystery. Who was I sitting beside… Angela fucking Lansbury?

"You know why not."

"No Bella, I have no fucking clue. Why don't you tell me so I can either get over you or help you get past it?"

**EPOV**

_Please fucking tell me what's wrong_, I was chanting in my head as the look of anger on her face turned to one of sadness. There was no way in hell she was going to tell me. What I wanted to do was find her therapist and give her my life savings so that she could tell Bella to just give up her reservations and take me already. Half the night she had been looking at me as though I was sex on a stick, and though I wasn't against that thought, I desperately wanted her to do something about it. But I had to be patient. I had to think of a way to ask her on an actual date. This wasn't going well.

"I had an over-zealous admirer," she said quietly as my mouth opened wide, surprised she even said anything. "Things got out of hand, but they are working themselves out." I nodded at her, not quite sure what to say to that.

"Why is Alice upset about it?" I asked curiously as she shot me a nervous smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Yeah, that's the kicker… she was dating him at the time and he wanted me. All too creepy for my liking seriously, so if you like Alice but want to date me to get to her, please don't. I honestly think if something else went bad in her life she would probably cut off your nuts and feed them to you for dinner," sighed Bella as I laughed slightly. That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Her best friends' boyfriend came onto her. I could handle that. I didn't quiet explain the screaming or the therapy, but I could handle an admirer.

"Oh."

"Oh, is right," she laughed awkwardly as I felt the urge to run my hand through her hair and pull her to me again, in a soothing manner of course. Oh who am I kidding, I wanted to pull off my pants and watch her ride me like we were in the damned Kentucky Derby. _Shit._

"Well, I'm sorry about it regardless. I guess you're too fucking hot for your own good," I said with a sly grin as I winked at her and sucked a noodle into my mouth seductively. Well, what I hoped was seductive considering it was a noodle.

The rest of the night flew by way too quickly for my liking, but at least she wasn't tense around me anymore. We argued over every little thing imaginable and I found myself liking her even more because of it. She hated wheat bread, whereas I preferred it. She hated one piece bathing suits and I just drooled at the mere image of her in a bikini. She hated tighty whities and I wanted to drop trou and show her my blue plaid boxers that had been a Christmas gift from my mother last year.

Our most involved argument was one that was near and dear to my own heart… music. We argued over the best U2 songs of all time. She was partial to 'One', which was an awesome song in its own right, but I was a huge fan of 'With or Without You'.

"I never said I didn't like the song Edward, it has its qualities… I'm just a fan of One," she stated proudly as I smirked at her and threw my arm casually over the cushions of the couch. After we had finished dinner, Bella had pushed the coffee table out of the way and we were now sitting beside each other, but not close enough for my liking, on the floor as we leaned against the sofa.

"Why are you such a fan?" I asked curiously. I expected her to take a while to formulate her argument, but she surprised me, yet again, by responding immediately.

"The words speak to me. Like that's what true love is supposed to feel like, if it even fucking exists," she said quickly, as though she didn't want me to hear her.

"Oh, so beneath your bitter exterior you are a hopeless romantic huh? I never would have thought that one," I said with a grin as the episode we were watching ended and Bella turned the TV from the DVD to the regular cable.

"Anything you care to watch?" she asked sweetly as she flipped through the channels and I recognized nothing.

"Got any porn? It might help you loosen up?" I said as she punched me on the shoulder hard. She actually fucking punched me. _I grabbed her wrist before she was able to pull it back and I held it tightly as I watched the same lust filled gaze fill her eyes. She wanted me. She wanted this. I yanked her body forward by her wrist and immediately latched my lips onto her neck and reveled in the noises she made as my tongue snaked its way down to her breasts. How the hell did she get topless? What happened to Grover? Fuck off subconscious, this is my fucking dream. I wrapped one hand around her head and ran my fingers through her soft hair. When I pulled away, I noticed that Bella looked saddened by our separation and this time she pulled me back against her. Our lips now tangled in one another as her breasts pressed firmly against my own chest. 'Fucking idiot,'_

"What?" I asked as I was pulled out of my all too intense daydream.

"I called you a fucking idiot. I'm not watching porn with you," she said with an indignant huff as I simply laughed at her.

"Would you rather act out scenes from one? I used to have a particular favorite when I was younger than involved…" I began to say easily as she held her hand up in front of my face to stop me.

"No, I don't want to act out scenes from a porno with you," she said, although this time I couldn't help but hear a small chuckle in her voice.

"Okay, how about since you already know that I want you… that I just tell you all the things I want to do to you. Like… umm… push you down on the ground right now, peel that old yet sexy as fuck Grover shirt from you and suck on your nipples," I said with a crooked smile that I knew would affect her.

"Desperate to hear me scream again?" she asked nervously as I noticed her fidget uncomfortably. How I wished she would give up the pretense that she didn't want me.

"Yeah… scream my name while you come all over my cock." I was being way too confident, but Bella wasn't running. She wasn't yelling profanities at me and she wasn't saying no, which I took as the biggest sign of all. "Can I be completely honest with you?"

"Sure." Bella moved against the back of the couch and I couldn't help but notice that her hands were clenched tightly together.

"I really want to kiss you… so fucking badly my entire body aches. I know I come off like this complete fucking jerk, but that's me. I'll tone it down if that's what you want though. No more crass comments, no more dick references. Trust me, it's not like me to be like this, sweet that is. Alice keeps telling me to be patient and all that crap, but the more time I spend with you, the more I want you. When I see guys at Pure stare at you like you're a piece of meat, I want to murder them all in the alley behind the bar." I took a deep breath as I tried to figure out the expression currently working its way across Bella's luscious face. "I'm going to try the patient shit, but I can't promise anything. Plus, I think it would be good for you to break out of your self-imposed issues by going on a date with me. Would you go to dinner with me on Monday? The club is closed; we don't have to work… Wow, this is awkward it's been years since I asked anyone on an actual date."

"Shut up Edward," I heard Bella say from beside me. She had turned slightly and looked even more beautiful with the light from the moon illuminating her. Did I just say that? Fuck, she looked hot.

"What?" I asked as she broke me from my reverie.

"If you can promise to shut up for five fucking seconds, I was about to say I would love to go out with you."

"No, Shit," I exclaimed happily as I rubbed my hands together, my mind instantly awash with potential ideas for our date, none of which seemed good enough for her.

"I said to shut the fuck up Edward." My fingers crossed my mouth and I pretended to zip it closed, lock it and throw away the key. She smiled and then my heart stopped as she leaned forward, her hands on the couch behind us and kissed me.

_Holy shit, she fucking kissed me. I was doing a little jig inside my head… she kissed me._

"You didn't scream."

"I'm trying this new 'take control' thing that my therapist suggested. It seems to have worked wonders, seeing as I didn't scream." I smiled brightly at her and she leaned forward and kissed me again. This one was no chaste peck on the lips though. Her mouth was open and she was trying to push mine open to find my tongue, and of course, I was going to let her. Her therapist wanted this. I wonder if her therapist wanted her to do all the other shit I've been thinking about non-stop for two weeks.

I wanted desperately to wrap my fingers through her hair and push her closer to me. I wanted her breasts against my chest, fuck; I wanted to be buried inside of her. However, she's in control so I exercised some patience, although my hard on was raging and I was getting way too uncomfortable. Bella pulled away and I instantly felt both relieved and saddened.

"That was nice," I said calmly as I tried to compose myself.

"Your hard on says otherwise," she said with a snicker as she sat back against the couch and relaxed, although the smile on her face never faded.

"Care to see what else my hard on has to say?"

"One step at a time. It's two in the morning, so I'm heading to bed. I'll see you before work tomorrow," she said genuinely as she stood from her spot on the floor and I jumped up beside her. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her as she walked towards her bedroom and closed the door tightly behind her.

I practically sprinted to my room as I closed the door behind me and turned on my stereo, quietly. Some early Pearl Jam floated from the speakers as I lay down on the bed and pulled out my cock, desperate for release. I let my fantasies of Bella overtake me for the next few minutes, even murmuring her name a few times quietly before finally stroking myself to releasing onto my stomach, feeling sated but by no means satisfied. I wouldn't be fully satisfied until I was with Bella, in the biblical sense, I reminded myself.

I cleaned myself up quickly and curled up in my bed, my thoughts completely muddled from the evening with her. Dinner, TV, her past… everything came back to me… especially the kiss. The second kiss had been like nothing I had ever experienced before and I prayed that all the ones that followed would be ten times better. Nothing could get better than Bella.

**A/N: What was your worst date ever? Mine involved seeing the Phantom Menace... **


	6. Brick and Chain Link

**A/N: I honestly think this was one of the fastest chapters I ever typed… and as a forewarning, even though there are no lemons (YET) It's not exactly fit for work in my opinion. My beta loved this chapter and is certain all of you will too. I know you were all excited for the date… but that's the next chapter, so relax and enjoy some fun times!**

**I don't own twilight, but I wish I owned this tattoo sporting, motorcycle riding dirty talking Edward. Mmmm… dreamy.**

**BPOV**

"He did what and you said what? What did you do? I'm very confused here Bella, you have to tell me everything in detail again and don't leave anything out, like I know you will," huffed Alice indignantly as I rubbed my temples nervously and dragged her into her bedroom, away from Edward's earshot.

"Fine… he stammered out this long speech about how he wants to change for me and be less of an ass, which of course I don't mind because he's so fucking hot, but anyways, then he asked me out. He just blurted out that he wanted to go out with me. I had trouble getting him to shut up long enough to accept, but when I did, I kissed him." I felt great relief at telling Alice all of this, but at the same time I was nervous about the date and it was still two nights away. We both had to work tonight and then he was working tomorrow night, while I was off.

"You kissed him… you, cold fish Bella Swan, kissed him?" I'm still in shock," uttered Alice as I was tempted to smother her with the big fluffy pillow on her bed. "There was no screaming right? Did you guys do anything other than kiss?"

"No, Alice it was two… fucking exquisite kisses, that's it. As much as I envisioned us writhing on the floor for hours on end, I stopped it. I didn't want to push my boundaries. I almost broke out into a cold sweat when I got back into my room afterwards and I felt bad cause I left him out there, high and dry, so to speak." Alice grinned at me, apparently very pleased by my actions. Sometimes I thought she treated me with kid gloves and was more careful with me than my own therapist, but I knew her heart was in the right place.

"Can I ask something… ?" asked Alice, sounding very reluctant. "Did you think about James at all?"

"No," I said proudly as she leaned in and gave me a hug. Alice and I chatted for the next half hour about the potential ideas Edward could have for our date, all of which ended with either a blow job or full on sex. Alice was certain we'd be fucking before we even got seats in a movie theatre and I just scoffed at her idea. We were pulled from a serious and well needed laughing session when Edward knocked on her bedroom door just before six.

"We have to leave for work soon," he reminded me as he winked at me before leaving the room.

"Oh yeah, your panties so just got soaked didn't they?" laughed Alice as Edward turned on his heel and walked away.

"I heard that… and I'd give my left nut to hear the answer," called Edward as I threw my face into my hands, completely mortified. I grabbed the clothes that Alice had picked out for my work attire for the evening and stomped into my room. Less than twenty minute later I had poured myself into the tight pants and vest she had picked in an effort to maximize my tips. My hair was up in a simple ponytail, which I did for Edward's benefit because I knew he loved looking at my neck. He had whispered it to me earlier in the morning when I was toasting some Eggo's in our toaster. Actually I believe he said 'I'd love to fucking lick that neck for hours', but I digress.

When we finally left the apartment a few minutes later, I felt Edward's hand tense beside mine. He was walking unusually close to me, so close I could hear his deep breaths. "Are you alright?" I asked curiously as we turned the corner and off of our street.

"You just look… umm… fucking delicious. You're going to be beating them off with a stick tonight," he finally sighed and I smiled sweetly at him.

"Thanks. You look sexy too," I replied coolly as I felt his fingers intertwine into mine. I was apprehensive for a moment before finally relaxing.

"Should I not be doing this?" he asked carefully as we stopped dead in our tracks.

"No. I want this," I said as I raised our joint hands and his face broke out into a beautiful grin. "Patience remember? I tensed, but that was it. I got over it quickly, don't you think?" Edward nodded his head and I watched intently as some of his hair fell forward into his deep green eyes. I shoved it back for him and he smiled even more at me. "Baby steps."

We continued our walk to the club but before walking in, I released his hand quickly. He looked disappointed, but understanding, which made everything all the more easier. As he took his spot at the bar, cleaning up before getting ready, I stepped into the back room to see a few of the other waitresses who had already arrived.

"Edward's here," commented Chelsea as I fetched my apron from the small locker they had provided me. Edward had one too, but he never used it. "I think I'm going to go have a quick 'chat' with him," she said confidently as I glanced over at Angela, one of the other waitresses who was now rolling her eyes. I snorted quietly as she walked from the room and immediately started sashaying her ass towards Edward.

"She's been after Edward since he walked in here six months ago," sighed Angela as I snorted again. "He hardly looks at some of these girls twice. In fact, in the past month I don't think he's looked at a single one."

"Well that's good isn't it?" I asked as Angela grinned sweetly at me.

"Yeah, I suppose so. He must have some girlfriend or something. Chelsea's had almost every guy who works here, so she's a little off put that he won't bend… well bend her over the bar, so to speak." We both laughed heartily and chatted for a little while longer before stepping out onto the floor, ready to sling booze for the next six hours.

The first few hours were fairly tame and Angela graciously took me under her wing for the night, which I appreciated more than I could ever explain to her. I dealt with a table of over excitable guys, but nothing I couldn't handle, although when I would look towards Edward, he would often look furious. It was beginning to grate on me and when I needed Edward to mix a few drinks for me later in the evening, I let him have it for a few minutes.

"You do realize I can't serve tables full of women all night right?" I asked curiously as he nodded his head reluctantly.

"Doesn't mean I have to like what I see."

"I understand that Edward, but I need to make a living. I have therapy and way too many other bills to pay for right now, so you need to relax a bit. Plus, we haven't even gone out on a date yet. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend, so please relax. If I look over here later, can I get a smile or a wink, anything?" I stated firmly. Edward didn't look upset, he looked disappointed.

"I'll give you whatever the fuck you want Bella," he said strongly as he winked at me and then licked his lips. Well, he clearly had something else on his mind didn't he?

"I'd like my two Appletini's and my one shot of Cuervo then," I said sweetly. Once I had all the drinks on my tray, I walked back towards the table and shook my ass for him a few times. I heard him gasp slightly and I hoped he would be on his best behavior for the rest of the night.

Alice and Jasper wandered through the doors just after eleven, practically hanging off of one another. Angela was their server, so I traded her two of my own tables for the chance to wait on them. "I'm Bella, what can I do you for?" I asked seductively as I ran my tongue along my bottom lip and looked at Jasper, who immediately tensed up.

"Oh Christ Bella, put it away," laughed Alice. "Just cause you've kissed Edward doesn't mean you can suddenly make out with all the guys in town, and anyways, he's spoken for," she laughed as Jasper nodded his head like a cocker spaniel.

"Fine then. No more flirting with your boyfriend, but you better tip me good, cause Edward's fuming that three guys have shoved their tips in this flimsy excuse for a vest you've got me wearing," I stated as Alice grinned happily at me. Jasper reached his hand over to her knee and ordered a MDG while Alice opted for a Strawberry Daiquiri.

"I bet Edward's been salivating all night," she questioned curiously as I shook my head in frustration.

"Actually, he's been enraged all night. Every time someone ogles me, he looks like he's about to jump over the bar and kick the shit out of them. We haven't even gone on a date yet." Alice smiled weirdly, so I took my leave, no doubt because Jasper was doing god knows what to her. I quickly fetched their drinks and watched as Jasper salivated while Alice shoved her tip in the back of my low slung pants. When I looked over at Edward, he looked just as shocked as Jasper, which made us both laugh contentedly for the rest of the night.

"Why does Edward keep staring at you?" asked Angela a little while later when we were both at the register making change for our drunken customers. I glanced up and sure enough, Edward was staring at me. I felt my panties get a little damp when he held up a finger and motioned for me to come join him.

"I have no idea," I lied as I returned to my customer and then made my way over to the bar. "How's it going?" I asked curiously as he just stared at me.

"Marcus said I could take my break. When's yours?"

"In about five minutes… did you need to talk to me or something?" I inquired as I watched Edward's eyes darken.

"Or something… meet me out back in five minutes Bella." He turned from me for a moment and began to pour another round of drinks. I headed to find Angela and let her know I was taking a quick fifteen minute break. She agreed to cover my tables and when I finally walked outside, I was bombarded by the cool night air. Then again, everything felt cool compared to the hot, stifling air of the club.

"You look so fucking sexy tonight," I heard him mutter as I turned around and saw him leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked," I lied. I knew full well he smoked; I could taste it on him when we kissed.

"Liar," he said with a seductive grin as he walked towards me and placed a gentle kiss on my neck. "This shirt really emphasizes your beautiful tits."

"How do you know they're beautiful?" I asked as my breath hitched and I groaned slightly. Was he trying to make me frustrated before heading back into the bar?

"Cause I imagine them every single night," he said smoothly as I felt his hand snake up my arm slowly, finally resting against my heart. "Beating a little strong isn't it?"

"Maybe," I replied cautiously, not quite sure what Edward was going to do next. His lips dipped against my neck again and he began sucking furiously for a few minutes before I finally came to my senses, realizing what he was doing. "Fuck Edward, the last thing I need a visible hickey," I shouted as I pushed him away from me and leaned against the brick wall.

"I'm not sorry Bella. Maybe now some of those assholes will keep their hands off," he said fiercely as he walked back into the club, leaving me aroused and angry. I ran back into the bar and stepped into the employee room, searching through my purse desperately for some cover up, a scarf, a band aid, anything to cover up what he had done, with no luck.

"What the fudge are you doing Bella?" asked Jasper when I walked over to their table to see if they needed anything else. I had my hand covering my neck, trying to hide the hickey, but I think I was just calling more attention to myself, so I dropped my hand to my side and smiled reluctantly.

"Edward marked you?" shouted Alice, a little too loudly. I suddenly felt Chelsea's gaze burning into my back, so I just nodded my head, instead of verbalizing anything. "So out comes possessive Edward huh? Wants to let people know you're taken. That's fucking hot."

"Do I need to throw you down and suck on your neck to prove you're taken?" asked Jasper as he moved his chair closer to Alice and she groaned. I looked up at her shirt, which covered her neck, but not her chest and I knew immediately what she wanted him to do.

"If you're going to give me a hickey Jasper Whitlock, you better make it visible," she cooed as I stepped away from them, still burning with fury. When I turned back to their table, Jasper was sucking on her chest like a dog in heat; I fully expected to see him humping her leg next time.

The next hour went by painfully slowly. Chelsea glared at me on more than one occasion and Angela laughed that my neck clearly had a run in with someone's lips. I blushed furiously at her comment before glaring at Edward, who was looking like a very smug bastard at this point.

**EPOV**

"So, I asked Bella out," I admitted to Jasper happily as he sat at the bar while I poured a tray of drinks for one of Chelsea's tables. Jasper and Alice had arrived a while ago, but he had just managed to pull himself off of his chest, where I could see from across the bar, he had left a huge hickey on her.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked curiously as I ran my hands through my hair and finished with the beer I had just retrieved from the tap.

"I have no idea. I don't have enough money to do anything special since I don't get paid till next week, but I've been trying to think of something sweet and easy, ya know. Something that says 'I like you, care to suck me off?'"

"Good luck with that. Just don't ask to borrow money," laughed Jasper as I refilled his gin & tonic.

"Can I just have some then?" I asked as he shot me a furious glance which clearly said 'no'.

"So… Bella's pissed with the hickey huh?" he asked curiously and I snorted.

"Apparently. I was getting tired of the guys fucking staring at her like they wanted to fuck her brains out. That's my job or at least it will be if things continue the way they are," I said confidently. I handed Chelsea the tray with her drinks on it as she stared at me a little too angrily. I fixed Jasper two drinks for him and Alice and he finally strolled away, but not before reminding me to be patient.

When one o'clock finally rolled around, Alice and Jasper wandered home, their hands doing things to each other that I was certain was illegal in our county. I looked through the bar for Bella and found her in the far corner with a loud bunch of frat guys, who seemed all too excited that she was their waitress. I kept my eyes trained on them, trying to make sure they didn't get out of hand, but when I noticed one of them hand Bella a piece of paper and she slipped it into her vest, I was furious.

"Edward, can I get two shots of Patron?" asked Angela, one of the nicer waitresses. She had never tried to hit on me in the six months I worked there, and I think that was why I liked her so much. As I turned around and was pouring the drinks, I never noticed Bella come up to join her.

"Those guys are wasted," sighed Bella as I groaned and she placed her order for three Coronas, each with a slice of lime.

"Did I see you score digits?" asked Angela excitedly. "I haven't scored any numbers in years, but I guess the wedding ring really scares them off."

When I turned around, Bella was smiling from ear to ear and looking down at the small diamond on Ang's hand. "Your husband is one lucky man," I said casually as both girls glanced up at me, their eyes wide. I handed them both their drinks and they walked away, Bella once again shaking her ass as she left and I felt myself grow hard and I groaned. Only one hour left till closing, I mumbled to myself as I served a couple of the ladies that were sitting at the bar.

When the club finally closed down, I watched as Bella climbed the stairs into the DJ booth and requested a song, which was a usual occurrence when we were stuck cleaning up after a long night. Paul, the DJ, was a decent enough guy even though he was a little young in my opinion. We had spent many an afternoon discussing music while our band was supposed to be practicing in the club, usually because Jasper had been late because of soccer practice.

I cleaned up some of the glasses and empties behind the bar and felt relieved when Marcus let some of the other staff go for the evening, but Bella and I were still there. I would have stayed regardless so I could walk her home and flirt with her the entire time, of course. I laughed as I watched Chelsea walk out the club by herself, which wasn't usual for her. She was sulking and when I meant to wave goodbye to her, I found myself flipping her off instead.

I helped Marcus flip over some of the chairs as I heard the music Bella selected fill the room. It definitely wasn't the usual for the bar, which tended to play more Britney Spears than Van Morrison, but it was decent. Good beat and great lyrics, I thought as I listened intently and continued with my work.

_If I told you a secret, you won't tell a soul  
Will you hold it and keep it alive  
Cause it's burning a hole, and I can't get to sleep  
And I can't live alone in this lie_

_  
So look up  
Take it away  
Don't look da-da-da- down the mountain_

If the world isn't turning  
Your heart won't return  
Anyone, anything, anyhow

So take me don't leave me  
Take me don't leave me  
Baby, love will come through it's just waiting for you

Well I stand at the crossroads  
Of highroads and lowroads  
And I got a feeling it's right

If it's real what I'm feeling  
There's no makebelieving  
The sound of the wings of the flight of a dove

Take it away  
Don't look da-da-da down the mountain  
If the world isn't turning  
Your heart won't return anyone anything anyhow...

So take me don't leave me  
Take me don't leave me  
Baby, love will come through it's just waiting for you

So look up  
Take it away  
Don't look da-da-da- down

If the world isn't turning  
Your heart won't return anyone anything anyhow...

So take me don't leave me  
Take me don't leave me  
Baby, love will come through it's just waiting for you

Love will come through  
Love will come through  
Love will come through

By the time the song ended, Bella was standing near the front door, ready to leave. "Mind if I go?" I asked Marcus who simply nodded his head since ninety five percent of the work had already been done. I ran to the door and slipped my hand into hers as we walked outside.

"I'm assuming that song was meant for me?"

"I think it was meant for both of us actually," Bella smiled contentedly as I recalled the lyrics clear as day.

"Who sings it?"

"Travis. They're a group from England, if I'm not mistaken," she stated happily as we continued walking comfortably together. "I made almost two hundred in tips tonight."

"That's because you ass looks fabulous in those fucking pants. Are they painted on? Please tell me they're painted on," I begged as I tightened my grip on her hand.

"No, they are not painted on. I have a feeling they will be a pain in the ass to take off. Last time Alice squeezed me into pants like this, I had to lie down on my bed while she pulled them off. It seriously took us ten minutes and she considered getting butter to grease me up." Bella laughed enthusiastically as I felt my entire body tense, including my cock which was now throbbing uncomfortably.

"If you need help taking them off, please consider using my services. I bet I can get them off quicker than Alice," I whispered eagerly into her ear as I noticed her shudder, once again causing a reaction in my cock.

"I might have to take you up on that offer, Edward." _Oh god, please let her need my help._ "Although, I don't know why you would be so excited, you've seen my legs before."

"I've never seen your panties though, and I would most definitely love to see your panties right now," I chuckled as I tugged at the back of her pants, pulling them back from her body and looking down. "Holy… fucking… shit. Is that a thong?" Bella said nothing, simply laughed and we continued walking. I couldn't rid myself of the thoughts I was having, which involved yanking her pants and thong down as I had Bella grip onto a chain link fence as I began fucking her right on the sidewalk. Chain link fencing had never been so fucking sexy.

When we turned onto our street, I couldn't help but realize time was quickly running away from me and I needed to have that ass, if only in my hands. When we reached the front door of our building, I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her away for a moment. "There's one thing I need to do before we go inside."

"What's that?" she asked quickly before my lips were glued to hers. My hand immediately ran to the back of her head and I tangled my hands in her hair as I pushed her face closer to mine. I groaned as I felt her tongue dancing with mine and her hands tugging at my hair. _Fucking right she wants this._ I dropped my hands from her hair and pushed her against the brick wall of our building, my hands firmly gripping her ass as I pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, my hard cock now grinding into her. _Fuck, why are we wearing clothes_, I yelled to myself internally, as I hardened even more with each groan or noise she would make.

"God I wish I was inside of you Bella. I know you are so fucking tight," I exclaimed quietly as I slipped one hand between us, feeling the heat between her legs and almost cumming in my pants in excitement.

"Patience."

"I have no patience. I want you too much," I groaned as she pushed herself against my cock again. "You better stop the grinding before I rip those pants off you."

"They're painted on, remember?"

"For someone who wants me to exercise patience, you are a fucking cock tease aren't you?"

"Just for you Edward." I latched my lips onto her neck again, right where I had left the hickey earlier in the night and kept sucking for all it was worth, my hands exploring the firm ass beneath them.

"I seriously might have to lock you in my bedroom for our date." I heard Bella giggle and my heart soared knowing that I was making her so happy, but I knew we had to part soon and this would end with me beating off in bed, like I had been doing every day since I moved in with them.

When we finally broke apart, almost fifteen minutes later and completely breathless, I walked Bella up to our apartment and I honestly felt like a sixteen year old boy who was dropping off his girlfriend at her parents' house. Too bad I had the mind of a sexually frustrated twenty four year old. When we walked in the door, I stood behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her ass back into my hardness.

"Do you play with yourself Bella? Have you used the toy Alice got you?"

Complete silence.

"Fuck yourself tonight and think of me." I licked her neck once more before walking into my room and closing the door tight behind me. I prayed that Bella would follow me and yank those pants down before hoping on for a ride, but I knew she wasn't ready. I however, had to relieve a bit of tension, so the moment I heard her door shut behind her, I had my cock encased in my hand and I imagined her fucking herself with the vibrator Alice had bought for her. It quickly did the trick and when I went out to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, I could hear a faint buzzing noise coming from Bella's room. _Holy… Shit._

I stayed outside her door and listened to her soft moans and cries. When she finally came, almost five minutes later, I clearly heard my name fall from her lips and ran back to my room to beat off again. _Shit._


	7. Little Pink Houses

**A/N: I'm sure you are all dying for me to update other stories, but this one is coming to me so naturally and quickly right now, that I can't help but want to post everything I've written.**

**Thanks to everyone for loving the smutty side of my writing and to MaggieMay14 and lysvia for encouraging it so much!**

**I don't own twilight, but I do love cotton candy and penguins. My daughter has one called 'waddles'**

**BPOV**

I stood in front of the mirror, feeling completely ill at ease. "You look fine Bella," insisted Alice as she mussed with my hair for the third friggin time. It was Monday night, aka date night with Edward and Alice was all over me like white on rice trying to make me look my sexiest. I felt completely self conscious in a hot red halter top and barely there denim shorts, although I knew Edward would love it. I think that was the only reason I wasn't arguing with her as vehemently as I would usually be; I wanted Edward to want me.

When I finally stepped out into the living room, it was almost seven o'clock and he was supposed to be here at any moment. He thought it would be 'sweet' if he got dressed at Jaspers and made it seem like a real date by showing up at the apartment like any other potential boyfriend would do. I was shocked in my reaction when my heart started to burst out of my chest when I heard a knock on the door.

"Want me to do the overprotective parent thing and threaten him with my shot gun?" laughed Alice as she strolled towards the door and opened it, only to find our former roommate Rosalie. "Hey, I thought you were on vacation with Emmett?"

"Nice to see you too bitch," laughed Rosalie as she strolled in and looked at me awkwardly.

"Playing dress up tonight?" she asked as she pointed at me for a moment and then walked forward to hug me gently. "Looking hot Bella."

"I have a date actually," I admitted nonchalantly as Rosalie began to stare me down curiously. One of the reasons she left to live with Emmett, in addition to him asking of course, was that she was tired of my issues. She was supportive in her own right, but never like Alice had been.

"You're kidding me?" Rosalie was now shooting glances between both Alice and I and we were nodding our heads, hoping she would finally get the point. It wasn't really that hard to grasp and considering how smart Rosalie it, her assumption that I couldn't date was starting to really bother me. Then there was another knock at the door. This time when Alice opened it up, my face grew into a bright grin as Edward stood there in a casual t-shirt and dark jeans while holding a bouquet of Peonies. My panties were officially soaked.

"Hey, are you ready?" he asked nervously as he walked forward to kiss my forehead and handed me the flowers. Alice grabbed the bouquet and stepped into the kitchen to put them in a vase. Even she seemed surprised by the romantic gesture.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Rosalie in frustration as she gave Edward the once over.

"I could ask you the exact same thing," he retorted as I simply smiled, glad that he was giving it as good as he was getting it.

"I'm Rosalie Hale. Best friend of these two lasses and former roommate." I thought Rosalie would have extended her hand to him, but instead she rested them on her hips. She was turning into protective mama bear when she had no reason to do so, although I did kind of appreciate the gesture.

"I'm Edward Cullen. Current roommate and um… friend of these lovely ladies." I felt Edward's hand slip into mine and he was no doubt concerned about how to label himself. Friend worked about as well as anything right now. "I also introduced Alice to her boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend too?" said Rosalie incredulously as she wandered over to Alice and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "I leave for two fucking weeks and hell freezes over. Emmett will shit a brick when I tell him this."

"Great, glad to see you are both so supportive of us," crowed Alice as she smacked Rosalie upside the head in frustration.

"Well… we're going to get going now. Places to be, body parts to lick, you know how it is," said Edward with a wink as he gently pulled me towards the still open doorway. As we walked down the hall, we could still hear Alice and Rosalie howling in laughter from his comment. "Wow, Rosalie's a treat isn't she?"

"She might come off a little… rough around the edges, but she really is a true friend. You'll probably get along well with her boyfriend Emmett. I never know the right way to describe him… perhaps a bit of a roughneck with a teddy bear filling." Edward laughed at my description as we walked out the front door of the building and he grabbed a helmet from his motorcycle.

"You'll need this," he said as he thrust the helmet towards me and I looked at it apprehensively. "Don't tell me you're scared of motorcycles Bella. I thought you liked them," he said sweetly when he noticed my nervousness about his bike. He was right; I did like them, when he was the one riding it, not me. I took the helmet and slipped on over my hair that Alice had spent way too long making look perfect. The fact that her hard work was all for naught actually made me giggle internally for a few moments.

"I've never ridden on one before," I admitted as Edward helped me buckle the helmet closed and then quickly straddled the bike. _Holy shit. I honestly think I just came in my panties. He looks so fucking hot on that bike._

"Just hold on tight to me and you'll be safe," he said with concern in his voice as he extended his hand to me and I reluctantly grabbed it and got on behind him. I wanted to wrap my entire body around him, but instead I wrapped my arms tightly around his chest as my legs fell to the side and he adjusted them onto a small peg. Edward slipped his helmet on easily before starting the bike and we turned out of the parking lot and onto the street.

The entire ride, which barely lasted ten minutes, made me feel like I was flying. My hands were firmly wrapped around Edward and I rested my head against his back, my eyes closed tightly. It was all very surreal to me, but I felt liberated in a sense. No wonder he loved to ride. If it wasn't for the fact that we worked five minutes from our apartment, I was sure he would ride more often. Why wouldn't he want to? When the bike finally pulled to a stop, I reminded myself to make sure Edward took me for a ride on this sexy piece of metal at every possible opportunity. I was already looking forward to the ride home.

"I hope that wasn't too bad for you," he said when he put the kickstand up on the bike and slowly helped me off.

"No, it was better than expected actually," I said with a sigh as I looked down at the bike wistfully.

"Good. Okay, so I really had no idea what the fuck to do with you tonight that wasn't sexual, so Jasper suggested this and here we are," he said casually as he opened up his arms and I looked right at the Seattle Square Mall.

"We're going shopping. Oh goody, you know me so well. Nothing says first date better than pizza from Sbarro and some window shopping at Radio Shack," I replied sarcastically as I heard him laugh heartily and smack my ass. He turned my head around slightly so that I could see the small carnival in the parking lot of the mall. "Ooh, parking lot carnival. Sweet, I love cotton candy."

"So, this is a good idea then?" asked Edward nervously as he intertwined our fingers and we headed towards the gated entrance. I nodded my head enthusiastically as I followed his lead. "I forgot to tell you earlier, because I was completely overwhelmed by She-Ra in your apartment, but you look really fucking gorgeous tonight."

I immediately blushed several shades of red and moved my body closer to his as we stepped up the entrance and Edward paid our fees. The carnival was really nothing too exciting. There were ten rides, a few food stands and several games, but that was it. We could have everything done in less than an hour if we wanted to, but I wanted to spend as much time with Edward tonight as possible outside the confines of our apartment or Pure.

"What would you like to do first?" he asked curiously as he handed me my small bracelet which allowed us on every single ride. _Um, I'd like to suck you off on the ferris wheel_, I thought to myself with a grin.

"How about one of the rides?" I suggested as I felt his fingers slip from my. I immediately felt the loss, but was rewarded when he wrapped his arm around my shoulder instead. I felt closer to him and my heart practically jumped out of my body because I didn't scream or try to run away from him. I wanted to jump up like the people in those old Toyota commercials, but I kept my excitement to myself as we wandered over to the bumper cars. "Sweet. I love bumper cars."

Ten minutes later, Edward and I were stumbling out of our tiny cars, giggling incessantly. "Do you always look so angry when you drive?" he asked as we walked down the steps and onto the safe, solid ground.

"You've met my truck; wouldn't you be angry driving it?" I asked with a laugh as he nodded his head. "And anyways, I was just trying to get back at that damned teenager who kept hitting the back of my car so that he could see my tits bouncing."

"That was me, sorry about that," laughed Edward as he slipped his arm over my shoulder again and we wandered towards yet another ride. "How about the paratrooper?" I nodded my head and we headed over to enjoy yet another carney run ride. Half an hour later, we had ridden all the rides worthy of our attention and Edward was suddenly hell bent on playing some games.

"It's really not important," I sighed as he paid another three dollars to try and knock down some bottles. I think he had already lost like fifteen bucks on trying to win me some cheesy stuffed animal, but he didn't see anything wrong with it.

"Yes, it's important. This is our first date, I want you to have something to remind you of it," he said with an anxious grin as he tried to knock the bottles down yet again. He finally managed to get them down twice in a row and Cletus, the guy running the booth handed Edward a medium sized penguin which he quickly thrust at me and followed up with a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," I said with a smile as I wrapped my arms around the toy and I felt Edward's arm go back to its new favorite spot, draped across my shoulder.

"Don't expect sweet caring Edward on a regular basis. I left my balls with Jasper for the night," he laughed as I felt the need to reach down to make sure they were there. I didn't.

"Don't worry… I like crass, sexually charged Edward just as much as I like sweet caring Edward." Just as I finished speaking, Edward had me pinned up against the metal side of a cotton candy booth, his hands now resting firmly on my ass, his fingers tracing the hem of my shorts, which with one simple move he could have his fingers buried inside of me.

"I'm really glad you like sexually charged Edward, because all night he's been thinking very naughty things about you." My breathing slowed and I closed my eyes slightly as I listened to his words fill my minds with graphic imagery. "Horny Edward has been thinking about taking you behind one of these rides and having his way with you, licking that sweet pussy and making you cum. Would you like that Bella?"_Fuck, he was evil incarnate._ I took all of my energy not to nod my head and shove his face into my crotch.

"That sounds… lovely," I muttered as his tongue ran along the edge of my shoulder.

"I hate halter tops, they hide part of your lovely neck," he said with a sigh as he gripped my ass tightly in his hands. "I love this ass though," he said with an additional squeeze and I let out a low moan. "That's right; you like my hands on your ass don't you Bella?" This time, I couldn't help but nod my head. I was panting breathlessly and he hadn't even kissed me. Fuck, I was definitely wound too tightly.

"I love when you grab my ass and everything else," I retorted as I saw a sly grin cross his face and he suddenly nibbled on my ear lobe. I was about to say something else when we were woken from our tense moment by the guy who owned the cotton candy cart.

"If you two are going to fuck against my cart, I charge fifty bucks," he said with a laugh as he closed the window and Edward pulled out his wallet, searching desperately for fifty bucks. I doubled over in laughter as I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him away from the booth, his face looking completely disappointed.

**EPOV**

Fifty frickin bucks, why didn't I have fifty bucks? Oh yeah, that's right, I blew almost twenty trying to win that fucking penguin for her. I will forever curse that penguin. She'll probably put it on her bed and every time I walk by I will imagine ripping it limb from limb. Fucking penguin.

I gave up my thought of screwing her against the cotton candy cart as she dragged me away and we ended up getting some churros from one of the other carts. "I thought you wanted cotton candy?" I asked in confusion as she shelled out a couple of dollars for the pastries.

"I did, but now I'm too embarrassed go to back and get them."

"Well I'm not embarrassed, hell I was trying to find fifty bucks. You don't have it do you?" I asked with a grin as she shook her head. _Fuck_. _Why don't you worry about getting her into bed first, then concern yourself with sex in public_, I chastised myself as I left her at the churro cart and went back to get two bags of cotton candy, one blue and one pink. Bella's face lit up when I wandered back holding the sugary goodness. "These are for later tonight," I said, a hopeful tone to my voice as I held up the bags and she smiled.

"What are we doing tonight?" she asked curiously as I shook my finger at her. I wasn't telling her, primarily because I had no idea. I didn't plan anything beyond the carnival. Bella simply shrugged her shoulders and we walked side by side through the rest of the parking lot as we enjoyed our churros. Just as I was starting to think we should get going and maybe go have a drink or something equally date like, Bella grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a huge three story slide that I think was meant for kids.

"Seriously?" I asked as she simply nodded her head and smiled brightly.

"Live a little Edward. You can ride a motorcycle and charm a girls panties off of her, but you can't go down a slide?" she asked as I smirked smugly.

"Did I charm your panties off Bella?" I asked as we climbed the stairs to the top of the slide, the bags of cotton candy held tightly in my grasp.

"Not yet, but the night is still young Edward," she said as she kissed my cheek and sat down at the farthest position on the slide. I sat beside her and she challenged me to a race, which I knew she would win because she barely weighed 110 soaking wet. When we finally reached the bottom of the slide, Bella was positively glowing. I think this was actually the happiest I had ever seen her and I wanted tonight to last forever, no matter how cheesy that sounded.

As I helped her stand up, I pulled her towards me and leaned in for a long lingering kiss. Bella's hands immediately grabbed a hold of my hair and she was pulling me towards her, our mouths both fighting for control. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly, her breasts pushed against my chest and my gut tightened. When we finally pulled apart, I couldn't take my eyes off her red and swollen lips. She looked perfect.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked as I tried to maintain some composure, even though my jeans were tight against my hardness.

"I'm ready whenever you are," she said seductively as I led her out of the gated carnival and back towards my bike. When she walked in front of me, I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back against my hard cock.

"You might regret saying that Bella. I'm ready right now," I gasped out as I felt her push her ass against my throbbing hard on. I glanced down at my watch and noticed it was only nine thirty. "I really didn't have much else planned, unless you want to go have sex… so do you mind if we go for a drive?"

"Why can't we do both?" laughed Bella as she wriggled her way free of my arms and began sprinting towards the Ducati. I stopped dead in my tracks as I watched her intently as she ran away from me playfully. She was the most carefree I had seen since I met her a few weeks ago and she was acting like I always wished she would, like nothing had ever happened with James. I shoved my thoughts of him away and went to join her. In minutes, after we had shoved our purchases and the god damned penguin into the small compartment beneath the seat, we were leaving the parking lot, her entire body clinging onto me, as though she was always meant to be there.

"Where the fuck are we?" she asked almost an hour later as we pulled into a deserted parking lot. It was now just past ten thirty and as she hopped off the bike with ease, I grabbed her hands and pulled her with me.

"It's a park. Don't you recognize the trees and shit?" I replied as she simply scowled at me for being so sarcastic to her.

"You're not gonna murder me and leave me for dead, are you?" she asked with a laugh as I took her hand tightly in mine and led her towards the playground.

"No Bella, I'm not. People around here know me, so if I killed you I'd get caught easily. Plus, then I'd never get into your panties." I laughed loudly but Bella said nothing in return, instead staring at me for a moment as she scanned our surroundings.

"People know you around here?"

"Yeah, I grew up down the road. Just cause I'm a bit of bad ass doesn't mean I grew up in the shitty part of town with crappy parents," I said calmly as I led her towards the swings and insisted she hop up. Bella sat comfortably on the swing as I began to push her easily, her feet swinging as she got higher in the area. "I actually had a great childhood and spent a lot of time here when I was younger. I thought since we were acting like teenagers all night, this would be a nice way to end the evening."

"We're ending the evening?" asked Bella, the sadness just dripping from her voice in waves.

"Not like that Bella… I mean, this is a nice addition to the night." I felt like I was stumbling over my words and was suddenly nervous for letting Bella see a part of my life. She jumped off the swing when it came back to the ground and took off at a sprint for towards a small little house meant for toddlers.

"Go inside," she instructed me as I shook my head.

"I can barely fit in there." Bella looked at me, her eyes brimming with sadness and I suddenly got on my hands and knees and crawled inside the tiny little house. The moment I finally sat down, Bella crawled in with me and sat on my lap, her hands resting comfortably around my neck. "You do realize we're never getting out right?"

"Oh well," she stated firmly as she leaned forward and ran her tongue along my bottom lip.

"Care for some cotton candy?" I asked sweetly as I grabbed the bag from beside me and offered her a small bite once it was opened. I grew hard instantly as I heard her moaning loudly once she had some within her mouth. _God, I'd give up the Ducati to be in her mouth right now. Are you there god, it's me Edward… seriously, cut a guy some slack. I'm just asking for a mouth hug!_

"Thanks for a great date Edward," she said sweetly as she reached into the bag and offered me a small handful of the spun sugar. I groaned lightly, but less from the candy and more from the fact that Bella was feeding me and I was sucking on her fingers.

"You're welcome." I had nothing else to say. I didn't know what else to say, I never had anyone thank me for a date before, most likely because whenever they fell asleep I got dressed and snuck out of the house. Bella bent her head forward again and I molded my lips to hers, my hands now finding purchase on her ass, which was barely contained in her tiny shorts, which were becoming the bane of my existence. When she pulled back, I untied the top of her halter top and latched my lips onto her neck. "You are so fucking sexy Bella," I whispered as I began to suck on my usual spot, the hickey still visible and I hoped it would remain that way for a while.

"I'm having a very hard time resisting you," she sighed as her hands ran through my hair and I continued to suck on her neck.

"Then don't," I replied firmly as I moved from her neck back to her lips, my mouth eagerly finding her lips ready and waiting for me. In a rather bold move, I felt Bella's hands moving along my chest, instead of my hair, which was the usual stance she took when we kissed. I lifted her ass up off of me for a moment and repositioned her so she was straddling me, her legs relaxed on either side of my body. "I don't want to do anything you aren't ready for Bella, but fuck I want you so bad. It's like I can't breathe when I'm not around you. I can't handle it when other guys look at you the way I look at you."

"Jealous much?" she asked with a wink as ran my hands gingerly along her shoulders and down her arms. I licked her collarbone for a moment and groaned in appreciation.

"Jealous always. Of every guy who was with you before me, and every guy who will be with you after me," I said anxiously as I felt her hands along the hem of my shirt. She was about to move her hands below my shirt and up my chest when she stopped.

"Do you think there will be guys after you?" Bella moved back from me, although she didn't have far to go seeing as we were packed in this tiny house like fucking sardines in a can.

"Do you want there to be guys after me?" Great save there Edward, I told myself as Bella's eyes narrowed.

"No." Well that was fucking unexpected. I wrapped my hands through her hair and began to kiss her more passionately than I thought possible. I was a little in shock that she didn't want anyone but me and I couldn't help but show my appreciation in our kisses. I was about to try to pull her shirt down slightly to reveal her breasts, but I was caught off guard when I felt her grind against my erection, making it throb even harder.

"Fuck me," I exclaimed as she looked at me with an evil grin. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, I'm just testing my boundaries," said Bella with a nervous laugh as she pushed her hips against mine again.

"Looking for a little dry humping are we?" I said with a laugh, even though my cock was desperately aching for some sort of release. I'd even take a rub with my jeans on, anything to get off.

"It wasn't my intention, but I'm not against it," she replied as I felt her hands finally snaked up under my shirt and her fingers nails scrap along my chest. I was about to reciprocate and pull her shirt down slightly to gain access to her breasts, but she raised her hands to her shirt and held them in place.

"Please keep my shirt on," she said firmly as I frowned slightly. She could grind her wetness against me, but I couldn't see her fantastic tits. _Shit._

"Is there something I'm missing here?" I asked as I pushed her back from me for a moment.

"Why would you say that?" she asked, clearly sounding upset with me for questioning her actions.

"Honestly, I don't know what to think. We've been going at it for twenty minutes and you were fine when I untied the back of your top,, but the moment I even consider getting a peak at those luscious breasts of yours, you shut me down. I just thought it might have something to with the incident," I asked curiously as she suddenly hopped from my lap and crawled out of the small house.

I called her name as I watched her run towards the parking lot and the Ducati. When I finally reached her, she was sitting on the ground, propped up against the bike crying. "I'm sorry," I said remorsefully as I kneeled down and tried to console her. "I'm sorry I fucked it all up."

"What happened to waiting till I was ready? I'm not ready for that. I can't do that," she muttered as she buried her head in her hands and I felt the need to punch something. The only things around were two of the things I cherished most in the world, my girl and my bike.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were ready."

"I told you I wasn't ready. I even asked you not to" she stated tensely between tears. I wanted to contradict her, because I hadn't even touched her breasts, let alone taken her shirt off. Not that the thought wasn't there, but I didn't do anything.

"Let's go home. It's almost midnight and it will take at least half an hour to get back to the apartment, and you have to work in the morning," I said genuinely as I reached down and offered her my hand to get up from the ground. I handed her the helmet, which she slipped on without effort.

When we were finally heading back towards our apartment, I couldn't help but be remorseful for the awkward turn things had taken for our night. I hadn't planned to push her boundaries, but the way she was acting made me think she had none. I felt her pressed up against my body and felt slightly sated knowing she didn't seem to hate me. When we finally pulled into my parking spot, Bella hopped off the bike with ease and started to head in, completely ignoring me.

"Bella, don't go," I called out as she stopped dead in her tracks in the hallway before our apartment. Last time we stood here together, things didn't go so well, so I unlocked the apartment and pulled her into my room. "I don't want this to be how the night ends, with you hating me and me confused as fuck. I had an awesome time with you and I'd love to do it again."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, why the fuck would I be mad at you? I'm mad at me for pushing things so far and ruining our great night," I stated firmly as I felt her arms rest on my shoulders. She leaned in and kissed me gently before pulling away.

"I'm sorry for over-reacting, I couldn't help it." My heart broke slightly as I watched her lean her head forward remorsefully, her chin resting against her chest. I reached up to her and lifted her chin with my fingers, so that she was looking in my eyes.

"Don't apologize for not being ready. I want you enough to wait," I stated firmly as she nodded her head lightly. "Even when you have reservations Bella, I'll be here, eager to tell you how much I want you, and I know you want me just as much. We can get through this together. You're not another notch on my belt." Bella practically jumped at me, her hands now tight around my neck as she kissed my cheek enthusiastically. I handed her the left over bag of blue cotton candy and her penguin, which she had decided to name Huggsy, and her eyes lit up in happiness again.

"I promise it will be worth the wait," she said quietly as I felt my cock throbbing in my pants again.

"Oh, I know you will be and I'll happily jerk off every day until we're together."


	8. Breaking Bad

**A/N: This chapter is totally not suitable for work or small children. LOL… Smut warning ahead *waves arms like an madwoman***

**This chapter will reveal a little bit more about what happened to Bella, but I'm sure a lot of you are assuming it was rape, it wasn't. *breathes a sigh of relief* I hope all of you smut fans enjoy the chapter, and the rest of you enjoy the drama. LOL**

**Thanks to my usual cronies: maggiemay14, lysvia, mssammydean (your reviews make me pee myself), glor4twlight, weasleyweakness (sorry I can't send the boys to your place), flightlessbird11 and lovebuggkiss. You guys rock my world with your awesomeness. Is that even a word? Awesomeicity? I'm tired.. does it show?**

**For all of my fans of American Boy… chapter 8 is forthcoming today.**

**I don't own twilight, but I bought like 6 packs of 'dibs' at the store last night. On sale, half price. Sweet!**

**BPOV**

"You've made a lot of progress in two weeks Isabella," said Dr. Anderson with a smile after she had listened to me talk about my first two dates with Edward. The second hadn't been as romantic as the first; we had dinner at a small steakhouse and then went to see a movie. We held hands the entire time and even though we flirted the entire time, he didn't try anything other than kiss me. I was a bit disappointed.

"I made progress because I let Edward grope me on the first date?" I said with a laugh as Dr. Anderson wrote in her notebook.

"In a sense, yes. You're dropping your boundaries and letting someone into your heart. That's a big step considering the trauma you went through at the hands of James." Dr. Anderson loved to say his name in our sessions and it drove me crazy, well not literally otherwise she'd put me in a padded room. She said if I could talk about him normally, I wouldn't feel so scared. Then again, she wasn't the one pinned beneath him in her own bedroom, was she?

"Well I'm glad you are impressed. I live to make you happy," I replied snidely, still upset that she mentioned him by name.

"You should live to make yourself happy Isabella. Does Edward make you happy?" she asked curiously as I tapped my foot against the hardwood floor of her office.

"Yeah, he does," I admitted shyly as I heard her pen scratching against the paper on her lap. "I feel bad because we haven't done anything other than kissing and I know he wants more... fuck I want more from him, but I just don't feel ready yet."

"You'll know when you are ready. Have you told him about the situation with James?" My head shot up and I stared at her, anger in my eyes and she frowned at me. "I'll take that as a no."

"I told him some things, like that he was dating Alice and came on to me."

"So you left out all the important parts then. I take it he hasn't seen your scar?"

"No." No one had seen my scar since my plastic surgeon at the hospital five months ago, unless you count Alice, but she saw it the moment it happened. I would never show it to anyone willingly.

"Why not? Do you think if he was to see it he wouldn't want you anymore?" she quizzed, as I huffed indignantly and glanced at the clock. Thank god it was almost over for another day.

"No. I worry if he sees it he'll ask how I got it and then I'll have to tell him the truth. I'm not as strong as everyone thinks I am. I don't' kid myself either, I know James is out there, probably still looking for me. Why the fuck do you think Alice wanted a male roommate? Do I worry that he will see Edward and me together and then try to hurt him to get to me… all the fucking time," I yelled as I stood up angrily. "Aren't we done for the day?"

"No, now sit down." I sat, albeit reluctantly. "You are stronger than you give yourself credit for Bella. The fact that you are starting a relationship with Edward proves that. One day you'll get over all your hang-ups and you will be with him the way you want to be, whether it be intimate or otherwise. The police are looking for James, so don't let the possibility of him ruin your life."

I nodded my head anxiously as I stared at the clock again. Dr. Anderson could sense my anxiety and stood up while she handed me the card with my next appointment date on it. "Live your life like you have been Bella. If you're not ready… don't do it, but I suggest moving forward, even if it's just tiny steps."

"See you next week," I muttered as I grabbed my purse and walked from the office. She hadn't issued me any challenges for the week and I found myself feeling oddly grateful. Perhaps this was my reward for letting Edward molest my mouth for two weeks.

I wandered down to the parking garage and drove home as slowly as possible. Edward had to work tonight and if I took long enough, I would miss him because he would have to head off to work. I found myself wanting to avoid him after my appointment with Dr. Anderson and I couldn't understand why. When I wandered in just after seven, he was gone but he left a note behind on my bedroom door.

_I'll be home just after eleven. I would love to see you._

God he would be so pissed if I was asleep when he got home. I couldn't do that to him, I thought to myself as I wandered into my room and quickly got changed into some shorts and a tank top. Seattle had been dealing with a heat wave for the past few days and it was quickly draining my energy by the time I got home.

"How was therapy?" asked Alice when she strolled in just before eight, without Jasper, which shocked the shit out of me.

"It was fine. She didn't like that I hadn't told Edward everything, but she was glad we were making out. There is no pleasing that woman," I said with a nervous laugh as Alice shook her head.

"I told Jasper."

"Everything?"

"Yeah. I had told him a few things early in our relationship, but I thought you told Edward already, so I told Jaz. I'm sorry Bella," she said as she sat beside me on the couch and tears began to fall. "I know it's our story to tell, but I had a nightmare one night and called out his name, which freaked out Jaz, so I told him."

I let out a long breath and gave Alice a hug. "It's okay Ali. I'm not upset. Let's talk about something else alright?" she nodded her head quickly and her face brightened the moment she started talking.

"So… how is life with Edward… have you fucked him yet?"

"No," I stammered while my face broke out in a fierce blush. "Kissing and some over the clothes fumbling, that's it.

"Did you get caught making out in the back of the gym? What is this grade seven… over the clothes fumbling? You need to get that guy in your panties Bella. I know you're anxious, but if you keep waiting till you are ready, how will you ever know if you actually are ready?"

"I knew I was ready to kiss him," I said defensively as Alice frowned at me.

"He kissed you first though and made you run away screaming. Take the initiative. I bet you all of this month's rent that you won't let him see your pussy this weekend."

"Alice…" I shouted out in surprise as she began giggling uncontrollably.

"I'm dead serious Bella. Do something… anything… let him go down on you or something. Even let him watch you if you're still not up for the touching. If I do recall you used to enjoy that shit," she said with an evil grin. I knew she would never let me live down the time she drunkenly came into the living room and found my old boyfriend Mike buried between my thighs. We had both been mortified and I crushed his head between my knees as I tried to jump up. We didn't date much after that.

"Okay, say I accept this bet… how do I prove it to you, without taking pictures of course," I replied nervously as Alice ran her finger against her chin, clearly thinking way too hard.

"Edward will tell me. He's cocky enough to just come out and say it," said Alice confidently. I'll be able to tell if you blush too, or I could stay home all weekend and listen to both of your doors with a glass." I shuddered at the image as Alice simply laughed. "Why don't you just let him broach the topic… lord knows I'm sure he discusses it often enough. Then you won't feel bad for forcing yourself on him… but you can maintain some form of control." Alice bounced off the couch moments later, as though our previous conversations never happened and danced into her bedroom, singing happily to herself.

"Do you have multiple personalities?" I called out to her with a laugh. "I know a great therapist."

I spent the rest of the night lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out how to win the bet. I was so deep in thought; I didn't even hear Edward knock on my door at quarter after eleven. When he finally peeked his head in, I sat up straight in bed, a little shocked to see him.

"Is it after eleven already?" I lied since I had just glanced at the clock. He walked in cautiously, having never stayed in my room for too long before and sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning in to kiss me sweetly on the forehead.

"Yeah, it's late. I know. I'm surprised you're still awake. I really thought you'd be asleep even though I asked you to wait up for me," he said with his classic grin that I couldn't help but smile back at.

"I've been lying here thinking about something Alice said earlier tonight," I admitted anxiously to him as he sat on the floor beside my bed and held my hand tightly in his, stroking his fingers along my palm.

"Anything I can help with?"

"She wants me to seduce you," I said reluctantly as his entire face lit up. "Well, not a complete seduction… she bet me this month's rent that I couldn't let you near my girly bits."

"Which bits? I'd like to get near them all, as soon as humanly possible," exclaimed Edward excitedly. He was practically bouncing off the floor at the mere mention of my naked body.

"The lower half," I said with a small grin as Edward licked his lips in excitement.

"So, tell me about the deal… what's involved. I'd be more than happy to be used in your mission to get a month's free rent. Please use me… please?" Edward was practically begging now and even though I wanted to do it, god did I want to… I felt bad.

"Edward, the actual deal was that you saw me naked below the waist. She never said you could touch, not that she said you couldn't. I'm still not really ready for the touching part," I admitted reluctantly. Every fiber of my being told me to push him against the bed and fuck his brains out, but my brain told me to go slow. I felt like I had an angel and a devil on my shoulder giving me half-assed advice.

"So?"

"I wouldn't be touching you, and you technically wouldn't be touching me either… fuck. I don't know what to do." I rubbed my temple with my hands and Edward leaned back on his hands, his erection clear as day through his pants and I salivated for a moment, wishing I wasn't at the mercy of my brain.

"Can I make a suggestion… and a revelation?" said Edward curiously. My interest was totally piqued with both topics and I nodded my head gingerly to let him continue speaking. "I heard you a few weeks ago… on that night after the bar when I told you to play with yourself."

As if on cue, my stomach was completely in knots and I was officially mortified. I pulled the pillow from the top of my bed and covered my face with it, trying half heartedly to smother myself to death.

"It was so fucking hot I had to run back to my room to rub one out," he admitted as I pulled the pillow down slightly.

"If you're not ready to touch me, then let me watch. No hands involved." I raised my eye brow curiously as he continued his suggestion, which shocked me even more as he spoke. "If you are worried about me going overboard, I'll even tie my hands behind my back or something. Do you have handcuffs?"

"Fuck no, I don't have handcuffs," I shouted in surprise as Edward began to laugh loudly.

"Okay, I don't either, but I'm sure we could find something to tie my hands up. Seriously Bella, I'm like begging here and I've never begged for pussy in my life, especially pussy I can't touch." Edward looked almost pained as he spoke and I watched him readjust slightly, his cock no doubt desperately trying to get free. I giggled for a moment and finally nodded my head, relenting to his pleas.

"Alice will want to know this happened by the way," I stated firmly as he leaned forward, wrapped his hand behind my neck and began kissing me furiously.

"I will confirm for her the very minimum of details if you use your toy," said Edward with a sly grin as I opened my mouth in surprise, although I don't know why. I just agreed to play with myself in front of the object of my desire that I wouldn't let touch me and I was shocked he wanted me to use a vibrator. I was an idiot. "Oh, and I get to peel the shorts and panties off of you… then you can tie me up."

"Fine," I huffed as I headed towards my dresser and pulled out both the toy and a silk scarf for Edward's hand. When I turned back around, he was grinning from ear to ear and pulling off his pants.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked as I watched him toss his jeans into the corner.

"Getting comfortable. I think I'd break my cock bone if I stayed in those tight ass jeans, and I'd kinda like you to be able to use it one day. I'm keeping the boxers on, so don't worry. Any chance I'm going to see your delectable tits?" I frowned and shook my head from side to side. "Okay, I can handle that. I would have preferred complete nudity, but I'm more than happy taking what I can get, oh and if I haven't mentioned it, I am so fucking happy."

Edward leaned forward and kissed me again, this time I could feel his excitement against my leg as our tongues danced slowly together. We were both savoring each other, but I was also stalling somewhat. When I pulled away, Edward turned my iPod on random and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to him again. "This is going to be so fucking hot. Can I just say I've dreamt about this many, many times," he whispered to me as I felt his tongue on my neck, licking softly. I moaned slightly and then I felt his hands at the waistband of my shorts, slowly tugging them down. I tensed for a moment, but then Edward kissed me again and every worry went away.

"Is this okay?" he asked anxiously as I nodded my head and he kissed me again. I tossed the toy on the bed and wrapped my arms around him as he slipped my clothes off of me and I kicked them to the side. "God I want to touch you."

"Turn around."

Edward slowly moved around, his hardness rubbing against my naked thigh as he moved and I groaned involuntarily. He slipped his hands behind his back and let me tie them up to a comfortable tightness before I pushed him back onto the bed, his back against my footboard. "Are you sure about this?" I asked tentatively as he started to nod his head quickly.

"Oh fuck yes. I seriously think I'm gonna cum without touching myself I am so fucking excited."

I propped some pillows up against my headboard and sat down. With one deep breathe, I stared at his eyes and pulled my legs back, bending them at the knee and slowly opened my legs to him.

"Sweet Holy Fuck," he exclaimed as I watched him lick his lips as he stared at me, apparently thoroughly excited. "You might regret not shoving a ball gag in my mouth because I am going to be very graphic in my appreciation of this Bella."

**EPOV**

She was naked from the waist down, looking completely fucking shy and sexy as hell. I tried to keep my eyes on hers, but all I could focus on was the glistening wetness spread before me. "God you look delicious," I exclaimed excitedly as I looked up at her eyes and saw some reluctance. "If you really don't want to do this Bella, I'm not going to be upset. I've seen it, we can tell Alice and you've saved a few hundred bucks." _Please tell me you want to do this, please don't back out now._

"I want to do this. I'm taking control of the situation and if I don't do this, I worry that we won't get any further than first base, which I have to admit that even though you kiss better than anyone I've ever fucking met, is getting a little tiresome," she admitted nervously as I noticed her twirling her hair around the end of her finger.

"Do you need help? Perhaps you want me to instruct you on what to do?" I suggested lamely. I just wanted her to start so that I could run from the room and beat off like a mad man as soon as possible. It was already getting unbearable and she hadn't even picked up the toy yet. _Oh fuck, she picked up the vibrator._

"I think I can manage on my own… I'll just think about what I usually think about," she said quietly as I watched her lean her head back slightly as her fingers moved down between her legs and she spread herself open more, her clit now completely visible to me. _This is the worst form of torture, why the fuck did I agree to this._

I watched intently as she ran her finger around her tiny hard nub and let out small moans and cries that made my cock throb. I adjusted myself so that my legs were spread open on either side of her body and I couldn't help it when my cock sprang up, practically hitting me in the stomach in excitement. Bella smiled because of the reaction she was causing me and I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"It's a little hard to do anything about it right now," I said with a laugh as she continued playing with herself.

"I'd say it's more than a little hard… in fact, I wouldn't call it little at all."

"Bella Swan, are you flirting with me?" I asked with a large gulp as she groaned and I noticed her slip a finger inside of her pussy.

"No Edward, I'm masturbating to images of you fucking me… flirting has gone out the window."

"Jesus Christ Bella…" I exclaimed as I adjusted my body again, desperate to relieve some of the tension that had completely taken over my cock. "I wish I was buried inside of you like those fingers are right now. Any chance I get to lick them?" I asked eagerly as she leaned forward and offered up her fingers to me. "Fuck, you taste exquisite," I said with a grin after I had finished sucking her fingers clean and she went back to her previous position. I fully expected her to play with herself with her fingers again, so I was a bit surprised when she reached for the toy and moved it gently against her heat.

"Okay, so I completely lied… I cannot handle being tied up," I said as I struggled against the knots in the scarf she had tied. "Well, I could handle being tied up if I was doing more than looking. This is pure torture baby."

"I think it's fucking hot that you were willing to let go of that sense and let me be in control while you watched." I could hear Bella talking, but her words were completely nonsensical as I watched her slowly draw the vibrator inside of herself and I gasped, my cock straining to be free, as I watched her fuck herself.

"Sweet Lord Bella… I want you so badly. You have no idea what this is doing to me," I explained as I watched her push the toy in and out of herself slowly, her head falling back against the pillows as she moaned in ecstasy. "God, if that toy was me, I'd be holding onto your hips and ramming into you for dear life." Bella suddenly picked up speed in her motions and I found myself growling as I watched her, my eyes practically bugging out of my head.

When she finally let go and moaned my name, just like I had heard her do a few weeks ago, my boxers felt like sandpaper against my hardness. "Untie me so I can go take care of myself… please," I begged as Bella's breathing slowed and she calmed herself down from her orgasm.

"No."

_What the fuck…. No?_

"No really Bella, I need to go take care of this… shit," I groaned as I watched her move closer to me. For the first time I was on the one who tensed up as I felt her hands against my thigh. "What are you doing?"

"I think they call it a blow job," she said with a wink as I watched her pull my aching cock from my shorts.

"No… no….," I groaned to her as her hand wrapped around my length and she licked the pre cum that had gathered at the tip. "No Bella, this isn't about me. This was about making you comfortable with me and a month's free rent."

"Edward, shut the fuck up and let me help you. This will help me too… if I can get past this, imagine what we can be doing next," she said genuinely as she continued to stroke me and my eyes closed. "I want this and I want you. I need to get over my issues and you are going to sit there and let me suck your cock, you got it?" I nodded my head with a slight reluctance as I watched her mouth descend on me and I groaned loudly in sheer pleasure and remorse.

Her mouth was even better than I ever thought it would be and even though I was dying to run my hand through her hair and push her onto me slightly, like I would have done if this was any other girl trying to get me off, I couldn't do it to her. It didn't help matters that my hands were still tied behind my back. "Bella… this is so damned good baby, oh fuck," I exclaimed as I watched her swollen red lips move along my length. I tensed when she began sucking with more force, but only because it felt so fucking good. Her teeth scraped gently along the underside of my cock and I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Off Bella, I'm cumming," I figured that would make her move, but no. She stayed plastered to me and the moment I came, she swallowed down each single drop I offered her, with a huge smile on her face once she had finished. "What the fuck was that?"

She jumped off of the bed, still naked from the waist down and quickly untied my hands. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down onto my lap and I thought she would flinch or tense up because my cock was still uncovered and so was she, but she didn't. "That was another successful moment in the Bella Swan is not a frigid bitch project," she said with an awkward laugh as I ran my hand across the back of her neck and kissed her gently.

"You are not a frigid bitch Bella," I replied, angry that she had called herself that. "I love that you trust me enough to want to get better and I honestly love helping you with it," I said with a wink as she smiled at me sweetly. I buried my head in her neck and was kissing her gently when her shirt jutted out slightly and I couldn't help but try and sneak a peek at her breasts.

I wasn't ready for the mark on her that caught me off guard. I tugged at the top of her shirt slightly, pulling it down and saw a scar on the top of her left breast, above her heart. It was crescent shaped and looked a bit like a bite mark or something. My eyes glazed over in frustration and confusion as I felt Bella look at me and then jump from my lap, running across the room to put her panties and shorts back on.

"What was that Bella?"

"It's nothing, but a fucking horrible reminder," she said as she whipped open the door and stood there, clearly expecting me to leave. "I'd like to go to bed now."

"So? I want to talk to you," I replied calmly as I shoved my cock back in my boxer shorts and walked closer to her. "Did James do that to you?"

I noticed Bella tense up even more at the mere mention of his name and the closer I got to her, the angrier she got. "Go Edward, please."

"No Bella. You're hurting and I care too much for you to leave you like this." I was trying to bring back sweet caring Edward, but she was having none of it. When I reached my hand up to run my fingers along her cheek, she screamed and pushed me out of the room.

"Just go the fuck away," yelled Bella as I stood in the hallway and she slammed the door in my face. I reluctantly went back to my room, angry as hell and ended up punching a hole in the fucking wall. One baby step forward and two gigantic steps back.


	9. She's Mine

**A/N: Today's A/N comes in the form of my review from my beta about the chapter:**

"**HOLY FUCK what an intense chapter!! Especially the last half....wow I am blown away! And I really can't wait to read more!! I know your readers are going to FREAK OUT!! They will love this."**

**LOL… See… there's a reason why I love her.**

**Anywhoo, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I am hoping to post the next one before I go away for the weekend, but I promise to try and write as much as possible since it's supposed to rain the whole time. Boo Hoo.**

**Don't forget to hunt me down on twitter… I'm coldplaywhore. LOL**

**I don't own twilight; I owe my beta big time for all the reviewing lately since I've been a writing machine.**

**BPOV**

"Can I just say that every single day I wake up you shock the hell out of me?" stated Alice fiercely as we sat in a small café a few blocks from the apartment. It was the next day… Saturday. The day after my encounter with Edward and I forced Alice out of the apartment before he woke up. I couldn't handle seeing him this morning after what had happened the night before.

"You're just pissed cause you have to pay double the rent this month," I said with a reluctant sigh.

"No I'm not. I got a bonus at work for finishing a project early and under budget, so money isn't the issue Bella. I'm surprised that you were so bold with Edward. Seriously, I haven't even done that with Jasper yet," she said with a huge smile as I grinned at her, slightly pleased that Edward and I had shared that intimate moment. I took a long sip of my coffee and rubbed my temple.

"So, if things went well with the sex god, why are we sitting here at Café Monet at seven thirty in the morning?"

"He saw my scar last night and I sort of freaked out at him. Forced him from my room and told him to leave me alone," I admitted ruefully as I shoved a piece of raspberry Danish in my mouth to prevent myself from saying anything more.

"So what? Just fucking tell him already. If that boy isn't in love with you already, he's on the verge of it. I see the way he looks at you Bella," explained Alice as she tapped her fingers along the table and ordered a refill of coffee from our waitress.

"Whatever Alice. He looks at me like I'm a raving lunatic. Well, he does now if he didn't before," I groaned as I felt her hand on my shoulder as she tried to be supportive. "Tonight at work is going to be rough, I can feel it."

"Do you want me and Jasper to stop by? We're going out to dinner tonight, but we can stop by afterwards, before we go home to knock some pictures off my bedroom wall," she said with a wink as I laughed at her heartily. "See, I knew you could still laugh."

"Do you really think I should tell him? I mean, Dr. Anderson's all over me about it, but I don't want him to disappear. I just have visions of telling him and then two hours later all his shit is out of the apartment, ya know?" I asked Alice curiously as she twisted one of the ends of her short black hair around her finger absentmindedly.

"No. I don't know Bella. I have trust in my relationship with Jasper which is why I told him the story. Do you trust Edward?" We finished our breakfast in silence and just as we were about to leave the café, Japer texted Alice to let her know the band was practicing at Pure until two in the afternoon and we were both welcome to go check it out if we wanted to. "Do you want to go?"

"Why not? I've never seen Edward play before, plus I should apologize for last night," I admitted as we stood from our seats and headed out the door into the warm morning sun.

"Good… now let's go home and change. You look like shit."

Two hours and countless outfits later, we were strolling into Pure, with me feeling more than a little self conscious. Alice had poured me into a tiny pair of shorts and a black short sleeved shirt with a small cut out on the front that was completely backless. I felt like a street walker when I first put it on, but as we walked towards the club, I actually liked how the warm wind felt against my back. Damn Alice and her logic.

Jasper and Brady, the other member of their band, were sitting on the stage when we arrived, but Edward was nowhere in sight. I sat awkwardly at a table as Alice went over to maul Jasper and Brady came over to talk to me.

"I'm Brady… are you a friend of Alice's?" he asked curiously as I watched him fiddle with the guitar pick in his hand. He must play bass I figured as he looked at me intently, clearly liking what he say.

"Yeah, I'm Bella, her roommate," I said casually as I felt a familiar hand trace up my arm and rest on my shoulder.

"And my girlfriend," said Edward defensively as Brady shrugged his shoulders.

"No need to go all caveman on me dude. You know I would never overstep my bounds, I just didn't want to be face to face with whatever sort of madness Jasper and Alice are doing right now," he said as he waved his hand over towards the stage and it seriously looked like they were fucking.

"Alice Brandon, don't make me pull the hose on you," I called out as she kept her lips glued to Jasper's and flipped me the middle finger, making me giggle for a moment. Brady left us and headed to the bar to grab himself a water as Edward sat down in the seat right next to me.

"Girlfriend huh?" I said as I raised one eye brow and looked at him curiously. "Even after the way I reacted last night you want me to be your girlfriend? You're a masochist."

"Yeah something like that," sighed Edward as I felt his fingers run through my hair slowly. "It's because of last night that I want you to be my girlfriend. I'm pretending the entire after the orgasm thing didn't happen because I read your face and can see you are sorry about it," he explained as I felt him kiss my now closed eyes.

"Does this mean I can tell Chelsea to leave you the fuck alone and possibly beat the shit out of her in the alley behind the club if she gets anywhere near your junk?" I asked with a jealous grin as Edward nodded his head eagerly.

"Please do. I'd pay good money to see that fight, preferably with both of you completely naked and rolling in oil," he said as he stood from his seat and kissed the top of my head. "Now stay put. Since Jasper has unlocked himself from Alice I think we can get back to practicing." Edward walked back to the stage as Alice ambled over and took a seat beside me, her face all flush and her lips completely swollen.

"What?" she asked as she shrugged her shoulders and I watched Edward put his guitar over his shoulder.

"You're such a whore," I said with a giggle as Alice groaned at me.

"You're just jealous beeatch," she responded as she punched my shoulder and we both broke out into raucous laughter.

"Shut up or we'll kick you two out," yelled Jasper as they started rehearsing and Alice and I tried to pay attention while whispering to each other. I had to admit that their band was better than I thought they would be. Jasper was a maniac on the drums and while Brady was decent with the bass, I felt insignificant as I watched Edward play his guitar, like I was interrupting something really personal. Both he and Jasper sang, sometimes together and sometimes separately, both of them with different styles that worked really well together. No wonder they were such good friends, they seemed to fit together better than Alice and Jasper did, and they were a force of nature.

The band started playing a few covers, which I quietly sang along to, but then they went into some music of their own that they had written, which was excellent. They sounded a bit like a cross between Pink Floyd and the Kings of Leon and I couldn't help myself from closing my eyes and just letting the music overtake me. For a few hours as I sat there in the club, I couldn't help but feel like everything was right with the world.

"Okay, this is a new one we've been practicing. Blame the guitarist if it sucks, he's making us play it," said Brady with a sigh as I smiled as the first chords of 'Love Will Come Through' by Travis filled the room. I punched Alice on the shoulder and she groaned and rubbed her arm while I was bouncing out of my seat. They played it slightly slower than the original version, but it had its own charm and I felt like Edward was singing to me as he winked and I felt my panties dampen. I don't think it was possible for him to get any fucking hotter than he was while he stood on the stage and sung to me.

When the song was finished and he pulled off his guitar I practically ran to him and forced myself on him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs followed suit, wrapping them around his waist as I kissed him passionately. His arousal was clear as day between us as I felt his hard on against the thin fabric of the shorts I was wearing. "That was beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," he said as he swept a piece of hair behind my ear. I felt his hot breath against my neck as he leaned forward to kiss me, his lips hard against the underside of my ear since this shirt had such a high neck.

"I want you to know how much I trust you," I breathed out as I tightened my grip on him. Edward was now sitting on the edge of the stage, with me wrapped around him tightly. "I want to tell you what happened."

Edward released a big breath and smiled at me. "I trust you too Bella, but if you aren't ready to tell me, then I'm not ready to listen," he said genuinely as I ran my hand through his hair and leaned into him to greedily take in his scent._ Fuck, he smelled so good like peppermint, cigarettes and sweat. I wanted to lick every fucking inch of him_. _Preferably the inches below the belt which I had enjoyed the night before._

"I want to tell you. Tonight after work?" I suggested as he nodded his head.

"Sure baby. Whenever you want. I have to finish cleaning up here, but can we have dinner together before work?" I nodded my head and reluctantly climbed off of him and noticed Alice waiting for me by the door, apparently already having finished her session with Jasper. "By the way, you look so fucking hot right now. I'm dying to lick all the way down your back and into those tiny little shorts you're wearing," he whispered to me after I had turned to walk away. I shuddered at the image of him licking me and walked to join Alice, shaking my ass slightly as I went.

"You're evil Bella," he yelled out to me as we walked out the door with me giggling the entire way home.

Edward texted me around four in the afternoon to see what I wanted for dinner, which I thought was sweet of him. My general response would have been him, but of course I couldn't do that. Not yet.

_Can you bring home some burgers from Fuddruckers? –B_

As I busied myself around the apartment waiting for his response, Alice walked into the living room holding up two very skimpy dresses. "Which one do you think screams 'fuck me'?" she asked with a laugh.

"Um, both of them. Actually they both scream 'I charge a hundred bucks an hour," I chuckled as she threw a fork at me from the counter. I heard my phone buzzing and Alice laughed at me as I ran to check the text.

_Well done with tomatoes, mustard, mayo and onions right? –E_

_Yep… don't forget the fries –B_

"You are so pathetic Bella," laughed Alice as she hung the dresses on the front of her door and smiled at me happily. "You run from physical intimacy with his guy, yet you are so fucking in love with him. I've never seen you move that fast to check your cell phone. Fuck, I've never seen me run so fast and I've had to run quite a bit to make some sales at Macy's recently," she added as she gave me a hug. "You luuuuvvv him."

"Shut up," I spit back at her, even though the smile wouldn't leave my face. "I told him I trust him."

"Do you actually… trust him I mean?" she asked anxiously as she stepped into the bathroom and fixed her makeup for her date. I followed behind her and watched intently as she rubbed some eye shadow on her eye in an attempt to make it 'smoky'.

"Yeah, I do. He'd never do anything to intentionally hurt me. I even told him that I want to tell him about James. We're going to discuss it tonight after work," I said with a smile as I felt her grasp my head in her hands and begin to rub my eyes with her eye shadow.

"Good. Tell him everything, don't be a wimp and only tell him that he stalked you… tell him everything," insisted Alice as I struggled for a moment against her grip. "And stop fucking moving or you'll look like a clown who got beaten down for some balloon animals."

Edward strolled into the apartment just before five, the big bag from Fuddruckers in his hand, already making me salivate. "Smells good," I commented as he laid it on the dining room table and gave me a quick kiss on the head.

"You look really good… fucking hot actually. Alice get her tiny claws into you while I was out?" I nodded my head and he kissed me again, this time firmly on the lips. I pulled back the moment my stomach grumbled loudly. "Ok, we'll eat."

**EPOV**

Dinner was relaxed but I didn't have much of an appetite. After Bella told me that she wanted me to know about James, I ended up taking a ride on my motorcycle for the next four hours, trying desperately to calm down. Part of me was excited that she was opening up to me and I really hoped this would help us move forward but part of me was terrified that she would tell me and I would freak out. I haven't exactly been known for keeping my temper under wraps.

"Thanks for dinner," she said to me as she cleaned up the table from our food and kissed me on the cheek.

"You're welcome," I called to her as she wandered into her bedroom to get changed for work. I had a quick shower and then tossed on some dark wash jeans and a button down black shirt. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and left the top few buttons undone before I glanced at myself quickly in the mirror and ran my hand through my hair. _Good Enough_, I thought to myself as I walked out of my room and found Bella waiting impatiently.

"Everyone is gonna think I'm the reason we're late ya know," she said with a smirk as I grabbed her hand and we walked out the apartment. Bella locked it behind us since Alice had already left for her date with Jasper an hour earlier.

"Oh well. If you are worried about being late, you can just hop on my back and I can run us the five blocks to the bar," I said with a wink as she smacked me on the arm.

"Yeah, so everyone in town can see what's under my skirt… no thanks sweetheart," she said with a smile as I tightened my grip on her hand and we turned the corner onto the main street that Pure was located on.

"Can I know what is under that skirt?" I asked breathlessly as she grinned the sexiest smile I had ever seen on her. Confident Bella was coming to play apparently.

"What if I said there was nothing under the skirt Edward?" _Sweet baby Jesus, there is a god._

"I would say let's go home and call in sick," I replied with a groan as I stopped in the street to adjust myself, my erection now very visible against my tight jeans. Bella stepped back and stood in front of me, her hand moving up and down against my hardness as she smiled at me.

"After work Edward," she said seductively, as though it was a promise of things to come later in the night.

I struggled slightly as we walked into the club, my erection not quiet going away and frowned when we were met at the door by Chelsea, who noticed my predicament and licked her lips in excitement. I glanced down at Bella and she saw the exactly same thing I did and was already fuming. She slipped her arm around my waist and walked me over to the bar, where she lingered for a moment before giving me a very long and passionate kiss. Her hands roamed along my chest and under my shirt as I groaned against her lips.

"We need to stop or else I really will run home with you over my shoulder and we'll call in dead," I said with a laugh as I pushed her back.

"Skank better have gotten the fucking picture," she said jealousy as I ran my fingers through her hair and we looked back to where Chelsea was standing at the far end of the bar.

"If she didn't, I'm sure she will by the end of the night," I commented as Bella turned around to head into the back room to get her apron and I quickly smacked her ass, rather hard too because several other people turned around to look at us. "What? I can't smack my girl on her ass?" I asked out loud as we were met with a few laughs and a couple of stares, well only from some of the skanky waitresses that had been hitting on me recently.

The night was pretty calm for the most part, until one of the bouncers had to kick a guy out for being a little too drunk and causing a huge fight. I did my best to relax for the rest of the night as I poured my drinks and schmoozed the ladies who loved to sit at the bar in front of my station. Chelsea seemed to steer clear of me for most of the night, until I was about to ask Bella when she went on break and she cornered me at the bar.

"Seriously Edward… you're dating Bella?" she asked me, sounding very disgusted with the entire prospect.

"Yeah well, I prefer my women to not have been around more than a fucking merry go round," I replied snidely as she ran her finger down my arm and I pushed it away from me quickly, looking desperately around the club for Bella.

"Edward… you don't date."

"No Chelsea, I don't date _you_. Now if you don't mind, I need to find my fucking girlfriend so I can go fuck her brains out in the bathroom," I lied happily as I nodded at Marty, the other bartender, and left my post.

"She's in the back room with some hot blonde guy," snapped Chelsea as I ran towards the back room and found her standing there with Jasper.

"Jesus Christ, I was worried there for a second. What's going on?" I asked curiously as I hugged Bella tightly to me and Jasper lifted up his shirt and turned around. "What the fuck did you do?"

"Alice did it. It's from her stilettos and she's pissed at herself for hurting me and she ran home and won't let me in. I was here trying to beg Bella for her keys," he said with a groan as I looked at his back and noticed two dime sizes holes on both sides of his lower back.

"Man, that looks painful," I replied as I cringed. Man I was thankful Bella hated stilettos.

"They don't hurt at all. The thing that hurt most was when she saw them later when we were showering and she ran from the place like a bat out of hell. Personally I think they are kinda hot, I even get hard again thinking about how I got them," he said with a sigh as Bella held her hand up in front of him.

"Here's the key. Don't tell me anything else… please. I already know way too much about your sex life and your junk," she said with a groan as I stared at her in disbelief.

"What do you know about his junk?" I asked in mock anger as Bella turned three shades of red as her blush colored her cheek.

"Just what Alice has told me," she admitted shyly. "You're bigger though," she whispered to me as I straightened my back proudly like a peacock spreading his feathers. _Fucking right._

Jasper left us moments later after thanking Bella profusely for the keys and we had a few moments of time together before having to head back into the club to finish our shift. We were about to walk back out when Chelsea walked in with a smirk on her face and stared at Bella. "Well she doesn't look like she just got fucked."

"Trust me Chelsea, Bella is ten times the woman you could ever be." I replied, trying to sound like a gentleman, unfortunately Bella blew that whole concept out of the window with her next reply.

"You know Chelsea, if you weren't such a whore, you probably could have hooked up with Edward here," Bella said smoothly as she ran her hand down my chest and over my straining cock. "Now you'll never get to know the magnificence that is his cock, and he'll moan my name all fucking night long." She gripped my hand firmly in hers and led us out of the back room where I heard Chelsea kick something in anger. "Dumb cunt." _My sentiments exactly._

Just after two in the morning, Marcus let Bella and I go after he warned us about flaunting our relationship when customers were around. We both knew better than that. Without the guise that we were single, we definitely wouldn't get as many tips. I saw how quickly Angela's tips dropped when she got married and had the ring on her finger to show it. On busy nights, she would tuck the ring away and flirt her brains out, bringing home big bucks from all the drunken men.

"Tonight wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Bella said casually as we strolled down the road towards the apartment, my hand clung carefully across her shoulder as my hand struggled not to grab her breast.

"Were you expecting a meltdown or something?" I asked curiously as I felt her grab my hand that was resting close to her breast and start rubbing my palm gingerly. I shuddered.

"No, I just thought Chelsea had a boat load more bitterness in her," she said with a grin as I recalled her earlier words to Chelsea.

"So, my cock is magnificent huh?" I asked with a sly grin as I heard Bella moan slightly.

"Yes, it is."

"Anytime you want to use it, please feel free." Bella nodded her head and we kept walking to our place, where I was dreading hearing about James. I was kind of hoping she would just throw me against the brick wall and go down on me or force me around the corner into an alley and jump up on me, letting my cock slip inside of her, but alas my fantasies were just that for now.

The closer we got the apartment, the louder a strange noise in the background became and I couldn't figure out what was wrong. Bella picked up speed when she saw the flashing lights in front of our building and I could clearly make out Jasper and Alice sitting on the front stoop talking to a Police Officer. There were two cop cars and an ambulance out front, the latter was just pulling away when we got there. Several of our neighbors were also huddled outside, curious to know what was going on.

"What the hell is going on here? Did you burn down the kitchen Alice?" I asked with a grin as everyone else looked at me and frowned.

"Not quiet," said Jasper as he stood up and moved me to the other side of the road to talk to me.

"What the fuck is wrong man?" I pleaded with him as I watched Bella start crying and Alice consoling her. "Why is Alice hugging her man?"

"She didn't tell you about James yet?" asked Jasper curiously as he put his hands on my shoulders, holding me back from going to Bella.

"No. We were going to discuss it tonight," I said with a nervous sigh as I watched Bella wipe the tears from her face and begin talking to the officer. "What the fuck does this have to do with James?"

"When I unlocked the door to your place tonight, Alice wasn't alone. She had barricaded herself in Bella's room while James trashed your apartment. When he saw me, he bolted down the fire escape and I gave chase for a few minutes before I ran back to find Alice, unsure of what had gone on. Thankfully nothing happened to her," Jasper said as he tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"What the fuck man? Why didn't you call us?" I asked as I looked up at his eyes. He wasn't worried about himself or Alice, he was worried about me.

"We didn't want you anywhere near here till the cops arrived. He wasn't looking for Alice, Edward. He was looking for Bella." My heart sunk to the pit of my stomach as I let his words sink in. What the fuck was going on here?

I turned back towards the front of our building and saw Bella walking into the building with the police officers and Alice. I quickly sprinted across the road, with Jasper close on my heels and finally caught up to them as we walked into the apartment.

"Holy shit," I muttered as I looked around and noticed the utter devastation in our home. Bella's room was untouched because Alice was locked in there, but most of Alice's clothes and bedding had been torn to shreds, a lot of our kitchen stuff was broken including every single plate and bowl, some cutlery was shoved deep inside the walls and our couches had big tear marks though them.

"Oh look, the coffee table is still intact. He didn't do that last time," said Alice, trying to sound optimistic.

"LAST TIME?" I yelled as I noticed Bella shaking beside me. I reached a hand out towards her, but she turned back towards her bedroom with Alice by her side, as I headed into my room.

"I don't recommend going in there. Let me get you some clothes so we can stay at a hotel tonight," offered Jasper as I pushed him off of me and ripped open the door to my room. Everything was annihilated. My guitar was in pieces, all my CD's and records were broken and my bedding was torn to shreds along with most of my clothes. "Why the fuck would he do this?" I yelled angrily as I punched another hole in the wall, right alongside the one from the night before.

"Talk to Bella," said Jasper as he turned to leave and shut the door behind him, leaving me enraged in what used to be my bedroom. When the door finally shut, I turned around and noticed a piece of paper stuck to the door with a small knife, which I ripped down quickly as stared at the note, my breathing suddenly erratic.

_She's mine._


	10. Ride

**A/N: Okay, so you all owe me big time for getting this chapter out before I went away. I will take payment in the form of money (I have paypal) or cookies, preferably without cookies because my 2 y/o is allergic. Although after she colored all over my living room wall today with crayon, she might just need some. Just Kidding.**

**I believe my beta's description of this chapter was "SWEET MOTHER OF GOD" LOL.**

**Anywhoo, I had to give a few shout outs to some of the awesome readers who made my week with their fuckawesome reviews, thus why this chapter got done so quickly: lysvia, maggiemay14, weasleyweakness, flightlessbird11, mmwalker (still laughing about the note thing), bacmel79, clancy119, melferd, fanficreader83, lovebuggkiss, addictedtotwilight79, ICPinkFuzzyBunnies and one of my newbie reviewers beegurl13.**

**The reviews for the last chapter blew me away! It was fucking crazier than James! Oh and to answer your question about how James knows that B&E are together… um, hello… a psychotic stalker. They have their ways!**

**Anyways, I highly recommend finding 'Ride' by the Cary Brothers… you'll see why. Oh and because I am completely OCD, there's a wee playlist at the end of the chapter. Songs I listened to during the writing of this chappie that I felt worked well with the story.**

**I don't own twilight, but I apparently have a very f'd up head! See you all in a few days… leave me some loving and I'll write faster when I get back! Oh… twitter me… coldplaywhore. LOL**

**BPOV**

"We would like for you guys to stay in a hotel tonight and we will book you in under pseudonyms so that this James character can't trace you," said Officer Fraser, speaking to Jasper, Alice and I. The apartment was obviously declared a crime scene, but we were allowed to pack some necessary essentials and asked to wait in the hallway until they were ready to escort us.

"His name isn't really James. We don't know his real name, that's just the name he gave us. James Wilkinson," Alice explained to the cop as he wrote down a few notes in his notebook. "You guys should have all this on file from last time. It was six months ago, December 30th."

"Can I talk to you?" called Edward to the officer when he finally came out of his bedroom almost five minutes later. Upon first glance, he looked angry as hell. In fact I don't think angry was a big enough word to encompass how he looked… he looked livid, furious and enraged. I was certain I heard him punch a hole in his wall. I wanted to run over to him and apologize for bringing this madness into our lives, but I didn't think it would make anything better.

"I'll pack for you Bella," said Alice with a sigh as she saw me watching Edward talk to the cop. I shrugged my shoulders indifferently. Right now I really didn't care what happened to my clothes, although I felt like shit since Alice had nothing to bring with her. James knew full well that Alice loved her clothes and he completely shredded every single scrap of fabric she owned, no doubt doing it with a huge grin on his face. "I'm taking a few of your things for me."

"Whatever you need Alice," I commented simply as I watched Jasper stroll through the living room surveying the damage. He was no doubt relieved he wasn't the one who moved in here. "Are you staying with Jasper?"

"Fuck no. He lives like an 18 year old stoner, we rarely visit his apartment and I can't imagine spending the night there. I've already dropped a few hints suggesting he find a new place. The cops are getting us two rooms at some hotel, one for Jasper and I and the other one is for you and Edward. I turned back towards her and stared at her incredulously.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously. You need to fucking tell him about James before things get out of control. Edward will protect you Bella. The sooner you do it, the better off you will be, plus Edward won't be so damned confused." I sighed as Alice spoke, knowing she was telling the truth. He would protect me but I hoped it never came to that.

A few minutes later, I found myself sitting on the floor of the hallway with Alice, surrounded by one big ass cop while Edward and Jasper spoke to two other officers inside the apartment. "Think positive Bells, at least now we get to move again. I don't know why we fucking stayed here anyways after the last time," exclaimed Alice as I rested my head in my hands and curled my legs up to my chest.

"Do we get to leave soon? I'm really tired," I mentioned as I flipped open my phone and noticed it was now three in the morning.

"Yes Ma'am. Mr. Cullen is just finishing packing his bag and talking to Officer Fraser and then we'll be on our way to the hotel," he said with genuine concern as I clutched my duffle bag in my hand tightly. We waited a few more minutes before they finally came out, Edward still looking pissed. He offered his hand to help me from the floor and then we walked beside each other, never touching, down to the awaiting police cruisers.

Within half an hour we were being escorted into our rooms in the Holiday Inn. I wasn't even sure where we were because I had fallen asleep in the car against Edward's shoulder shortly after we pulled off of our street. "Here you guys go. If you need anything else, there will be an officer located outside of your room until a final decision is made later in the day about your arrangements. In the meantime, get some sleep and we'll see you in a while," said Officer Fraser as he closed the door behind himself and Edward locked it quickly.

"I'm sorry we have to share a room… and a bed. I didn't request this," he said anxiously as he walked to the bathroom and started to brush his teeth.

"It's Alice's fault. She made them give us one room so we could talk," I called out to him as I grabbed my pajamas from my bag and waited patiently to get into the bathroom. Edward wandered out a few minutes later, his shirt clutched tightly in his hand and a pair of loose fitting boxer shorts covering his lower half. Even in the midst of all this madness, he was still the hottest fucking thing I had ever seen. His tattoo was fully revealed to me and I really drooled as I thought for a second about licking it. He said something to me that I completely didn't understand and I just nodded my head.

"Bella… hello? You can go use the bathroom now," he repeated as I held my clothes tight to my chest and stepped into the bathroom. I came out ten minutes later, completely changed and ready for bed. Edward was already lying under the covers, staring up at the ceiling like it held the answers to all of life's little mysteries, like how did they get the caramel inside the Caramilk bar?

I crawled in beside him and was shocked when he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me tight to his hard body. _Oh fuck he smells good. _"I think it's time we talked about this Bella." Tears immediately started to form in my eyes as I felt his fingers run through my hair, trying to soothe me. "I don't care what happened, but I need to know if you want me to help you."

Edward reached his hand up to my face and immediately wiped away the salty tears that had fallen across my cheek. I curled up closer to him and finally just started talking.

"James, or whatever the fuck his real name is, met me in senior year of college. We had a creative writing class together, which I later found out wasn't true because he wasn't enrolled in class at the University. Anyways, we had class together, he would always sit at the back of the lecture hall and every now and then we would see each other in the library or at some campus restaurant and we'd talk about class." Edward kept his hands moving across my hair as I spoke and I remained curled up against his chest. The scent of him actually helped to keep me focus on what I was trying to tell him and was also very calming to me.

"He asked me out one day and I turned him down, not really interested in him in that way. I thought nothing of it and he kept coming to class and then the semester ended and I didn't see him again. Almost a year and half later, Alice came home gushing about this guy named James that she met at the grocery store and she was so excited about it. I never once thought it was the same James."

"Did you see him at all in that year and half before he started dating Alice?" asked Edward curiously as I sat up a bit, leaning on my elbows and looking into his green eyes. He looked worried and sad, and I felt like such a bitch for unloading on him. No wonder it took me so long to tell him because I never wanted to see him tormented like this again.

"No. I didn't see him again until Alice brought him over for Thanksgiving to meet Rosalie, Emmett and I after they had been dating a few weeks," I explained as he nodded his head slowly. "Anyways, I convinced James not to tell Alice about our past because I didn't want her to know that he technically wanted me first and he seemed all fine with it."

I closed my eyes and ran my hand over my face a few times; trying to find the right words to explain things to Edward so that everything will be okay.

"Everything is going to be alright Bella," he said sweetly as he kissed my temple and I groaned.

"Stay out of my head Edward, I was just wondering about that."

"Well don't wonder. Just talk to me." I nodded my head apprehensively and opened my mouth, the words just came out.

"The shit hit the fan the night before New Year's Eve. I was home from work and Alice was running behind at work, so I has home alone. James showed up early to take Alice out to dinner and I said he could wait around till she got home while I went to my room." Ah my dreaded bedroom, the bane of my existence. "I was in there unpacking from my trip to visit my father for the holidays and he came in and shut the door behind him, locking it tightly. He proceeded to tell me how he had watched me since early in senior year and only pretended to take the creative writing course to get closer to me."

I felt his hand snake down my bare arm and I shuddered pleasantly at the contact and smiled at him. "Don't let my movements distract you," he said with an anxious smile as I took a deep calming breathe and continued. Think he was trying to calm the anger building inside of him by staying as close to me as possible.

"James told me that he had then watched me for the past year and a half and was using Alice to get to me because he knew I was destined to be his, whether I knew it or not. Whether I wanted it or not. He ended up pining me to my bed and as we struggled, I could hear Alice come in the apartment and as I tried to scream for her, he bit me… which left this lovely reminder," I said as a few more tears fell and I slowly tugged down my tank top and showed him my crescent shaped scar just above my left breast.

My heart honestly stopped when Edward leaned down and kissed the scar gently. Honest to goodness panty wetting, heart stopping, pure sexiness when he kissed the reminder of the worst day of my entire life. After I took a moment to find some paddles and restart my heart, I finished the story to the best of my recollection.

"Alice ended up breaking into my room and found James hovering over me about to rape me, which thank god never happened," I stated as Edward interrupted me.

"Thank fucking god."

"Anyways… she ended up stabbing him in the back with her umbrella which scared him off and he fled the apartment. We called the cops and I blacked out for a while after I saw all the blood on my chest. I was in the hospital for a few days as they dealt with trying to fix the bite, which looks a hell of a lot better now than it ever did. My plastic surgeon said I could probably have it completely removed for like ten grand, but I can't afford that. Fuck, I can barely handle the rent let alone laser surgery to remove my fucking scar."

"So in review, I had a stalker for three years that tried to attack me while dating my best friend and he scarred me for life. He's obviously still out there and still fucking deranged and the cops cannot find him because we don't know his real name. He told us it was James Wilkinson, but that guy doesn't actually exist according to the cops; well not as we know him."

"How the fuck is it that after six months of this shit the cops don't know who the fuck he is?" exclaimed Edward angrily. Apparently cool, calm and collected Edward who listened to my confession no longer existed once the details were out in the open. "With all the advancements in forensic technology they can't catch this bastard? I'll fucking kill him if I ever see him."

"Advancements in forensic technology? Who are you and what did you do with my boyfriend?" I asked with a slight chuckle as I tried to break the tension. "Can't you just kiss me, cuddle me and then fall asleep. We've never slept together before; I kind of want to enjoy this."

Edward tightened his grip around me and I immediately rested my head near his shoulder and leaned up to kiss him sweetly on his neck. What started as being gentle, led way to me sucking on his neck a little more forcefully than I planned to, and when I heard him groan and adjust his body beneath me, I worried I was going too far, but I didn't want to stop.

"What are you doing Bella?" he asked nervously as he turned to face me and I thrust my lips onto his vigorously. My hand immediately plunged into his thick mass of hair and I began to suck on his bottom lip as I felt his hands on my shoulders pushing me away. "This isn't the best time to be making out."

"Who said I wanted to make out Edward?" I questioned seductively as looked up at him through my eyelashes and watched intently as he cocked one eye brow and looked at me curiously.

"What do you want?"

I ran my hand down his chest and along his hard length which was buried beneath his boxer shorts. "I think you know what I want."

**EPOV**

_Holy fucking shit. How in god's name did we get here?_

As I sat here, Bella's gentle hands running the length of my cock over my boxer shorts, I groaned involuntarily because I desperately wanted her… I wanted this, but not this way. She finally managed the courage to tell me about the fucked up situation she has been living through for the past three years and now I'm imagining all the nasty and utterly sinful things I want to do to her. This isn't right.

I should be thinking about how to track down that motherfucker and kick his brains into his asshole for even laying a finger on this precious girl. _Shit, stop fucking rubbing it._

"Okay, we have to stop," I said reluctantly as I reached below the covers and pulled her hand from me. _What the fuck are you doing… she wants that magnificent cock. For once, she wants it. Stop over thinking this you fucking idiot._

"No, we don't Edward," Bella said forcefully as I felt her hand slip beneath the waistband of my boxers and she gripped my hardness in her hand gently. _Margaret Thatcher naked on a cold day. Margaret Thatcher naked on a cold day._

"Not like this Bella."

Before I could even think another thought, her hand was back on top of the covers and she was looking at me with pure anger in her eyes. "For the entire time I've known you, all you've wanted to do is get into my pussy. I am finally fucking offering it to you; I want you… all of you. I'm finally ready and you don't want me? I don't get you Edward," yelled out Bella as she rolled over to the other side of the bed, her back now facing me. _Dude, you fucked up. _

I nervously wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her back against my chest, spooning her tightly. "What do you want from me Bella?" I whispered into her ear quietly as I felt her body quiver beneath me.

"I just want you. I want you to make me forget everything for a few hours. I want to make you forget it too." I heard her sigh gently and as I kissed her neck, I slipped my hand into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down her legs, where she eagerly kicked them off under the covers. I licked her neck, just below her ear and she groaned gently as I then reached down and cupped her wetness.

"I promise to make you forget he even exists Bella." I slipped a finger between her folds and I grew hard as I ran the length of her, finally feeling every inch of her as I dipped it into her pussy and she gripped me tightly. _Fuck, she was going to be so fucking tight._ My lips latched onto her neck and with my free hand, I slipped the strap of her tank top down her shoulder as I kissed a trail from her neck down to her hand, finally stopping to suck each finger into my mouth seductively.

"Oh fuck," she moaned as she pushed her ass against my straining cock and I groaned in response. My finger was rubbing circles around her clit as I felt her push her hips against my hand, eager for more contact between us.

"I want to lick every fucking inch of you Bella," I said confidently as I danced my fingers slowly down her body to the hem of her shirt, which I pulled over her head and tossed towards the couch. "I want to taste every fucking sweet drop of you."

Pushing the covers off of our bodies, I repositioned myself so I was hovering over her as she lied on her back, completely naked. "You are so unbelievably beautiful," I said as I started to leave kisses all the way from her lips to her belly button, finally reaching the promise land between her legs, which I now pushed open to reveal her lusciousness to me.

I leaned back on my knees for a moment and looked at her for a moment and she was actually smiling. Not that my sexual abilities hadn't led many a woman to smile, but that was usually afterwards. "Why are you smiling like that?" I asked curiously as I moved my hands up her legs slowly, relishing in feeling every inch of her body.

"I just feel free… like some huge weight is off of my shoulders," she said easily as I kissed her ankle which I held in my hand.

"I'll make you feel a hundred times better in a moment," I said as I bent forward and licked the length of her wetness, which was honestly the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. I moaned in appreciation as I felt her moving slightly above me, but I tried not to let it distract me from my mission. I spread her open to me and continued to lick every sweet inch of her before I thrust my finger back inside of her, desperately envisioning my cock in there. _All in due time_, I told myself as I worked diligently to get her off.

"Oh god, you that…. uhhh…. that feels so good Edward," I heard her pant above me as I added a second finger and began to rub her clit with my thumb as I kissed her thighs gently and sucked the skin close to her folds. The faster I pumped my fingers into her the louder she moaned and the harder I grew. I pulled my fingers out and heard her let out a low growl before I licked all around her hard clit and dipped my tongue inside of her, letting it flutter gently while she tightened around me. "Holy fuck."

"Do you like that Bella? Do you like when I fuck you with my tongue?" I asked as she growled again at the loss of contact between us.

"Yy-ess," she stammered out quietly as I stuck my tongue back inside of her and rubbed her clit fiercely with my thumb, desperate to get her to cum in my mouth. The pure lust I was feeling completely over took me as I grabbed her ass tightly in my hands and I plunged my tongue in and out of her. I had to gasp as I noticed her finger on her clit, rubbing fiercely where my thumb had been earlier before I need to feel her tight supple ass in my hands. I was rewarded minutes later with a gush of her sweet juice as she gripped my forearms tightly and screamed out my name in ecstasy.

When I finally leaned back on my heels, very proud of my oral ministrations on my girl, I was about to wipe off my mouth when Bella jumped up and wrapped her arms around me, kissing me furiously. Our tongues entwined quickly and began fighting for dominance as I felt myself throbbing beneath her. "We taste really good together," she remarked coolly as I looked at her in shock once we finally parted.

"Fuck, that was so hot," I muttered as she gripped my shaft again. "I need to be inside of you baby."

"By all means," she said with a smirk as she leaned back down on the bed and spread her legs open for me. It was completely reminiscent of the night before when I watched her play with herself, but this time I was doing an internal jig knowing I would be able to finally sheath myself in her glorious pussy.

"Oh fuck," I shouted as I jumped off the bed, desperately fumbling for my wallet in the dark.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a giggle as she stayed still on the bed and I started grabbing at the clothes on the floor.

"Where the fuck did I put my jeans?" I asked her in frustration. There was no way I was letting this night go without fucking her. Hell, I would even step into the hallway buck naked and ask the cop for a condom if I had to. She was going to be mine in every sense of the word tonight.

"I don't think you brought them out of the bathroom with you Edward. Check under the counter or on the back of the door," Bella suggested as I heard her let out a small moan.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously as I stepped into the bathroom and found my jeans hanging on the back of the door, my wallet still in the back pocket and a condom safely tucked away inside. I grabbed it and quickly high tailed it out of the bathroom and back to Bella, who was still moaning. "What the fuck? Did you start without me?"

"Maybe," she admitted shyly as I ripped open the package and yanked off my boxers, quickly sheathing my cock with the condom before I repositioned myself on the bed, in front of her glistening pussy.

"Stop Bella," I said as I grabbed her hand forcefully and removed it from her cunt. "This is mine," I said with a possessive growl as I ran my finger the length of her slit and I saw her smile beneath me. "This is also mine," I added as I leaned forward and kissed her scar, which ironically was just above her heart.

As I positioned myself at her entrance, I could feel the heat radiating off of her and the lust and wanton desire in her eyes. I looked at her, as though asking permission and she gently nodded her head as I grasped her hips firmly in my hands and eased myself into her.

"Oh christ, you are so fucking hot and tight Bella," I groaned in pure ecstasy as I found myself deeply entrenched inside of her. This was everything I had wanted since the moment I saw her and it was better than I could have ever imagined, not because she was beautiful and sexy, but because I was falling in love with her. _Holy shit. I am falling in love with her. I've never told any girl I loved them_.

We both remained still for a moment as we adjusted to each other before I pulled out and began to slowly plunge myself in and out of her. Her groans and growls were the sexiest fucking thing I had ever seen and even though there was love in my movements, horny Edward couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut. "You have the most fantastic cunt… ever. It's not the sweetest thing to say, but it's the truth. I could fuck you all night long."

"I like sweet Edward," she explained breathlessly as I kissed her stomach for a moment. "But I want to be fucked by horny crass Edward." _Holy fuck… permission to speak freely._

"Well if that's the case my little tease, lift your ass up so I can fuck that sweet cunt harder," I asked calmly as she did as I instructed and I pulled her closer to me, my hands now resting on that sweet fucking ass of hers. I was tempted to roll her over onto her hands and knees just so I could watch my cock slide in and out of her while staring at that ass, but I decided to use that another day. "Rub your clit Bella, and feel my cock pound into you as hard as I can."

I quickened my pace and with her body elevated slightly, I was able to get deeper inside of her and began moaning her name over and over again as I slipped in and out of her. "Oh fuck yes… best pussy ever," I groaned as I heard a small chuckle from Bella. "Keep fucking playing with yourself Bella or there will be repercussions."

"Yes sir," she replied as I smacked her ass lightly. _Oh fuck that felt good._ "Fuck me, do that again."

"You like it when I smack your ass Bella?" I asked as I pulled my hand back again and smacked her harder this time and she yelped in pleasure.

"Hell yes," she responded as I began rubbing her ass while I rammed back into her again. A few moments later she began screaming my name and I knew she was close to cumming, which drew me close to the edge of my own release.

"Cum for me Bella…. I want to feel you while I'm buried deep inside of you… cum for me," I pleaded with her as she bit her bottom lip, yelled out my name and tightened her entire body, shuddering in bliss as I came inside of her eagerly.

As I leaned back, hands on my ankles, I found myself reluctant to pull out, lest we lose the connection between us. "Come here," Bella said as she raised one finger and drew me towards her. She kissed my lips tenderly and I wrapped my arms tightly around her naked form as I pulled the covers back up around us. "Thank you."

"For what? I'm the one who should be thanking you. You were fucking unbelievable, I can't believe you're mine," I admitted anxiously as I felt her fingers gently brushing through the hairs at the back of my neck.

"For being patient. It took everything that happened tonight to make me realize I need to get past it all and just trust you with everything. I'm actually kind of glad we waited," she said genuinely as I kissed her forehead.

"I am too." _I love you._

Daylight was already coming through the sides of the dark curtains, but I wasn't tired at all. I could feel Bella's breathing slow as she rested her head against my bare chest and I wrapped my arms tight around her, singing her to sleep.

_You are everything I wanted  
The scars of all I'll ever know_

If I told you you were right  
Would you take my hand tonight?  
If I told you the reasons why  
Would you leave your life and ride?  
And ride

You saw all my pieces broken  
This darkness that I could never show

If I told you you were right  
Would you take my hand tonight?  
If I told you the reasons why  
Would you leave your life and ride?  
And ride

_**Playlist for Chapter 10:**_

_**Show Me What I'm Looking For – Carolina Liar**_

_**Stay – Coal**_

_**You Make It Real – James Morrison**_

_**Ride – The Cary Brothers**_


	11. Move Along

**A/N: How do you know I like you guys? I have a raging mofo of a headache after my course in Toronto today and I posted this chapter before popping my advil. I'm an idiot.**

**Thanks to maggiemay14 and the rest of the crowd. I started writing the next chapter during lunch today, so it might be up tonight but most likely tomorrow. **

**Tweet me… coldplaywhore **

**BPOV**

Eight o'clock in the morning and I didn't sleep for shit, but I didn't care. I tried to roll over but Edward had such a firm grip on me, there wasn't anywhere I could go. So I sat there and watched him as he slept. I was stirred from my images of a repeat of our early morning love fest by a loud knock on the door.

"Half an hour to get up and dressed, we have somewhere to be," called the cop who was located outside of our door as I felt Edward jump up beside me, clearly startled. I rubbed his back for a moment before he laid back down, his head resting on my breasts.

"You know, these two never got any attention," he said with a serious face as I immediately started to giggle. He kissed each of my breasts and wished them a good morning before finally looking up at my face, smiling brightly and kissing my lips. His tongue ran the length of my bottom lip and as I moaned in appreciation, the phone rang. "Fuck off," yelled Edward into the phone after he picked it up and then hung up again.

As I thought, it rang again. "Edward, it's Alice, don't fucking hang up," I could hear her yelling at the other end of the phone, which also caused me to giggle somewhat. Edward, of course, was glaring at me, apparently desperate to spend time with my breasts again. "The cops are wanting to meet all of us in half an hour to discuss the next steps, so wake the fuck up," I heard her say as Edward had switched her to the speakerphone and I cringed as I recalled the events that had led us here. Even though Edward and I were happier than we had ever been, the rest of my life was severely fucked up.

"Where are you going?" asked Edward as I stumbled from the bed and made my way towards the bathroom, after he had already hung up on Alice again. I was still naked and the lack of sleep from the night before was clearly taking its toll on me as I struggled with the door handle to allow myself access to the bathroom. "Need some help?" he asked as he stood behind me, his erection firmly against my ass as I groaned lowly and he opened the door.

I shook my head of the image of us fucking in the shower and flipped on the light switch before turning to face him. "I'm going to take a quick shower. I suggest you pack your stuff cause I don't think we'll be staying here tonight." I watched for a moment as he nodded reluctantly, leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips before retreating back into the main room.

Less than half an hour later, our room was filled with cops plus Alice and Jasper, waiting on one of their superiors and drinking some taste-less lukewarm coffee. Edward was curled up in the armchair and I sat comfortably in his lap, fiddling with his hair while we waited.

"I'm Captain Monahan," said the balding officer who finally showed up ten minutes later holding a cup of Starbucks. _Lucky bastard. _ I recognized him immediately as one of the men who worked on our case six months ago. "We've been unable to locate James, but thankfully we were able to pull a partial print off the note that was left and it's currently being analyzed."

I leaned over to Edward and whispered 'what note?' but he raised his finger over my lip to silence me, leaving me very confused.

"We can provide you with alternate living arrangements for the next week, but in situations like yours, which is basically a break and enter as well as destruction of personal property, there's not a lot we can do," explained Captain Monahan as I felt Edward's entire body tense beneath mine.

"It didn't help that the note didn't threaten any bodily harm because that would make the situation a lot more serious," said one of the other officers who I later discovered was stationed outside of Alice and Jasper's room all night.

"So, you say you can't help us, then what the hell do you suggest we do?" asked Jasper angrily as he paced around the room, making most of us nervous, especially me. I had never heard him raise his voice before and I was a little scared, even though I knew he was just frustrated at the entire situation.

"We'll keep an officer with you guys for a little while and if he pulls something, then we'll catch him, but the best thing you can do is continue to live your life like normal. Find a new apartment, replace your belongings and let us do our jobs and catch this guy" said Captain Monahan as I heard Edward scoff lightly. He had been rubbing small circles on my back in an effort to soothe me, but I think he was the one in dire need of soothing right now.

"And what if someone gets hurt or dies while you guys are 'doing your job'?" asked Edward snidely, the anger dripping from his voice like venom.

"We will do everything in our power to ensure that doesn't happen."

"But you can't guarantee that won't happen, right?" questioned Jasper, apparently just as frustrated as Edward. The room went completely silent because no one wanted to state the simple truth; there was no 100% guarantee that James would be caught or that we would be safe.

"Alice, Edward and I will find a new place to live. I am not going to let this asshole ruin my fucking life, I stated firmly as Alice smiled at me and nodded in agreement. "I refuse to live in fear."

"Why don't you just call your parent's man?" asked Jasper as he stared at Edward and I raised my eye brows in curiosity. Edward and I hadn't discussed his parents much, all I knew was that he came from a somewhat happy home and they lived in a decent part of town. Then again, I hadn't discussed my parents with him either, so I tried not to be upset about the situation.

"No," stated Edward in response as everyone's eyes flittered between the two as though they were having a staring contest or a silent conversation. "We'll start looking for a new place today then."

"Two bedrooms," said Jasper sternly as we all turned to look at him in confusion.

"I'm not moving in with you Jasper. I'd be better off homeless," explained Alice as Jasper frowned at her in disappointment.

"I'm moving in with you. Don't you think you would feel safer with me there if Edward was at work or off on his motorcycle brooding or whatever he does. I'm not letting this psychopath get close to either of you if I can help it," he sighed as he leaned over Ali and kissed the top of her head. Jasper couldn't tell from his vantage point, directly behind her chair, but she was smiling from ear to ear at his declaration of concern for us.

"You guys fight everything out. We've requested a rush on your renter's insurance claim. We'll move you to another hotel today and you can stay there till next Saturday, so start making other arrangements as soon as you can," explained Captain Monahan before he strode from our hotel room and insisted two officers wait outside the door until we were ready to move.

"Okay… now why a two bedroom?" I inquired once the room was empty of everyone but the four of us. I watched as Alice pulled out her laptop and began meticulously researching apartments. I expected nothing less of her.

"I want something in the same neighborhood, fairly close to Pure, two bedrooms and two bathrooms," said Alice as I looked at her incredulously. "Come on Bella, what's the point of a three bedroom if you and Edward are just gonna stay in each other's rooms at night?" I looked towards Edward for some sort of response and was met with complete silence. He did however nod his head in agreement with Alice's words.

Thus began Alice's painstakingly busy search for our new apartment, which lasted only two days before Alice found one she insisted was 'the one.' While I was at work on Monday, she took the guys to go check it out and when Edward showed up at my work to pick me up in my newly released from custody truck, they had searched it to make sure there were no incendiary devices aka bombs, he told me that they had signed the new lease in Jasper's name to help give us all some anonymity.

"Do you not think that James will search for info about Jasper?" I asked curiously. I didn't think it was fair that Jasper was forced into the lease in just his name, but I knew their hearts were in the right place.

"He probably will, but that will take time, so we've bought ourselves a little bit of peace and quiet, I hope," explained Edward as he slipped his fingers into mine and we drove back to the hotel in silence.

I took that Friday off of work to head to our old apartment to salvage what we could before moving. There were police officers there watching us grab what we could, which wasn't much. I still had everything in my bedroom but Alice and Edward both had virtually nothing left, so all their stuff got thrown out. Alice, of course, considered the situation a blessing in disguise and booked the full week off of work to replenish both her wardrobe and our furnishings, using her bonus from work until the money came in from our renter's insurance claim, which came on Wednesday. Jasper was waiting at the new apartment for the furniture deliveries which Alice scheduled for today. As Edward carried the last garbage bag out of his bedroom, I felt horrible for unleashing all of this madness on him. He had one box of salvageable things from his bedroom and I had everything. It wasn't fair.

Things were a little tense between Edward and me all week. He insisted on picking me up and driving me to work every day in the truck. His motorcycle was being kept at Jasper's soon to be former apartment; after it was released from the cops like my truck had been on Monday. At night, if Edward had to go to work, he made sure Alice and Jasper either came to our hotel room or vice versa. When I went back to Pure on Tuesday night, against his wishes, he spent the majority of the night watching me and even tried to get Marcus to increase security, with no luck.

When we finally managed five minutes of peace on Friday night after Alice and Jasper had gone back to his old place to pick up the last of his stuff, I jumped at the chance to talk to Edward. "You've been distant lately," I said with a frown once he sat down on the recently delivered black leather sofa and I began to run my hands through his hair.

"Sorry," he replied coolly. "I'm just frustrated because you get mad at me every time I try to do something to protect you and I can't understand it. Do you want him to hurt you?"

"No, of course not. I also don't want him to interfere in my life. I don't want to have to change my job, my friends or my boyfriend. It's bad enough I've been forced to leave the apartment I loved for the past three years, if I have to make other changes, I feel like he's winning," I explained anxiously as Edward wrapped his arm around me and hugged me close to him, kissing the top of my head sweetly. "My boyfriend disappeared on Sunday morning… do you know where he went?" I asked seductively as I let my hand run along the length of his chest. I heard a low growl come from his gut and I smiled as I noticed he was having a reaction to my lame seduction attempt.

"He's in the bedroom. Why don't I take you there?" he asked as he kissed my neck and I giggled as I noticed the double entendre in his words.

**EPOV**

I hadn't meant to pull away from Bella in the few days following the break in, it just happened naturally. I didn't want to make her feel like I was being the overprotective boyfriend, but apparently everything backfired because the moment we were alone in our new apartment, she called me out on being distant and I accused her of wanting to be hurt by James. Why Bella didn't haul out and hit me across the face still baffles me.

When we finally walked into our bedroom, I was desperate to ravage her but I had to laugh when I noticed that our bed was made already. "Alice," we both laughed to each other as I pulled her into a sweet kiss before guiding her body against the wall and I began to be a little more forceful and desperate with my kisses. My hands immediately went to the tiny shorts she was wearing and I tugged them down as quickly as I could, never once removing my lips from hers. Within seconds of entering the bedroom, I already had Bella stripped naked and was edging her towards the bed.

"Edward," she breathed quietly as I grabbed her hips and lifted her onto the bed, my body hovering above her, my eyes unable to move from hers.

"Yes?" I replied as I let my lips fall to her neck and I began kissing my way down her body to her belly button as one of my hands began to massage her breast gently.

"Can you go slow?" she asked as I lifted my head from her body, a little surprised by her words. "It's been a week… I want to enjoy this as much as possible," she said with a groan as I slipped one finger in between her pussy lips.

"I'll go as slow as I can, but no promises," I said with a laugh as I kissed her stomach gently as I did my best to spend as much time as I could exploring her body and trying to show all my love for her in my actions and not my words. As much as I thought I was falling in love with her, I wasn't exactly one of those guys known for commitment and I didn't want to fuck this up. I had images of telling Bella I loved her and she simply laughed, assuming I was saying those words to get into her panties.

As my tongue worked its way between her legs and began to flick gently at her clit, I heard her moaning above me which seemed to turn a switch inside me and I turned into some ravenous animal and I was suddenly plunging my tongue inside of her as my hands gripped forcefully onto her thighs, desperate to feel her cum for me. Because of me.

"Oh god yes," moaned Bella as I dipped two fingers inside of her and began fucking her with my fingers while my tongue lavished her clit with as much attention as I could muster. "Fuck, you are so… ugh…. fucking good…" she groaned as I noticed her hands grip the sheets of our bed.

Her words simply spurred me on and before I knew it, she was cumming hard and her body was clamped tight around my fingers. Once I pulled them out and licked them clean, I listened to Bella panting above me. "Sorry if that wasn't slow," I said with a laugh as stripped off all of my clothes and curled up beside her. She simply grinned at me.

"Slow is a relative term," she said with a giggle as I kissed her fiercely and repositioned ourselves so that she was straddling me. I looked up at her and without any prodding from me, she rifled through the top drawer of our new nightstand and pulled out a condom, quickly ripping open the package and sliding it down on me. I stared at her, both with desire and love in my eyes, as she then rose slowly and slid herself down on my length. I moaned lowly as I watched her lift herself up and down on my hard cock, which was throbbing in excitement.

I closed my eyes as I tried to will myself not to come from the image of her riding me, but it was extremely difficult, made even more difficult by Bella's insistence that I watch her, which I wanted to do, so badly. She looked like a sex goddess as her tits bounced gently while she rode me, her body leaning back slightly giving me a better angle to drive my cock inside of her. I groaned her name loudly as I came, followed by her body tensing up all around me, thus signaling her release.

"You are so fucking hot," I whispered to her as she laid down against my body, my heart feeling like it was beating out of my chest. "I don't think I could ever get bored of fucking you."

"Is that why you never had a girlfriend before… boredom?" she asked curiously as I slipped my cock from her and pulled the condom off, tossing it in the garbage near our desk. I loved thinking of everything in this room as ours, with the exception of Bella of course, she was mine.

"No. I never felt a connection with anyone else like I do with you," I admitted honestly as she rolled to the left side of the bed and I curled my arm around her. "Even with all this shit with James, I feel more for you than any other girl I've ever slept with." _ I love you_, I thought to myself quietly, although I knew I wasn't ready to say the words to her.

"I suppose I should be flattered," said Bella with a snicker as I kissed her forehead.

"Definitely be flattered Bella. I think I could have sex with you all day and still never be satisfied," I explained as I nuzzled my face into her hair, breathing in her scent, which I also could never get enough of. "I don't want to stroke my own ego, but I've known you've wanted me for a long time."

"Since when?" she questioned curiously as she leaned up onto her elbow and looked at me with a grin.

"Um, the morning after I moved in I woke up early and heard you in the shower… I believe my name was screamed In conjunction with a few fuck me's," I explained as Bella covered her face with her hands, apparently mortified by the entire scene. "I jerked off in the hallway listening to you."

"You did what?" she screamed out as I smiled. Apparently I had done an excellent job of making her less embarrassed by the entire situation.

"I jerked off while you played with yourself. Let me just say, it was fucking hot as hell. I wanted to bust down the door and take you against the wall but I thought better of it. Let me just say though, if I hear you ever doing that without me again, I won't hesitate to break down the door and fuck you," I retorted calmly as she smiled brightly at me.

"I'll remember that," she said with a wink as I kissed her lips furiously. "Since we're being so forward with one another… I began have sex dreams about you from the moment you showed up at the apartment. That's one of the reasons I didn't want you to be my roommate."

"You didn't want me to be your roommate because you wanted me?" I asked curiously as I felt her nod her head against my chest.

"Yeah. I know, I'm seriously fucked up but I thought the last thing I needed was a man in my life. Fuck was I sorely mistaken," she explained as I felt her wrap her leg around mine tightly. This sleeping together thing is way under rated, I thought to myself, as I felt my cock harden again.

"You just needed the right man Bella," I said with a smirk. We heard Jasper and Alice come back into the apartment moments later and decided to simply ignore them while we continued to talk and cuddle. This was definitely a new fucking experience for me. Usually I fell asleep or ran out the room after the sex was over, but lying here with Bella and talking about things was actually enjoyable. Perhaps because I was actually interested in what she had to say.

"Where would you have gone to live if we had said no?"

"I would have continued sleeping on Jasper's couch or passing out in his bean bag chair," I admitted anxiously as she glared at me in disappointment. "Don't pity me, Bella. I had been living with some friends for the longest time but they up and moved to California a few weeks ago without any notice. I wasn't on the lease, so I got kicked to the curb. Jasper was gracious enough to let me stay with him until I found a place to stay."

"Why didn't you turn to your parents?" she asked as I felt my entire body tense up at the mere mention of them.

"Let's just say we don't get along and leave it at that ok? One day, I'll be ready to tell you about them, but today is not that day." I felt horrible for snapping at her in response to her simple question about my family, but I couldn't help it. Every single mention of them in recent years made me upset and I wasn't ready to deal with them and the James situation at the same time. One issue at a time.

"I'm sorry for mentioning them," said Bella sadly as I pulled her closer to me and kissed her forehead.

"Its okay baby, you don't know my history with them and I'd like to keep it like that for now. Can we just worry about keeping you safe and well… keep having fucking awesome sex?" Bella giggled gently against me and I was glad that we had broken the tension that had began when she mentioned my parents. "So, since you've mentioned your sex dreams about me, you should give me some specifics."

Bella blushed furiously as I gazed over at her, complete love and longing in my eyes and I smiled from ear to ear as she spoke. "There was one with you taking me over your bike and another when I gave you a blow job while you bartended at Pure," she explained, her face a beautiful shade of pink from all the blushing.

"I love both of those ideas. Perhaps we'll have to look at making them happen. Which was your favorite fantasy?" I inquired as my fingers absentmindedly worked their way up and down her stomach and over her breasts.

"Umm… you know the song 'Sex on Fire' by the Kings of Leon?" she asked curiously as I nodded my head, the lyrics now playing over and over in my head as I tried to focus on her words. "I had a daydream once that we fucked on a table at Pure to that song, while the club was packed with people."

"No shit," I muttered with a grin on my face a mile wide. "That is so fucking hot baby. When did you dream about that?"

"Fuck, this is almost as embarrassing as you listening to me in the shower but… I thought about it while we were at the club the first night, before you introduced me to Marcus… and the club was packed with people as you took me on a table near the dance floor."

"Sweet lord… sex in public… I didn't know you had it in you Bella," I stated proudly as my fingers moved down to her clit and I began to rub it gently again. "Would you fuck me in public?

"Yes," she said quietly as I pushed a finger inside of her wetness and she growled.

"What did you say?"

"Yes, I would fuck you in public, Edward" Bella screamed out as I pinched her clit between my thumb and forefinger, my tongue now lapping at her neck.

"Good. No panties at the club tomorrow night. I have plans for you," I said as I continued my manipulations of her pussy until her orgasm over took her and she quivered beneath my fingers. I kissed her lips gently and then I licked my finger clean of her sweet juices. _Oh yes, I had plans for her._


	12. Photographic Evidence

**A/N: Yes, I'm back full time now. Woo Hoo! Can you believe I'm spending my second wedding anniversary writing because my hubby is in Vegas still? Ah well, I'm sure you are all appreciating the fruits of my labor.**

**I wanted to write a quick note about my recent updates. I know you guys are all eager for updates on my other two stories, but I have just felt like writing this story so much lately, I've been slacking. I have started a new chapter for both of my other active stories and hope to update soon, possible Wednesday. I spent an hour in a Quiznos in downtown Toronto today working on Cabin Fever, so they are still happening, just not as quickly.**

**I need to give a HUGE shoutout to one of my awesome reviewers Dramione Cullen who made me so happy with this comment: Oh and your Beta is the coolest for inspiring and encouraging you. What a  
team you guys make! Can you believe me and MaggieMay 14 actually sit around at night chatting on GoogleTalk trying to smut up the story. She loves the smut more than me.**

**Of course, I don't want to piss off anyone, so I want to say hi to all my lovely readers and reviewers. I would make this A/N 10 pages long if I spoke about all of you because I love you guys so much. So much so… that I will be telling the story of E's parents in one of the next 3 or 4 chapters, since you guys are so curious. There will also be a few of Bella's fantasies lived out in the next chapter. **

**BPOV**

I was dreading head into work tonight for no reason but that Edward insisted I go panty less. As I tossed on my favorite blue paid halter top and my denim shirt, which would be difficult to bend over in all night, Edward strolled in from the ensuite bathroom clad only in a towel which was slung low on his hips and I drooled. I actually fucking drooled.

This was one of the reasons I loved our new apartment, even though I had been hesitant when Edward and Alice first described it to me. We each had our own master suite with ensuite bathroom and the bedrooms were on opposite sides of the apartment, separated by the common spaces; living room, dining room and kitchen. I am forever indebted to Alice for allowing me to drool over my towel clad Edward on a daily basis.

I watched for a moment as he pulled on a pair of khaki shorts and a short sleeved navy blue button down shirt from the closet. _Holy Fuck he was going commando, and the drooling commences again. _Alice had dragged him shopping for clothes on Wednesday, against his will I might add, once she had officially gotten tired of his jeans and grey t-shirt which had basically been his uniform since Saturday night. As soon as he was done dressing, he made me twirl around for a moment before insisting on verifying that I had followed his rules. "Bend over and lift the skirt."

"Don't you trust me?" I asked with a smirk as he simply growled at me in response.

"It's not about trust Bella. Did you ever think that maybe I just wanted to see your perfect naked ass?" he asked as I tugged my denim skirt up to reveal my pale behind to him. I heard a groan of appreciation as his hands found purchase against my soft skin and he began rubbing me gently. "I think we should call in sick."

"No way, I need the money," I sighed as I pulled the skirt back down and smoothed the denim fabric against my bare skin. "I'm also very curious about these plans you have for me."

Before I had a chance to say anything else, Edward slipped on a beat up pair of Birkenstocks that I wished James had destroyed and grabbed my hand, pulling me from our bedroom and out to Pure for our shift. Once we got there, Edward gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek and promised to see me later during my break. When I stepped into the back room, Angela and several other waitresses I hadn't seen since last weekend cornered me to discuss the situation.

"We were all so worried about you," exclaimed Angela as she gave me a big hug and we both turned to hear Chelsea scoff. I hadn't expected Chelsea to be worried.

"I'm fine. Stuff was destroyed and we moved, but its okay, really," I said as I wrapped my apron around my waist and tugged my skirt down again as I tried desperately to downplay the entire situation.

"It didn't sound okay when Marty told me about it on Wednesday night," admitted Kate, one of the other waitresses who I had become friendly with. Kate and Angela had started during the same week years ago and were best friends, so it was only logical I fell into their friendship as easily as I had. I think Chelsea also hated the fact that I had such an easy time making friends at the club, when all she seemed to make were enemies and potential baby daddies.

"Marcus told us you had a stalker," said Chelsea bluntly.

"Actually… I still HAVE a stalker and it's nothing," I lied with a smirk as I glared at her. I wanted to rub it in her face that I had slept with Edward several times over and that the last time was this morning, but I couldn't bring myself to say those words.

"He's still out there?" balked Angela as I simply nodded my head.

"He's kinda like a foot fungus you just can't get rid of. He's actually been around for almost three years, but it's only been in the past eight months that he's come back," I explained as I tried to make light of the situation. Alice and I had determined almost seven months ago not to let this rule our life and I didn't want these girls looking at me with pity because James wanted to kill me or whatever the hell he wanted to do with me. I shuddered for a moment at the images that ran through my mind as Chelsea woke me from my reverie.

"He must be a poor shot if he can't kill you after three years," laughed Chelsea as Kate smacked her upside the head for being so callous.

"Can't the cops do anything?" pleaded Angela, clearly concerned for my safety.

"Not really. He technically hasn't threatened me. It was just a break and enter this time. However, I like to think of the situation as an excuse for Edward and me to move into a bedroom together. He can barely be apart from me you know."

"That's only because there's a weirdo trying to kill you," retorted Chelsea angrily as Angela and a few other waitresses stared at her, shocked by her response.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Chelsea. Now I am off to wish my boyfriend good luck for the evening," I stated calmly as I turned on my ridiculously high heel and left the room. I could hear Chelsea slam something against one of the locked and I prayed that it was her hand and that maybe she had broken it.

I walked slowly towards the bar and noticed Edward talking suspiciously to Marty, the other bartender. They got oddly quiet as I approached and as I cocked my eye brow in curiosity, I noticed Edward smile his patented sexy smile and I forgot what I was going to ask. _Damn him._ "Chelsea's bitter because we moved into the same bedroom."

"She's such a fucking idiot," piped up Marty before Edward or I could say anything. "Just steer clear of her, for your own sakes. We've had so many bartenders quit because of her, I'm certain Marcus will fire her sooner rather than later." I snickered at Marty's comment and was about headed out onto the floor to serve my first customers of the night when Edward added in another comment.

"Kate told me that Marcus might let Chelsea go this week. Apparently she's gotten a few complaints from customer's girlfriends," Edward added as I laughed again. I knew I shouldn't laugh at the misfortune of others, but seeing Chelsea get her comeuppance would be one of the greatest days of my existence.

I couldn't help but notice that Edward's eyes were on me virtually all night, but it wasn't like on Tuesday night where he was being overprotective and making sure no one even looked at me differently. This look was definitely more akin to the one he gave me last night before he made me cum for the third time. He was definitely horny and I loved me some horny Edward.

I spent the next four hours doing my best to drive him mad with want for me. Whenever I headed up to the bar, I would always lean over and give him a good view of my cleavage or lick my lips seductively at him. A few times I even slipped behind the bar to grab a piece of cut lemon or lime, just so I could rub my hand against his hard cock. The third time, he grabbed my hand as I stroked his length through his shorts. "Unless you plan to get on your knees and suck me dry with Marty right beside us, stop teasing me Bella," he chastised as I looked over at Marty who was smiling widely at me, having heard our entire exchange.

A little while later, I strolled by the bar and leaned over again, my tits now practically in his face. "I need two coronas and a seven and seven," I explained as I dipped my finger into my mouth and sucked on it for a moment, making sure he was watching me.

"Bella… what did I tell you less than an hour ago? Either get on your knees and do something or stop messing with me. I'm so fucking hard back here I can cut glass," he said as I snickered lightly, enjoying the fact that I had him so worked up.

"I'm sorry Edward," I lied as I sucked on my finger again. "I'm just passing the time as I wait for your plans." As he laid the drinks on my tray, I turned around and sauntered away from him, shaking my ass a little too much before I steadied myself and walked back to my table with the drinks. Edward's eyes were on me so much, I felt like he was trying to burn my clothes off with his glare.

By the time our break rolled around, I didn't even need to say anything to him. He handed my tray off to Angela and grabbed my hand, running me outside to the back of the bar. "Fucking tease," he panted into my neck as he lifted my ass off the ground and pulled my skirt up around my waist. He didn't give me a chance to respond before his lips were against mine and I could feel his cock straining against my eager pussy.

As I wrapped my legs around his waist, he was tugging his shorts down enough to release his cock. He slipped a condom on quickly before focusing all his attention back to me. "It was wrong of you to tease me all night Bella," he said furiously as he shoved a finger inside me and I groaned as he curled it upwards, searching for my g-spot.

"I'm not sorry," I stuttered as I felt his cock near my entrance and he shoved his finger into my mouth, making me taste myself off of him. As I licked his fingers, I could hear him growling urgently.

"Fuck, you are so fucking hot Bella," he forced out as I felt his cock slip inside of me and I gripped his shoulders tightly for support and he began to ram his cock deep inside of me. I moaned in pleasure as I noticed a couple of people walk by the end of the alley, stopping to look up the dark alley to see where the noise was coming from. I moaned again knowing full well that those people knew I was getting fucked. "Do you like knowing they were watching us?"

I nodded my head in response as I felt Edward tug gently at my hair, pulling my head back slightly. "What did you say?"

"Yes, I liked them seeing you fuck me," I admitted as I felt him plunge into me again, his cock hitting me in just the right spot that I screamed out his name in orgasm. Moments later, Edward came, his head resting against my shoulder as sweat poured down his face. When he finally lowered me to the ground, my back was aching slightly and when I put my hand to it, Edward immediately looked remorseful.

"Oh fuck," he muttered as he checked out my lower back.

"What's wrong?"

"No more fucking against a brick wall, that's what's wrong. The top of your ass looks like it's been rubbing against a cheese grater. I am so sorry Bella," he uttered sadly before he reached down and kissed my sore back. I watched as he tossed the condom in the dumpster behind the club after getting himself redressed.

"It's no big deal, it stings a bit, but we can put lotion and shit on it when we get home," I explained to him as he helped me lower my skirt to cover my ass again. We walked back into the club, me walking a little more slowly before I headed into the bathroom to clean up, both my back and my girly bits. I was a little late getting back from my break, but no one seemed to notice, thank god. I collected my tray and went back to serving my tables, as well as Angela's, as she went onto her break.

**EPOV**

I was such a fucking idiot. Sure the sex had been fucking hot, but now Bella's back was all scrapped to shit. She looked like I beat her for fucks sake. Even though she insisted that it was nothing major, I knew better. Bella was a master at hiding her true feelings about things. She was doing it now with the cuts on her back and she has been doing it with James for the past six months or so. I often wondered if she even told her psychiatrist anything or if she was just that good at hiding everything. I refused to push her though; I needed her too much to lose her right now.

The moment we were off shift and Marcus said we could leave; I gripped Bella's hand tightly and led her from the bar. We started towards our new home, which was in the opposite direction of where we used to go and I kept looking behind us, getting the feeling that we were being followed. "Stop for a moment," I instructed Bella as I pushed her into a darkened doorway, with me clutching her tightly against me.

"What's wrong?" she asked lowly as I felt her shake against my grip.

"I don't know," I admitted as I looked out and saw no one there. "I thought someone was following us."

"I think dealing with drunken MILF's who want to get into your pants is making you all paranoid," laughed Bella as I gripped her hand again and pulled her out of the doorway. I picked up the pace and Bella was practically jogging beside me as I still felt uneasy. "Slow down Edward, these shoes were not meant for running."

"Those shoes were not meant for anything but to be worn while being fucked," I commented as we finally arrived at the front of our building. Bella unlocked the main door and I closed it tightly behind us, making sure it was securely closed.

"These shoes got me almost two hundred in tips tonight," laughed Bella as I groaned at her and we took the elevator up to our floor. Once we got into our apartment, Jasper and Alice appeared to already be asleep, so as I did my nightly rounds of making sure everything was locked tight, including all windows, Bella went into our room to get ready for bed.

When I finally walked in the bedroom, Bella was lying naked on our bed with a tube of Polysporin and some gauze. _Ah fuck, her back._ "I am so sorry baby. I should have come in here first and fixed your sore back," I commented as I kneeled down beside her and put the ointment on her, followed by the gauze. I helped her pull on a pair of my boxers that were able to hold the gauze in place while still being comfy.

"Can you stop apologizing? It was an accident and I wouldn't trade the sex for anything in the world, so relax," she said to me when she finally got situated in bed and I undressed and joined her, my hand wrapped around her waist loosely.

"Can't I wallow for a few minutes?" I asked as she slipped her finger over my mouth and I kissed it sweetly.

"No. I wanted sex in public and even though only a few people saw us, I would handle twice as many sores for another round with you Edward," she finished with a wink as I still felt bad about the situation.

I spent the next day taking care of Bella and making sure her back wasn't too sore. She kept insisting she was fine, but I figured she was just trying to make me feel better about everything. Jasper and I had band practice and neither of the girls wanted to go, which made me extremely tense. I hadn't taken my eyes off of Bella for the past week unless I knew Jasper was with her. "Alice and I will be fine. I need to go get something at the store and we'll be right home," she explained to me as Alice was bouncing beside her, no doubt excited

"If it makes you feel better, we'll stop by the club before we come home," suggested Alice as she grinned oddly towards both Bella and Jasper. I nodded my head and finally relented as I watched the girls leave the apartment, Bella still walking a bit slowly thanks to her back.

When Jasper and I got to the club later for practice, Brady was already there, messing around with the electric guitar he had agreed to loan me until I could afford a new one. "This will do right?" he asked as I stared at it for a few moments and finally nodded my head. It wasn't my old guitar, but it would be fine.

We played a few quick tunes as I got myself comfortable with the new axe and I worried about the girls. After every single song I noticed Jasper glaring at me in annoyance, not concern. He was clearly pissed that I wasn't paying as much attention to practice as I should be. "Alice just texted me. They are on their way."

"Fine," I replied, feeling somewhat placated as we began playing a really shitty version of 'Simple Man' by Lynyrd Skynard. Just before the song ended, I noticed Alice and Bella walk into the room carrying a guitar case and was immediately intrigued. So much so that I stopped playing in the middle of the song.

"I know your women are here, but we didn't need to end the song," stammered Brady as I hopped down off the stage and hugged Bella, relieved to see she was safe.

"Picking up the banjo?" I asked with a snicker as she glared at me for a moment and handed me the case. "What the fuck?"

"It's for you. I used my tips from this week and some of the money from the renter's insurance claim to get it for you. Bruce down at the shop insists that it's the one you've been eyeing up all week when you leave me at work and go off to brood over guitars," she said with a laugh as I unclasped the case and came face to face with Gibson custom Les Paul Standard Electric Guitar. I was instantly hard and I wanted to throw her on the floor and fuck her senseless as a thank you, but not in front of our friends.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" I asked as I stroke the neck as Jasper and Brady hopped of the stage behind me and looked at it with wide eyes.

"It's a beauty," commented Brady as he move his hand along the edge of the body reverently.

"Yes she is," I responded, never once taking my eyes off of Bella. "Can you guys take special care of her for me, I need to talk to my girlfriend," I said with a smile as I grabbed her hand and led her towards the empty back room.

I sat down in one of the empty chairs and immediately pulled her onto my lap, kissing her lips fiercely. "You really didn't need to get that for me," I said with a reluctant sigh.

"Yes I did. You lost everything because of me. The least I can do is replace your most beloved thing," she said with a nervous blush as I grasped her face in both of my hands and I kissed her closed eyes.

"You are my most beloved thing, not that fucking guitar. Never doubt that," I said as I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly. "I know right this second isn't the best time to thank you for my gift, but I plan to thank you repeatedly when we get home tonight. You better be ready for the fucking of a lifetime baby."

I couldn't help but grin widely as Bella nodded her head and leaned in to kiss my neck. This was one of those moments where I wanted to shout out that I loved her, but it didn't happen. It should have, but it didn't. Bella slowly climbed off my lap and took my hand to lead me from the room. When we got back into the main room of the club, Alice was making out with Jasper as Brady was holding my guitar gently, as though it was a baby.

"Are you going to play it?" asked Jaz when he finally unlatched himself from Alice's lips. I nodded my head and climbed on stage with them. I spent a few minutes tuning it to my specifications before finally deciding it was time to use this awesome beast.

"SOF," I said to the band as Bella sat down beside Alice, both of them giggling like schoolgirls. I winked at Bella as the first chords of 'Sex on Fire' by the Kings of Leon came from my brand new guitar. I couldn't help but notice Bella turn several shades of pink while we played and Alice simply nodded her head, clearly not aware of Bella's fondness for this particular song.

When our practice was finally over, Marcus walked in to open the bar for the night. "You don't need to come in tonight," he said to me as he walked past us and towards his office. "Marty asked for an extra shift this week. I hope you don't mind."

"Fuck no I don't mind," I exclaimed happily as I grabbed Bella's hand and practically threw her over my shoulder. Alice drove back to the apartment with Jasper as Bella and I took her truck. We were back home within minutes, my guitar locked away firmly in its case, which was going to be under lock and key in our bedroom unless I was using it. I wondered if it would be too much to get a safe for my guitar.

When we walked in a few minutes after them, Alice and Jasper were standing inside the apartment holding a brown manila envelope. "What's that?" asked Bella curiously as Alice looked at both of us completely mortified.

"We didn't mean to open it. It didn't have anyone's name on it," stated Jasper firmly as he forced the envelope into my hands and stepped back. "Some teenage guy was slipping it under the door when we got home. He said some dude paid him fifty bucks to slip it under the door and leave."

"Fuck," I yelled angrily as I sorted through over a dozen photos from the night before of Bella and I fucking in the alley behind Pure.

"Holy shit," added Bella as she grasped the photos from me and began sorting through them herself. "How the fuck did these get taken? Jesus, there's even a shot of you checking out my sore ass."

"What the fuck did you do to her ass?" asked Alice she came across the room and hugged Bella tightly from behind. I threw the photos against the wall and immediately grabbed the business card Captain Monahan had left us so that I could call him and let him know what had happened.

"We did it against the wall and the brick we were rubbing against tore my lower back to shreds. I'm healing though, Edward took care of me," Bella explained to Alice as they both sat down on the couch.

I was fuming mad as I handed the phone to Jasper so that he could speak on behalf of all of us. I couldn't formulate the right words and I didn't think Captain Monahan wouldn't appreciate the dozens of four letter words I felt like screaming into the phone.

What bothered me the most wasn't the fact that we had been photographed fucking outside, it was the fact that my face was burned out in every single picture and the last image with just her in it said 'mine'. He was clearly making threats against me because of my relationship with Bella and if I had to kill this fucker myself, I would do it to make sure she was safe.

**A/N: What's your B&E Fantasy?**


	13. Nights Like These

**A/N: Okay, so this won't be much of a A/N I'm actually gonna answer a question posed by ****.Bedward**** who asked how I came up with the story: Honestly, MaggieMay14 and I were sitting around chatting about our mutual obsession with all things Robert Pattinson and I told her I wanted to write something smuttier and lemon filled and she encouraged me. This is the result, although when I started I wasn't planning the whole stalker thing, it just happened. I don't write with a plan. I just write.**

**Clancy 119 and rms33– I loved your suggestions and possible location. I'll have to keep those in mind. Oh and Dramione Cullen… I think your fantasy might get worked in as well. Thanks for feeding my smut addiction.**

**Today's chapter is for mssammydean, who I always forget to give my shout out to, but always gives great reviews. You asked for it, you got it. I'm also going to do the RCowgirl you suggested… eventually.**

**I don't own twilight, but I am about to make fresh blueberry waffles for breakfast. Who's in? Who am I kidding… they're Eggos.**

**BPOV**

"Welcome Back Isabella,"

"Thanks Dr. Anderson. I'd say it's good to be back, but I'd be lying my ass off," I said with a gentle laugh as she smiled at me.

"So, you had to move last Friday? Isn't that the reason you told my receptionist when you cancelled?" she asked curiously as she tapped her pencil against her notebook.

"Yes. I had to move."

"Why don't you tell me more about all of that? There is obviously a reason for the move I'm guessing?" She was always a very perceptive psychiatrist but ever since the photos arrived at the apartment last Sunday, I didn't really want to discuss the issues. Edward and I never mentioned them once Captain Monahan left our apartment with the photos as evidence. We couldn't prove that James had taken them, though it was obviously assumed.

I let out a huge sigh and finally explained to Dr. Anderson everything that had happened since our last meeting. The break in, the move, the sex with Edward, the photos… everything. At least she seemed encouraged by the physical intimacy Edward and I were sharing. It felt like almost an hour later when I finally stopped talking to her but as I glanced at the clock, it had only been half an hour. This day was dragging on longer than I wanted it to.

"That's definitely a step in the right direction Bella. Have you guys admitted your feelings yet?" she inquired as I fidgeted nervously on her couch and began staring out the window for a moment.

"What feelings?" I feigned as she looked at me in frustration.

"You obviously care for each other Bella. I might even venture a guess that you are in love with him, but that's your decision to make. However, just by the gestures like sharing a bedroom and you buying him a new guitar, I can tell he's made a huge impact in your life." I nodded my head in response to her words, unsure of what I should say. "Do you think he's been a good influence?"

"That depends," I said with a laugh. "Do you think sex in public is a good move for me?"

Dr. Anderson laughed as I felt slightly mortified for revealing that specific detail to her. "Sure, if it's made you more confident. I would feel almost all sexually related things you do with Edward are good for you. Ever since he came into your life you've opened up more to me and I hope you've done the same with him."

"The only things Edward and I don't talk about are our families. He doesn't know anything about my parents and vice versa," I admitted somewhat ruefully. "I tried to engage him min conversation about his family, but he basically told me to fuck off."

"Perhaps if you tell him a bit about your parents he might be more willing to share his stories with you Isabella?" I paused for a moment, contemplating her words and decided she was probably right. Why should he bother telling me about his family when I hadn't even bothered to tell him anything about mine. "I take it from your silence you agree with me?"

"I guess so. I mean it's only fair that we share our horror stories right?" Dr. Anderson nodded and I smiled easily at her for the first time in our entire session.

"Do you really think they are horror stories?"

"Well, I can't speak for Edward, but my childhood wasn't completely void of any love or family. My teens years with my father left a lot of be desired, but I'm old enough to not give a shit now," I admitted as I watched Dr. Anderson write on her notepad again. _Daddy issues_, I was certain she had written.

"Well, since our time for the week is almost up, why don't I give you a challenge for the next week? I think it would be beneficial to both you and Edward if you talked about your pasts, especially your parents," she suggested as she stood from her seat and I followed suit. She handed me her card confirming our appointment for next week.

"Thanks Dr. Anderson," I added as I opened the door and was about to step out of her office.

"Oh and Isabella… continue whatever it is you are doing with Edward. Its doing wonders for you." I wandered out of her office feeling somewhat confident in my relationship with Edward, even though we had many things still unanswered.

As I sat in my truck in the parking garage below her building, I couldn't help but feel somewhat giddy that she had approved of how things were progressing with Edward and I. However, I noticed that Dr. Anderson didn't say much about the James situation today and I made a mental note to discuss it with her next Friday. I had mentioned the pictures to her, but she didn't say much in response, which was not what I wanted. I hadn't realized it at the time, but the entire situation was becoming more disheartening to me. Sure I had Edward there to protect me, and Jasper to some extent, but I was now worried about Edward since the photos were basically a threat towards him. I shook my head and decided to not worry about it for the time being and follow Dr. Anderson's advice to move forward with Edward.

Almost an hour later, after a quick stop at the store, I found myself stepping into the apartment to find Edward standing in front of the stove, apparently trying to cook. "What are you doing?" I asked curiously as he whipped his head around and smiled happily at me. I didn't think I had been quiet when I came into the apartment, but he may have simply been deep in thought.

"Making us dinner. Alice and Jasper had to go to some awards dinner for his soccer team, so I decided to do something nice for you. Don't expect it on a regular basis though baby," he said as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me gently on the neck.

"I won't. Don't forget that even though I like nice Edward, hot and horny Edward is usually preferred. I slipped off my shoes and headed towards the bedroom to get changed into something a lot more comfortable than the skirt and blouse I had worn to work. I had the bag with my purchased in it before I stumbled back out to the kitchen five minutes later in my beat up Happy Days t-shirt and a pair of Edward's boxers. I sat on a stool at the kitchen island and watched him chop vegetables even though I was paying particular attention to his tattoo, which was peeking out from the short sleeve of his t-shirt.

"Why did you get the tattoo?" I asked curiously as he looked up at me for a moment before getting back to his vegetables.

"It was a rebellion thing. I've actually had it for several years. I think I got it when I was seventeen, right before I left home." Well that was a new bit of information. Edward had left home when he was seventeen hmmm….

"What does it say?" I asked as my fingers reached up and I slid his sleeve further on his arm to reveal the black Japanese writing that worked its way around his arm. I moved my fingers reverently over each character as I felt him shudder beneath my touch.

"It says, or at least it better fucking say 'Living is Easier with Eyes Closed.' I don't know Japanese so I guess I just need to trust that it says that," he said with a laugh as he poured all the vegetables into the big bowl of lettuce he had already ripped apart,

"What if it actually says 'I'm a fucking moron'?" I asked with a laugh as Edward glowered at me and went back to stirring the sauce on the stove.

"If that is what is says, then I guess I am a fucking moron," he replied, although without any laughter. "Have you ever thought of getting one? Perhaps you can get one that matches mine that says 'raving bitch?"

"Ha, ha very funny," I replied with a chuckle. "I have always wanted one, but I never knew what to get. One day," I said wistfully as Edward perked up slightly.

"You would look so fucking hot with one. Particularly if it was hidden and only I got to see it like if it was on your lower hip or your inner thigh or something," he added with a smirk. "I was thinking of getting another one in a few weeks… would you get one with me?"

I opened my eyes wide for a moment, completely unsure of how to respond to that question. "Let me think about it?" I asked finally once he stopped glaring at me in anticipation.

"Sure," he replied before he reached for his pot and began to strain the noodles. "Now can you set the table? You've been watching me cook for like twenty minutes never once lifting a finger… you should help your boyfriend Bella." I groaned at him before jumping off the stool to fetch the silverware.

Dinner was actually halfway decent. Edward had made us spaghetti and meatballs with a garden salad and garlic bread, and I had to give it to the guy, he could cook. Although when I tried to compliment him he insisted the sauce was from a jar and the meatballs were from a bag in the frozen foods section, but I didn't care. The gesture was there.

After I finished cleaning up from dinner, I decided it was time to bring out my surprise for Edward, who was completely clueless, thank god. "I'm going to go have a shower… you don't mind do you?" I asked curiously as Edward simply threw himself down on our bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Want some company?" he asked with a seductive grin as I reluctantly turned him down. He looked sad as I grabbed a towel from the linen closet and the bag I had gotten at the store before I turned into the bathroom. As I was getting undressed, I could hear the soft sounds of him playing his guitar through the walls. I imagined him sitting there playing and was instantly wet and completely distracted.

I pushed the thoughts from my mind and stepped into the shower, desperate to shave every single spot on me. The moment I was done, I towel dried my body and began to blow dry my hair, which I then put up in a tight ponytail. I worked on my makeup next, nothing too sexy, but I made sure the eyes were smoky like Alice had taught me a few weeks ago. As I slipped on the outfit I had picked up from Fredricks of Hollywood, which was a lesson in confidence if I ever had one, I didn't feel the slightest bit hesitant about this. I had never been a fan of slutty lingerie before, but I knew what Edward liked. Edward liked fucking me, playing his guitar and riding his motorcycle. I was still working out how to get all three of those activities into one fun filled romp.

As I walked from the bathroom in complete anticipation, I thought I might start dripping with excitement onto the carpet as I heard Edward was still playing his guitar in the bedroom. I wasn't sure what he was playing but it was beautiful. As I strolled into the room, his back was against the wall and he was playing gently and clearly didn't hear me come in until I cleared my throat awkwardly. "That was lovely, whatever you were playing."

"Holy fucking shit… look at you," he replied quickly as he gently set the guitar down against the wall and came over towards me. I did a little twirl, making sure he could see the entire outfit I was wearing. I had on a black lace push up bra, with black ruffled crotch less panties and a set of garters. I was even wearing the shoes that I had been wearing at the bar the other night, which were 3 inch stilettos. "Is it wrong of me to simply want to play monopoly all night because I don't want you to take that outfit off?" asked Edward as he wrapped his arms around me tightly and began kissing my neck. I could feel his cock already hard against my thigh as he hugged me.

"I could just sit here and listen to you play," I suggested as he pulled me towards the bed.

"Fucking first… then I'll play for you," he said with a grin as I pushed him back for a moment.

"Dr. Anderson was very impressed with the changes in me today," I explained as I made Edward stand by the foot of our bed. I sat against the headboard and clutched my legs to my chest for a moment. "She thinks some of our sexcapades have made me more confident."

Edward looked at me dumbfounded for a moment before I decided to spread my legs open to him. "SWEET JESUS… they're crotch less… " he growled out as he stepped to the door and made sure it was locked, before stripping all of his clothes off and joining me on the bed. "This isn't going to be pretty Bella," he said with a smirk as I nodded my head.

"I was counting on that Edward," I replied as he tugged on my ankles and pulled me down against the bed. He hovered over me for a moment, placing forceful kisses across my neck and chest before pulling my bra down so it cupped my breasts, never even considering removing it.

"All these clothes are staying on," he said with a groan as I felt his fingers stroking my lips between my legs. I felt bad for a moment that he was completely naked, but honestly what I was wearing wasn't much in the grand scheme of things. I was suddenly lost of all thought as he leaned down and began to lick my clit eagerly.

"Oh fuck," I moaned as he slipped two fingers inside of me, never once moving his tongue from me. "Stop," I screamed out involuntarily as Edward pulled back and looked at me with disappointment.

"You can't honestly expect me to stop when you show up in our room looking like sex personified, can you?"

"No… lay down," I instructed him as I hopped off the bed and waited until he was positioned. I climbed back onto the bed and was kneeling beside him, his hard cock now grasped in my hand as I stroked it gently. "I think it's only fair that we both get some," I said with a grin as I quickly threw one of my legs on the other side of his head and lowered my pussy above his face.

**EPOV**

"I love your fucking psychiatrist," I groaned out before pushing my tongue inside her pussy and moaning in appreciation. Bella positioned herself a bit more comfortably before she grasped my cock in her hand again, stroking it gently before finally bending forward and licking the tip of my raging hardness.

"Do you like this?" she asked as she then took my cock deep into her mouth and I began growling against her. "I'll take that as a yes."

Sometimes, like this one for instance, I felt like I was living in a dream. I lusted after Bella for over a month and now it seemed like we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Tonight was no exception. The moment she cleared her throat and I saw her in that fucking sexy outfit I honestly wanted to jump across the room and pull her over my shoulder onto the bed like a caveman. She officially drove me insane the moment I saw her panties were crotch less. I had no idea she could be so confident and sexual, although I definitely wasn't complaining.

"Oh christ Bella," I cursed loudly as I felt her teeth scraping the underside of my cock. It was sheer heaven. I tried to focus on making her cum but the more she sucked on my cock, the harder it was to concentrate. Whoever came up with the 69 concept had clearly never had their dick sucked by Bella Swan.

I shoved two fingers inside of her, thrusting them in and out slowly as I continued to lap away at her clit eagerly until I felt her quivering above me, eager for her release. Suddenly her motions on my cock became more frantic. She was sucking me harder and deeper as I felt her choke slightly on me as she tried to get me deep in her throat. Once she finally relaxed though, she swallowed and I immediately knew I was done for. Moments later I was cumming deep in her throat as I was lapping up all of the juices from her own release.

I heard Bella sigh as she climbed off of me and I pulled her down beside me, desperate to hold her close. "That was fucking amazing," I moaned lowly as she kissed me, tasting her own juices in my mouth. "I hope you know I'm not even close to being done with you Bella. That outfit calls for at least three or four more orgasms."

"Oh really?" she asked as she raised her eye brow curiously and I began nodding my head quickly.

"Yes. That outfit basically screams 'slut', so I need to use this to my advantage. Did you get anything else while you were out?" I asked curiously as Bella nodded her head slowly. "Holy shit, what did you buy?"

"It's for a rainy day, so don't even try to make me tell you. You'll get to appreciate it one day baby," she said seductively as I suddenly rolled her onto her back and hovered above her.

"Perhaps I should look into getting some surprises for you too," I hinted as Bella's eyes grew wide. I leaned down to kiss her neck as my hand reached into her nightstand and I found what I was looking for. As I kept Bella busy with my mouth, I grabbed her vibrator and thrust it inside of her, turning it on high.

"Fuck Edward," she yelled out as I leaned back onto my heels and began moving it in and out of her slowly. "Are you trying to torture the answer out of me?"

"Is it working?" I asked curiously as I turned it on low again and moved faster, this time my thumb working against her clit.

"No," she forced out. I turned the toy on high again and cupped her sex, keeping the toy buried within her as I leaned forward and began biting her nipples gently. "Oh sweet lord Edward," she screamed as I smirked against her breast.

"Will you tell me now?" I asked again as I bit down harder on her pert nipple and she began shaking her head back and forth. At this point I no longer cared if she told me what she bought. I pulled away from her and kneeled down between her legs and began sucking on her clit again as I started to move the toy in and out of her as hard as I could.

"Edward… fuckkk…" Bella screamed out moments later I felt her orgasm rush through her body again and I began sucking up all of her sweet juices. I had never been envious of a battery operated cock until that moment. She looked so fucking hot, all flush and blushing like crazy that I wanted to fuck her like crazy. _Give her a moment to calm down man_.

"I'm still not telling you baby," she added with a smirk as I laid down beside her, pleased with my actions for the second time.

"Don't worry… the night isn't over yet," I said with a grin as she sat up and looked at me thoughtfully. "I still have to play guitar for you," I added as I got up and grabbed my guitar and played a few random songs for her. She sat beside me and I was completely distracted most of the time when I looked over at her and saw her still clad in that skimpy lingerie. The moment I finished my third song, I laid the guitar down and then laid my girl down, spending the rest of the night showering her with love, even though I never once said the words. _Chickenshit_.

"That party sucked ass," commented Jasper the next morning when I finally rolled out of bed. Bella was still in there sleeping, her lingerie hanging all over the room.

"I'm not sorry to hear that man," I admitted as I grabbed a mug and poured myself a cup of the coffee he had made.

"How was your night?" he inquired as he took a sip of his coffee and we moved over to the couches. It had been a while since Jas and I had a real talk about anything and I needed him this morning. After last night, I was feeling very frustrated about something.

"Fucking awesome and mind blowing," I admitted ruefully. I wasn't about to go into specifics but by the way Jasper was moving his eye brows, he knew there was a boatload of fucking involved. "I think I'm falling in love with her but I can't say the words. Have you told Alice you love her?"

Jasper chuckled lightly and his face lit up. "Well shit, I never thought I would see the day where Edward Cullen fucking fell in love."

"Shut up asshole."

"Do you want to hear my story or not dipshit?" he asked in frustration as I nodded my head casually. "I told Alice I was in love with her on our third date. She was shocked and then I had to admit that I actually fell in love with her the first moment I met her. Yeah, I know, I can hear you gagging internally because you don't believe in that love at first site shit, but it was true."

"Seriously?" I replied a little shocked myself that he was so quick to tell her he loved her.

"Yeah. It was never about whether the timing was right for me to tell her, it was whether I loved her or not. The moment I knew, I had to tell her man. Are you sure you love Bella?" he asked curiously as he tapped his finger against the edge of his mug.

"No."

"Can I be brutally honest with you Edward?" asked Jasper as I looked at him a little shocked.

"Sure, but when have you not been honest with me? I retorted with a laugh. "You always called me out when I was being a jackass or a whore, so let me have it."

"You love her already; you just aren't ready to face the facts yet. You're so busy trying to protect her from James that you haven't been able to focus on your relationship with her. When was the last time you went on a fucking date?" he said calmly as I stared at the mug in my hand.

"A while ago," I admitted sadly as he looked at me with a frown.

"She's your girlfriend but you guys don't go out anywhere except work. Take her out on a real date and I bet you'll feel differently about everything. Don't let everything be about sex. Alice and I go on dates to the movies, bowling, dinner whatever the fuck we feel like doing, before we fuck like deranged animals in heat," he said with a laugh as I joined him.

"Alice bowls? No shit," I exclaimed with a chuckle as she suddenly strolled out of their bedroom looking pissed for being awake before seven in the morning.

"Yes I bowl and I'm really good. I broke a hundred last time didn't I baby?" she said proudly as she helped herself to some coffee and Jasper rolled his eyes, which made me laugh even harder. I was about to tell Alice that a hundred wasn't exactly an excellent bowling score but Jasper just shook his head from side to side, not wanting to ruin her moment.

"Thanks for the advice man," I said coolly as I finally stood and headed back into the bedroom after refilling my cup of coffee.

"If you need to talk man, you know where my room is, but if there's some loud grunting or spanking… I'd step away from the door."


	14. Rooftop Rendezvous

**A/N: Okay, I had to have a laugh at the people who thought Dr. Anderson was in cahoots with 'James' because that isn't the case, as evidenced at this beginning of the chapter. You guys have active imaginations! **

**Yes, Edward's tattoo is a line from 'Strawberry Fields Forever' by the Beatles. If you didn't already know, Dominic Monaghan (Charlie from Lost and Merry from Lord of the Rings) has the same tattoo. Technically I stole it from Charlie LOL. Dominic's is English whereas Edward's is in Japanese. I actually think the proper lyric is 'Living is easy with eyes closed' but oh well! LOL Good catch to Nellin and flightlessbird11 who made that catch.**

**Anyways, thanks to the lovely readers, reviewers and pimps out there, you know who you are. I'm on twitter… and it makes me laugh, so join the fun.**

**I don't own twilight but I do own Lord of the Rings Monopoly. Who's up for a round?**

**BPOV**

"So Isabella, how was your week since we last talked?" asked Dr. Anderson after she and I had both gotten comfortable in our regular chairs. She already had her notebook in her lap and her pen in her hand, sometimes I wondered if she had them permanently placed there. The last week had in fact been rather boring. After my lingerie fueled evening with Edward, we hadn't managed much time together. Between our jobs, band practice and Alice dragging me out shopping two nights this week, we were generally exhausted every night.

Although, I was sleeping a hell of a lot better now that Edward slept in our bed each night. On the nights he had to work, I would sleep on the couch until he got home and then he would lift me off the couch, place me in our bed and climb in right beside me. Those were some of the best moments of my day, even if I wasn't completely lucid for most of them.

"It's been fine… moving right along, just like you suggested. In fact Edward thanks you for boosting my confidence," I said with a slight snicker as she looked at me curiously. "I don't need to go into detail on that one do I?"

"No, I'm assuming you're speaking of something sexual, so we'll just let that one go for now. Any major incidences since the last time we spoke?"

"Not really. Work has been normal, the apartment is fine, no signs of him, so I'm a happy camper," I said nervously.

"Are you ready to talk about what happened two weeks ago, with the pictures?" she asked as I looked at her with surprise. "You weren't ready then Isabella. I could tell by the look on your face and your demeanor. Remember, I've been with you for almost six months now, I know your behavior."

"I was ready last week," I retorted as she frowned at me, clearly angry with my reply.

"No, you weren't Isabella," she replied as I started to glare at her. I wasn't overly keen on the fact that she was telling me I wasn't ready for certain things. I was ready.

"Fine then, let's talk about how I got caught by my stalker having a crazy intense fucking session with my boyfriend against a brick wall behind a bar," I snapped angrily at her. _Wow, if I hadn't thrown in the boyfriend bit, I would sound like a complete slut._"Want to see the scars from the bricks?"

"Were you scared?" asked Dr. Anderson as she cocked an eye brow at me, no doubt for the small tirade I just inflicted on her.

"Um no, it felt really good. Edward's very talent… "

"No Isabella, were you scared when the photos showed up. I'm sure Edward's more than adequate sexually, but I want to talk about James, not Edward," she said to me with a small chuckle. I couldn't help but roll my eyes… adequate sexually, fuck if she only knew. Even now I couldn't help fantasizing about sex with him.

_He would be on the couch in Dr. Anderson's office and I would be sitting in her seat, attempting to analyze him, no avail. He wasn't speaking to me. Edward would eventually crawl towards me and kneel before me, pushing my legs apart and sliding my grey pencil skirt up my thighs till it bunched at my waist._

"_This isn't proper doctor patient behavior Edward," I forced out as he ripped my panties from my body and grabbed my legs, pulling me to the edge of the chair so that I was open to him, completely bare._

"_You smell so fucking delicious, Dr. Swan," he finally groaned as he pushed his tongue deep inside of my heat, eliciting a loud groan from me. Before I even knew what hit me, my ankles were propped up on the arms of the chairs and my hands were buried in his hair, pushing him towards me until I climaxed in a heaving mass on the chair._

"Isabella," said Dr. Anderson as I snapped my head back up to her and groaned. _Fucking fantasies._ "Were you scared Isabella?"

"Yes, I was scared, but not for me. I've been living with this asshole long enough that nothing he does surprises me anymore. However, now that he has brought Edward into this I find myself feeling helpless. I don't want anything to happen to him. I love…" I stopped quickly and she noticed this, but didn't make me continue, thankfully. I wasn't exactly ready to profess my undying love for Edward to my shrink. Hell, I haven't even told Edward yet. It was too soon for that.

Unfortunately though, Dr. Anderson spent the rest of our session together analyzing my thoughts and feelings about both the photos and the threats made towards Edward. I was exhausted by the time she stood up and handed me her business card, which reminded me of our next meeting time.

"Kinko's must love you huh?" I said with a laugh as she opened her door and I shook the card in front of her. "You probably go through a thousand a month."

"That's why I have stock in the company Isabella," she said with a smile as I felt somewhat proud that she could actually crack a joke.

As I headed back to the apartment, Alice called me with the most inane questions and I seriously considered whipping my cell phone out my closed truck window.

"Bella, don't be like that. Just tell me what you are wearing," she pleaded for the fifth time as I groaned at her and finally relented.

"I'm wearing work clothes Alice. Grey pencil skirt and white button down. I go to therapy from work, you know this," I stammered as she gave out a small squeal and repeated my clothing to someone in the background. "What are you up to?"

"I can't tell you. What I do need to tell you is that you have a date with Edward tonight. Your clothes are laid out for you on your bed, as well as the instructions on where to go. No one should be home when you get there. Edward said he had to rush out for something," exclaimed Alice. She was way too enthusiastic, even for Alice.

"And if I don't do this?" I inquired curiously as I heard Alice huff angrily.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you really want to disappoint your boyfriend?" Of course not, I thought to myself as I was silent. "I didn't think so. Just go with the flow. I promise that what Edward has planned will be special." Before I had a chance to say anything further there was a click on the other end and Alice had hung up on me. _Bitch._

Sure enough, when I got home there was no one else there. I strolled into my bedroom and found the tiniest dress I had ever seen in my life. It was a black tube dress, with some gathering on the sides, which when I slipped it on, highlighted my curves in all the right spots. I didn't even bother with a bra or panties. Knowing Edward, they would be pointless anyways. When I looked in the mirror, I felt a little self conscious because my scar was somewhat visible, but this was date night with Edward and I had no reason to worry.

I did a quick half up do with my hair and didn't bother with any makeup since I still had some on from work earlier today. As I stood in the hallway, unsure of what to do, I noticed an envelope on the kitchen counter and walked towards it, quickly noticing my name on the outside.

_Bella,_

_Please join me on the roof._

_Edward_

How the fuck do I get to the roof? I grabbed my purse and keys and stepped into the hallway, locking the door behind me, and looking in both directions. I headed left towards where I thought the stairwell was and quickly saw a sign signaling the roof access. I slowly climbed the stairs in my heels and felt butterflies in my stomach the higher I climbed. When I opened the door and stepped out onto the black rooftop, I could hear soft music playing. I turned around completely and looked on the other side of the doorway to see Edward standing there, surrounded by candles. _Holy fuck, hot and romantic._

"Hi," I said quietly as I moved closer to him and he practically ran to me, pulling me into his arms and kissing my neck.

"I knew you would look so fucking hot in that dress," he said with a groan as he held my hand up and I did a little spin for him. "Absolutely delicious."

"You picked this out?" I asked incredulously as he blushed a beautiful shade of pink.

"Sort of. Alice helped me with everything tonight. She even dragged me shopping for you, so she was with me and held it up for my approval and I instantly knew it was perfect for you," he explained as he moved behind me and wrapped his arms tight around me, his erection now pressing into my ass. "It hugs your perfect ass beautifully." _I was officially soaking wet._

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" I inquired casually, trying my best to compose myself as I looked around and noticed a blanket on the ground surrounded by food, a large patio lounger covered in pillows and an acoustic guitar I had never seen before. "New guitar?"

"I got some decent tips on Tuesday night so I bought a used one down at the pawn shop," he admitted easily as I turned around in his arms and kissed his lips.

"I can't wait to hear you play it."

"All in due time sweetheart," he replied with a grin as he unwrapped me from his arms and led me towards the blanket where dinner was awaiting us. "I wasn't sure what you would want for dinner, and since Alice left it up to me, this is what we're stuck with," he said with a laugh as he pulled a blanket off of a box of Domino's Pizza and began laughing.

"It's the thought that counts babe," I said with a heavy laugh as he handed me a plate with a slice of supreme pizza on it. I immediately started to pick off the green peppers and he looked at me with a frown.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you didn't like them," he said sadly as I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Well, now you know," I replied as he handed me a bottle of Heineken. "At least you know my favorite beer. I'd like to think that's more important than green peppers."

Edward laughed easily at my comment, but I could tell he was nervous about something. After a few moments of eating in silence, I had had enough. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" he inquired as I shot him a curious glance. "I'm just not the best at this romance shit, so you have to let me know where I'm fucking up."

"First of all, if you really want to be romantic, you shouldn't swear. Fortunately for you, it turns me on when you swear, so don't bother changing that. If you ever have another girlfriend though, you might want to watch it." Why the fuck did I say that? God I was an idiot.

"What other girlfriend? It took me long enough to find one I liked and now you think I'm gonna look for another one? Not bloody likely Bella," he said with a growl as I found myself getting even more aroused. _Wait a second, did he just say he didn't ever want another girlfriend?_ "Do you think I need to find someone else?"

"No," I spluttered out nervously as he growled at me again. "I just… you know… who knows what will happen ten days from now or ten years from now," I replied, trying to backtrack on my words and failing miserably in my effort to explain myself. I bit down on my pizza and looked around the roof. "So are you going to play for me?"

"Go back a second… why do you think we won't be together in … oh let's say ten years?" he asked me, sounding very frustrated with me. I ran my hand down my face as I took a second to try to figure out something to say that didn't end with him throwing himself off the roof in frustration.

"You're not a long term commitment kind of guy and to be honest, I'm not sure I'm a long term kind of girl. I'm your first real girlfriend and well… my longest relationship was six months, so I'm just trying to say…" I tried to explain, as Edward interrupted me.

"I'll explain something to you Bella. You are it for me. I wouldn't do this candlelight, soft music and dinner shit for anyone… unless I loved them," said Edward as my eyes grew huge and I actually spit out the pizza I was eating. _Fucking classy Bella._ "Are you okay?"

"Depends… are you in love with me?" I asked in reply as I nervously began playing with the hem of this headband they considered a dress. When I looked back up at Edward, his eyes displayed something I had never noticed before and I bit my lip anxiously.

**EPOV**

Fuck. Bad timing. She spit her fucking pizza onto her plate and now I'm supposed to confess my love to her. Okay, how the hell was I supposed to salvage this? Where's Alice when I need her? Oh yeah, she's probably balls deep around my best friend. "Umm… Edward, are _you_ okay?" asked Bella as she snapped me from my reverie.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out some way to salvage this," I admitted honestly as she stared at me open mouthed and completely shocked.

"You love me?" she asked, still incredulous. I felt like shit that she even had to ask, twice no less, whether I loved her.

"Yes Bella, I am head over heels madly fucking in love with you," I said with sincere conviction as my heart broke because she then started to cry. _Great, could this night get any fucking worse?_

"No one has ever said that to me before," she replied as I moved closer to her and wiped the tears away with my thumbs and she smiled sweetly at me. "I love you too Edward."

"Fuck Bella, you had me worried there for a second," I replied as I kissed her on the lips gently and pulled away to finish what I was saying. "Don't ever cry when I confess my love okay? Not exactly a boost to my ego. I thought I might need to go throw myself into oncoming traffic."

"No… you can't do that," she yelled out as she launched herself across the blanket and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me passionately, our tongues instantly fighting for dominance. I reluctantly pulled her off of me and sat her down on my lap.

"We should finish eating before it gets too late," I said sweetly as Bella insisted she was no longer hungry and wanted to listen to me play guitar. I cleaned up from dinner and laid her down on the chaise lounge against the various throw pillows Alice had purchased with the funds I provided her. Alice might have done everything, but I paid for it. Thankfully she made Jasper drag this huge thing up here not me, even though I knew I would reap the benefits.

I played a few songs for her including my favorite Neil Young song, Harvest Moon. When I finished the song, Bella took the guitar from me and laid it gently on the floor as she turned back towards me and grasped my face in her hands, pulling me towards her for one of the softest, sweetest kisses we ever shared.

I wanted to say something to her, to reassure her of my love and that I wasn't going anywhere, no matter how fucked up things got, but she started to unbutton the white button up dress shirt Alice had forced me into and I lost my train of thought. Her fingers worked deftly against my buttons, practically flicking them open in seconds. As I gazed down at her, lit by the moonlight as the candles had long since died down, she looked positively lustful.

"There's no hurry Bella," I stated firmly as she practically ripped my shirt from my body and tossed it on the ground beside us.

"Yes there is. I need you Edward, now," she panted out breathlessly as I slid my hand down her side and hovered above her body, using my right hand to hold myself in place as I lowered my lips to hers, crashing them together eagerly. Bella's hands instinctively reached into my hair, pulling me closer to her and I tugged fiercely at her tiny dress, yanking it down to her waist, revealing her to me.

"No bra?" I squeaked out in surprise when my hand moved up to cup her breasts and discovered her supple flesh waiting for me.

"You should keep pulling," she said seductively as I leaned back on my knees and tugged the rest of her dress off, revealing her completely nude body to me. I gasped lowly as I leaned forward and took her nipple into my mouth, biting it gently as her hands descended on the back of my head, pushing me towards her desperately.

I felt Bella's hands snaking down to my waist, trying to undo the clasp of my belt and failing miserably. I jumped off her, reluctantly, and stripped down all my clothes, tossing them aside before climbing back onto the chair and positioning myself between her legs so that I could continue on my newfound mission of showing her my love through my actions, not my words.

As I lowered my lips to her neck and began sucking, there was a loud clap of thunder above us. "Fuck," I muttered quietly as Bella's hands ran down my back, her fingernails digging in slightly, causing me to moan. I licked my way across her collarbones and back down to her breasts where I began sucking and nibbling on her other breast while I led my hand down between her legs, where I found her wet and eager for me. "Oh god, you are so wet for me baby."

"I'm always wet for you Edward," she replied as I suddenly pulled myself down from her body and found myself desperate to taste her as I kneeled on the ground and pulled her to the edge of the chair. My tongue dipped in her wet folds eagerly as I took in a long lingering smell of the sweet scent of her arousal. As my tongue worked desperately with one of my fingers, which was rubbing her tender clit, I used my free hand to reach over for my jeans to pull out the condom I would no doubt need at any moment.

I tossed it on the edge of the chair as I used both hands now to open her folds to me and my tongue started lapping at her eagerly while I plunged two fingers inside of her eagerly. "Oh fuck," she groaned out as my fingers moved deftly within her, thrusting in and out. She was writhing and quivering above me, but I pulled out and quickly licked my fingers before bringing her to climax.

"Don't stop," she yelled out as I looked down at her desperately. I ripped open the package and quickly covered my aching cock with the condom and positioned myself above her again, this time my dick was right at the entrance to her hot pussy.

"I'm not stopping Bella… I just can't handle not being inside of you anymore. I need you." In one swift movement, I was completely buried within her tight walls and she was screaming out my name in pleasure. There was another clap of thunder and then the sky opened up and it began pouring down, neither of us caring.

I thrust inside of her slowly at first, quickening my pace at her insistence when she began screaming out for me to fuck her as hard as possible. The rain was pelting my back, but I hardly noticed it at all, even as my soaked hair started dripping down onto Bella, we didn't give a shit. We were both too caught up in the moment to care. A bright bolt of lightning lit up the sky and I got a beautiful glimpse of Bella's face, contorted in pleasure as she came around my cock, my name pouring from her mouth like the rain from the sky above us.

"Fuck, you have the best fucking pussy," I shouted out as I came hard within her a moment after she had. _You couldn't just scream out that you loved her huh?_

I wrapped her in my arms for a moment, both of us trying to catch our breath as the rain continued to fall from the sky. "We should go inside before we both catch a cold," sighed Bella as she kissed my temple and sat up on the edge of the chair, looking for her dress. I pulled myself behind her and sat my legs on either side of her, as I wrapped my arms tightly around her body, squeezing her back to my chest.

"By the way, if I haven't mentioned it lately, I am so in love with you Isabella Swan," I whispered into her ear as she leaned back against me and smiled brightly.

"I am so in love with you Edward Cullen."

Bella turned slightly to face me and I ran my hand down the side of her cheek, leaning in to kiss her gently, savoring the moment as the rain continued to fall down between our bodies and all around us. "Don't move," I instructed as I jumped off of the chair and quickly threw on my wet jeans, which was quite a feat. I grabbed my shirt and helped Bella slip it on, figuring it had to be easier to put on than the scrap of fabric I had picked out.

I gathered everything up into one pile in the corner, under a small ledge that would keep it somewhat dry until tomorrow when I eventually planned to come back up to clean up. I grasped Bella's hand firmly in mine and with another quick kiss; I led us back down into the building and to our apartment. When we finally stepped into the room, Bella was shivering and my heart instantly sunk in my chest. I ran for a few towels and wrapped her tightly, in an effort to prevent her teeth from chattering and then I ran to start her a hot shower.

"I am so sorry Bella. You're probably going to get fucking sick now," I said angrily to myself as I tried my best to apologize and bring her into our bathroom.

"Don't apologize… everything was perfect, even the rain," she said genuinely as I peeled my soaking shirt from her and she stepped into the shower, with me close behind her. I grabbed the showerhead and moved it all over her body, attempting to warm her up. Unfortunately, all it did was remind me of the first time I heard her masturbating in the shower, moaning my name.

"So umm… how did you use the showerhead last month… when you played with yourself?" I asked awkwardly as Bella leaned into my chest and smiled.

"Don't you want to know," she said with a laugh

"Fucking right I do," I exclaimed eagerly as she giggled at me and ran her hands down my chest gently, causing me to grow hard instantly.

"Perhaps another time sweetheart."

**A/N: Btw... next chapter is already with beta. Should be a two-fer day.**


	15. Gotta Have You

**A/N: So here's the second chapter… it's got a wee bit of everything, so please enjoy. Chapter title is a song by 'the Weepies' entitled "Gotta Have You" Go get it... it's wonderful. Thanks for the band reference flightlessbird11.**

**Review your little brains out and then go visit the story A Deeper Shade of Green by Lola84 and then review for her. Her story is awesome.**

**I don't own twilight but I do have a hell of a lot of paperclips.**

**BPOV**

"Morning Sexy," I heard Edward whisper in my ear quietly as I opened my eyes and adjusted to the darkness of our room. One of the first things we both insisted on in our new room was blackout shades because of the late hours we kept some nights. It didn't help matters that we had the early morning sun pouring into our room every morning before we had gotten them. His strong arms were wrapped tightly around me and I could feel his arousal against me, exciting me before I could even rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Morning Babe. What time is it?" I asked curiously as I felt his hands moving up and down my sides slowly, causing a reaction inside of me I was definitely ready for. After our fun in the rain the night before and our subsequent fun in the shower, I was eager for round three.

"Just after ten. Do you have somewhere you need to be?" he said with a snicker, knowing full well there was no where I wanted to be other than in his arms. I shook my head from side to side and he groaned as he rubbed his hard cock against my ass. "I have band practice in three hours, but I want you to come. I like having you there. Then I thought we could go for a quick dinner before we head off to work. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," I replied as I turned around so that I was facing him and I pulled him into a deep kiss. I began to nibble gently on his bottom lip as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me on top, his hard cock almost at the entrance to my eager pussy.

"Get the fuck out of bed you two," shouted Alice from the other side of the bedroom door. She started banging on it hard as hell and Edward slid me off to the side gently and ran to the door, completely naked, whipping it open in anger.

"Fuck off. We don't barge in on you and Jasper fucking like rabbits, so get lost. Give me an hour to fuck my girlfriend and then you can have her," he said with a smirk as he slammed the door in her face and I could hear her huff in frustration from the other side.

"One hour," Alice called back at us before she came back to the door with a timid knock.

"What now?" Edward yelled back at her.

"Sorry… just wanted to say something to Bella quickly." I hopped off of the bed reluctantly and tossed on one of Edward's shirts that were lying on the ground. I loved him, but he couldn't clean for shit. I opened the door a crack and Alice leaned in to whisper to me, "You lucked out girl, that's a fine fucking cock you got."

I laughed at her for a moment before pushing her out the door and moving back to Edward. I motioned to lift the shirt off of my body, but he gripped my hands firmly. "You look way too hot in my clothes to take it off. Now bend over sweetheart, I miss that luscious ass."

And this is how my day went. I fucked my boyfriend, showered and got dragged out to breakfast with Alice so that we could discuss both of our relationships. As much as I was dreading this, I couldn't help but feel remorseful that Alice and I hadn't had a lot of time together recently. As I got dressed in a short skirt and one of Edward's old t-shirts that I had tied in a knot by my waist, I couldn't help but feel anxious about the rest of the day.

"Okay, spill," she said eagerly once we had been seated at a booth at our favorite café down the street from our old apartment. We loved this place because it was always busy and we melted into the background. Our regular booth was free, so we sat there, able to see outside the windows to the small tables outside where lovers sat and shared their breakfast. I needed to bring Edward here soon.

"He said he loved me," I said succinctly as her face lit up.

"I knew it. I'm glad I didn't go to all that effort for him to do something stupid," said Alice. She sounded proud of Edward, as though she was a mother who just found out her kid was on the honor roll or something. "He was so nervous all week, I have no idea how you didn't see it."

"Perhaps I was too busy looking at his _fine fucking cock_," I said with a laugh as I repeated her earlier words to her. "So does this mean I get to see Jasper's junk now? Perhaps we should have naked day where we all see each other's shit?" Alice laughed awkwardly before she rolled her eyes.

"No fucking way. If you are seeing Jasper's shit, it better be because you caught us fucking on the couch or something. It's Edward's fault he has no shame and walked to the door in the buff," she said with a giggle as I punched her on the shoulder. "I kind of wish I had seen his ass. If the front is that good, the back has got to be awesome."

"Don't think about my boyfriend's dick or his ass. In fact, don't think about him like that at all," I said loudly as our waiter appeared and smiled awkwardly at us. We ordered some sandwiches and soda's as it was almost noon and continued our girl talk for a while. Alice went on about how great things were going between her and Jasper and how he wanted her to meet his family in a few weeks. She was obviously nervous and I didn't blame her one bit.

"Have you and Edward discussed meeting his family?" she asked with a small smile as I shook my head.

"Edward and his parents… not exactly a topic of conversation for us. It's my fault we don't discuss them since I'm not exactly ready to discuss Renee and Charlie with him. Even Dr. Anderson thinks I should broach the topic with him, but I'm not ready. She thinks he'll open up to me if I open up to him, which is probably true, but the look on his face when I first asked him told me this isn't something he's ready for himself," I said sadly as Alice reached across the table and grabbed my hand in hers, for support.

"Did you tell Edward you love him?"

"Yeah."

"Then tell him about Charlie and Renee. Maybe he will want to open up to you because you have opened up to him," said Alice sweetly as our waiter came over to remove our plates and leave the bill. He hadn't looked at either of us in the face since he caught me saying the word 'dick' almost an hour ago.

We were about to stand to leave, when out of the corner of my eye I noticed someone watching us. "Alice… is there someone just to the left of the front door?" I asked anxiously. I was practically shaking as the waiter came back over and noticed my nervousness.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked genuinely as I heard Alice say 'oh shit' under her breath.

"Umm… yes its fine. Thank you for a lovely breakfast," I said as I turned away from him and Alice and I pretended not to notice James lingering by the door, his eyes covered in sunglasses but his patented blonde hair ruffled like usual. He didn't look menacing, but he never did. He actually had a bit of a boyish look to him, which tended to creep me out more than anything.

I reached into my purse and found the card for Officer Fraser and dialed him as fast as my fingers could move. I quickly informed him where we were and that James was outside of the building and then we waited. We both ordered a cup of coffee and sat impatiently, as we tried to keep an eye on him, while not alerting him that we could see him.

I was tempted to simply walk outside and confront him, after all the streets were packed with people and the cops were on their way, there wasn't much he could do to me at the moment. My cell phone started ringing on the table and Alice quickly picked it up, noticing my hesitance.

"Hey Edward," she said sweetly as she listened intently to him on the other end for a moment. His voice was raised, no doubt worrying because Alice had answered the phone instead of me. "No, she's fine. Hold on a second."

Alice thrust the phone towards me and mouthed out 'tell him' as I pushed it to my ear. "Hi babe," I said casually, although my voice cracked slightly.

"Bella, it's almost two. I thought you were coming to practice," he said, the frustration and concern dripping from his voice.

"I'm sorry baby, there's been an incident," I said quietly, trying not to call attention to our table. However Edward's voice was so loud on the other end of the phone, I was almost certain that the entire café heard us.

"What kind of incident?" he yelled at me as I began to shake again in anger.

"Alice and I were about to leave to join you guys and we saw James outside the café, watching us. We called Officer Fraser and he is on his way down to join us and hopefully get him," I said quickly, not sounding confident in the least.

"Don't move. Jasper and I will be there in a few minutes," he said sounding harried as I tried to stop him and he hung up on me.

"Happy now? I told him and now they are on their way down here. Edward doesn't even know what James looks like and will probably beat the shit out of every guy in here," I said in frustration as I took my anger out on Alice for making me tell Edward about everything.

Officer Fraser wandered in two minutes later, out of uniform, and immediately came over to our table. "Where is he?" he asked as he looked around the café, immediately suspicious of everyone in the place.

"He was at the door. We saw him last about two minutes ago," explained Alice as she went on to describe his clothes and appearance to the officer. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt with ripped faded jeans and black sneakers. Alice could probably tell him the label on each of them if needed. Just as Officer Fraser stepped outside to survey the area, Edward and Jasper ran in breathless.

"Jasper sweetie… did you run here?" asked Alice with a slight giggle as he bent over the table, resting his hand on it and trying to catch his breath. Edward however was scanning the entire room. "We think he's left."

"Fuck," yelled out Edward to the crowded restaurant as various people turned around, having caught his tirade. I grabbed his hand and led him out the door to Officer Fraser who explained to us that there was no sign of James, although several patrons on the patio had seen him hovering by the door watching inside the café. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Edward, he didn't do anything. Let's just go back to the club so you guys can finish your practice okay?" I said sweetly as I ran my hand down his chest, trying to soothe him. He kissed my forehead just as Alice and Jasper walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder, squeezing me tightly to his side, as the four of us walked back to the club. "Jasper, you need to start working out man if you get winded after five blocks."

**EPOV**

I knew it was a bad idea the moment we finally stumbled out of our bedroom, completely dressed and spent from our morning session, but I couldn't say no to her. Both Alice and Bella pleaded to be left unchaperoned for lunch together at a café a few blocks from the club and even though Jasper and I both looked oddly uncomfortable, we relented.

Of course, my nerves really started kicking in around quarter to two when Bella hadn't shown up at one o'clock like we had agreed, so I called her. As she filled me in on the situation down at the restaurant, I quickly shed my guitar and yelled at Jasper to follow me as I screamed out to Brady that we would be back within fifteen minutes. I could see the anger building in his face as we pushed through the main doors of Pure and out onto the street.

As we stopped at a corner because of traffic, Jasper grasped my shoulder in concern. "What the fuck is wrong man?"

"James has been spying on the girls while they have lunch," I spit out as Jasper suddenly got furious and we then ran the rest of the way to the café. He was panting breathlessly as we ran in, while I was out for blood. I glanced around the entire place but quickly realized I had no idea what the hell this guy even looked like. Bella had never mentioned it.

"Fuck," I shouted out loud to no one in particular as various people turned to look at me and I glared in anger. Bella grabbed her purse and got out of the booth she had been sharing with Alice, grabbing my hand and led me outside where Officer Fraser explained to us that there was no sign of James. "This is getting ridiculous," I exclaimed in frustration.

"Edward, he didn't do anything. Let's just go back to the club so you guys can finish your practice okay?" asked Bella as she tried unsuccessfully to calm me down. I leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead as Jasper and Alice wandered outside and we headed back to the club with me wrapping my arm around Bella in a possessive manner. "Jasper, you need to start working out man if you get winded after five blocks," laughed Bella as she tried to break the tension. I couldn't understand how she could take everything so lightly.

After practice finally ended, I took Bella down the street for a quick dinner before we needed to get into the club for our Saturday shift. Bella didn't have time to run home to change, but I didn't care, I thought she looked like sex personified in my old shirt and a small skirt. I would be suffering through a massive hard on the entire time we worked thanks to that outfit and I wouldn't mind one bit.

Just before the girls were to step onto the floor for the night, I cornered Bella in the back room for a quick conversation. "I need you to tell me something and I know you aren't going to want to do it," I explained as I ran my hand gently against her lower back. "You have to tell me what James looks like. I can't protect you if I am constantly assuming every single guy in here could be him."

"He's about six feet tall with short blonde hair. Not super short, but shorter than yours," she said softly as she reached up and ran her fingers through my hair. "He wears glasses and has a baby face. He's very unassuming." Well that was a start.

"Thanks baby," I said sweetly as I kissed her on the forehead and helped her tie her apron around her waist.

"I thought you guys lived together, can't you fuck at your own apartment?" snapped Chelsea as she walked into the room clearly pissed off about something.

"We fuck anywhere we can, usually as often as we can. Envious?" replied Bella, playing up the role of being a bitch and I couldn't be prouder.

"Fuck off," retorted Chelsea as she reached into her locker and pulled out her own apron, tying it around her waist and apparently waiting for us to leave because she stood there with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Kiss your mother with that mouth?" laughed Bella as she leaned forward, grasped my cock firmly in her hands and sucked on my neck for a moment before finally grasping my hand and pulling me into the main room.

"Not to complain about that, but you really need to stop letting her get to you," I sighed as I kissed her on the temple and we walked towards the bar, separating before any of the customers could see.

"Maybe if she wasn't such a raving jealous bitch, it would be easier," laughed Bella as she turned on her heel and headed off towards her first table of the night.

The night actually didn't go too badly until I saw Rosalie, Bella's former roommate stroll in on the arm of one of the biggest guys I had ever seen. Bella noticed them immediately and ran across the room, jumping into the arms of said huge muscular man and he was hugging her tightly. A little too tightly in my opinion. I was seething by the time they came over to the bar and Bella was introducing us.

"Emmett McCarty, this is my Edward. Edward Cullen," she said happily as I reluctantly accepted his handshake. "Emmett is Rosalie's fiancé." _Crisis averted._

"Nice to meet you man," I said genuinely as he nodded his head in response. Rosalie of course, looked as bitter as ever. I had only had the distinct displeasure of meeting her once before, but it didn't exactly go over well.

"I've heard a lot about you from Rosie," laughed Emmett loudly as he gripped his woman close to his side and I smiled tentatively at her.

"Oh, I'm sure she did nothing but sing my praise," I remarked sarcastically as Angela showed up at the bar requesting a few drinks, which I quickly whipped together while we talked.

Bella and Rosalie walked away towards a nearby table as Emmett remained at my side. "Rosalie's just relieved that you have been taking care of the girls while I was away. I really tried my best to help them but I apparently have you and Jasper to thank for keeping the girls safe. They are both like my baby sisters, so if you need anything… anything at all, just let me know."

"I'd say you're welcome, but I obviously have my own selfish reasons for keeping Bella safe," I added with a wink as he patted my back. What would usually be a gentle pat from anyone else shoved me forwards towards the bar and I had to brace myself against the counter. He's like Bam-Bam from the Flintstones, dude doesn't know his own strength. "But thanks for the support. I'm hoping to find this asshole and beat the shit out of him myself, but if you were nearby don't think I wouldn't let you get a few rounds in."

"Well whatever the reason man, thanks. I don't think Rosie could handle it if something happened to the pixie or the bitch," he said with a laugh and a snort, which made me laugh. He strolled away from me after that exchange and headed over to the table where Rosalie was sitting. She quickly jumped onto his lap when he sat down and they practically mauled each other for the rest of the night, both in the chair and on the dance floor.

The rest of the night was boring as fuck. Chelsea was giving me glares from the other end of the bar all night, which didn't go unnoticed by Bella because as we were getting ready for closing, I could hear them arguing about it in the far corner of the room. I honestly thought Bella was about to bitch slap her when Angela went over and broke them up. I was kind of disappointed about that, I was hoping my girl would show her some manners.

"You guys can go," said Marcus as he pointed to Bella, Angela, Marty and I after we had finished putting all the chairs away and cleaning up our stations. I followed Bella to the back room and as she put her apron back into her locker, a small envelope slipped out with my name on it.

"What the fuck is that?" asked Bella anxiously as I ripped it open quickly and read it silently.

_I already told you once… she's mine._

_If I have to tell you a third time, you will regret it._

_Don't underestimate me._

I bent down and picked up the small picture that had fallen from the folded letter, and it was another shot of me and Bella having sex. Although this one was from last night on the rooftop. _Sick mother fucker_, I grumbled silently as Bella grasped the letter from my hand and started to cry.

"When the fuck did he tell you I was his?" she asked through her tears as I felt her small hands hitting my chest forcefully.

"He left a letter in my room at the old apartment after he broke in," I said ruefully as I gripped her wrists and tried to get her to calm down.

"Why the fuck aren't you telling me this stuff?" she screamed at me as Marcus and Adam, one of the DJ's, popped their heads into the room to make sure everything was okay. I motioned them away with my hand as Bella sank to the floor, by my feet. "Is this what they were talking about the day after when we met with the cops? The note that didn't threaten anyone? What did the note fucking say Edward?"

I sat down cross legged on the floor in front of her and pulled her into my lap even though she fought me the entire time. "I didn't want to tell you to cause more fear. I'm trying to take care of you and protect you Bella."

"What did the fucking note say Edward?" she asked again as I cringed slightly from her tone. I hadn't heard her this angry with me since the very first day we met.

"She's Mine."

As expected, Bella didn't say anything for a few moments. She sobbed into my shirt as I rubbed small circles on her back in a soothing manner. Marcus was getting ready to close up so I kissed Bella's temple and tried to lift her from me. "Listen baby, I know you are scared but I'm not."

"Why won't he leave us alone?" she cried as I tightened my grip on her and stood from the floor, my arms holding her up gently.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere no matter how much he threatens me. I'm yours and you are mine. Not his…. You're mine."


	16. Foot meet mouth

**A/N: I love how into the whole James situation people are getting. All of my readers are conspiracy theorists and I love it.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews and PM's. I'm sorry if I can't answer every review, but I'm sure you all prefer a quick update. LOL**

**Thanks to my fuckawesome beta MaggieMay14 and one of my readers, lysvia who promised to name her soon to be born child after me. Just Kidding.**

**Oh and go check out the story Vodka and Nicotine by Desolatestate... good fic. **

**I don't own twilight, but I am now the manager of a C2 Community for well written, underappreciated Fics. There's a link on my profile. If you have recommendations, even if it's your own darn fic, feel free to PM me.**

**EPOV**

Another fuckawful week of turning my back at a moment's notice to make sure I wasn't going to be shanked by the mofo who wanted my girlfriend. _Life was peachy_. After last week's debacle which included a two a.m. visit to the police station to hand over the new note we had received, I was happy to be able to relax in the confines of my apartment for one night with my girl. That's all I asked for. That and some fucking outstanding sex. Is that too much to ask for? Are you even listening to me up there?

"Are you talking to yourself?" asked Jasper as he strolled into the room looking like a banker.

"Fuck no. You off to trade stocks and bonds?" I asked with a smirk as he did a little twirl and topped the entire outfit off with a fedora.

"No. Alice is dragging me out to some dinner hosted by some huge potential client of hers. If she lands the account it could mean huge steps for her career," he said with an awkward grin. Jasper was a bean bags and bong kind of guy, not a suit and pocket square kind of guy. "Apparently the guy, Aro something or other, followed my career when I played soccer and is a fan. That's Europeans for you. They love they're soccer."

"Dude, if you have all this money from your former glory days, why the fuck did you live like a stoner hobo?" I asked as he paced around the living room making me nervous. "Stop fucking pacing asswipe."

"Alice told me I can't sit down, so shut the fuck up. She doesn't want me to wrinkle the suit."

"So what are you going to do, stand up in her piece of shit car with your head out the sunroof? I doubt she would appreciate the mosquitoes in your teeth when you arrive at your party," I said with a sarcastic laugh as Jasper grabbed a banana off the counter and whipped it at me.

"I have no idea Edward. I listen to instructions because it gets me laid. She tells me something, I do it. I love her too much to argue these days," he said with conviction as I thought about Bella and myself. Would I do whatever she told me? Probably not, but it didn't mean I didn't love her.

Alice walked out of their bedroom moments later in a lovely pale purple gown with beaded accents, which made me laugh because she completely matched Jasper's tie. No doubt planned, knowing the pixie. She leaned over and kissed Jasper gently as she looked over at me on the couch.

"Flying solo tonight?" she asked with a giggle, knowing full well I wasn't.

"No. Bella's appointment at her shrink got pushed back by an hour. She should be home any moment now and then we are noshing on some Chinese and watching some movie called 'A History of something or other," I commented as Alice's eyes got wide. "What?"

"A History of Violence?" she asked with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, I think that's it. I don't know. Bella picked it out."

"Let me just say, thank god there are no stairs in this apartment," she said with a snicker as both Jasper and I looked at her completely confused. "Okay, we have to go before it gets too late." Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led the way out of the apartment.

"Don't wait up bitch," he called back to me as I growled at him. "Oh and Edward… I lived like a hobo so when the right girl came along, I could shower her with everything she deserves." And just like that, they were gone.

Bella called me from her cell phone when her meeting with Dr. Anderson was done and I immediately ordered dinner, knowing that she would arrive with enough time to spare to get changed before we could eat. As I expected, things ran like clockwork. While Bella changed from her work clothes and into a pair of my boxers and a loose fitting white tank top, which did nothing to hide any part of her supple tits, the Chinese arrived and I grabbed the food and paid him before Bella had a chance to get out of our bedroom.

"How was therapy?" I asked curiously as she scooped up some chicken fried rice and added it to her already overflowed plate.

"It was fine I guess. We discussed the second photo and the note and how you were keeping things from me," she said succinctly as I nodded my head.

"I was trying to protect you. You know that right?" I asked as I fetched us each a can of Pepsi from the fridge and put it on the dining room table.

"I know. Doesn't mean I like the fact that you didn't tell me. Dr. Anderson and I sorted it all out and I am not mad at you Edward. I am mad at James and the situation we have been put in," she said confidently as I leaned forward and kissed her temple before she took her usual seat at the table.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have kept you in the dark, but everything was a little new to me at the time. I know you are a strong person, so I promise to share every deep dark secret with you," I said seriously as she looked over at me, not quite sure if she could believe me.

"Even deep dark secrets about your parents?" she asked nervously as I growled lowly, hoping she hadn't heard me.

"No. I thought we were over this topic until I brought it up for discussion?" I asked, slightly annoyed as Bella looked remorseful at even asking the question.

"Okay," she said half heartedly as she turned back to her own plate of Chinese and began eating it.

As we prepared to sit in the comfort of the living room, after finally devouring the rest of our dinner in relative silence, Bella slipped the DVD into the player and came back to cuddle beside me on the couch. I handed her a fortune cookie before we started the movie and she cracked it open easily as she pulled out the small piece of paper, reading it to herself as she shoved the cookie into her mouth.

"A warm smile is testimony of a generous nature… in bed," she said with a laugh as I looked at her in surprise. "It's something Alice, Rosalie and I always did. At the end of your fortune, you add the words 'in bed'. You don't have to do it, but it makes the fortune a little funnier and sexier," she said with a wide smile as I cracked open my own fortune cookie, munching on it as I unfolded my small piece of paper.

"You were born with the skill to communicate with people easily… in bed," I added with a laugh as Bella hugged me and I tossed the scrap of paper aside. "It's not like that shit is real babe."

"Whatever Edward, your fingers, lips and cock do some excellent communicating with my body in our bedroom," she said with a snicker. "Okay, let's start the movie."

"You can't just leave me hanging like that Bella. You compliment my sexual abilities and then you want to start the movie?" I said with a frown as she kissed my temple.

"Yup. Now watch."

All the lights were off, all the doors and windows were locked and I felt like we were buried in our own little cocoon. As I pulled a blanket over Bella, who was nestled into my side, I wrapped my arm over her shoulder and held her tightly to me.

"So, Alice says we should be glad we don't have stairs," I said with a laugh as Bella raised her eye brow curiously.

"I haven't seen the movie yet. She recommended it a while ago because I love Viggo Mortensen," she said enthusiastically.

"Oh is that right? Who the hell is Viggo Mortensen?" I asked incredulously. Bella already knew I didn't have much use for movies and television, so I listened with disinterest as she listed off his resume to me for the first few moments of the movie. "Oh, he was the guy with the huge ass sword in Lord of the Rings? Jasper made me watch that shit one day. All three god damn movies."

"The guy with the huge ass sword? Ugh, I'm offended Edward. Anyways, he plays some anti-hero in this movie, according to Alice of course. I'm just watching it for the eye candy really," she said with a laugh as I looked over at her and placed a mock frown on my face.

"What am I chopped liver?" I asked in defense and she simply patted my chest and nuzzled against me closer.

"Fuck no baby, you are filet mignon. Now can we just watch the movie?" she asked as I ran my hand up and down her arm gently.

"Does he get you wet?"

"No honey. Only you do that," she replied with a smirk as I kissed the top of her head. _Fucking right, only I do that._

Half an hour later, I was facing a raging hard on as I watched the two main characters ravish each other in a fit of angry sex on the stairs of their house. It was so primal and it didn't help matters that I was envisioning Bella and me in their place. They were barely undressed, just enough to allow him access to fuck her as hard as he could against their hard wooden steps and when I looked over at Bella, her eyes were filled with almost as lust as mine, except she wasn't watching the TV anymore, she was watching me.

With barely a word, she was peeling my shirt from my body as I repositioned myself and ripped my boxers off of her eager body. _I never did like those particular boxers_. Bella's back was pressed against the couch and I moved myself between her legs as I reached over onto the end table where my wallet laid and I quickly grabbed a condom, sheathing myself completely.

I ran my finger between her wet folds as she growled at me in ecstasy and my dick ached more, if that was even possible. I held her thighs open to me and quickly thrust my cock inside of her. There was no tenderness or sweet words. It was just like in the movie, primal hard core fucking at it best and we were both reveling in it. Bella's groans and squeals increased as I picked up the pace and began calling out her name.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so good wrapped around my cock," I growled as she pushed herself against me, trying to get me deeper inside of her heat.

"Sweet Fuck," yelled Bella a moment later as my finger found purchase on her eager clit and I began rubbing it fiercely, trying to bring her to the edge with me. When she began panting loudly, I quickened my pace and we both came together in a heaping, sweaty mass on the couch, with the movie still playing behind us.

There was a bright flash on the screen lighting up the room and Bella screamed loudly and clutched my shoulder tightly.

"He's outside on the fire escape Edward," she yelled at me as I jumped off the couch, tossed aside the condom and quickly pulled up my pants, glad for once to have kept my clothes on during sex. "He saw us."

I threw the house phone at Bella and screamed at her. "Call 911 and don't leave the apartment," I yelled as I yanked open the window and dashed onto the fire escape, following the sounds of James as he took off down the three flights of squeaky metal stairs to the ground below us.

My heart was beating out of my chest when I saw him reach the ground and sprint across the road into the small park. When I jumped onto the ground from the final step, my feet now aching from running across the metal and being barefoot, I stood still for a moment, unable to see him across the road. I reached for my cell phone in my jeans pocket and called Emmett, begging him to come and get Bella.

I stayed still, barely moving as I watched the park intently, desperate to find him. I saw movement in the bushes and watched as he stood up and looked like he was smirking at me. _Cocky Little Bastard. _I dashed across the road, letting my colorful vocabulary fill the night air but unfortunately for me, James really was _that_ fucking psycho because moments later, while running across the road, I could see the oncoming headlights of what looked to be a four door sedan. I heard a cracking noise, followed by the taste of blood and feeling an ache in my entire body. The five senses fucking suck, I've determined.

"You weren't going fast enough," I heard an unfamiliar smooth voice say as he hovered above me. _James._ I remained still, hoping he thought I was hurt enough to not inflict any more damage. The person he was talking to, clearly the driver said something in response I was unable to hear. I then felt the hard kick of a steel toed boot across my abdomen a few times, followed by the sound of police sirens and then I blacked out.

**BPOV**

How the fuck was I supposed to stay put in the apartment as my boyfriend got run over by my stalker out on the street. The moment I saw the car turn onto our road, my heart sunk in my chest and everything changed into slow motion. I was watching Edward survey the scene across the road where James was hiding out, while I talked to the 911 dispatcher on the line about the situation.

Then having to watch as the car barreled around the corner and slammed right into Edward. My first instinct was that this had been planned and then when I noticed James talking to the driver of the car, my instinct was spot on. I was still on the line with the dispatcher, so I explained to her the dire need for an ambulance as well. I watched helplessly, my entire world crumbling around me, as James began kicking Edward fiercely; only to jump into the passenger seat of the small four door car and speed away at the oncoming sounds of sirens.

This was my fucking fault, I screamed wordlessly to myself as I watched the cops tending to Edward, unaware that I was watching. I quickly tossed on a pair of yoga pants and sandals while I made my way down the stairs as fast as my little legs could carry me so that I could get to him. Surely he wouldn't be pissed that I left the apartment now that the place was swarming with cops.

"You can't be here Miss," exclaimed the first cop as I looked at him incredulously and tried to push my way past him.

"Fuck off," I yelled at him as he tried to restrain me and I suddenly felt a strong pair of hands on my shoulders, holding me back.

"She's his girlfriend," said the deep booming voice I instantly knew as Emmett's. I turned around quickly to give him a huge hug and found both him and Rosalie looking at me sadly. The cop gave way for me to pass by him and I ran eagerly to Edward's side, but he was unconscious as they lifted up the gurney after finally securing him in place.

"I'm his girlfriend," I stated fiercely to the paramedic who let me hop into the ambulance with them. "What hospital are we going to?"

"We're heading over to St. Sebastian's. It's only a few blocks from here and they have a wonderful ER team," said the lovely woman who was currently trying to check Edward's vital signs.

"St. Sebastian's," I called out to Emmett and Rose who both nodded their heads and looked at me with sadness in their eyes. I'm sure Rosalie was ecstatic she moved out now, I thought to myself as they were about to close the doors to the ambulance and Officer Fraser suddenly appeared.

"We need to talk to you about tonight Miss Swan. Can you come with us?" he asked anxiously. I was holding tightly onto Edward's hand and I began shaking my head from side to side, almost violently.

"If you need to talk to me, I'll be at the ER at St. Sebastian's. I'm going wherever Edward goes," I stated firmly as he nodded his head and stepped back from the doors, letting the paramedic close them tightly. I sat on the small bench in the back of the ambulance for what felt like forever. I looked down at Edward's slighty battered face, his eyes were closed and his face looked so sad. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking the moment the car hit him. I knew I was pleading with god not to take the only person I ever truly loved away from me. I hope like hell he was listening.

"Twenty four year old male, struck down by a hit and run driver in the streets. There appears to be damage to his ribs, his left hand and possible head trauma," said Clarice, the paramedic I had just spent the last five minutes with, as we rolled into the Emergency Room and she explained the situation to the doctor on call.

"What's his name?" he asked anxiously as I continued to stare at Edward as they rolled him into a small room.

"Edward Cullen. His name is Edward Cullen," I yelled out as one of the nurses pushed me out of the room and left me standing there, watching from the other side of the door. Just as I was about to drop to the ground, my legs no longer able to support my weight, I felt two strong arms catch me and carry me over to the waiting area.

"Bella, where are Alice and Jasper?" asked Rosalie, her voice ripe with concern as I rubbed my temple, trying to recall where they were.

"I think they had a dinner for her work or something, I don't remember," I admitted sadly as I kept my eyes trained on the doors to the emergency room they had Edward in. "They weren't home."

It seemed like forever before anyone walked out of the room. The main doctor, Dr. Irwin, came over and spoke quickly as I noticed them wheeling Edward out of the room. I jumped up and immediately confronted the doctor. "Where is he going?" I demanded angrily as Emmett held me back from chasing the gurney down the hallway.

"He's going for a cat scan right now Miss. We want to rule out any head trauma. He woke briefly for a moment, but didn't say anything before passing out again. He has two broken ribs and a broken wrist, but otherwise, he came away fairly unscathed," he explained as he turned on his heel and walked gently down the hallway.

"Fairly unscathed," I screamed out to no one as Rosalie and Emmett wrapped their arms around me and brought me back to my seat. I was furious that the acted like this was a simple scrap on the knee. He was hit by a fucking car. I buried my head in my hands as I felt Rosalie rubbing my back, trying her best to calm me down.

"Emmett's gone to call Alice and get us some coffee," explained Rosalie as I suddenly flung myself towards her, my arms wrapped tight around her neck and I buried my head on her shoulder.

"He can't be seriously hurt Rosie. I love him and this is all my fault. All my fucking fault," I groaned as the tears began soaking her t-shirt and she patted my back supportively. I was clutching onto her for dear life as I heard the hard clacking of shoes on the linoleum floor and I turned around to see Officer Fraser and another cop standing in front of us.

"How is Edward doing?" he asked curiously as I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand and tried to compose myself.

"A few broken ribs and a broken wrist. He's off for a cat scan right now."

"We're glad to hear the trauma wasn't extensive. Can we have five minutes Miss Swan to get your statement?" asked Officer Fraser as I nodded my head and he took over Emmett's free seat beside me. "Can you tell me what happened?"

I let out a loud sigh as Rosalie gripped my hand furiously. I squeezed her hand back and gathered up all of my courage. "Edward and I were watching a movie in our apartment and one thing led to another on the couch. When we had finished, I looked up and saw James watching us from the fire escape. Edward pulled on his pants and gave chase."

"How the hell did you know to show up by the way," I asked Rosalie as I turned to her and she smiled.

"Edward called Emmett on his cell phone from outside the building. Apparently they have some sort of agreement to watch your back," she said with a laugh as she gripped my hand.

"Well, Edward was waiting outside the building, keeping an eye on James who was now in the park across the street. I was upstairs the entire time on the phone with Lily, the 911 dispatcher. I didn't see what caused it to happen, but Edward was suddenly running across the road towards the park and a small sedan came out of nowhere and hit him."

"Can you describe the car?"

"Umm… it was a four door silver sedan, maybe a Camry or a Sonata or something, I don't know. It was pretty dark so I didn't see a license plate or anything," I said ruefully. Why the fuck wasn't I paying more attention? Why don't know the kind of car or any other details. Lord knows I stared at the car long enough. "Wait… James was talking to the driver. I don't know what was said but when the sirens from the police cars got closer; he hopped in the passenger side and drove away."

"Excuse me?" said Officer Fraser as he looked at me in shock.

"I think he's got an accomplice or something. Someone else was driving the car and he left with him," I explained, excited that I could at least provide this information, but scared shitless that someone else was also terrorizing us.

"Thanks Bella. We'll be back for Edward's statement when he gets back from his cat scan," said Officer Fraser as he stepped away towards the nurse's station and began talking to them, most likely for them to contact him when Edward was available.

Alice and Jasper ran into the waiting room twenty minutes later, looking like they just stepped out of a 1940's prom. "Nice hat," I acknowledged of Jasper as he kneeled down before me, his hands resting on my knees.

"How is our boy doing?" he asked with a groan, no doubt angry with himself for having gone to the party with Alice.

"He's hanging in there. He should be back from getting his cat scan soon. There are a few broken ribs and a broken wrist. I think I heard Nurse Nancy over there say he'd be moved into his own private room soon," I remarked casually as he offered up a hug and I took it greedily. As we separated, I saw Edward being wheeled down the hallway past us and I jumped up, following closely as they put him into his own room and lifted him onto the bed. He was awake. Thank god, he was awake.

"Let's limit the number of visitors for now," said the nurse who checked Edward's vitals again and lifted his bed into a more comfortable position.

"Bella, you stay with him," said Emmett firmly. "We'll be in the waiting room… umm... waiting." I nodded my head at Emmett as I watched everyone else slowly disappear from the doorway. I pulled a chair over beside Edward's bed and clutched his right hand firmly in mine.

"You gave us all quite the scare," I said nervously as he looked at me and smiled his crooked yet somewhat broken smile.

"At least I got laid first, right?" he said with a chuckle as he suddenly grasped his ribs. "No more laughter for a bit."

"Agreed," I said as I stood up and kissed him gently on the lips. "This is my fault. I am so sorry," I said remorsefully as he squeezed my hand. Edward was about to say something else when a professional looking couple in their early 50's or late 40's walked in. The woman was dressed impeccably in a pair of black dress pants and a lilac colored shirt. The man, however, was dressed in a white button down shirt and had a stethoscope around his neck.

"Can I help you?" I asked curiously as Edward just stared at them in disbelief.

"Who are you?" asked the woman rudely. I cocked my eye brow and immediately got on the defensive. Who the hell was she to question me while my boyfriend was lying injured in the hospital bed?

"I'm his fucking girlfriend and if you are from the insurance company or something, they need to send you back to class because you have no fucking manners," I spat out angrily as Edward's lips curled into a smile.

"Don't you dare use that tone with my wife," snapped the older man as I stood from my seat, ready to snap his neck. I was in no mood for strangers to come barging in here and treat me like shit.

"Bella sit down baby," said Edward as I heard him straining on the bed as he tried to reach over to me to grasp my hand. I sat back down, held his hand tightly and stared at the couple, hoping my anger was pouring through.

"So, this young lady is responsible for you being in the hospital? Your girlfriend was driving the car?" asked the man as I glared at him.

"Yeah, that's right. I fucking plowed into my loving boyfriend in front of our building. It's foreplay for us," I snapped back at him as I noticed him run his fingers through his unruly blonde hair, reminding me a bit of Edward.

"Bella, he won't get your sarcasm, so don't bother," said Edward coolly as I looked at him, my eyes fill with shock.

"How would you know that?"

"Because these are my parents Bella, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Meet Bella." _Fuck me. Foot… meet mouth._

**P.S. if you are over the age of 18, I highly recommend either renting 'A history of Violence' or at least you tubing the sex scene on the stairs… it's like 2 minutes of pure passion. It's on you tube… I promise… I watched it yesterday for *research* LOL**


	17. Family Portrait

**A/N: Ah my little investigators, I'm loving the theories, especially when people write stuff like "It was Chelsea, that bitch" LOL or people think Dr. Anderson is 'James' mom and they are in cahoots. You guys fucking slay me! Keep the theories coming. Remember, this is being made up as I go along, so everything could change at the drop of a hat!**

**Enjoy the Cullen Family. They're dysfunctional for a reason.**

**I don't own twilight, but I do have 52 followers on twitter… come to the darkside!**

**EPOV**

"Excuse me?" Bella spluttered out as I broke into raucous laughter and my parents simply stared at me. I couldn't help but notice not much had changed in five years. There was a little grey in my father's hair now but both of their eyes still looked sad. That definitely hadn't changed.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked when I finally composed myself enough to ask a question. Bella was still staring at the couple before us, completely slack jawed because she had just acted like a complete hormonal bitch before them. I was so proud.

"I know it's been a while Edward, but I'm the head of surgery here at St. Sebastian's. When your… girlfriend … over here told the nurses your name, they contacted me immediately," explained my father who was now reaching down and grasping my mother's hand in his. It was a bit of a relief to know I wasn't the only one who was fucking nervous. "Do you think we could talk in private?"

"Anything you would like to say to me you can say in front of Bella," I said coldly as I squeezed Bella's hand and she looked towards me completely confused.

"Do you really think that's appropriate?" asked my mom as she looked down upon Bella with a look of concern. Of course she was concerned that Bella was with me.

"I don't know, Mother. Do you think it's appropriate to kick out your eighteen year old son without a dime to his name?" I felt like shit for bringing all of this crap up now, before I had a chance to tell Bella myself, but seeing my parents walk into my hospital room made me livid. I couldn't believe that after five fucking years it took a car accident for them to show any interest. I had made my attempts to reach out to them a long time ago, to no avail.

"Did you think it was appropriate to give up a full ride scholarship to Juilliard, Edward?" snapped my father in response, no doubt trying to protect my mother from my rage.

"I didn't want the fucking scholarship. I didn't even apply. It was all Charlotte's doing. She applied for me; she forged my signature and recorded me playing. I didn't want Juilliard. Everyone else did," I shouted at them angrily. I wasn't surprised to see my mother look at me, disappointment still evident in her now tear stained eyes. Bella was absolutely floored by everything that was being said and I suddenly regretted all the times she wanted to discuss my past and my parents and I brutally rebuffed her. _Fuck I was a moron._

"Charlotte was only doing what she thought was right Edward." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair and then reached down to stroke Bella's hair. I didn't want her to be overwhelmed by the stress that is my family. Fuck I hadn't even bothered to tell her about Charlotte.

"For the record, Charlotte was doing it because she wanted out of your house. She wanted to move to New York and start over from scratch with me because you guys sheltered her a bit too much. No wonder she…" I trailed off, sensing no one wanted to get into this argument. The tears were already flowing freely down my mother's face and Bella actually looked a bit scared.

"Your girlfriend seems a bit surprised by all of this information," said my father, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Her name is Bella and if you can't be civil you can get the fuck out. I don't even know why you bothered showing up. You never showed any interest when I tried to reconcile before," I snapped at him, my sides now aching from my sore ribs. Bella noticed my discomfort and began rubbing circles on the back of my hand in support.

"Previous attempts aside Edward, your mother and I are concerned about your well being. Being hit by a car is serious and you are acting like you got a damned paper cut," shouted Carlisle as I grimaced at his words. "Bella, I am sorry if my wife and I are coming across as the bad people in this situation, but I assure you this isn't the case."

"Actually Dr. Cullen, I don't really care how you and your wife are coming across. My only concern right now is Edward and you are obviously not helping his recovery." I had to smile at her because Bella was being so calm and collected, although I was certain inside she was wondering who the fuck Charlotte was and why I had turned down a scholarship to Juilliard. "If you and Mrs. Cullen aren't going to stop yelling, I am going to have to ask you to leave the room." _That's my girl._

Not surprisingly, they left after Bella's little speech, although my father insisted he would be back to visit me before I was released. My mother had finally composed herself before they left and came over to whisper to me that she still loved me before departing with my dad. Fucking parents.

"So, are you going to tell me what the fuck that was?" asked Bella as she sat on the end of my bed, my hand gripped firmly in hers.

"That was my parents," I said as I shrugged my shoulders and Bella looked at me sternly. "Fine. My parents and my younger sister, Charlotte, wanted me to go to Juilliard and I didn't want to go. Charlotte ended up submitting the application anyways, without my permission and they accepted me and gave me a scholarship. When I decided I didn't want to go, my parents kicked me out."

"Where's Charlotte and why haven't you mentioned her before? Do you ever see her?" asked Bella, her voice sounding very concerned and obviously curious. I'm sure she had images of me never spending time with my sister and cutting her out of my life completely.

"Where is she now? Crownhill Cemetery. I see her once a week. When I take off for a ride on my bike on Sunday's I usually go pick up flowers and sit at her grave for a little while, talking to her. She would have loved you, especially how you stood up to my parents today."

"I'm sorry Edward," said Bella as she moved up on the bed to lie beside me. She curled up to my side, taking extra care so she didn't hurt me. I didn't care if it hurt like hell, I felt instantly better the moment she was lying beside me. "I didn't know."

"I know Bella. It's not your fault. I should have told you all this shit long before you had to sit here and listen to my parents bitch me out about it. Charlotte killed herself a month before I was supposed to go to New York," I said stoically as Bella started to run her hand down the side of my face. I turned my face towards her and buried my head in her hair, breathing in greedily as I held onto her as hard as I could. "I couldn't protect her from her nightmare, but I am sure as fuck going to protect you at any cost."

"What happened to her? Why did she kill herself?" asked Bella curiously as I cringed and kissed her temple.

"I'm pretty tired Bella. Can we please talk about this later?" I asked calmly, even though I was pleading with my eyes for her to drop the topic. Thankfully she relented, kissing my lips and promised to stay with me until I fell asleep.

Two days later, I was finally released from the hospital. I had been begging to leave the moment after I had woken up from my nap with Bella, but the staff was under strict orders not to let me go, no doubt the machinations of my father. He came down to visit yesterday and actually invited Bella and I over to their house for dinner on Tuesday. I declined explaining that Bella and I already had plans on that night, but he refused to take no for an answer and kept suggesting alternating dates, clearly at the insistence of my mother, who never came back to visit. I eventually took down his cell phone number and reluctantly agreed to discuss it with Bella and get back to him. I wasn't sure I would even do this though.

"Ready to go hero?" asked Emmett when he strolled into my room with a wheelchair. "The nurses said you had to use the chair to get out of here."

"Great," I said with a sarcastic sigh as I sat down in the chair while Rosalie and Bella strolled in. Rosalie grabbed my bag and tossed it with a thud on my lap. "Thanks," I muttered to her as she rolled her eyes.

"It's not like your legs are broken, jackass."

"You know Rosie, he threw himself in front of a car for your best friend here, you would think you would have a bit more compassion," laughed Emmett as he rolled me out of the room, Bella gripping my hand firmly as we headed down the hallway. She waved happily to all the nurses who had helped me out over the past few days and just as we reached the door, my father turned up.

"Heading home today?" he said simply as there was a collective groan amongst us all.

"No. I'm in a wheelchair race and I'm sucking horribly," I responded as Emmett chuckled behind me.

"Your mother is looking forward to you and Bella coming to visit us for dinner soon," said Carlisle, blowing my plan to ignore the fuckers out of the water.

"That sounds wonderful," responded Bella before I even had a chance to say anything.

"Great. Here's my card Bella, with my number on the back. Please feel free to call us at any time and we can fit your schedule. Edward tells me its quiet hectic these days," retorted my father, clearly not believing my previous lie about Bella and I being too busy to get together with them.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. One of us will be in touch soon," she said sweetly as I cringed at the prospect of an evening at my parents' house with Bella. My father finally stepped out of the way and Emmett continued to roll me out the door, where I quickly jumped up from the chair, my bag in hand and we headed over to Emmett's Jeep.

The ride back to our apartment was awkward at best. Bella kept trying to get me to talk about going to dinner with my parents and I was trying not to beat Emmett to a pulp for hitting every single pothole between the hospital and our apartment. My sides were aching again by the time he parked in front of our building and he actually had to help me down from his gigantic monstrosity he called 'Nikki'.

"It's about time you fools got here," stated Jasper as he sat on the couch, flipping channels. He suddenly sneezed causing the remote to smack him in the head, which elicited a loud bout of laughter from all of us.

"Smooth move, man," laughed Emmett loudly as he sat down on the couch beside Jasper and stole the remote. "I'll take care of this seeing as you seem bound and determined to beat the shit out of yourself with it."

"Whatever," replied Jasper as he glared at Emmett who was now changing channels to ESPN. Jasper and Emmett had actually grown quiet friendly in the last few days since I had been in the hospital. If Jasper had plans and couldn't be around, Emmett was more than happy to keep an eye on both Alice and Bella. I'm sure Bella was feeling pretty stifled about the entire situation, but I was relieved she was safe.

"Bella and I are going shopping today," exclaimed Alice as I stared at her in frustration.

"No you're not," Jasper and I responded in tandem as all the girls started to laugh at us, even Rosalie. "Jasper has that meeting for the soccer team this afternoon and I am in no condition to follow you guys around the mall," I stammered as both girls looked at me with disappointment in their eyes.

"Rosalie can go with us," shouted Alice excitedly as Rose shook her head.

"Sorry Pixie, I forgot I have a meeting in an hour I can't be late for. They were already pissed I took off half the morning to come and bring Eddie here home from the hospital," she said genuinely as I shot her a dirty look that said 'Don't call me Eddie.'

"I'll go," said Emmett, not once looking up from the television.

"Emmie, you do realize you just agreed to go shopping with the Pixie and the Bitch right?" asked Rosalie in surprise.

"Yup. I'll go with them. Edward here needs his rest and everyone else is busy. The girls need to be safe, so I will go with them." I watched as Alice and Bella both broke out into a fit of laughter but finally relented.

Bella sauntered over to where I was finally resting on the love seat and kissed my forehead. "I promise we won't be gone long. Do you want me to help you get settled in the bedroom and you can take a nap?" I nodded my head easily as she took my hand and led me into the room. She pulled down the sheets on our bed as I painstakingly slipped out of my clothes, leaving my boxers in place.

It took a few moments for me to get comfortable in the bed, but I was finally relaxed and tired when Bella slipped in beside me, her head resting on my chest. "It has sucked here without you the past two days," she said sweetly as I felt her kiss my bare chest, causing my cock to twitch.

"Trust me baby, the hospital fucking blew. If I never see that place again it will be too soon," I said confidently as she kissed me again and then reluctantly slid off the bed.

"I will take as little time as possible. Alice wants to help me pick up a few things for you." I nodded my head and curled up into Bella's pillow, reveling in her scent as she walked out the door, closing it tightly behind her.

**BPOV**

"Okay, he's going to sleep so let's go." I grabbed my purse as everyone else in the apartment stood up like we were doing the wave down at Safeco Field where the Mariners play.

"Where are we going anyways?" asked Emmett casually as Alice and I broke into a fit of laughter.

"Perhaps its best if you don't know Em," added Alice as I shook my head in agreement. Down in the parking lot, Emmett and Alice bid a quick farewell to their spouses and we all drove off at almost the same time. "Head down Jones towards Fairview Street," instructed Alice as Emmett saluted her.

"You got it Pixie."

No less than fifteen minutes later are we pulling into the parking lot of 'The Pink Cherry', Alice's favorite sex shop. She has reassured me that she has visited almost every one in the greater Seattle area and this one held the best assortment of 'products'. I couldn't help but giggle at Emmett's face when he noticed where we were.

"I am not going into some skeezy sex shop with you two," he shouted out as he beat his hand against the steering wheel, trying to be forceful. Unfortunately for Emmett, we both knew he was gigantic teddy bear and the moment we hopped out of his jeep, he quickly followed. "Why couldn't we just go to Radio Shack?"

"They don't fucking sell sex toys at Radio Shack, Emmett," responded Alice firmly as I laughed and we walked inside. Alice nodded her head at the cashier, apparently they were old friends and I followed her closely as she stepped towards the section I was initially interested in… oils and lotions. "Here Emmett, Rosie would probably appreciate this."

Alice threw a small container at Emmett who scoffed immediately as he read the label. "Tickle Her Pink Clitoral Pleasure Gel, honestly Alice I don't think I need any help with that," he said as he threw the package back at her and she tossed it in the small basket she had grabbed near the front door.

"Humor me."

Emmett shook his head and wandered around the store, his eyes still watching Alice and me every so often. Alice was contemplating buying more furry handcuffs because Jasper broke her last pair and I rolled my eyes, desperately wanting the specific details of what occurred between them to be erased from my long term memory. I am officially scarred, possibly for life.

I had put in the bottles of massage oils I wanted to use on Edward into the basket when Emmett wandered over to Alice and I carrying a small box. "Who would use this?" he asked incredulously as he handed it to Alice and I and we broke out laughing, tears streaming from our eyes. "Seriously… 'Clone a Willie Kit'? Is someone that desperate they need to make a mold of someone's cock?" Alice grabbed the box and threw it in the basket, causing Emmett to groan.

"Fuck, that was just way too much information right there," he spat out as I pushed him towards the movies.

"You must love porn Emmett, go get one."

"Rosalie will have my nuts if I come home with some fucking porn," replied Emmett angrily.

"Trust me when I say this Emmett… she will not castrate you. She wanted to come with us to buy some stuff here for you and was pissed when she remembered her meeting," I added as he smiled for a moment, no doubt wondering what she would have bought for him and wandered towards the movie section at the back of the store.

"Perhaps you should get one too Bella… naughty nurse playing with her patient, to add a little bit to your seduction we are currently planning," added Alice as I thought about it for a moment and went over to join Emmett.

"Good Will Humping?... inventive," he said with a snicker as I noticed Alice walk up to the cashier and being chatting with her casually. I heard something about an order of Alice's coming in later in the week and quickly headed down another aisle. Coming to this store was revealing way too much about Alice and Jasper's sex life than I ever wanted to know.

"Oh here's a good one… 'White Men Can't Hump'," I said my voice teeming with laughter as I throw the case towards Emmett who drops it on the ground, as though I was throwing him a live grenade. "What about 'Sperms of Endearment'?" We both break out into laughter as he grabbed one, not showing the title to me and took it to the cashier to pay for it in cash. God forbid Rosalie found out about this, I thought to myself with a snicker.

I can't help but laugh at how twenty minutes ago Emmett was petrified to come in here and now he was buying a movie, plus the lotion Alice had purchased for him.

We were finally back in the confines of Emmett's oversized Jeep when Alice turned to me from the front seat, eager for the skinny on what I had thought of doing. "Do you honestly think he is feeling good enough for this Bella?"

"I'm not going to force myself on him. It's not like I'm planning to ride him until the rest of his ribs break," I retorted as I heard Emmett laugh from the front seat. "All quiet in the peanut gallery please."

"I think you might give him a heart attack though."

"It will not cause a fucking heart attack," I snapped back at her, my voice getting slightly angry.

"Yeah, just a huge fucking boner," added Emmett as I smacked him upside the head and he grasped it, moaning 'ow' lowly as he continued to drive.

"I talked to his doctor who assured me that as long as I wasn't putting direct pressure on his ribs or his wrist, he would be fine." Of course I couldn't access his damned wrist; it was wound tightly in a black cast. He insisted on black even though Alice tried to convince the doctor to wrap it in pink against his will. I just laughed at the image of my tough, tattooed boyfriend with a pink cast and he yelled at the doctor that he would sue the entire hospital if it was pink, so black it was.

"So you confirmed with your boyfriends' doctor that you could give him a massage and a hum job?" laughed Alice as I took a moment to smack her upside the head as well. Of course, Alice had faster reflexes than Emmett and quickly moved her head away.

"Edward loves few things… his guitar… his motorcycle… sex…"

"You," interrupted Alice as I blushed slightly and nodded my head.

"Yeah and me… so he can't play guitar or ride his motorcycle right now, so I am going to offer him something else he will enjoy. I mean, it's the least I can do considering he got hit by a car while chasing my stalker while shirtless and shoeless, right?"

"If I was Edward I wouldn't complain. A massage and a bj, who would bitch? Kinda makes getting hit by a car almost worthwhile," laughed Emmett as we finally pulled into the parking lot of our building. Emmett walked us to the front door of our apartment and waited until we were safely inside before leaving us to go meet up with Rosalie at their apartment.

I quietly stepped into the hallway and noticed that Edward was still asleep, so I headed back into Alice's room to gather my bag from today and the one from a few weeks ago that held my 'outfit'. "Are you sure you want to go through with this now?" she asked, her voice actually sounding concerned.

"I didn't question you about the love swing or fuck bench or whatever the fuck you ordered at the cherry, so don't worry. I know what I am doing." Alice simply huffed and walked out of the room. I took my bags and brought them into the ensuite bathroom and quickly showered, changed and then peeked in to check on Edward. Still asleep.

I slowly walked over to the bed and laid my massage oils down on the nightstand. I crawl anxiously onto the bed and leaned down, his ear right beside my lips. "Edward," I whisper lowly before I whipped around and made sure the door was locked. Yup. Everything is good. "Edward," I whisper again as I heard a low groan from him.

"Time to wake up baby," I say slightly louder as he shifts gently in the bed and begins to rub his eyes.

"I was having a good fucking dream, why do I need to get up?" he asked as he tried to sit up slightly and finally took a look at my appearance. I was wearing what could only be described as a slutty as hell nurses outfit. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail and I was wearing a skimpy white bra with red crosses over the nipples. My lower half was covered in a small excuse for a skirt, with nothing else underneath it. "Holy shit."

"Dr. Lewis sent me in here to administer some tender loving care," I said sweetly and completely in character.

"Bella, I don't think…"

"Nurse Bella, and please don't interrupt me Mr. Cullen," I said seductively as I ran my finger along his chest and he nodded his head, apparently now he was speechless. I reached over to the nightstand and got one of the massage oils, squeezing a bit onto my hand and sat on his lap, keeping my body away from his ribs and began to massage his shoulders. "I hope this feels good Mr. Cullen."

Edward nodded as a small smile formed on his lips. "If I had known I had to get hit by a car to get massaged by you I would have done it sooner," he said with a grin as I put more pressure on his shoulders and rubbed small circles, trying to relive some tension.

"Now Mr. Cullen, you should know it doesn't take a car accident for me to put my hands on you," I said lowly as I moved my hands down his shoulders to his pecs and worked some of the oil onto him, pressing firmly.

"Nurse Bella, are you propositioning me?" he replied breathlessly as I felt him grow hard beneath me.

"Sorry Mr. Cullen, I'm under doctors' orders and there shall be no sex for you," I replied casually as I heard Edward groan in frustration.

"Okay, out of character for a second… what's the point of all this seduction if you are going to leave me high and dry?" he asked as he pushed me away from him for a moment. Of course he couldn't take his eyes off my tits so I quickly untied my top and his mouth fell open.

"I said there would be no sex; I never said I was leaving you high and dry." I moved off of his lap and stealthily moved to the end of the bed, positioning myself between his legs. When I looked up at Edward, he still had a look of surprise on his face and I licked my lips.

"Oh fuck," he growled as I pulled his boxers down and yanked them from his feet. "You will be the death of me Bella."

"Hardly. Let me know if this hurts your ribs," I state firmly before I took his hard cock in my hand, stroking it gently, the massage oil lightly coating his hardness. Thank god it was supposed to taste like peppermint, I thought to myself as I lowered my mouth onto him and began sucking.

"Not bloody likely," he choked out quickly, following it up with a low growl as my tongue swirled around the head of his cock and I plunged my mouth back down onto him, my hand stroking the part of him that was unable to fit in my mouth. Edward's moans and groans spurred me on and I failed miserably at taking my time with him. Apparently Nurse Bella can suck like a Hoover because only minutes after I started, Edward was cumming deep down my throat as his hand held the back of my head in place.

"Fuck Me," he moaned when he finally moved his hand and I sat back on my knees, surprisingly unsure of what to do next. "Come here." I climbed over his leg and sat beside him, my head now resting on my chest as he rubbed my arm gently.

"I didn't hurt you right?"

"Fuck no. That was absolutely mind blowing," he said eagerly as he kissed the top of my head. "I hope you rest up because when I'm healed, I plan on fucking you three ways to Sunday." I leaned up and gave him a long kiss on the lips. When we finally pulled back from each other's lips, I nodded my head and smiled at the images of him and I fucking insanely everywhere in the apartment.

"Now, as much as I loved this little routine… can you help me into the bathroom so I can shower this oil off of me?

**A/N: If you were beating the shit out of 'James' what would your theme song be?**


	18. World Spins Madly On

**A/N: So this chapter was a bit hard to write because it deals with Edward's broken relationship with his parents and what happened to his younger sister Charlotte. I promise the next chapter will be chock full of fluffy times.**

**Just so you all know, I am trying to focus on Cabin Fever for the next few days in an effort to have it completed soon so I can focus on LWCT and American Boy. If you enjoyed the most recent chapter of Cabin Fever entitled 'The Pokey', I am sure you will love the outtake that should be posted today (it's with my fabulous beta MaggieMay14 and my partner in smut, flightlessbird11.)**

**I don't own twilight, but I do have some of the best readers in the history of FanFic. *drunkenly slobbers on herself* I love you guys!**

**BPOV**

Work on Monday started out very routine. I made some copies for my boss, Jane and then spent most of the morning re-working their archaic filing system. Jane had taken an interest in me in the past few weeks though and for some ungodly reason was encouraging me to write, instead of working behind a desk playing spider solitaire when I was bored out of my skull, which was way too often. However, when I got back to my desk after a quick lunch that including some leftover chicken wings and the Hottest Bachelor issue of People Magazine, I found a post-it note on my desk asking me to call Emme as soon as possible. _Who the fuck is Emme?_

So I dialed the number listed below the name and waited. The phone was answered by a slightly familiar sounding female voice. "This is Bella Swan at Explorer Publishing; I believe you called looking for me earlier today?"

"Bella, its Esme Cullen." _Fuck Me. Whoever wrote this message is dead and shitty at taking messages._

"Yes Mrs. Cullen, what can I do for you?" I asked, trying to sound as polite as possible even though I was pretty fucking livid to be talking to her on the phone. I was nice enough to Carlisle as we left the hospital the other day, but I knew Edward wasn't particularly interested is getting together with them yet. I hated being put in the middle of this situation.

"Please Bella, you are welcome to call me Esme," she said sweetly, even though I knew there was a pit viper hidden behind her gentle voice. I didn't respond to her. "I was hoping that I would be able to convince you and Edward to come to dinner with Carlisle and I on Friday night."

"I'm sorry Esme, but I think you should be having this conversation with Edward, not me. I really don't want to get in the middle of everything." I was hoping that I sounded firm enough that she would relent, but I somehow imagined that wasn't Esme's style.

"Bella, I know I didn't exactly give you a positive impression of me the other day in the hospital, but I was simply concerned for the well-being of my son. Surely you can understand the concern I was feeling when I was informed that my estranged son was in a car accident." Oh she was good. I was certain she would break out a violin next. She was trying to tug at my heart strings, but unfortunately for her it wasn't working.

"Well… surely you can understand that I cannot simply make arrangements without discussing them with my boyfriend first. I would hate to go behind his back, Mrs. Cullen," I stated fiercely. I felt like a mama bear protecting her cub and I knew if I did say yes, Edward and I wouldn't be talking for a while and I couldn't face that.

"Fine then Bella. Here's my suggestion, Carlisle and I are willing to meet you and Edward and Chez Henri on Friday night at eight. You don't need to call back to confirm, we will be there and we hope you will be there as well. Thank you for your time Bella," finished Esme as she suddenly hung up at me and I rubbed my temples hard in an effort to relax.

"Rough day?" asked Eric as he walked by and looked down my top.

"Fuck off." And he did.

When I walked in the apartment a few hours later, Edward was lying on the couch, fast asleep with a blanket pulled over his body. No doubt the work of Alice, I laughed to myself as I stepped into our bedroom to get comfortable before he woke up. Once I was changed into some shorts and a t-shirt, I wandered into the kitchen and started to pull a few things out to make us a nice dinner of baked chicken and rice. It was almost done cooking when I noticed Edward stirring on the couch.

"Nice nap?" I asked casually as he ran his fingers through his hair and began to stretch his arms over his head.

"Why didn't you come join me?" he asked sweetly as he stood up and worked his way over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me gently on the forehead.

"I decided to make us dinner instead. Baked Chicken, rice and mixed vegetables."

"Smells delicious. How was work?" he asked simply as he moved his way around the island in our kitchen and sat down at one of the stools, watching me stir the rice on the stove.

"Work was… interesting."

"Did that geek Eric hit on you again?" questioned Edward, the jealousy already dripping from his voice.

"No, your mother called me."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I wish I was, baby. She called to try and convince me to persuade you to go to dinner with them. She said that regardless of what we decide, they will be waiting at Chez Henri at eight on Friday night and they would appreciate it if we joined them," I explained as he simply nodded his head, taking in everything I was telling him. "I think we should go. Get this over with ya know? It's like ripping off a band-aid, quick and painful."

I gathered up some cutlery, putting them on the table and then pulled the completed chicken from the oven. "Go sit at the table. I'll serve up dinner in a few minutes," I said to Edward who didn't seem to be paying attention to me. He ambled over the table and sat down, his eyes staring at his cast while I served him a plate of dinner and put it in front of him. "Are you going to say something?"

"It looks just as good as it smells," he said coolly as I shook my head and served myself a plate.

"I meant about dinner with your parents. I think we should go. What do you think?" I asked curiously as I took my seat beside him and he remained quiet as he ate his dinner. After a few minutes of silence, I was getting unbelievably bored with it all. "We don't have to call and RSVP… we just have to show up. I might go even if you don't."

"The fuck you will," he snapped at me, getting the reaction I had been expecting from him. "They pushed me out of their lives, not the other way around. I don't know if I can watch them pretend nothing happened during dinner with my girlfriend."

"So, then don't let them get away with anything. Don't sit there and talk about meaningless shit. Tell them what you think about how they treated you," I stated firmly as he raised his head slightly and shoved some rice in his mouth. "At least we might get a decent meal out of it."

"Fine… we'll go. No promises that I'll stay through the meal though."

This brings us to Friday night. Alice insisted on getting me dressed up, against my will mind you, to go to dinner. Apparently Chez Henri is one of the fanciest restaurants in all of Seattle. I paced the living room nervously as Edward finished getting dressed and working in the new shoes Alice had gotten me for the occasion. "You look delicious," sighed Edward as he wandered out of our bedroom dressed in a pair of grey dress pants, white dress shirt and a skinny black tie.

"I think the same of you Mr. Cullen," I said with a grin as I leaned in and kissed him, which was when I noticed there was also a jacket to go with his outfit. "Is that a suit?"

"Yeah, blame Alice for this monstrosity. I didn't even ask her for it; it showed up in my closet with a fucking note on it insisting I wear it tonight," sulked Edward as he pulled at the shirt uncomfortably. I had felt a little over dressed until Edward strolled into the room and now my knee length white organza dress with a sash below my bust didn't seem too bad. My scar was slightly visible, but not by much and as I lifted the top of the dress up in an attempt to hide it, Edward leaned down and kissed it gently basically erasing every worry I had.

"Let's go and get this shit over with so I can come home and peel that dress off of you slowly, licking every inch of you, before I fuck you senseless," said Edward seductively as I simply nodded my head and gripped his hand tightly. "We're taking my bike by the way."

My stomach dropped to my feet as I imagined driving around town on Edward's motorcycle in this dress, but as we stepped out into the parking lot and Edward straddled his bike, all my thoughts went out the window and I just wanted to wrap myself around him and hold on tight. Within twenty minutes, we were at the restaurant and the valet looked at us a bit concerned when we rode up. Edward volunteered to park the bike himself, which I think was mainly due to the fact that he doesn't like anyone else touching the damned thing. He's almost as possessive with the bike as he is with me.

"We're here to join Esme and Carlisle Cullen," he stated firmly to the hostess as he fidgeted with his suit jacket and then gripped my hand firmly in his.

"We can still run out of here," I said cheerfully as I thought back to him mentioning licking every inch of me before we left the apartment. The hostess came back a moment later and escorted us to a round table in the center of the restaurant and I couldn't help but think that if this was going to get ugly, everyone in the place would definitely see it.

"Too late," he muttered as we walked up to the table and his parents rose from their seats, both of them looking rather smug that we had actually showed up.

"Carlisle… Esme," stated Edward firmly as he nodded his head at them rather than accepting the hands they had extended to him. He pulled out my seat for me and I took my spot awkwardly as I looked across the table at his parents who already looked aggravated.

"We are so pleased that you could join us for dinner," said Esme as she looked over at me and smiled, though I don't know why. I wasn't exactly pleasant to her when she called a few days ago and I was dreading sitting here even though I knew it needed to be done for Edward's sake. Edward just nodded his head and reached across the table for the wine list.

"Thanks for inviting us," I said succinctly as we all went quiet as we examined our menus. When the waitress came around to the table a few minutes later, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. We all ordered drinks, Edward's being a glass of Jameson's, which didn't surprise me and I simply opted for some water, trying to keep my head focused and in the game. I had a feeling we would be taking a cab home if things proceeded the way I figured they would.

"How is the hand feeling Edward?" asked Carlisle as he pointed over to his wrist, as though either of us were too stupid to know he was injured.

"It's fine. It makes bartending difficult, but I manage," he said tensely as I looked around the table to gauge their reaction. They didn't seem overly impressed that Edward was a bartender.

"Is that what you do now, you pour drinks at some bar?" asked Esme as I looked at her angrily, her tone implying she thought it was beneath Edward to do the job he had chosen.

"Yes mother… I pour drinks. I also play guitar and sing in a band. Bella here makes enough money that I just mooch off her," he replied snidely as I punched him in the shoulder.

"He's exaggerating. I don't make enough money to take care of both of us. I work as an assistant at a publishing firm during the day and waitress at the bar where Edward works a few nights a week," I remarked casually, trying to lighten the tone of the evening.

"As long as you are happy," sighed Esme. Edward shook his head and took a quick gulp of his drink the moment our waitress placed it on the table. She took our orders for dinner, though I let Edward order for me seeing as I had no idea what half of the stuff on the menu was. I sat there, my hands in my lap, fidgeting nervously with my fingers and decided to step out of my comfort zone. This was something Dr. Anderson would probably be proud of.

"So… what have you and Carlisle been up to since you kicked Edward out of the house?" I asked boldly as they both looked at me in shock. "What? Someone had to break the tension."

"Bella, I don't think its appropriate conversation for the moment," commented Carlisle uncomfortably as Edward grabbed my hand beneath the table, as though he was trying to tell me everything would be alright.

"I think it's a wonderful time Dad. How has life been at the Cullen house since your daughter killed herself and you kicked your only son out? Are the memories and reminders too much to bear?" he asked, sounding downright bitter.

"We moved less than a year after you… left. Your father and I couldn't stand to be around the house or in that neighborhood anymore. Everything reminded us of both of you. We now live on the southwest side of Seattle," said Esme, tears already forming in her eyes. "We don't want you to think that we never thought about you Edward."

"Whatever," he said carelessly as I squeezed his hand, encouraging him to listen to his mother.

"We always thought about you… both you and Charlotte. The moment you left the house I regretted turning you away and how we treated Charlotte after the rape." _Hold the phone_. Why was I suddenly feeling blindsided about this. Edward's sister had been raped and I wasn't aware of it. No wonder he was overly concerned and possessive about the James situation.

"So you finally can acknowledge what happened to her then? Do you tell your friends she passed away still or do you tell them the truth, that she killed herself because she couldn't bear the fact that she had been attacked and raped?" spat Edward angrily as several people in the restaurant turned to glare at our table. "That she felt like a failure because she wasn't perfect little Charlotte anymore?"

"Edward, that was uncalled for," barked Esme in disgust at Edward.

"No, uncalled for is the way you treated her after she was assaulted. Uncalled for was the fact that you kicked out your son mere days after the funeral of his baby sister," yelled Edward angrily, his fist making contact with the table out of sheer fury. "Un-fucking-called for is the fact that my sister was raped, beaten and left in a ditch like common trash."

"Stop it Edward," I said as I tried to soothe him as best as I could, my hand now rubbing circles against his back.

"Your mother and I went through years of counseling with a wonderful therapist who helped us come to terms with everything. Yes, we understand what happened to Charlotte and how it led to her death, but we don't dwell on it anymore. We try to think of the happier times we had with you and Charlotte," said Carlisle as I smiled gently at him and he nodded his head, acknowledging me. Our appetizers arrived moments later, breaking the awkwardness at our table for a moment. Edward didn't seem as angry as he had when we walked into the restaurant, but I didn't he was feeling better about any of this.

**EPOV**

I grabbed a breadstick from the center of the table and looked at Bella; her eyes alight in excitement that I was spending time with my parents. As I snapped the stick in half, I looked at my father; my eyes trained on him and finally confronted him.

"Why the fuck did you feel it was necessary to kick me out of the house?" I asked, waving my breadstick around carelessly before finally taking a big bite. Bella's eyes grew wide, no doubt with concern and curiosity as I kissed her temple gently, trying unsuccessfully to reassure her that I was fine.

"We wanted better for you Edward. When you turned down Julliard after Charlotte's death, we were at our last straw with you. You didn't want to go to college, you didn't want to get a job, you didn't want to consider any options we presented you with, so we gave up," explained my mother as she dabbed at her eyes with her napkin. I couldn't tell if her tears were genuine or crocodile, so I shrugged my shoulders for a moment before speaking.

"Did you ever think that kicking me out did more harm than good?" I retorted angrily as she bowed her head. "I was homeless for a while, sold most of my belongings, did drugs, hung out with the wrong people until I met Jasper. I lived with friends for a few years, only recently settling into a decent job and great apartment, where I met Bella." I said sincerely as I kissed her again, this time on the lips, which only made me crave her more.

"You two are a recent pair?" asked my mother with concern in her voice as Bella and I both nodded our heads. I wanted to move my hand along her thigh and feel her skin against mine, but this fucking cast was putting a serious damper on my libido.

"Yeah. Edward moved in as my roommate a few months ago and then we progressed from there. We've been dating for about two and a half months," replied Bella sweetly, her voice filled with enthusiasm and happiness about our relationship.

"I'm shocked actually. Considering how well you two complement each other, I would have assumed you have been together for a longer time," said Esme genuinely as I actually smiled at my mother for the first time in several years.

"Yeah well, we've been good for each other," said Bella with a wide grin as I kissed her lips again tenderly. "You could say he's been my knight in shining armor."

Esme and Carlisle nodded their heads but looked a little surprised that Bella had said that. "I can practically read your mind mother. I'm sure you are assuming I am trying to help Bella because I couldn't help Charlotte."

"I said nothing of the sort Edward," snapped Esme angrily as she tossed her hand down on the table. "I have no idea why Bella would need you to be her knight, but I know you regret not protecting Charlotte from her attacker and I think this was the reason you turned down Juilliard."

"I didn't turn down Juilliard because I was upset that I couldn't protect Charlotte from being raped. I turned down Juilliard because I didn't fucking want to go. Juilliard was never my dream," spat Edward angrily as we drew more attention from the other patrons in the restaurant. "I came to terms with Charlotte's attack long before either of you did, so don't pretend to know how I was feeling about her rape. At least I felt something other than shame."

Esme practically launched herself out of her chair at me, but my father held her back and made her take her seat before she caused an even bigger scene than we were already making. "I never once felt shame because Charlotte was raped," she retorted bitterly at me before she took a huge swig of her wine in front of her. "I didn't know how to help her or what to say to her, which led to our biggest mistake which was keeping her at home and not giving her any freedom. Shame was never something I felt Edward."

"Why did you want me to come to dinner?" I asked as the waitress appeared again, this time with our main course. Bella looked happily down at the Chicken Cordon Bleu I had ordered her as I stared at my parents, awaiting their response.

"We want to reconnect with you Edward. We don't want to know that you live ten minutes away but we never see you. If you get married or have children, we would like to be involved with them and you," said my mother succinctly as Bella started choking on her chicken for a moment.

"First of all, Bella and I are a long way off from getting married or having children. Secondly, just because you want to be involved in my life doesn't mean I want to be included in yours," I replied sternly as they both looked at me with disappointment in their eyes. "I'm not shutting you out completely, but don't you think our issues can't be resolved in one dinner?"

"We know it won't be fixed so easily Edward, but we want you to know we are at least making a concentrated effort to fix our past mistakes," replied my father as I nodded my head, acknowledging his words. "Your mother and I agree that the first step is to apologize to you for shutting you out the way we did."

I looked down at Bella and her eyes were practically pleading with me to accept their apology, but I had five years of pent up anger towards them and there was no way I was forgetting what happened because they bought me a fucking drink and a plank of salmon at a fancy ass restaurant. "Thanks," I replied with a heavy sigh as everyone proceeded to focus on their dinner.

The rest of the meal was uncomfortable at best. My parents tried to engage Bella into conversation about various topics and she seemed eager to please them for some reason. They never once questioned why she was with me, when she could obviously do so much better, but I was shocked when my mother pointed out that we seemed 'perfectly suited to one another.' I thought it was a bit of a backhanded compliment, but Bella accepted it regardless of my mother's intention.

When we had finished dinner, we walked out of the restaurant with my parents and as they waited for their car, Bella and I headed over to where I parked my motorcycle. "What happened to the Volvo?" asked my father as I looked at him anxiously.

"I had to eat and stay alive," I replied tersely as he simply nodded his head, looking saddened that I was forced to sell my prized possession years ago. "After some saving and a small loan from the bank, I was able to buy my bike last year." I wrapped my arm tightly around Bella as I simply nodded goodbye to my parents after Bella gave them our home phone number to contact us. I wasn't looking forward to further dinners with them, but I figured they would be a vast improvement over tonight's debacle.

When I finally parked the bike back in front of our building, Bella looked at me slightly relived. "That wasn't nearly as painful as I had imagined," she said as she got off of the bike with my assistance. "I honestly thought there would be bloodshed."

"We Cullen's tend to behave in public. Had that meeting been at my parents' house, there would have definitely been some fists fucking flying," I said with a laugh as I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder and we walked into the apartment building together.

As we stepped into the elevator, I couldn't help but feel Bella pressed firmly against me and my cock instantly hardened. I threw caution to the wind and hit the stop button as Bella looked at me curiously. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"Why not?" I asked as I moved closer to her, pushing her up against the wall of the small space. My lips descended on her neck and I began sucking furiously as I listened to her moan gently, her hands running the length of my back. I started to lick her collarbone and she shuddered beneath me. "I thought you wanted me to lick every inch of you Bella?"

"Yes Edward… oh fuck," she stammered as I pulled her skirt up slightly, my fingers now hooked into the edge of her lacy panties. "I just thought… oh shit yes… I thought it would be in our bedroom."

I bent down and tugged her panties from her body swiftly, leaving them on the floor as I stood back up and grabbed her thigh, hitching her leg onto my hip awkwardly thanks to the fucking cast on my wrist and began kissing her deeply, our tongues encircling one another for dominance. "I never said where we would do it," I whispered to her as my tongue then snaked along her ear and down her neck. I could feel her heat against my jeans and was desperate to be buried inside of her, so when I felt her tugging on my belt and trying to remove my dress pants, I was completely game.

I yanked them and my boxers down as quickly as I could with only one good hand, leaving them gathered at my feet as I nestled her closer to the wall and grasped her tight ass in my hands, lifting her up as best as I could so that she could wrap her legs around me. I couldn't help but laugh as I noticed her fish around in her tiny purse and pull out a condom which she opened with her teeth before handing to me to finish the job. "Well aren't you the fucking girl scout," I laughed as I thrust into her and gave out a loud groan, finally feeling like I was home again buried within her.

"Always… oh fuck… prepared," she yelled as I used my cast covered hand to hold us against the wall, while the other one stayed firm against her ass, holding her up. She gripped her hands tightly onto my shoulders and moaned loudly with every movement inside of her.

"Such a good girl, letting me fuck her against the wall of an elevator," I said I as pulled the top of her dress down with my teeth, trying to gain access to her breasts. "You are so fucking hot Bella." She noticed my frustration at the lack of contact with her tits and quickly released one hand from my shoulder to pull her dress down till it was just below her breasts. I eagerly latched my mouth onto one of her nipples and began sucking fiercely as I plunged into her hot pussy.

"You can fuck me … oh shit, right there… rub my clit… fuck me anywhere Edward," she cried out as used my cast covered hand to try and hold her body up and I moved my finger down between us and began rubbing hard on her clit, her back now pressed firmly against the wall to hold her in place.

"Good answer Bella," I grumbled as I felt her body tense around me, signaling her release. I thrust deep inside of her three more times before finally finding my own release and burying my head in her neck before finally letting her down to the ground and admiring her breasts which were cupped by the soft fabric of her dress. "If we weren't in public, I would totally want you to walk around like that."

"Shut up," Bella stammered in embarrassment as she pulled the fabric of her dress up and covered up her breasts again. I grumbled in disapproval, as I pressed the button to restart the elevator and reached down to grab her panties, shoving them into the pocket of my suit as I finished pulling up my own pants and draped my arm around her shoulder, feeling a little bit smug for having fucked my girlfriend in an elevator.

**A/N: I'm already reading most of my lovely readers' minds and no… James did not take pictures of them in the elevator. James is on hiatus while Bella and Edward enjoy dating. Tee hee hee.**


	19. Bowling Sluts

**A/N: More fluff :) Woo Hoo! I promise that Edward will tell Bella everything about Charlotte and she will tell him about her parents too. This chapter just isn't that one. I needed me some fluffy times and fun. **

**Thanks as per usual to my partners in crime, flightlessbird11 and maggiemay14. **

**I don't own twilight, but I do have a big old Tim Hortons double double beside me and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse on my TV.**

**BPOV**

It was almost two months after the dinner with Edward's parents and things were sort of at a standstill. Not between Edward and I mind you, that situation was progressing rather nicely, but between Edward and his parents. Esme would call once a week to make sure he was still breathing, but their calls never lasted very long; a few minutes at best. She usually inquired about how his wrist was improving and how he was managing at work. According to Edward, she even asked about my well being a few times, but I don't think she actually approved of me being with her son. I don't think she approved of anything her son had chosen to do with his life in the past five years.

Over this time, I had tried to coax more information from Edward about Charlotte and what had happened to her, but he would still clam up about it, never once revealing any details. I had determined that I wouldn't push him about it because I loved him enough to trust that in time he would tell me. After all, he hadn't pushed me to tell him about my parents. Although after today's particularly heinous therapy session with Dr. Anderson, in which I told her all the sordid details, I knew I had to tell him soon.

When I walked into the apartment, everyone including Rosalie and Emmett was sitting around in the living room playing what appeared to be an Atari. "Isn't it sweet Bells?" yelled Emmett as I tossed my purse on the counter and walked over to them. "Jasper got it and like thirty games down at a pawn shop for ten bucks. He got Pong, Frogger, Pole Position and even Ms. Pacman for you ladies." he said excitedly as I reached over and patted him on the head.

"That's great, Emmett," I said unenthusiastically as Edward, now cast free for two days, stood from the loveseat and wandered over to me, wrapping his arms around me tightly and kissing my forehead. I leaned in to him and greedily took in his scent, finally feeling a sense of calm after my shittacular therapy session.

"I missed you," he muttered against my skin as I quivered from the feeling of being so close to him. I couldn't help but notice the wide smiles and laughing faces of my friends as they were enjoying simply having fun together.

Things had been non-existent on the James front since the accident. There had been no photos, letters, phone calls, late night visits or car bombs, thankfully. However, he and his threats were always there in the back of my mind and I knew the silence was bothering Edward too. He checked in with Captain Monahan on a regular basis, but there had been no breaks in the case. We still had no idea who he really was and worst of all, he was still out there.

"So, Rosie and I had a great idea," shouted Alice as I turned around and looked at her curiously, my back now firmly against Edward's chest. "They have Rock N' Roll Bowling down at Seattle Bowl-A-Rama and I think we should go."

All three of the men broke out into loud laughter and Jasper shot Alice as pitying look, which confused me to no end. "Alice hon, you don't want to break a nail or something. You didn't exactly do a good job last time we played." I looked up at Alice, the entire situation even more confusing now but she simply winked at me.

"Jasper, it was fun. Whether I play good or bad doesn't matter. They have food and drinks; it would just be a nice relaxing night for all of us." Alice was clearly bating Jasper and I found it hilarious.

"I'm in," I said happily, hoping to be front row for the madness that would be Rosalie and Alice at the bowling Alley. "But don't you think we should make the night interesting?" I asked with a nod from both Rosalie and Alice.

When we first moved in together, the girls got the mistaken idea that bowling alleys were a great place to meet single men, so they ended up joining a league immediately. Of course, as I had expected, the only men they met were middle aged, balding and with beer bellies, so they considered quitting. I convinced them not to let the money they had spent go to waste and they religiously spent every Tuesday night for five months bowling and becoming very good. Some of the other bowlers took them under their wing and before I knew it, they were practically professionals. I was the weak link in our threesome, but even I could bowl a 200 with my eyes blindfolded. Rosalie and Alice even had their own shoes, shirts and balls… but of course Emmett, Jasper and Edward didn't need to know this.

"What do you suggest?" asked Emmett anxiously, his curiosity clearly piqued.

"I think we should play boys versus girls. If the girls win, you boys have to wait on us for twenty four straight hours. Do chores, laundry, service us in any way we see fit," I said simply with a nod towards the girls who were both beaming in agreement. "Change the oil in our car, wash it and scrub the floors… anything."

"And… what do we get if we win?" asked Edward as I felt my panties dampen when he licked his lips slyly at me.

"What do you want?" replied Alice as I moved beside her and Rosalie, showing our support for each other. The boys all stood and gathered around each other as though they were in a huddle in a game of football. We waited patiently and were amazed that they took so long in deciding their prize, but I was pleasantly surprised when they did.

"We want 'Naked Day'," said Emmett firmly and with a gigantic smile on his face.

"What?" replied Rosalie with a small look of shock on her face.

"Naked Day. You have to be naked for 24 hours… do whatever you would usually do, paint your nails, make me dinner… whatever, but do it naked." The three of us looked at each other and determined that they could have come up with a much worse punishment, so we simply nodded our heads. There was no way in hell they were going to win anyways, so none of us were too concerned.

"Okay… we have to run over to Rosie's place for a moment, but we will meet you guys at the bowling alley… say in an hour?" asked Alice as she bounced towards her room to get her purse and came out moments later.

"That's fine," sighed Jasper as I ran into my room and quickly got changed. Not that I needed to, the trip to Rosalie's was to pick up out outfits and supplies. The girls had gotten me a bowling shirt back when they joined the league hoping I would join them, but that never materialized. I was too busy with work and school to concern myself with bowling and I had managed to learn enough about it while growing up, so I knew I was good to go.

Once I had on some respectable jeans and a t-shirt, I stepped from the room and gave Edward a quick peck on the cheek. He already looked concerned that I was going to be away from him for an hour but I wrapped my hand around his neck and kissed him passionately, hoping to placate him. "I love you… see you later," I stated as I followed Rosalie and Alice out into the hallway before we all broke out into fits of laughter.

When we got to Rosalie and Emmett's place, she strolled into her bedroom and got the box. It was an oversized milk crate that held their shoes, bowling shirts and barely there shorts they loved to wear with them. I honestly thought that making the guys die from hardons was going to the extreme, but I could tell Rosalie was determined to win. It was now mid October and getting pretty chilly outside, so we pulled our regular clothes back on, over the shorts and tiny bowling shirts, on which we left the bottom button undone and tied the loose fabric into a little knot, revealing our midriffs. The boys weren't going to know what hit them.

"We should do pigtails in your hair, just to drive the boys' nuts even more," laughed Alice as she was instantly at my side, seating me on Rosalie's bed and messing with my hair. Rosalie did her own hair; probably to avoid the torture that Alice was currently subjecting me to. Just as we were about to leave the bedroom, Rosalie grabbed the two pink bags which held their bowling balls and proudly declared that she was ready to go. I nodded my head and we strolled back down to the parking lot and into her car.

"Okay ladies, not like we don't already, but we need to exude confidence," explained Rosalie as we stood outside the bowling alley fifteen minutes later and began peeling off our outer layer of clothes to reveal our 'bowling outfits'. A few of the people walking into the alley looked at us curiously, we even got a whistle or two, which made Alice giggle. "Don't let the boys get to you and we can have them acting as naked ottomans in a few days."

"Do you think someone has already coined the term 'bowling slut'? Because I seriously feel like one right now. I should trademark that bad boy, embroider it on a pillow or some shit like that," laughed Alice as we tossed our clothes on the back seat of Rosalie's Camry and I noticed Jasper's truck was already here and so was Edward's Ducati.

"Gang's all here. Let's get this shit over with," I stated as I handed Rosalie their bags and they flanked either side of me as we walked into the alley, looking carefully for our men. Alice pointed down towards the end of the alley where Jasper, Edward and Emmett seemed to have set up shop. I picked up a ball and pair of shoes from the front counter as we all sauntered towards them, claiming the attention of most of the people in the place.

"Christ on a cracker," exclaimed Jasper as we walked up and I quickly took a gulp of what I hoped was Edward's beer, trying to muster up my courage. "This isn't fair. We should have set rules."

"Too late," called Rosalie as she put her ball in the ball return machine, after taking it out of her bag. I heard Emmett snort in laughter as he noticed she had her own ball and it was even engraved with her name, Ball Buster. Alice followed suit and set her own ball down as Jasper gawked at her.

"I thought you couldn't play," he muttered in confusion as I felt Edward snake his arm around my waist.

"I lied," she laughed as I felt Edward's hot breath on my neck and his lips on my ear lobe.

"You look so fucking delicious… but you girls are going to lose." I shook my head slightly and I heard a small laugh from Emmett, who was looking very suspicious. I looked up at the score board and noticed he had made all of our names as dirty as possible. "How are we supposed to know who is who?"

"Simple," stated Emmett with a grin. "I kept the first letter of everyone's first or last name. Alice is Ass, Jasper is Jizz, Bella is Boob and Rosalie here is Rimjob. I'm not overly inventive or spending six hours on this shit so Cullen you're Cock and I'm Muff."

"You are a fucking idiot, Emmett," laughed Rosalie as she smacked him upside the head with her now in place bowling glove. I think all the guys were a little surprised by how hardcore she was about her bowling. Fuck, one weekend her and Alice had a bowling movie marathon and watched King Pin and The Big Lebowski repeatedly while getting stoned, drinking Bartles and Jaymes coolers and eating Cheetos. It was an interesting weekend to say the least.

"Okay, so we go in alpha order… you're up Ass," I said with a giggle as Alice winked at me and grabbed her ball, taking her spot on the hardwood. She did a little wiggle with her hips and took her shot, getting a strike, which didn't surprise me at all.

"We're fucked," shouted Jasper.

**EPOV**

As the night progressed, I found myself getting more frustrated. The girls were fucking ringers. They knew the rules of the game inside out and relished in enforcing them. It was like we were playing with Rosalie the bowling Nazi and her little minions. After five frames, we were getting our asses handed to us and I noticed Bella winking at me often, knowing full well I would be doing various chores for her in the near future.

Early on in the game, Emmett ordered a pizza and some wings, with an additional pitcher of beer to be delivered to our lane and when it arrived, I was shocked by how quickly Rosalie, Alice and Bella all went to the food. The game slowed due to our obvious appetites, but by eight, we were on the final frame and there was no way in hell we were winning.*

"Best two out of three," shouted out Emmett with his mouth full of pepperoni pizza.

"I'm afraid Mr. Carty that wasn't the deal. We will gladly play another round, but the bet ends with the first game," laughed Alice as she grabbed her ball and stepped up to play her final frame. As expected, she got another strike, so she played again. This time managing a seven ten split, which she failed to make. Her final score ended up being 280, which was higher than Emmett and I combined.

"Fucking cheaters," I muttered under my breath as Bella strolled over to me and wrapped her arm around my waist. "You should have told me your friends were pros."

"Where would the fun be in that Edward?" she said seductively as she trailed her hand down my chest and reached under the hem of my shirt to find the waistband of my pants. I really thought she was about to slip her hand down the front of me and grasp my cock when our waitress showed up with a tray of shots that Bella had apparently ordered for the girls celebration. Bella quickly removed herself from me and became best friends with the shot which was ironically called a 'quick fuck.'

The girls agreed to another round, this one moving much faster since there was no more food to be eaten, just drinks to be consumed. Halfway through the third frame, Bella was already getting slightly hammered and almost fell into the gutter. "Where was drunken Bella last game? We could have used her," laughed Emmett as Bella finished her turn and managed to knock down two pins. She was pissed with herself and came over to sit in my lap, grinding her ass against my now hard cock.

"You should stop the drinking before you end up in the hospital," I said sincerely as she suddenly started to lick my neck, eliciting a loud groan of appreciation from me.

"Edward," she murmured quietly as I leaned closer to her, hoping to hear whatever it was she was going to tell me. "I'm not wearing panties." _Holy shit._

"Bella… why do you have to be such a fucking hot bitch?" I growled as I swept her pigtail to the side and suddenly bit her neck, which caused her to yelp loudly and make all of our friends suddenly focus on us.

"Hey… hands to yourselves before I have to slap a chastity belt on that girl," laughed Rosalie as I lifted my hands in the air showing her I wasn't touching Bella. It was my turn to go, so Bella scooted off my lap, painfully so, and took a seat beside me as I grabbed the ball I had chosen and went to the lane to take my turn.

As I stood up at the front of the lane, Bella called my name and when I turned around, she had unbuttoned her shirt and was flashing me her tits. _Sweet baby Jesus._ I dropped the ball, narrowly missing my foot and thanked god I didn't cause any damage to the hardwood floor. "Don't fucking do that," I groaned as she put herself back together and wandered back to her seat. I couldn't help but notice Emmett and Jasper both grinning wildly, having clearly seen Bella's rack.

"I'm seriously going to consider stamping your forehead with 'Property of Edward'" I said sarcastically as I took my seat after getting my ball in the gutter twice.

"Why don't you put it on my arm so we have matching bands," she said with a giggle as I kissed her temple and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her tight to me as 'Muff' took his turn at the lane. "Speaking of which… when are we getting our tattoos?"

"Whenever you want Bella," I said coolly as I kept my eyes trained on Emmett, but wondered why the fuck she wanted to discuss this now.

"Tonight it is," she said happily as she practically started to bounce in the seat beside me.

"That's not a great idea Bella. You're already kind of drunk and it's getting late," I explained as she simply crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me with a sad puppy dog expression. Apparently we're getting tattoos.

"Oh my god, you guys are getting tattoos… can we come?" pleaded Alice as I rolled my eyes at Jasper, who seemed just as excited. I didn't think this was a good idea, not the tattoos, but the fact that she wanted to do this tonight. Sure it was only nine and if she got something small, it wouldn't take too long, but knowing Bella she probably wanted a big picture of David Hasselhoff across her back or something equally fucking asinine.

"No," I shouted only to be interrupted by Bella.

"Yes."

"Great. As soon as this game is over, we're going down to 'Sinkin Ink' down on Lakeshore to get them done," stated Alice firmly. I was just pleased she picked the tattoo parlor I preferred and we didn't end up getting into a screaming match about it.

"Fine," I grumbled as Bella perked up and looked even more excited about the prospect of getting a tattoo. I could only hope that she didn't want some piece of shit that matched mine. I wanted her to pick something unique that she wanted. I already knew what I wanted.

After the final frames were done, Rosalie had our scorecards printed for future proof that they kicked our ass and the girls gathered up all of their bowling paraphernalia. "I'm gonna drive to the shop with Alice and Rosalie, okay?" asked Bella as we strolled out of the bowling alley, my hand draped over her shoulder, skimming the top of her breast.

"Sure. I'll meet you guys there," I said as I kissed Bella on the lips and then hopped on my bike. Rosalie's car was already out of the parking lot before I even started my bike, already regretting what was about to happen. I couldn't help but think that Bella was simply doing this because she was drunk and not because she wanted it.

When I pulled into the parking lot of the tattoo shop, everyone was already inside. I stepped through the door and nodded at Quil, the owner, who was showing Bella a couple of designs on his computer.

"Do you know where you want to put it?" he asked her curiously as I walked over to them and wrapped my arm over her shoulder again. "She's with you? Shit man."

"Yeah… this is my girlfriend," I said a bit possessively as Quil stopped checking out her tits and looked back at me. "Nice to see you again, Quil. What's she looking for?"

"A heart of some sort. At least she's not choosing a butterfly or a huge ass tramp stamp right?" he asked with a gruff laugh as I nodded my head and noticed Jasper and Emmett checking out some of the designs on the wall.

"Hey Rosalie, they do piercings," shouted out Emmett as I heard Rosalie groan beside me and then wander over to him. "What? I thought you wanted a clit ring." Rosalie dragged Emmett outside of the parlor by his ear, while Quil showed Bella and Alice a few more designs he thought were appropriate. His partner Embry wandered in from the back room and nodded at me silently.

"Do you have that design we worked on last time I was in?" I asked Embry as he nodded his head. "Get the chair ready."

"Sure thing Edward," he replied as I looked back at Bella who looked at me in surprise.

"You didn't think I was going to let you do this alone right? I'll get mine and you get yours. Let's get this shit over with. Did you decide?"

"Yeah… I'm getting this one," she said as she pointed to a small red heart wrapped in barb wire. "On the back of my neck. So get the chair ready Quil," stated Bella firmly as I smiled down at her for using the same words I had.

Within ten minutes we were both in our chairs, side by side and Alice was bolting from the room, apparently not as excited as she was at the bowling alley to see Bella and I get tattoos. I couldn't help but notice that Emmett and Rosalie hadn't yet stepped back into the joint and sincerely hoped they weren't fucking outside. This wasn't exactly the nicest part of town.

I took a deep breath and watched as Bella sat with her back to Quil, who had already placed the outline on her neck. "Let's do this shit."

Almost two hours later, we were walking out of the place four hundred dollars cheaper and Bella was a bit sore. The gauze bandage on the back of her neck was securely in place, but I think the booze was taking its toll on her because she ran behind Jasper's truck, with me fast on her trail and threw up as everyone else laughed at her quietly. I, of course, being the concerned boyfriend, held her hair back and rubbed soothing circles onto her back. When we walked back, popping a tic tac that she had taken out of her purse, she immediately looked at my arm in dismay.

"That was so fucking sexy Bella," laughed Emmett as she slipped her arm around my waist.

"Fuck off Em," Bella retorted as she looked at me anxiously. "What did you get?" she asked as she went to reach out and touch my bandage and I pulled back from her.

"It's a celtic band and in the center it says Love when read upright and Evil when read upside down. I think I might go back next month and have them work a bit of color into it. It's just black and white right now," I said as everyone waited outside of their cars, unsure of what we were doing next. "Why don't you put your clothes on and I'll take you home on the bike?"

Bella stepped over to Rosalie's car and fetched her things out of the backseat, but rather than getting dressed, she handed it all to Alice to take back to the apartment. I extended my hand out to Bella to get on the bike as Alice threw her a sweatshirt to try and keep her warm. She pulled it over her head, taking care not to pull on her gauze and then hopped on behind me, wrapping her arms firmly around my waist as our friends peeled out of the parking lot.

"You do realize your parents will kill you if they find out you got a tattoo," I said succinctly as I heard Bella chuckle quietly behind me.

"Not bloody likely. They both died over ten years ago." _Fuck Beans._

**A/N: Reviews make me say fuck beans in real life.**


	20. Innocent Bones

**A/N: Thank god for boring weekends. Here's the latest update and I'm forewarning you, this is where you find out what happened to Charlotte and Bella's folks. If you have visions of Bella having the perfect little childhood, then skip ahead and think that life was all sunshine and roses. Otherwise, enjoy the drama, without James! LOL**

**BTW… James does not have pictures or video of them from the elevator or anything from Bella and the gang bowling or getting tattoos. Let's just say for argument sake that it's broken.**

**I don't own Twilight but I do own 3 VHS tapes with Blue's Clues that I found while cleaning today. You never know maybe I'll find some tapes or an eight track next!**

**BPOV**

The next morning, I woke feeling like shit. My head was pounding like there were midgets with jackhammers inside of it and they were never going to stop. I rolled over and found a huge glass of water and a couple of Advil sitting on my nightstand, so I quickly downed the pills and polished off water without even blinking or wondering how the hell they got there in the first place. I was so fucking parched.

I was disappointed to find that Edward was not beside me in our bed; instead he was sitting across from it in our desk chair, fast asleep, with his legs perched on the end of our bed. He looked uneasy and almost tormented but I couldn't figure out why. I wanted to wake him and see if he would talk to me, but instead I tossed a blanket over him and wandered out to the living room.

"She's alive," called Jasper as I flipped him the middle finger and dragged my ass towards the pot of coffee that was freshly made. "Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" I asked in confusion as Jasper threw his hand against his forehead and Alice merely laughed beside him. I broke out into a small smile as I noticed Jasper was dressed in dark pants, rainbow suspenders and a paperboy hat, with no shirt. How this guy coached a college soccer team completely baffled me. He could barely dress himself.

"When you fell from heaven, bitch? Fuck Bella for an apparently smart chick you can be pretty dense, I meant your tattoo," he said with a grin as I stretched out my arms and didn't see anything. "Back of the neck genius." _Holy shit, is that what that is?_ I moved my hand against the gauze that was back there and felt a small pang of regret for getting it while I was drunk. So much for enjoying the experience.

"I didn't put Edward's name or something really fucking stupid like Grover on there did I?" I questioned through clenched teeth as Alice pulled out her cell phone and showed me a photo she had taken the night before of the tiny barb wire heart I now had permanently emblazoned on me.

"By the way, a Grover tattoo would look spectacular with your coloring Bella. Blue really works for you." laughed Jasper as Alice smacked him upside the head through her laughter.

"Did something else happen last night? Edward slept in the office chair. Is he mad at me or something?" God, I was hoping that one of them had an answer for me. My brain was working overtime making various assumptions that I prayed weren't right. I was worried he was mad I had gotten the tattoo and that I had forced him into getting one himself, even though I don't recall that part of the night at all.

"Jasper should tell you. I'm off to have a shower so that we can get the show on the road this morning. We have to be out of here by ten Jazz," reminded Alice as he saluted her and she bounced into the bathroom singing 'Shiny Happy People' by REM. I grabbed a shoe from beside the couch and hurled it towards her, but it missed, hitting the wall instead and causing a small dent in the drywall. "You better fix that Bella," she called out as she walked into the bathroom, closing the door tight behind her.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" asked Jazz, as he took a sip of his coffee and stared at me patiently as I wracked my mind to remember.

"I remember dressing like a slut and bowling and then celebrating our win by downing like a dozen shots and a few beers," I said ruefully as he nodded his head. Small flashes from the night were slowly coming back to me, one of which included Jasper's truck and another featured Emmett discussing clit rings, but most of it was a haze and I wasn't even sure that what I did recall wasn't a dream.

"Then you got the big idea to go and get tattoos. Edward got one too, on his other bicep which may be way he didn't sleep in bed, maybe it hurt too much, I'm not really sure. Anyways… after the tattoo, you ended up puking behind my truck while your man held your hair back, you owe him for that one, by the way," laughed Jasper as I nodded my head and drank half a cup of my coffee as quickly as I could, the hot of the liquid burning down my throat but easing my tension. I didn't recall the puking or the hair holding, but Jasper appeared confident in what he was telling me, even if I was hesitant to believe a shirtless guy wearing rainbow suspenders.

"Is that it?" I inquired anxiously as Jasper shook his head quickly. I should have known better than to assume my asinine drunken behavior ended with tattoos.

"Apparently you also casually mentioned to him that your parents have been dead for like a decade. Edward then spent most the night out here chatting my ear off and trying to look up shit on the internet. We're both technophobes though so all I found was girl on girl porno," said Jasper as he shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"What time did you guys go to bed?" I asked as I went to scratch the back of my neck and remembered the gauze which still remained.

"I haven't actually. Alice is dragging me to some interior design thing down at the convention center, so I think I might just find an expensive designer couch and pass out for a few hours," he said with a laugh as he stood up and refilled his coffee. "Edward went to bed like three hours ago. Since you guys need to work tonight, I highly suggest you try to get his ass into bed… and I don't mean so you guys can fuck, I mean so he can sleep comfortably." I nodded my head at Jasper and watched as he wandered into the bathroom quietly, scaring the shit out of Alice as he whipped open the shower curtain to join her.

I sat still on the couch for a few moments, contemplating my next move and when I started to hear some playful shrieks and gasps from the bathroom so I hightailed it out of the living room, not really keen on listening to two of my closest friends have at it like animals against a tile wall.

I stepped tentatively into our bedroom and noticed Edward hadn't moved an inch since I left him almost fifteen minutes ago. I stepped close to the seat and nudged him carefully on his non-newly tattooed arm which seemed to startle him when he finally awoke. "Come on baby, get into bed," I suggested as I pulled the blanket off of him and he stood up awkwardly, his legs like jello beneath his weight. I tried to help him remove his t-shirt, taking special care with the arm which held his new tattoo since he seemed to be having trouble with it. I reached down and undid his belt and pants, pulling them from his tired body once he was lying on our bed. Once he was left in just his boxer briefs, he rolled over onto his side and motioned with his finger for me to join him.

"You need your sleep babe," I said sweetly as he pulled me to him and he proceeded to wrap his arms around me.

"I will Bella. I promise I will sleep, just tell me about your parents," he stammered sleepily as I moved away slightly and he pulled me back, not willing to let me go. "I know you don't want to tell me Bella, but you can't just leave it the way you did and not expect me to not want to know."

"Edward, I don't even remember telling you. Jasper had to remind me ten minutes ago. Can we just get through the day and discuss it tomorrow?" I pleaded with him as he buried his head in my neck.

"Okay… I wanted to show you something tomorrow anyways," he said quietly as I lay motionless in his arms and heard his breathing slow before eventually falling asleep a few minutes later. I reluctantly pulled myself from his grip and headed back into the living room, desperate to take my mind off of everything.

Jasper and Alice had already left for the day, so I busied myself for the next few hours by doing some laundry, cleaning the entire apartment, patching the dent I made in the wall and making a huge patch of Leek and Potato soup, something Edward had mentioned a while ago that he loved. I had to make a run to the store because who honestly has leeks at their disposal on a regular basis? Not me.

I woke Edward up two hours before we had to leave from work, giving him plenty of time to shower and enjoy his dinner. We seemed to be keeping a distance from each other and when he ate, I showered and vice versa. By the time we got to work, the silence was deafening and some of our co-workers could already sense a shift between us. "Did you and Edward split?" asked Angela anxiously as she helped me shred the bottom of my old t-shirt to show more of my midriff. I was planning to wear a halter top, but thanks to the new permanent addition on the back of my neck, I had to make a few adjustments to my wardrobe.

"No. He just didn't sleep last night, I got drunk, we got tattoos… it's just a big long mess I'd rather not discuss," I stated emphatically as she nodded her head in understanding.

"Where's the tat?" asked Marty as he walked in with his corduroy coat in hand and headed straight for his locker. Now that the nights were getting colder in Seattle, some of the guys who worked here were finally suing the lockers in the back room to store their coats and shit. All summer, they rarely came to join us, most likely because they wanted to steer clear of the gossip and I didn't blame them one bit.

"Back of the neck," I stated as Marty nodded his head and put his jacket away in his locker.

"Did you know that they say the back of the neck is the sexiest place on a girl to get a tattoo?" asked Marty as I looked at him a bit incredulously for even knowing that tidbit of information. I felt instantly bad that I rarely got to know anything about this guy even though we worked together for several months now.

"I had no idea. I also have no memory of getting the tattoo, so it was really just a lucky guess," I said with a sigh as Marty patted me on the back supportively. "I ended up getting a heart with barb wire around it."

"I'm sure it's awesome Bella, don't worry about it," said Marty gently as he gave me a gentle smile before heading to the front to join Edward.

Chelsea strolled in just before seven looking clearly pissed off about something, but none of the other waitresses care enough to ask her about it. She grabbed her apron and wrapped it around her waist, stalking off into the main room of the club without even acknowledging any of us. It was probably better this way because none of us could stand being around her and our nights were made infinitely worse when we had to deal with her insults and attitude. "This is going to be a long night, isn't it?"

"Yeah probably," sighed Angela as she threw my apron at me before putting her own on. As I walked back into the main room, patrons were already starting to file in, so I did my best to try to ignore Edward and simply focus on the task at hand.

During my break time, he found me in the back room talking to Marcus about some potential big plans he had for the club. We didn't get far into the conversation when Edward walked in and clearly wanted to talk. Marcus made a hasty exit and promised to keep me posted on potential schedule changes, which didn't bother me. "You've been quiet tonight."

"Well, you've been distant ever since you woke up," I retorted as I swallowed a big gulp from the bottle of water I got out of the staff fridge.

"I didn't mean to be. You sort of blindsided me last night with your drunken confession," he said nervously as I reached out and grabbed his hand in mine.

"I never intended for you to for you to find out that way. Dr. Anderson has been all over me to tell you, but I'm not ready yet Edward. I'm sorry," I said reluctantly as I fought back the tears that were forming in my eyes. "It's not that I don't trust you because I do. I trust you with my life, but it's just hard to talk about."

"I understand. I just hope you will tell me soon. No pressure though," he said genuinely as he stood from his seat and kissed the top of my head before heading towards the back door, no doubt to have a smoke.

The next morning, Edward was already awake by the time the alarm went off on the nightstand. Why the fuck our alarm was programmed on a Sunday morning was unfathomable to me, so I fumbled around aimlessly and slammed my hand down on it forcefully to make it shut the fuck up. "Why are you awake?" I asked curiously as I sat up against the headboard and noticed Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are you already dressed?"

"Yeah, I'm usually out of the door by now for my Sunday morning ride but I wanted to show you something, so I'm waiting till you get up," he replied anxiously as he turned towards me and he looked exhausted. Dark bags lay beneath his gorgeous green eyes and my heart broke as I wished I could take whatever pain he was going through away.

"Do I have time to shower?" I asked as I ran my hands through my hair and it felt disgusting. As I did this I noticed that I also smelled like the club, which was a mixture of beer, smoke and piss, so I was desperate to feel the hot water of the shower on my skin to refresh myself.

"Sure. I'll go make us some coffees before we leave. Dress warm, we're taking the bike." I nodded as he walked out of the room and I practically ran to the shower. Twenty minutes later, I walked out into the living room with my hair loose around my shoulders in a pair of dark wash jeans, an oversized beige cable knit sweater and a pair of boots. Edward already had both of our jackets sitting on the edge of the counter ready to go, so I downed my coffee and followed him out the door, grabbing the coats on the way.

After I had slipped on my jacket, I took my spot behind him on the bike and rode impatiently along the streets of Seattle until we ended at a small flower shop. "Can you wait here a second?" he asked as he hopped off and stepped inside. He was back out moments later with a small bouquet of red flowers in his large hands. There was not one particular flower in the bunch, but they were all different shades of red and my heart skipped a beat for a moment as he handed them to me before mounting the bike again. Part of me was excited that he had gotten me flowers, but he didn't hand them to me like he would had they been a gift.

We rode for another five minutes before finally coming to rest in a cemetery, where Edward parked the bike at the end of a row and stood still for a moment. All the pieces started to fall in place for me, so I handed him the flowers and he walked down the row, sitting down across from a gravestone. I stood beside the bike for a moment, reluctant to interfere in what was clearly an intimate moment for Edward, but when he looked over at me, it appeared like he needed me and wanted me with him, so I went.

_Charlotte Elisabeth Cullen_

_Beloved Daughter, Sister and Friend_

_January 21, 1987 - October 28__th__, 2003_

**EPOV**

"You can sit down Bella," I said awkwardly as I laid the flowers against my sister's headstone and sat cross-legged in front of it. It was a little surreal to have someone with me as I sat here. During the past six years that I visited, it was just me. Sometimes other mourners would show up and lay down their flowers or talk to their loved ones, but usually it was me, all by myself. Not many people liked to hang around cemeteries at seven in the morning on a Sunday. "This is where I go on Sundays. Everyone else is usually sleeping when I leave the apartment and sometimes I'm even back before you wake up." Bella just nodded at me and didn't speak, clearly awaiting me to open my mouth and spill out the entire story of Charlotte.

"You already know most of the story, through the bits and pieces you learned when I argued with my parents," I said honestly as I gripped my thighs tightly with my hands, only to have Bella reach over tentatively and take a hold of my hand in support. "She was 16 when she killed herself because she couldn't handle the pressure from both family and school after she had been raped."

"What did she like to do?" asked Bella as she steered the conversation away from her death and towards her life, which was a much happier topic for me.

"Charlotte was a typical sixteen year old girl. She loved spending time with her friends, reading and painting. She had a flair for the dramatic though and had lofty ambitions of being an actress," I said with a laugh as I remembered the two years straight she dressed up like Shannen Doherty during the early days of 90210for Halloween and she wasn't even out of middle school yet. "She wanted to live in New York and be on Broadway before taking off to L.A. and becoming a star. She always said people would take her more seriously in L.A. if she won a Tony Award first." Bella laughed easily as I spoke about her with a wide smile on my face.

After a few minutes of silence, I decided just to explain the entire situation to Bella rather than sit here and reminisce. It was hard enough bringing Bella with me, but it would be harder to rehash the happy memories without bawling like a fucking kid with a skinned knee.

"The first school dance of the year was coming up and Charlotte got invited to the dance by a senior. She was a sophomore at the time and I never liked the guy and thought he was a total ass, but Charlotte was so excited to go. I ended up deciding to go with some friends to keep an eye on her," I explained as Bella looked over at me with a tentative smile.

"I bet that pissed her off," she said simply as I nodded my head.

"That's an understatement. She ended up leaving with him halfway through the dance and when I went to follow them, they had already left. An hour later, I got a desperate message on my cell phone from her, begging for me to come and get her and that she was at Devitt Park, so I drove over there as fast as my Volvo could take me. I found her lying in a ditch at the side of the park with most of her clothes torn off and scratches on face and arms." I cringed as my memory was flooded with the images of that night from almost six years ago. It was the worst night of my life and the start of my downfall.

"You don't have to tell me Edward, I already know enough," said Bella supportively as I felt her hand on the back of my leather jacket, rubbing circles as she tried to soothe me.

"Yes, I do have to tell you Bella. If I don't tell you, there will always be this missing piece between us and I don't fucking want that. I want you to know all my secrets and what causes my fucking nightmares and I want you to be able to tell me yours." I felt like my words were a little harsh and forceful, but I wanted Bella to realize that even though I didn't want to tell her, I _had_ to tell her.

"Charlotte didn't want to tell our parents when we got home, but I made her. My parents in turn called the cops and tried to press charges against the asshole, whose rich ass parents got him out of town the moment the charges were filed. When we went back to school a week later, Charlotte was ostracized. The guy who raped her was pretty popular and had a lot of friends, who in turn blamed her for the fact that he was gone," I explained as I felt Bella's head resting on my shoulder. I instinctively reached up and began to smooth it down her back and was placated for a few moments simply by touching her. My blood was always boiling when I thought of what had happened to Charlotte, and even though I know it shouldn't matter; I knew it played a part in how possessive I was with Bella.

"My parents tried to shield her after there were a few incidents at school and Char went home crying. They had her home schooled but she hated it. She fucking loathed being stuck in the house with her tutor and my mother, who was constantly keeping an eye on her. Whenever she went anywhere, one of my parents had to go to and her friends always came to our house, never the other way around. I however was able to roam free, which wasn't fair in her opinion. She felt like she was being punished for something that was out of her control. One night when I was out, she got into a huge fight with my parents and she ended up taking all of the anti-depressants her psychiatrist had prescribed for her, with a bottle of vodka to chase it down."

I looked down and Bella and she looked completely heartbroken, like she was the one who had lost a sister to a drug overdose and I couldn't help but kiss her temple in an attempt to soothe her. "My parents and I had our falling out after she died. They sort of blamed me for not protecting her at the dance and in turn blamed them for smothering her. Shit fucking hit the fan the day my Juilliard acceptance came in and I told them there was no way I was going. I hadn't even applied, Charlotte had done it for me," I explained as I shook my head, still upset with the fact that she went behind my back and did that. "When I left, I didn't take anything from the house. It was just what I had on me and what was in my car, which I lived in for a while. Life was rough Bella, and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy but I'd like to think that in the end her death wasn't in vain, ya know? I'm certainly not the spoiled fucking brat I was in high school."

"I'm so fucking sorry Edward," muttered Bella as I continued my motions on her hair. I took a deep breath and was about to speak again when Bella cut me off, her hands now gripping mine tightly. "My father killed my mom before taking his own life. She was cheating on him with some minor league ball player and he found out, so he shot her in our kitchen one afternoon. I came home from school and found them both lying in pools of blood; our pale yellow kitchen walls now painted blood red."

"Bella," I began to say before she suddenly put a finger over my mouth to silence me. She was shivering slightly and I didn't think it was because of the cold, I thought the memory and the fact that she was finally confessing everything to me was doing it to her. I felt helpless. I kissed her finger sweetly before tugging on it and pulling her entire hand down to my lap. "You don't have to tell me Bella. Just because I told you about Charlotte… fuck. I'm not forcing your hand about this; tell me because you want to, not because you feel you have to."

"I was ten years old when it happened. I was so happy because I was invited to Julie Teals eleventh birthday party, which was going to be Britney Spears themed. I was practically dancing into the house when I found them. I was stuck with child services for a while in a foster home and then I ended up being shuffled between relatives for the longest time. I lived with my Grandmother Swan first, but even though she was awesome; she had trouble taking care of herself, let alone me. So then I was sent to live with my mother's sister Rebecca in Phoenix," exclaimed Bella sadly as she let out a deep breath and calmed herself. I don't think the times she spent with Rebecca were the best for her so she was trying to work up the courage to tell me. "My Aunt already had her hands full with her own kids, so I was completely left out. A few years later, I actually begged for her to send me up to Forks to live with my Uncle John and Aunt Sarah, who had no kids and jumped at the chance to be with me. John was my dad's older brother and I think he felt some sort of obligation to take care of me since the fact that I was parentless was his fault. That was where I met Alice; we were in senior year together."

I reached over and pulled Bella into my lap, wrapping my arms tight around her as I noticed tears falling down her cheeks gently. I lifted my hand up and used my thumb to wipe them away before finally placing tender kisses across her eyes and she placed her arms around my neck, holding onto me for dear life. I couldn't fucking understand how this sweet girl could have gone through so much in so few years. Both her parents were gone, she had been moved across the country several times and was currently dealing with a psychotic stalker, yet was still so strong.

For a few moments, we sat in silence simply holding onto each other and listening to the sounds around us. There were a few birds chirping and the rustling of leaves on the trees, which were already turning various autumn shades of red, yellow and orange. "Do you think Charlotte would have liked me?" she asked suddenly as I kissed her tender pink lips and smiled at her.

"She would have loved you Bella. You don't take any shit from anyone, especially my parents, so would have loved you for that fact alone. Do you think your parents would have liked me?" I asked tentatively as she nodded her head slightly.

"My dad Charlie, he would have hated your guts just because you're a man with his only daughter. My mother however, she would have been a different story completely. She would have gushed about how I landed me a hot piece of ass and probably tried to pinch your butt or kiss you at thanksgiving or Christmas." Bella actually laughed at this thought, so I simply kissed her temple gently and hugged her closer.

"You know what bothers the hell out of me right now?" asked Bella as I simply nodded my head, unsure of what to say to her after her revelation to me. "We have both been through unbearable tragedy, but without it, we would never have found each other. How can I be thankful for the path our lives have taken because it led me to the only man I will ever love?"

I felt Bella's hand brush against my cheek and I leaned in to her slightly before finally gripping her face with my hands and kissing her as passionately as I could, in an attempt to show her all the love, adoration and devotion that I felt to her. "I wish I could change our past Bella and take away all the fucking heartache, but I wouldn't change where I am right now for the world."


	21. Star Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers

**A/N: Okay, first of all… I was completely overwhelmed with support for my last chapter and every single one of you who left a positive review… I love you guys!**

**Huge shout outs to mssammydean (this chapter answers some of your questions from your last review) glo4twilight, beegurl13, and Meyer-Madness for their awesome reviews. And of course to my partner in smut, flightlessbird11 and my ever awesome beta, maggiemay14 who has this to say about the chapter: "holy crap your readers are going to freak out completely!"**

**So without further adieu… enjoy the chapter**

**I don't own twilight, I just own a severely fucked up mind and a mix tape entitled 'Shlongs for Shlynn"**

**EPOV**

I was dreading this evening, simply because my usual Friday night date plans with Bella were getting fucked up and I hated that. I wasn't usually one for routine but since we both kept such busy schedules, Friday was always our night. The one night we both knew we were completely free and we had a longstanding date. I had even started to plan something romantic for us to do when Alice reminded me a few days ago that today was Halloween and that Pure was hosting a huge party. I didn't want to party, let alone get dressed up into some costume she and Bella had picked out for me against my will.

The last two weeks since Bella and I spent Sunday in a cemetery revealing our darkest secrets has been somewhat more comfortable, at least for me. I don't feel that I have the story of Charlotte hanging over me anymore and I feel at ease to discuss her with Bella, both her death and her life. I am not sure if Bella feels the same about revealing her past to me though because we haven't discussed it since then. I am fucking grateful she has told me what she has and I'm not prepared to push it any further.

"Did you get your costume yet?" asked Jasper as he strolled into the living room in shorts and t-shirt and threw himself on the couch. We were both waiting for the girls to get home, Bella from therapy and Alice from wherever the fuck she was. I had no idea how Jasper kept track of that girl and I didn't want to know. Neither of us had felt the need to be overly protective with the girls since the last 'visit' from James had been over two months ago and we hadn't heard anything from him. I wasn't stupid enough to think he had gone away because the threat of him was always a constant in my opinion, but I couldn't coddle Bella any more than I already had. It wasn't good for either of us or our relationship.

"No, not yet. Bella promised me that I won't be wearing an ascot, tights or a sword. I am against all three of those. I trust her enough not to make me dress like a fucking idiot, but the curiosity is killing me man. Do you know what you are going to be?" I asked Jasper curiously as he nodded his head and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, but you have to wait until I'm dressed to see it. Alice and I picked it out together," he said cheerfully as he suddenly launched himself off the couch and grabbed us each a beer from the fridge. After he handed it to me, he pulled out his Atari system and we started a game of Pong while waiting. "So, Alice told me that Bella told you about her past."

"Yup," I replied coolly as I opened my beer and took a long swig of it.

"Did you know Alice didn't even know until all this shit happened with James? Bella never told her even though they have been friends for years. Rosalie and Emmett don't even know. Still, it's a little fucked up if you ask me, your dad offing your mom cause she's sleeping around. It's kinda like Desperate Housewives or some shit," he said with a laugh as I turned my head and looked at him incredulously.

"How the fuck do you know about Desperate Housewives?" I asked with a laugh as Jasper shook his head, clearly frustrated with himself for outing himself as a fan.

"Remember Claire, the blonde with the little but perky rack who used to scream like crazy when we …" he began to say before he trailed off and started again. "Anyways, she loved the show and sometimes she would delay fucking me until it was over. It was a little stupid considering she had a TIVO and could record that shit, but anyways, I've seen a few episodes." We both laughed like idiots as he told his story and then turned back to our beers and the game.

"I told her everything about Charlotte and then she blurted out about her parents. I felt like she felt that she was forced to tell me, but she assures me that wasn't the case and that she wanted to tell me," I explained to Jasper as he nodded his head in understanding. "I tried to look shit up online about her parents, but you know me with computers, I think I turned it on and it forced itself off to avoid me attempting to use it."

"She's a pretty well adjusted girl considering all the shit she's gone through," stated Jasper as he took a sip from his beer.

"Yeah well, she pays an arm and a leg for therapy so it's no wonder," I said with a chuckle as Alice bounced into the apartment carrying three huge shopping bags and beekeepers hat. "Do I want to know what's in those?"I asked as I pointed to her bags.

"Your costume is actually in my closet," she said with a grin. "These bags have part of my costume and Bella's in it. Where is she anyways? She texted me like twenty minutes ago to let me know she had left Dr. Andersons' office." My mind immediately panicked and as I reached for my cell phone, Bella walked in the door looking stressed.

"Have a rough day?" I asked as I followed her into our bedroom after she walked through the living room, completely ignoring everyone. We were supposed to pretend to have a good time tonight and the last thing I needed was Bella being super stressed.

"Dr. Anderson just challenged me to be more open with you about everything and I'm not really ready to get into it yet," she admitted ruefully as she stripped out of her clothes and I had to fight back the hard on that was already straining against my jeans.

"I'm ready to listen when you are ready to talk baby," I said supportively as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me sweetly on the lips. "Jasper's about to go order some dinner and then Em and Rosie are coming over to get dressed with us. Is your costume all ready?"

"Yeah, Alice has had it in her room for a few days. She figured you wouldn't snoop if you thought we didn't have them. Trust me when I say this, you won't be disappointed in the costume. It's cool, not stupid like Jasper's," she said with a sincere giggle as I smiled at her and there was a loud knock on our bedroom door.

"If you two are done fornicating, I need to have Bella get in the shower so I can squeeze her into her costume when we are done dinner," yelled out Alice as I felt Bella cringe at my side.

"I'll be out in ten," she called back to Alice as she turned to walk towards the bathroom and I pulled her back to me.

"You have to be _squeezed_ into your costume? Is this something I am going to approve of or will I need to be glued to your side all night?" I questioned as Bella narrowed her eyes and smirked at me.

"You'll find out soon enough Edward," she said seductively as she wandered into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Just as my hand reached out to the door knob to open it, I heard the clicking noise of the lock and cursed loudly before wandering back out to the living room and my waiting beer.

Jasper and I continued our game of Pong as we waited for dinner and our friends to arrive. Em and Rosalie showed up just before seven, at the exact same time as the delivery guy from the Thai restaurant. Once everything was situated on the kitchen counter, we all helped ourselves to some food and sat in the living room as we watched 'The Soup' on the TIVO. I had to admit that even though I didn't watch much TV, that Joel McHale guy was actually kinda funny.

Jasper and I cleaned up from dinner because it would apparently take us the least amount of time to get into our costumes, but I didn't mind. Emmett came out of my bedroom after only ten minutes looking like a Greek god and I couldn't help but giggle at the fact that he was barely dressed. "Why the hell did you need to dress so soon if you are wearing a fucking toga?" laughed Jasper as we cleaned up the last plates and tossed them in the dishwasher.

"Apparently Rosalie wants me to be covered in glitter or some shit. I tell ya, the stuff I do for that girl is utterly ridiculous," sighed Emmett as he strolled over towards Alice's room and knocked on the door, letting them know he was ready. I watched intently as an arm stretched out the door and handed him a big white bag.

"Give this to Edward and tell him to figure it out," laughed Alice from the other side of the door. Emmett strolled over and thrust the bag towards me as I nodded my head and took it from him apprehensively. I walked towards my room, like a man on death row and hung the bag on the back of my door as I reluctantly pulled down the zipper and was pleasantly surprised.

A gangster. I could handle being dressed like a gangster.

It only took me a few minutes to get dressed in the white shirt, pinstripe pants and vest, which I thought I looked pretty good in. As I was slipping on the black and white shoes that matched the outfit to a tee, there was a knock on the door and Jasper walked in holding a plastic bag. "This is the rest of your shit. A hat, a flower and I think there's a fake gun. You look good though man," said Jasper calmly as I noticed he still hadn't changed yet. "Bella looks super fucking hot by the way. Good thing you guys aren't working tonight and you can keep your eyes on her.

"What is she dressed as?" I asked curiously as Jasper started to laugh and head out the door.

"She's your slutty twin."

My mind was running rampant with possible images of Bella as I put on the fedora from the bag as well as a fake red rose that was supposed to go in my lapel. I looked good and figured that Bella probably looked fucking smoking if Jasper was even remotely close in his description of her. I slipped my wallet into the back pocket of my pants and grabbed my cell phone and the bandana which was supposed to cover my face, before closing the bedroom door tight behind me, hoping to leave the party early and come back for a little celebration of my own with Bella.

When I stepped out into the living room this time, Rosalie had joined Emmett on the couch and she was dressed like a Greek Goddess, complementing Emmett's costume perfectly. "You two look good," I said simply as they nodded their heads and I heard yelling come from Alice's room. "Should I go break up a fight?"

"Alice is having a little trouble getting into her costume. Jasper went in to help Bella with it, but I think he's just pissing Alice off more," laughed Rosalie as I smiled and took a spot on the other couch opposite of them. "We're watching Ghost Hunters Live. They're at Fort Delaware with the creepy looking guy from Crossing Jordan."

"Umm… I have no idea what you just said Rosalie. I don't want much TV, remember?" I sighed as Jasper finally strolled out of Alice's room and I burst out laughing. "You're a fucking beekeeper?"

"Fuck off Cullen. Yes, I'm a beekeeper. I get to wear shorts this sweet ass hat," laughed Jasper as he ran his hand around the brim where the edge of his met the mesh that was falling over his face. The moment his costume sunk in I immediately laughed even harder, this time with Emmett joining me because Alice walked out dressed like a bee, if bees could be sluts. She had on fishnet stockings, a tiny black and yellow striped dress with a tutu underneath, big ass black heels, yellow wings and a headband with two little antenna on it. It was fucking priceless.

I was about to make a joke about their costumes when Bella walked out of Alice's room and took my breath away. She had on a black and red pinstripe vest and skirt, with thigh high fishnet stockings and a huge pair of platform shoes that practically matched mine. She also had on a garter belt with a few fake dollar bills tucked into it and was holding a hat, which in my opinion wasn't needed. With her long dark hair cascading down her shoulders in gentle curls, she looked fucking perfect. It took all of my control not to sweep her over my shoulder and run into our bedroom to ravage her until Christmas.

**BPOV**

Edward looked good enough to eat and I was having a hard time keeping my hands and mouth to myself as I strolled out of Alice's room and saw him on the other side of the living room. He walked towards me and swept me up into a deep kiss as his hands gripped tightly on my barely covered ass. "This ass better be in my fucking hands all night long," he groaned into my ear lowly as Emmett cleared his throat from the couch.

"We better get going before Al Capone here starts fucking his date," snorted Emmett as Edward and I both rolled our eyes and groaned.

Alice and Jasper led the way from the apartment followed by Emmett and Rose, who also looked really good in their costumes. I waited in the hallway as Edward locked the door to our apartment and then wrapped his arm tightly around my waist, his fingers practically digging into my skin. "Are you alright?" I asked as he nodded quietly and we headed down to street level to all piled into Emmett's Jeep, somewhat awkwardly. I got a wonderful spot on Edward's lap and as we drove, I couldn't help but grind my ass down onto his quiet obvious erection.

When we walked into the club, I had to smile at all the extra work that Angela, Kate and even Chelsea had put into the place to get it ready. Marcus had offered us all a little extra cash if we could help decorate, but since the party was on a Friday and I had to work during the day, I couldn't do it. "The place looks fucking awesome," I gushed to Angela as she came running over to me with a big smile on her face. The walls were already black, but there was now a few creepy looking paintings hanging where there used to be neon beer signs. The overhead lights were draped with fake spider netting and all the tables had white lace table cloths. There was also a huge fake tree in the far corner, with long branches that had crows perched on them and a couple of skulls and intricately carved pumpkins graced the bar.

"Yeah, it took a lot of hard work and Chelsea mainly hung around to get close to Marcus. Ever since he considered firing her, she's been all over him. I think he's just keeping her around for a quick fuck," laughed Angela as I threw my head back in a fit laughter and Alice joined us to give her two cents on the decorating.

I felt Edward's hand on my ass again as he leaned towards me and whispered that he was going to get us a drink. When he came back a few minutes later, he was laughing easily with Jasper, who held a drink for Alice as well. "Did you see they have a pumpkin carved like Voldemort at the bar?" laughed Jasper as Edward looked at us very curiously. It was very easy to forget that Edward wasn't really up to popular culture like movies or TV so Jasper spent a few minutes explaining to him about Harry Potter and I had to laugh when Edward actually seemed interested.

"Yeah, my husband Ben is a graphic designer and he designed and carved all the pumpkins. Marcus even gave him a few hundred bucks for his troubles even though I think he would have done it for free," Angela said with a giggle before excusing herself to get back to work.

The first chords of 'Thriller' came out of the speakers and Alice dragged Rosalie and I onto the dance floor as the guys proceeded to find us a table nearby so that they could watch us and talk. A few other partygoers began repeating the entire dance scene from the video, so we simply stood off towards the side and watched as we swayed slightly to the beat. "This party is better than I thought," shouted Rosalie over the music so that I could hear her and I simply nodded my head. Marcus had actually outdone himself tonight and I reminded myself to compliment him later in the night when I saw him wandering around, like he usually did.

After dancing for a little while, the DJ started to play the theme to the movie 'Halloween' and made a few announcements. Apparently there was a costume contest going on and cash prizes would be awarded to hottest female, sexiest male and best costume. The three of us girls headed back to the table and took our spots, on the laps of your boyfriends, while Emmett started to gush about winning the 'sexiest male' portion of the contest.

"There is no way I can't win," he laughed as Edward and I both scoffed at him, although for different reasons no doubt. I knew Edward was the sexiest male in the place, even if Emmett was the least dressed. "I'm going commando under this shit, so I can flash the judges my goods and impress the hell out of them."

"Um, sorry baby, but no one is allowed to see your goods now that we are getting married," stated Rosalie firmly as Emmett looked at her in complete surprise. "It's going to be in our vows, so don't even consider flashing your twig and berries around the place or I'll cut you off till the wedding."

"That's like a year away," shouted Emmett in frustration as we all started to laugh at him and his clear distress over being denied sex. "Fine, no flashing the junk. Can I show my ass?" Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes simultaneously as the music started up again and I took a quick drink before leading Edward onto the dance floor to 'If you seek Amy' by Britney Spears. I'm not a fan but thanks to hours of working in a dance club, I knew it would be a good song to tease him with.

The moment we stepped onto the floor, my hands immediately went to the waistband of his pants and I began moving my hips sensually against him, his hot breath now against my neck, spurring me on. I felt his hands on my hips as he pushed his hard cock further into me and couldn't help the smile that came across my face knowing full well that he was teasing me too. "So fucking delicious Bella," he panted to me as I felt his hand gripping my ass again. I bent down, my hands grazing across his fabric covered cock before turning around his body and pressing my breasts up against his back while my hands rubbed across his chest and I moaned lowly into his ear.

_Love Me, Hate Me, But can't you see what I see_

_All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy_

I felt Edward's hand slip over one of mine and guide it down his chest and against his cock where I began rubbing, a little too hard for Edward's liking. "Bella, if you keep that shit up, I'm going to fuck you here on the dance floor," he murmured to me once he had turned me around to face him again, his leg slipping in between my thighs and my wet panties now rubbing against him. I gasped as I felt his finger slip between my legs and rub my fabric covered pussy gently. "So fucking wet for me already Bella?"

I simply nodded my head and he wrapped his arm firmly around my waist, pulling me as close as possible against his chest while his other hand found my ass and was squeezing it forcefully, causing several more moans from me. "I'd like nothing more than to bend you over till you grabbed your ankles and ram my rock hard cock into you right now, you little slut," he whispered to me as he licked my ear lobe and I had to take a moment and catch my breath. His words were completely unraveling my willpower.

I tried to slide down his body again, but with the firm grip Edward had on my ass, I was unable to move like I wanted. Instead, I was pleased to find that he was thrusting himself on me, practically fucking me with our clothes on and I wanted more… I wanted all of him. "Meet me out back in two minutes," I growled quietly into his ear as I left him panting on the dance floor and slipped into the backroom.

I looked around and noticed there were no other employees around so I quickly peeled off my panties and shoved them into my locker with my purse and hat. When I stepped outside, I wasn't surprised to find Edward already outside waiting for me, but his bandana was now covering his face, but not his eyes. They were hidden slightly by the shadow from his hat and he looked so fucking determined I think I could feel my wetness pouring down my leg in excitement. "Well isn't this new?" I said with a giggle as I pushed myself against him and he grabbed my thigh, hitching my leg onto his hip as Edward let out a low groan as he felt that I was now bare beneath my skirt.

"I don't give a shit if this makes it on the evening news, I am fucking the shit out of you right now," I whispered to him as I heard him shudder beneath me and I gripped onto his pants and began to undo them.

"Bella, Edward wanted me to let you know… what the fuck?" screamed out Emmett as he stumbled out the back door and stepped towards us angrily. His words sunk in and my brain immediately seemed to shut down.

"EDWARD…" shouted Emmett as he moved me out of the way and made his way towards this stranger, who I immediately assumed was James. If Emmett hadn't been so trashed and his reflexes were better, I was certain James would already be lying in a pool of blood on the floor, but Emmett was able to get a few good punches in before James pulled out a knife from his back pocket and held it up to Emmett just as Edward ran out the back door and was looking confused as fuck at the guy standing against the wall looking just like him. James started to run and Emmett followed as quickly as he could while still shouting for Edward.

How the fuck was I so stupid? There was a clear height difference between them since Edward was just over six feet and James was shorter by a few inches, but the costumes were fucking identical, even the rose on their lapel was the same. "Get inside now Bella. Go get Jasper and call the cops," Edward yelled to me as I stood frozen. "Get the fuck out of here Bella," he shouted as he ran after Emmett and James and I ran as fast as my platform heels could take me. The first person I ran into was Marcus and I breathlessly asked him to call the police as I then found Jasper and dragged him outside as I tried to explain what was happening.

"Ok Bella, calm down. Go inside and wait for the cops. I'm going to go look for them," he stated emphatically as I ran back into the club again, finding Rosalie and Alice looking extremely worried. We all went into the employee room and waited, which was the hardest part of everything. I had no idea if the guys had caught up to James or if any of them were hurt. James had a knife and the guys had nothing. How the fuck could I be so stupid, I wondered to myself as I buried my head in my hands and started to cry.

"Bella, calm down. This isn't your fault. James hasn't been around for almost two months, there was no way you could know he would be here tonight," sighed Alice as I felt her hand against my back, trying to be supportive.

"How in god's name did I not realize that it wasn't Edward?" I sobbed to her as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and Rosalie came to join us in a group hug. Rosalie was about to respond to me when Marcus ran in and grabbed a few spare towels from the closet and ran back out the back door. Panic immediately sunk in and I chased after him, unsure of what I would find. I didn't think Marcus would be nice enough to bring James any towels if he was hurt because Marcus knew the whole sordid history and even vowed himself to make him pay.

After running for almost a block, I yanked off my shoes, throwing them into the street and kept running, only to find two cop cars at the side of the road just ahead of me. One of the officers was on his radio calling for an ambulance and my heart sunk into my feet as Jasper walked over and tried to keep me away from the scene. Alice and Rosalie were right behind me and they looked just as panicked as I did. "Who's hurt? Is it Edward?" I yelled at him, the tears pouring down my face.

"Bella, relax. Edward's fine. Emmett got stabbed but it's just on the arm," sighed Japer as Rosalie forced her way through the group of people surrounding Em who was lying on the ground, holding his arm with the towels around it.

"You scared the ever living fuck out of me Mr. McCarty," said Rose sadly as she fell down onto the ground beside him and grabbed his face, kissing him passionately and causing him to drop the towels and wrap his arms around her firmly. More blood started to come from his cut, so Alice forced it back into place and held it still, letting her friends to continue to make out.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, still panicked as I noticed he was nowhere to be found amongst the madness.

"He went after James," sighed Jasper as I hugged him fiercely, the tears soaking his khaki beekeepers shirt.

After a few minutes of being consoled, I felt Jasper tap on my shoulder and when I looked up at him, he was pointing down the street where Edward was walking back to us slowly, his head hung low. His vest was ripped slightly from his chest, but otherwise he looked like he was in one piece, thankfully. I ran towards him and hugged him tightly in my arms, apologizing profusely.

"You have nothing to apologize for Bella," he stated emphatically as we continued to walk towards the cops, including Captain Monahan who had just arrived on the scene. "He got away," stated Edward sadly as he tightened his grip on me and I buried my head into his shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up over it Edward. We have a few ways to get information on him, like the fact that you and he were wearing the same costume. If you can let us know where you bought it, we can see if the same store sold him the same outfit and see if they have video or credit card records," explained Captain Monahan as Emmett coughed slightly, interrupting their conversation.

"Wouldn't DNA make everything easier?" asked Emmett curiously as a small smile broke out across his face.

"Of course it would, but I don't believe we have any DNA evidence right now," replied the Captain as Emmett held out his arm and unfurled his fist to reveal a small clump of hair.

"I watch a lot of CSI reruns on Spike. I thought this might help," laughed Emmett as we all smiled brightly at him, even Edward. The night had sucked but it appeared like things were finally looking up.


	22. All The Rage

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in releasing this chapter, but I worked my ass off today to get it done. I hope that what happens within the chapter makes up for the fact that it was delayed. I know my beta (maggiemay14) and my partner in smut (flightlessbird11) both enjoyed it. **

**Go check out flightlessbird11's story "Someone to Watch Over Me." It's her first attempt at fic and she's getting a wee bit bolder with her lemons! I also want to recommend 'The Tutor' by Itzmegan73. It was recommended to me by grtchn and I couldn't stop reading it… another reason for this delay!**

**Anyways, as per usual, I don't own twilight, I do own an old school big wheel that my kid loves to ride in the rain.**

**BPOV**

"So, tell me more about what happened on Halloween," said Dr. Anderson with a slight smile as she tapped her pencil against her notepad that was once again perched on her knee. It had only been a week since my last visit, but considering everything that had happened since then, it seemed like a long time ago.

"I almost had sex with my stalker, is that what you want to discuss?" I asked angrily as she shook her head from side to side.

"I want to discuss whatever you want to discuss Bella."

"Fine then," I snapped at her slightly as she looked at me in disappointment. I took a moment to compose myself before trying to speak to her as calmly as possible. "Edward and I haven't talked a lot since that night. I think he feels like I should have known that it wasn't him in the alley, but the costumes were identical, it was dark and to make matters worse I had been drinking. I don't know what he expects of me."

Dr. Anderson was about to say something else, but I held up my hand and continued speaking. "I feel like he is upset with me but I never did anything with James. Would something have happened if Emmett had barged outside, probably, but I didn't even kiss him." I felt like shit even now, seven days later, as I explained things to her but she never once judged my actions. The cops had called on Saturday to inform us that they had sent the DNA evidence which Emmett had managed to gather away for analysis and that the surveillance video at the store where Alice had picked up the costumes had been inconclusive. They thought they had him on video, but they couldn't be sure and since he had paid cash for his purchase there was no credit card record. Edward was so frustrated when the call had finished, he practically ran from the apartment and went on a long motorcycle ride, only returning after I had already headed out to work.

"Why do you think Edward is so upset about everything?" asked Dr. Anderson after a few moments of silence from both of us.

"I don't know. Part of me thinks it goes back to his sister Charlotte and the fact that he couldn't protect her and he probably feels the same way about me, but I would never tell him that. I would definitely get to see Edward's temper if that ever happened," I admitted ruefully as she nodded her head in response to my words.

"Does Edward blame himself for what happened with Charlotte?"

"I don't think so, but I know he feels somewhat guilty that he wasn't there for her when he should have been. He doesn't blame her death on himself, but I believe he is guilty about the rape since they never found the guy. Her attacker apparently had some wealthy parents who took him out of the country or something," I said to her stoically. I didn't really like discussing Edward's issues in my therapy session because they were his own issues, not mine. If he wanted to talk to her, he was welcome to make his own damned appointment.

"Do you blame him for what happened with his sister?"

"Fuck no," I said angrily as she scribbled a few notes on her notepad and went on with her questioning.

We continued to talk for the next forty five minutes about my feelings surrounding the Halloween event, my remorse for getting anywhere near James and the fact that he touched me. Edward wasn't aware of that fact and I honestly didn't want to tell him, even though I knew I probably should. I had nightmares for the past few days about the fact that I had let James touch me between my legs and I explained this to Dr. Anderson at great length, with her trying her best to reassure me that it wasn't my fault, but I still felt I should have known better.

When I walked out of her office a little while later I was armed with a new mission of my own choosing, which was to tell Edward exactly what had gone on in the alley and hoped to god that he would open up to me a bit. I think he was more disappointed in himself than he was in me, but I worried that if I told him, he would be even more withdrawn from me and I didn't want that.

When I walked in the apartment, Edward was perched on a bar stool at the counter, talking on the phone. He didn't look up when I walked in, which I took as a bad sign. "Yeah mom, I'll talk to Bella and we'll decide what we want to do for Thanksgiving. It's over two weeks away so you can't possibly need me to make a fucking decision right now can you?"

Edward was silent for a moment and I stalked off towards our bedroom to get changed out of my work clothes. We usually planned a date on Friday nights but based on how life has been during the past week, I didn't think we'd be going out or even spending time in the same room, so I tossed on some yoga pants and a loose t-shirt before heading back into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"She's here right now, why don't you ask her yourself," said Edward as he thrust the phone towards me and I backed away slightly, both hands raised because I did not want to deal with his mother today. He covered the handset and began whispering quietly to me. "Please talk to her for a few minutes. She just wants to discuss Thanksgiving." Edward shot me a shy, puppy dogged grin and I snatched the phone from his hand and glared at him.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen," I said into the phone, trying my best to fake that I actually wanted to talk to her.

"Please dear, call me Esme," she said sweetly as I shook my head and continued to glare at Edward until he wandered over to the couch and sat down, making himself rather comfortable as I listened to his mother prattle on about the holidays. "Listen, I don't know what your plans are for Thanksgiving, but Carlisle and I would appreciate it if you guys could come to our house. I was going to have it catered and I think it would be wonderful if we got together again, since it has been a while."

"As lovely as that sounds Mrs. Cullen, I was planning to host Thanksgiving here for all of our friends seeing as they cannot head home to their families," I stated firmly as I looked over at Edward, but he showed no emotion. I was feeling a little vindictive because of the way Edward was behaving so I did something I really didn't want to do. "Why don't you and Mr. Cullen come and join us."

Edward finally showed signs of life and whipped his head around to catch my eye. His arms were moving wildly, no doubt because he didn't want his parents here, but with the way he was acting, I didn't really care what he wanted or not. I was playing dirty apparently.

"That's wonderful Bella. Carlisle and I would love to come to join your dinner," she said cheerfully as I smacked my hand against my head because I didn't think she would actually accept. "Next time I call Edward I will get directions to your place as well as find out if you need me to bring anything."

"Don't worry Mrs. Cullen, I'm sure we will have all the food we need, but that is gracious of you to offer." Our call ended moments later and Edward was quickly off the couch and looking livid.

"I can't believe you invited my parents to have Thanksgiving dinner with us. I don't know which is fucking worse, them here with us or us going to their place," he grumbled as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and then headed back to the couch.

"You didn't give me much of a choice Edward. You handed the phone to me and made me talk to your mother without telling me what you even wanted to do for Thanksgiving. If you don't want to join us for dinner that day, feel free to go for a ride or something," I yelled at him in frustration before heading into the bedroom and slamming the door behind me. I paced around for a few minutes, letting my anger build before throwing the door open and heading back into the living room to face him. "Let's just get this over with and move the fuck on. You're not mad about Thanksgiving so tell me what you are mad about."

Edward threw the remote on the table and took a long swig of his beer before finally speaking, or more like yelling at me. "What am I mad about? I don't know let's start with the fact that my girlfriend's stalker is still on the loose and we're not getting anywhere with that and then we can move on to the fact that he fucking laid his hands on you and you don't even fucking tell me about it. I had to hear it from Emmett."

"How the fuck am I supposed to explain to you that my stalker fucking touched my bare pussy Edward? Should I have just mentioned it at the dinner table or during casual conversation? Every time I thought to discuss it with you, you left the damned apartment," I shrieked in response as he hopped up from the couch and began pacing around the room, just like I had done moments earlier in the bedroom.

"You should have told me that night Bella," he yelled at me as I threw up my arms in frustration. "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the entire situation."

"You're not mad at me? You certainly have a fucking messed up way of showing it," I retorted angrily as Edward stalked across the living room and was suddenly right in front of me. His hands gripped firmly on my hips and his lips immediately descended on my mouth, his tongue working its way around mine as I tried to push him away. "We're not done arguing," I said when I finally detached my lips from his, but unfortunately Edward had different ideas as I felt him slip his hand down the front of my yoga pants, his fingers easily finding my wet folds.

I moaned involuntarily as he leaned forward and began whispering in my ear. "Do you still want to argue Bella?" he asked as I shook my head from side to side and he yanked my pants down before pulling me down onto the floor and stripping his own clothes off. I yanked off my t-shirt and we were suddenly both naked on the hardwood floor between the couch and the coffee table, which he shoved out of the way slightly as he positioned himself between my legs and returned his fingers to my dripping pussy. "You are so fucking wet. We should argue more often, does it turn you on Bella? When we fucking yell at each other?"

I honestly had no response for him until I suddenly felt his hands on my hips and he drove his cock into me, causing me to yell out his name in response. I felt like crap for being turned on while we argued, but Edward's facial expressions as he rammed his hard cock into me as hard and as fast as he could turned me on even more. "Oh Christ, just fuck me as hard as you can," I yelled out as he nodded his head slowly and pulled out of me before grabbing my hips and turning me over onto my hands and knees.

Edward's hands were firm on my ass as I gripped the edge of the couch with my trembling hands before he thrust his raging hard on back inside of me. He then released one hand from me and spanked my ass firmly, causing me to yelp in excitement. "Do you like that Bella?" he asked me breathlessly as I continued to try to hold myself together. "Answer me Bella."

"Yes," I groaned out quietly as I felt his hand against my ass again, smacking me a little harder before rubbing it gently.

"I didn't hear you Bella. Do you like it when I spank your luscious fucking ass?" he asked again as I felt his finger on my clit, rubbing it roughly as I struggled to even my breathing. He had never been so forceful during sex and it was the ultimate turn on for me and made me wonder if I had submissive tendencies. Probably not, I thought to myself as I sighed and finally responded in a way I knew he would appreciate.

"Fuck yes; I love when you spank me Edward. I love everything you fucking do to me," I growled as he picked up the pace and spanked me one more time before I came all over his cock. I heard him grunt a few times as he continued to thrust into me before finally reaching his own orgasm and pulling out of me.

"It's red huh?" I asked nervously as I felt Edward's hand rubbing against my ass cheeks where he had smacked me earlier, but that hadn't felt that hard at the time.

"I'm sorry," he muttered as I felt his cool lips against my ass, kissing them as an apology and I broke out into laughter.

"I'm not. I was honest when I told you I enjoyed it. I kinda hope it becomes part of our regular routine," I replied as I collapsed onto the floor and he joined me, his hands tenderly massaging my breasts as I leaned up and kissed him gently, completing forgetting what the hell we had been arguing about in the first place.

"We don't have a routine Bella. We fuck wherever the hell we want, whenever the hell we want, but if you want me to include a little spanking, I'm not against it," he said with a giggle as I felt him spank my pussy gently and I let out a small yelp. "I'm sorry you thought I was mad at you. I am just furious at the entire situation, especially how you didn't tell me about what went down in the alley with James."

"I just didn't know how to broach the topic. Is that why you have been distant?" I asked nervously as I moved onto my back and sat down, looking at him curiously.

"Yeah, I just felt like shit for agreeing to go out back with you when I should have kept you inside to protect you and then he got his fucking hands on you," Edward said before stopping abruptly and taking a calming breath. "I don't want to sound possessive but your mine Bella and I don't plan to share you with anyone, let alone the guy who has been stalking you. Just the mere thought of his fingers on you… anywhere… makes me murderous."

"I like being yours Edward, so don't even apologize for that. I'm sorry it happened and I didn't realize it wasn't you, but please don't shut me out again. Just talk to me and I will do my best to talk to you too, alright?" I asked as he nodded his head and kissed me gently.

"Okay Bella."

"I'm sorry your parents are coming here to Thanksgiving dinner, but at least you get to be on your own turf right?" I said supportively as I felt Edward's lips moving slowly across my abdomen and I shivered at his gentle touch. It was amazing how loving he could be after just taking me doggy-style like an animal in the middle of our living room floor. I wrapped my arms around Edward and pulled him against my naked body until he hovered above me and I was about to start round number two with him.

"Holy Fucking Shit," yelled Jasper as he walked into the apartment with Alice at his side. He quickly covered her eyes with his hands as Edward grabbed the blanket that rested on the back of the couch and pulled it down over us, in a half assed effort to hide our nude bodies. "Nice rack Bella."

"Jasper, don't look at her fucking tits," yelled Alice in frustration as she tried to swat Jasper's hands away from her face.

Alice swatted Jasper's hand away and Edward growled angrily at both of them before they started to walk to their bedroom. "You two better clean that fucking floor with a toothbrush after you get dressed, and no more fucking in the common areas."

"What about your bedroom?" retorted Edward with a laugh as we heard Alice groan and slam the door behind her. I was completely mortified, though Edward seemed proud of himself as he extended his hand to me and I took it eagerly. "Let's go continue this in our bedroom my little slut."

**EPOV**

The past two weeks passed quickly, but I wasn't exactly looking forward to what waited at the end of everything. It was seven thirty in the morning and Bella was rolling out of our bed, determined to go prepare the turkey to get it in the oven so it had plenty of time to cook before our friends and family got here around three. Thankfully, Bella let me go back to sleep for a while, but I was awoken less than two hours later by Alice and Bella arguing over potential centerpieces for our dining room table.

"A cornucopia is traditional for Thanksgiving Bella," yelled out Alice as I stormed from the bedroom and immediately went to the coffee maker to grab a mug of coffee.

"I don't care if it's traditional Alice. That's not a real cornucopia so it doesn't matter. It won't be on my Thanksgiving table," sighed Bella as she kissed my cheek and went back to chopping up celery for her stuffing. "Just because I'm busy, doesn't mean I won't kick your ass if you try to put a bowl with fake fruit on my damned table."

Alice finally relented and I reluctantly offered to help Bella with dinner, but she quickly refused, insisting that she wanted to do everything but bake the pumpkin pie that Rosalie had agreed to bring. I ended up sitting on the couch watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade with a sulking Alice as we heard Jasper singing Christmas Carols from the bathroom. He was completely off key and didn't know most of the words so we were all laughing at him, which definitely lightened the mood.

A little before three, Rosalie and Emmett showed up, pumpkin pie in hand. Emmett was bursting with excitement at the prospect of eating Bella's food again since he was apparently her biggest fan when Rosalie lived with Alice and Bella and he spent most of his time at their old apartment. "Isn't there a football game or something to watch?" he asked as he plopped himself down on the couch and tried to steal the remote from Jasper who was watching a 'Planet Earth' marathon on the Discovery channel.

"I'm kind of watching this," said Jasper in frustration as Emmett glared at him.

"Considering you're a soccer player and apparently into sports and shit, you are totally gay man," laughed Emmett as Jasper growled at him angrily.

"I can totally vouch that Jasper is not gay," added Alice, hoping to be helpful, but actually succeeding in making things worse. "In fact, just last night we were in the middle of some position called..."

"Hold the phone, no sex talk today. My parents are supposed to be here at any moment and no one needs to hear how talented Jasper's fingers or tongue are," I stated firmly as everyone nodded their heads. "We should all be on our best behavior and think before we open our mouths." I was just about to say something else when there was a firm knock on the door signaling my parents had arrived. I looked sternly at everyone in the room before reluctantly opening the door.

"Carlisle… Esme…" I said stoically, still unwilling to call them Mom and Dad after everything we had been through together.

"Edward, it's wonderful to see you again," said my mom as she hugged me gently before moving on to Bella, who she also hugged before giving her a bottle of white wine to go with dinner. My father extended his hand awkwardly and in the spirit of the holiday and I shook hands with him quickly before stepping into the kitchen to stand beside Bella. Alice took the liberty of introducing herself cheerfully to my parents and also introduced them to our other friends before they took a seat in the living room.

The atmosphere was tense as my parents made awkward conversation with our friends and I stayed close to Bella, who was confined to the kitchen as she finished prepping dinner. Alice kept the conversation flowing with the help of Rosalie, but it was easy to see my parents felt out of place, so I offered them some wine, which they both accepted easily.

"Dinner is almost ready," exclaimed Bella as I jumped at the chance to help her set the dining room table and pull out the desk chairs from the bedrooms to make room for all of us to sit down. Even though the entire evening was tense, I had to admit that Bella's food smelled fucking delicious and I would definitely be showing my appreciation to her later, preferably with my dick.

Bella setup a small buffet on the kitchen counter with all of the trimmings. She sliced up the turkey and laid it out first with peas, carrots, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, salad, bread, gravy and more… I was in complete awe that Bella had managed to do all of this for us, and kissed her temple before she called everyone to help themselves to dinner.

Once everyone was situated at the table, Jasper said a surprisingly decent grace and we all started to eat. The groans and moans of appreciation were heard throughout the apartment for Bella's insane cooking skills and I found myself wondering how I ended up falling in love with such a perfect girl.

"So, did you guys hear back from the cops yet about the DNA?" asked Emmett with his mouth full of turkey. I looked at him with wide eyes but he never took a hint to keep his mouth shut. "I mean, they must be able to figure that shit out by now right? It's been almost a month."

"Why would you need to speak to the police regarding DNA?" asked my father sternly as I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand and I felt Bella's hand on my thigh in a reassuring manner.

"So we can catch the psycho who's been stalking Bella, obviously," added Emmett unknowingly. My mother dropped her fork and looked at both of us with a frown from the other side of the table.

"We should just tell them," whispered Bella to me as my parents stopped eating completely and were clearly waiting for some sort of response from Bella and me. I shrugged my shoulders and tossed a carrot into my mouth, before speaking.

"Hey Edward, I have to tell you something," interrupted Jasper as I glared at him for a moment, not responding to him.

"In a minute Jasper. Bella's had someone stalking her for a while now and he made a surprise visit on Halloween and Emmett managed to get a piece of his hair to provide to the cops. He apparently goes by a different name than what we know him as," I said anxiously as my father ran his hands through his hair, reminding me of myself when I get nervous. "He's been following her for over three years but has only recently gotten bolder in his pursuit."

"Why the hell aren't you in hiding Bella?" asked my mother incredulously as she took a huge sip of her wine and refilled her glass.

"What's the point of hiding Mrs. Cullen? He seems to be able to get me no matter what I do and I refuse to give up my life because there's the lingering threat of him surrounding me," said Bella simply as I kissed her forehead.

"Is this why you are with Bella? Because you have some false notion that you can protect her because you felt like you didn't protect Charlotte?" asked my father rudely as everyone at the table was silent, except Emmett who was still pounding food into him as though everything was completely normal.

"I'm with Bella because I fucking love her not because you think I have some misguided belief that I want to protect her. If you can't understand that, you can get the fuck out of my apartment," I yelled furiously as Bella gripped my shoulder and tried to calm me down. My father looked amazed for a moment but never spoke in reply to me. It was my mother who actually opened her big mouth first.

"Edward, you shouldn't talk to your father that way. We've gone out of our way to make an effort to repair the fractured relationship between the three of us, so I think you should extend some sort of courtesy and watch your mouth."

"You have made an effort Esme, Carlisle hasn't. You call me once a week and tell me about your charity functions and how your Maltese didn't shit in the house, but I couldn't give a crap about all that selfish shit. Carlisle hasn't made an effort to talk to me since our dinner a few months ago and today he comes in here and accuses me of being with Bella because I have some sort of complex because Charlotte got raped and then killed herself," I yelled out angrily as I rose from the table and rested my hands against. I could feel Bella's hands against my back, trying to ease my tension but it wasn't working. "If anyone should watch their mouth, it's your husband because you guys are invited guests in my home and you can damn well leave if you can't understand that."

I stepped away from the table for a moment and went to collect my thoughts and my temper in the bedroom. There was quiet chatter around the dining room table from Alice and Emmett, but everyone else was completely quiet. When I finally decided I had calmed down enough to not beat the shit out of my parents, I went back to the dining room and took my spot beside Bella again.

"Are you alright?" she asked anxiously as I nodded my head and noticed my mother elbow my father on the other side of the table.

"I'm sorry for what I said Edward," started my father as he glanced up at me and held my gaze. "I'm just looking out for your best interests."

"My best interest is this woman beside me," I said confidently as I wrapped my arm tight around Bella's waist and pulled her closer to me. "I don't give a fuck about anything else as long as I have her and she's safe." My father nodded his head in agreement and the awkward dinner continued as though we hadn't just had a major blow up.

The conversation turned to anything but James and the stalker situation as we discussed how Jasper and Alice are heading back to Texas to see his family for the holidays and how Rosalie was hoping to bring Emmett with her to Chicago. I however was hoping for a quiet Christmas in the apartment alone with Bella since I knew we wouldn't be going to see her family. Unfortunately, other people didn't know that.

"So, Bella are you and Edward going to visit your family for the holidays?" asked Esme curiously as I choked on my wine slightly and Bella looked up at my mother with a tiny smile.

"My parents died almost ten years ago, so I doubt we will be visiting them anytime soon. I think Edward and I will stay home alone this year," she said genuinely as Emmett's mouth dropped open in surprise. My mother just nodded her head in response and didn't add anything further, for which I was grateful for. At least she didn't ask us to join them for the holidays because I would quickly refuse and another fight would surely break out.

After we had finished dinner, Alice graciously made a pot of coffee and some tea for Esme as we sat around and talked about general news and whatnot. It was boring beyond belief, but everyone was trying to let their dinners settle and make room for the delicious looking Pumpkin Pie Rosalie had brought with her. Once dessert was served, we sat around the living room eating and I noticed a small handwritten note on the end table near the phone. I held it up curiously and Jasper looked at me with a frown.

"Oh shit, sorry man, I tried to mention it earlier during dinner and then I forgot. Anyways, Monahan called yesterday," said Jasper nervously as I put the pie down on the table and Bella looked at me in surprise from the kitchen.

"You write worse than a fucking doctor Jasper, what the hell does it say?" I asked as I tossed it towards him and he looked back at me and crumpled it up.

"I'll just tell you the conversation because you're right, my handwriting sucks," laughed Jasper as I noticed Bella tense up in the kitchen and suddenly walk over to me, sitting down on my lap as everyone else looked on curiously. It was as though Jasper was about to tell us some creepy campfire horror story about a killer with a hook for a hand, everyone was waiting with baited breath. "Monahan called to let you know the DNA results came back from the lab. He said they were traced back to some guy who had an outstanding warrant for sexual assault and battery and that he had been apparently out of the country for years, they were unable to find him."

"What was his name?" asked Emmett as he started to work on the piece of pie Rosalie held in her hands and she curled up closer to his side.

"Something Newton, I think."

"Mike Newton?" I asked angrily as I felt my fingers digging into the arm rest of our couch. I was certain my face had gone pale and all the wind had been knocked out of me.

"Yeah, that's it. How do you know that?" asked Jasper as both my parents dropped their plates onto the floor, the china breaking and the cutlery clattering noisily against the hardwood. My father's face was now a dark shade of red and if I didn't know him any better, I would guess he was about to have a heart attack or a stroke.

"That's the son of a bitch that attacked Charlotte."

**A/N: Some of you called it in your reviews that they were in fact the same person, so good for you. Don't worry though… I have more tricks up my sleeve, although I am wearing a tank top right now, so that doesn't technically work… you know what I mean. LOL**


	23. What's Going On

**A/N: So I totally meant to do an American Boy chapter, but then my partner in smut, flightlessbird11 kept churning out banners for my stories and as a thank you, she asked for a LWCT chapter, so here it is.**

**I am so happy I was able to shock a lot of you with the Newton reveal. I hope I manage to shock the shit out of you guys with the stuff that will be coming in the next few chapters, just not this one.**

**Much love to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. You guys make my day and make me ALMOST as happy as the New Moon sneak previews I found on youtube this morning from Comic-Con. If you haven't seen them, get on it after I'm done. There are two, one of motorcycle riding and one of volterra. Both scenes have shirtless men in them. Still drooling. I'm sure my beta MaggieMay14 is drooling a little too on her keyboard at work. She's probably watched them ten times.**

**I don't own twilight, but I do have a kid who talks in her sleep and the other night she said 'golf balls'. I'm considering sending her to Dr. Anderson.**

**BPOV**

"What did you just say?" asked Carlisle, the anger burning in his face as he glared at Jasper.

"I said I think his name was Mike Newton," replied Jasper in confusion as everyone in the room shifted their gaze between Edward and his parents. If I thought the rest of the evening was uncomfortable, the more things unfolded, the worse it became. As I glanced around the living room at everyone's faces, they were clearly tense. Edwards's hands were balled up in fists and I could see his knuckles whiten as Esme broke the silence.

"Carlisle and I are going to leave now. It was a lovely evening Edward, Bella. Thank you so much for having us," she said as she plastered a fake smile on her face and I climbed off of Edward's lap to walk them to the door. Edward came back a moment later with the coats and handed them to his parents easily, as I noticed our remaining friends in the living room talking quietly to each other.

"I'm going to walk them to their car, I'll be right back Bella," sighed Edward as he kissed my temple and followed his parents out into the hallway, closing the door firmly behind him.

"Okay, I have to ask… who the fuck are Charlotte and Mike Newton?" asked Emmett curiously as he shoveled more pie into his mouth and I shook my head slightly, unsure if I should speak to them about it at all.

"The Charlotte story isn't mine to tell and I refuse to discuss it without Edward's permission," I said sternly as they all nodded their heads. I was surprised that even Jasper nodded since he and Edward had been friends for a while, but I quickly assumed Edward hadn't told him about Charlotte either. "As for Mike Newton… I have no idea who he is except that I am guessing that is what James' birth name is. If Edward wants to talk about it, then we will discuss it, otherwise, let's just finish our coffee and desserts like this was a normal Thanksgiving and not the apocalypse."

"This is normal back at Casa de Hale," laughed Rosalie in an attempt to break the tension. We all sat around and told some horror stories from past family holidays, although I had none of interest to share, unless you count the time my father came home piss drunk and beat my mother because she hadn't finished adding marshmallows to the sweet potato casserole she had made. Ah, the holidays. When I moved in with my Uncle John and Aunt Sarah, life had seemed fairly normal and the holidays were boring as hell. I kinda missed those days today, back when things were a lot simpler than they were now.

When Edward finally walked back in he had been gone over half an hour and his hair was dripping wet from the light rain that was now falling outside. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom before walking back out and joining us. "What did I miss?" he asked casually as though nothing had happened before he left.

"Who's Charlotte?" asked Emmett a little brusquely as I picked up the plates and cups from the living room and brought them into the kitchen. Edward looked at me with a little surprise in his eyes and I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's not my story to tell," I stated firmly as he grabbed a beer from the fridge before sitting on the couch and running his hands restlessly though his hair. I didn't expect it to happen, but sure enough Edward told them the entire story of Charlotte's attack. He went into detail about Mike Newton, her attacker and how he was a senior at the same time as him and had gone to the dance with her that night.

"We didn't run in the same circle of friends at school but let's just say he had a less than stellar reputation amongst the girls in the school, which was why I tried to dissuade Charlotte from going out with him," he admitted anxiously. I finished putting all the dishes away and went to join him in the living room. I was about to sit beside him when I felt his hand snake around my waist and pull me down onto his lap. "His parents are fucking loaded. They used to own Newton's Outfitters until they sold it to some huge European conglomerate for shitloads of money. I'm sure he's happily living off some million dollar trust fund which is why he can afford to fucking stalk Bella all the time."

"Where are his parents?" asked Jasper curiously. I had to admit I was wondering that myself. Wouldn't it be easy to track him down with the help of his parents?

"Last I heard they had left the country. I don't really know, although I hope the cops can track them down. They left a few months after Mike went on the run, most likely because they were treated like shit in the community. They used to go to the country club with my parents and when the shit hit the fan, they were fucking pariahs." Edward seemed almost pleased when he talked about the suffering Mike's parents went through because of his actions but I couldn't help think they were innocent bystanders, just like I was with my father's actions. However, the fact that they might be assisting him financially and that they helped him leave the country initially made me livid.

"Do you think James… I mean Mike, knows that you are Charlotte's brother?" asked Alice anxiously as I turned to look directly at Edward who was rubbing my back soothingly. I think he was doing it to ease both of our tension.

"I don't know. He's seen me and we did go to school together so he probably does know. I haven't changed that much. Mike on the other hand doesn't look like the same guy I went to school with. When I saw him the night I got hit by the car, he had shorter hair and was definitely skinner than he used to be.

"Well, I hope to god that the cops pull their heads out of their asses and put two and two together," sighed Alice as we decided to call it a night and we said goodnight to Rose and Emmett. After I had a brief hug with Alice, Edward and I headed into our bedroom in a half assed attempt to relax. All I could think about though was what took him so long when he was outside with his parents.

"So… I bet you want to ask me what happened huh?" he asked simply as I yanked my shirt off over my head and grabbed one of his t-shirts to sleep in. I pulled back the covers and climbed into bed as I watched him strip down to his boxers and climb in beside me. I had to fight back the urge to fuck him since I really did want to know what had happened.

"If you want to tell me, then I'll listen. I'm not pushing you though," I admitted as I felt his arm slide beneath my waist and pull me to him. He started to stroke my arm softly as he buried his head into my hair, breathing in deeply.

"They are worried about you… and us. My dad is going to put some pressure on Captain Monahan about Charlotte's original case and your current one. He's really concerned about all the women Mike may have assaulted since he got back to the Seattle area," explained Edward as I nuzzled my head against his chest. The fear that Mike had raped or attacked anyone else made me shiver, but he didn't spend all his time following me, so it was only logical that a complete psychotic like him had other victims out there.

"Did you guys fight any more?" I asked nervously as I felt his lips against my cheek and his hand move down from my arm to my hip, slipping under the hem of his shirt. My body shuddered slightly from the contact and then I felt him sweep the hair from my neck and he began licking gently before pulling away, leaving me wanting more.

"No, we didn't fight. In fact, they were surprisingly nice about everything. I had to promise to let them know about any updates we got from Monahan though," he admitted as his lips took residence against my neck again and his free arm was suddenly grasping my breast firmly. When he turned my body slightly and his lips found mine, kissing me fervently I gave up and we made love until the early hours of the morning.

On Saturday both of us were feeling anxious as we headed into Pure. Marcus had called us on Friday and requested we come in half an hour early for a meeting that he was holding with the entire staff. As Edward held the door open for me, I noticed that most of the staff was already there, including Chelsea who was perched in a chair near the front where Marcus was standing. He was looking down her top and she was staring at Edward, so I eased my arm around his waist like the jealous girlfriend I was and guided him towards were Angela was sitting with Marty.

"How was your Thanksgiving?" she asked with a wide smile as Marty and Edward exchanged a quick handshake and a confused look. Apparently we weren't the only ones who had no idea what the hell was going on here.

"Eh, it was a typical dysfunctional family holiday," I laughed genuinely as the last few people came in the door. "Did you have a nice time?" Angela began telling us about her time with Ben's family down in Portland when Marcus suddenly called us to attention.

"So, there are some major changes going on here at Pure in the next month and I want to make you all aware of them. First of all, before any of you ask, none of you will lose your jobs, although some of you may get new ones," said Marcus with a slight smile as he looked over at Chelsea.

"Maybe she'll stop being a waitress and start being his personal fluffer," whispered Edward to me as I nodded my head in agreement

"I thought she already was," I replied as Marcus noticed our exchange and cleared his throat. Thank god he couldn't hear us.

"Anyways, as of New Years Eve, we won't be a nightclub anymore. With the support of some private investors, we're changing into a live music venue. Every night we'll have live bands performing, some well known and others are up and coming bands and singers. I've hired a new person to be in charge of the bookings, so if you know any bands to play go see Nicole and let her know." Marcus pointed to the side of the room where a tall looking redhead stood, waving genuinely at all of us. This must be Nicole. I elbowed Edward gently and he simply looked at me with a frown, although I didn't know why. I had heard their band perform and they were fucking stellar. All they needed was the chance to showcase their music and this change to Pure was a great opportunity.

"Another major change is that we are increasing security around here," said Marcus before he was interrupted by both Edward and Marty who shouted that it was about time. "We're adding a few new bouncers, more security cameras and better lighting around the entire club, both inside and out." I felt slightly relieved at his words and hoped that what Edward had mentioned to him about security had helped in the decision.

"Any questions?" asked Marcus as he paced around the front of where everyone was sitting. "No… good. New uniforms will be here in a few weeks, so be prepared for that too. Nothing slutty ladies, I promise. Now let's get to work for the night," he said with a grin as he headed back towards his office and everyone else dispersed. Some of the employees who didn't have to work tonight simply left, but Angela, Edward, Marty and I all converged around the bar to discuss the changes.

"I think this is a fabulous idea," gushed Angela happily. "Lord knows Ben will appreciate me not dressing like a pirate hooker every time I head out to work." I laughed easily along with her but looked up at Edward, who was staring out at the stage.

"Are you and your band gonna try and perform?" I asked simply as he rolled his eyes at me. "It can't hurt to see if Jazz and Brady are interested right?"

"I don't know Bella, I suppose I will talk to them when I see them for our usual Sunday rehearsal," he said stoically as he cleaned the bar and I shrugged my shoulders and went to the back to get my apron on and put away my winter coat, Angela following right behind me. The moment I walked into the room though, I ran right into Chelsea.

"Watch where you are going bitch," she growled to me as my eyes grew wide and I held back the urge to slap the shit out of her.

"Fuck you Chelsea," I spat back at her as she stood in front of the lockers and wouldn't allow me to move past.

"Marcus is spending a shit load of money on security so that your fucking stalker doesn't get his hands on you ya know," stated Chelsea angrily as I felt Angela's hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me.

"Actually Chelsea, he's doing it to protect everyone who works here and all the customers who spend their money here," I responded flatly as she rolled her eyes at me and groaned.

"You can think whatever you want Bella, but I know the truth," she muttered as she moved to the side and I pushed past her angrily.

"Oh, that's right... I forgot you were permanently glued to Marcus' cock since the rumor mill started to circulate that you were going to get kicked out on your flat ass," shouted Angela as a couple of our co-workers wandered in, effectively ruining our confrontation.

"Shut the hell up Angela," Chelsea replied lamely as she strolled from the back room and I threw my coat into my locker and grabbed my apron.

"Don't let her bother you Bella, she's just a jealous fucking hag," sighed Kate as she put her own apron on before walking into the main room. I rubbed my face and composed myself as best as I could before heading out to join everyone and start the night. Perhaps I should work on my writing a little more so I don't have to fucking waitress anymore, I thought to myself.

**EPOV**

Christmas. Who the fuck gives a shit about Christmas this year? Alice Brandon, that's who. It was two weeks after Thanksgiving and we were currently out at the Christmas tree lot a few blocks down the street from our apartment and she was meticulously going through every single tree to make sure it was suitable for our apartment. I don't know why she forced Bella and I to join her since we were basically just here freezing our asses off.

"This is fucking ridiculous Alice, just pick one," yelled Bella as she jumped from foot to foot, trying to stay hot. I wrapped my arms around her tightly around her to keep her warm, but it was pretty pointless since the wind was whipping at us forcefully.

"A Christmas Tree is important Edward," scolded Alice as I harrumphed and led Bella towards her truck, neither of us really caring what the hell Alice got. We sat in the truck waiting patiently for them to drag some big ol' pine tree over and toss it in the bed of Bella's old beast. Jasper had drove his own truck over, but didn't want to get the pristine thing fucked up with pine needles and shit, and I honestly couldn't blame him.

When we ended up getting the thing home, Jasper and I carried it up the stairs and into the apartment. Alice couldn't seem to make up her mind though on where she wanted it to go because she had us move it five different times; ending up satisfied with it back in the original location we tried. The girls had no decorations left from the old apartment, so Alice took it upon herself to purchase everything brand new and Bella was currently in the kitchen testing the strings of lights Alice had gotten.

"Looks exciting," I said casually as I came up beside her and opened another box of lights in an effort to help her.

"Oh yeah, I'm fucking bursting with fruit flavor. Alice The Christmas Dictator over there won't let me string them on the tree, but I can check the lights. Life doesn't get any better than this," she grumbled as I kissed her temple.

"You're just pissed cause our Sunday afternoon plans were ruined with all this shit right?" I asked with a laugh as Bella elbowed me in the ribs.

"If by plans you mean all the sex you wanted to have with me, then yeah, I'm a little pissed," she replied as I moved myself behind her and gripped her hips firmly. I suddenly began moving my body back and forth against Bella's, my hard cock clearly evident against her ass.

"If we were in our room right now, I'd be doing just this," I whispered lowly as I leaned forward, pushed some hair off her shoulder and began kissing her neck fiercely. "I'd have you on your hands and knees and would ram my cock deep inside of you till you were screaming my name over and over again." I felt Bella shudder slightly against me, her arousal obvious and I wished I could throw her over my shoulder, drag her to our bedroom and have my way with her.

"Are you guys done yet?" shouted Alice as she pulled me from my reverie and Bella held up a string of lights.

"Sir, Yes Sir," Bella yelled back at her as she cocked her hand to her head and then pulled it out, saluting Colonel Alice. We both laughed easily as Alice glared at us, clearly not impressed. We spent the next hour and half covering the entire tree with lights, ornaments and ribbon because Alice refused to use tinsel, which I found idiotic. Every time one of us would hang an ornament, Alice would come up behind us and move it somewhere else in her mission to find balance on the tree. When we were done I hated to admit that it didn't look half bad, too bad there were no gifts under it yet.

Bella and Alice made a quick run to the grocery store as Jazz and I sat on the couch and caught up on the Seahawks game on TV. "So, Brady said he was good with trying to see if we could play at Pure one night when they reopen ," said Jazz as I nodded my head.

"That's good. I'm kinda actually excited about the prospect of playing there. Marcus showed me some of the plans for the club a few days ago and it looks like it will be awesome. He's even considering a rooftop patio and bar for the summer," I explained to him as he smiled in response to my enthusiasm. "I just think it's a little shifty that all of a sudden he's making changes that I am excited about. I mean, shit… a few months ago I could get him to buy a new maglite but now he's spending five grand on additional security cameras?"

"Don't over analyze it Edward. Everything that is happening is good, so who cares how it came to be?" said Jasper with a sigh as he grumbled about a play Hasselbeck had made and looked back at me. "So, what are you getting Bella for Christmas?" asked Jasper as he popped open his beer and took a swig.

"I have no fucking idea. She hasn't even hinted at anything and I don't know the first thing about buying anything for a girl. Last time I bought a girl a present it was for my sister and I got her 'NSync tickets," I laughed to Jasper as he looked at me with a grin.

"Get her something you want her to have, just don't make it a blender or a vacuum," suggested Jasper with a chuckle.

"Thanks man. I was thinking jewelry or something. I mean, I fucking love this girl right… I should show her," I said as I shrugged my shoulders, displaying my uncertainty. I had been trying for days to figure out what to get Bella to no avail. I even flipped through one of her Glamour magazines in the bathroom the other day in an attempt to find something, unfortunately for me it was the September issue and I was fucked. "What did you get Alice?"

"You don't want to know man," said Jasper nervously as I raised one eye brow at him. "She gave me a list of things to get her and none of them were rated PG dude. Fuck none of them were R rated, it was all triple X. Did you know she was like this?"

"Like what?" I asked with a laugh. "A complete sex fiend? No, I had no idea man. You're not complaining are you?" Jasper took another gulp of his beer as he contemplated how to answer my question.

"Of course not, but the fact that she asked for bondage shit, crazy fucking heels and a whip for Christmas kinda scares me. What the fuck would Santa think?" he asked as he both broke out into laughter. There was no way in hell that Bella would want anything like that for Christmas… well maybe the heels, but that would be more fun for me than her, so I didn't even consider it.

A few days later I found myself at the mall with five hundred dollars burning a hole in my pocket. Bella was at work all day and I was trying to find something suitable for her before I had to go to work at Pure in a few hours. I had no idea what to get, so I walked into the first jewelry store I saw and searched through their countertop displays for a bit. "Is there something I can help you with?" asked a sweet sounding woman. I lifted my head up to have my eyes assaulted by the biggest pair of tits I had ever seen. I mumbled something and quickly left the store, vowing to never go back there again unless for some godforsaken reason I found myself single again.

I walked through the mall aimlessly after getting a drink at Orange Julius and realized I looked like a complete fucking moron, so I sat on the first bench I saw and pulled out my cell phone. I quickly dialed the number I wanted and waited patiently for someone to answer.

"Mom?" I said when she finally picked up and seemed surprised to hear from me. "I know I don't usually call now but I need some advice." I spent the next five minutes sipping on my drink and listening to my mom make suggestions of gift ideas for Bella. While some of them sounded stupid and insane, a few ideas stood out in my mind.

"Just get her something from the heart Edward. I know if I was in Bella's position, that is what I would like," Esme said sweetly to me as I looked around where I sat and noticed another jewelry store.

"We've been together like six months… is jewelry too much? Is there like some sort of thing in place for this shit like wedding anniversaries?" I asked my mother stupidly as I heard her laugh on the other end of the phone.

"No Edward, there is nothing like that. Just get her something meaningful and maybe a can of mace or something for her purse," she added with a small giggle. "Which reminds me, did you have time to think about what your father and I recommended on Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, it's been forefront in my mind Mom, but I still haven't decided yet. I'll let Dad know sooner rather than later than okay?" I replied as I heard her groan on the other end of the phone. "Oh and Mom… Thanks for the help."

"No… thank you for calling me Edward. I was glad I could be of help. I'm sorry your father and I won't be getting together with you for the holidays," she replied genuinely as I tossed my empty drink away and moved towards the store. "Hopefully we can get together soon though."

"I'll talk to Bella and see if we can work something out for the holidays and discuss it next time I call," I answered her as we finished our call and I headed into the store. The saleswoman had to be at least sixty five and was very gracious in helping me. We went through bracelets, earrings, watches and necklaces before I found something I actually liked and thought was appropriate. It only cost me three hundred dollars though so I wandered through the mall clutching my little blue bag and stumbled into Victoria's Secret feeling like a complete pervert.

"You look a bit uncomfortable," laughed the salesgirl who noticed me looking completely out of my element.

"You could say that," I grumbled as I stood still and looked around the store for something that would catch my eye so I could just grab it and leave.

"Why don't you just tell me what you are looking for and I can help," she suggested sweetly as I nodded my head slightly. I explained that I just wanted something nice to give her for Christmas and Casey, the salesgirl, showed me a few items that were simply not Bella. "Okay, tell me a bit about her and then maybe this will go easier."

"She's beautiful, with long brown hair and deep brown eyes that I lose myself in on a daily basis. She's quiet with everyone else but shows me her real side, which is more outgoing," I started to say as I followed Casey towards some more risqué outfits that seemed more in tune to what I was looking for. "I want whatever it is to be black."

Casey nodded and then showed me some corsets, bustiers and some garter belts. After what seemed like forever, I finally had an outfit picked out and was feeling slightly more relaxed, especially since there were several other guys in the store with me clearly buying things for their wives, girlfriends, mistresses or whatever. "She's a really lucky girl," said Casey when she handed me the pink striped bag and smiled genuinely at me.

"I'm truly the lucky one, trust me on this," I said as I walked from the store, completely broke and happy as hell.

**A/N: What the hell did Edward, Esme and Carlisle really talk about for half an hour in the rain? It wasn't the weather, but we'll find out soon. I am curious as to your thoughts on it though, so share. I love when my awesome readers play amateur detectives.**


	24. XXXMas

**A/N: I totally love everyone theories about Edward's parents and I would reassure you guys about certain things, but where's the fun in that? This chapter is the epitome of pure fluff and lemony goodness, so I hope you all enjoy before I ramp up the drama next chapter.**

**Don't forget to vote for American Girl in the Cullenizer Awards (link on my profile page) and then check out the Rob Pattison video made for me by flightlessbird11 that is on you tube (link also on profile page). I have also been nominated for two TwiFic awards, and there is a link on my profile page for that as well. The voting starts on July 28****th**** and ends on the 30****th****.**

**I've also got go get ready to go see Harry Potter and have dinner with my fuckawesome beta maggiemay14… I'm sure you are all very envious of me.**

**Anyways, I don't own twilight but I do need to clean out my closet. Why am I such a pack rat?**

**BPOV**

I wasn't sure if I was relieved or anxious when Alice and Jasper finally left for the airport to catch their flight to Texas. They left on the morning of the 23rd to go and spend the holidays with Jasper's family and she was really excited to go, although I think she was a little disappointed when Jasper insisted that she leave their Christmas gifts behind. Knowing Alice the gifts were something no parent would truly appreciate seeing their son open on Christmas morning. I heard her mention something about assless chaps one day and truly hoped she wasn't discussing Christmas.

On Christmas Eve day, Edward spent some time on the phone with his mother as she tried to convince us to come to their place for dinner on New Year's Eve. Thanks to our commitments at Pure we were unable to make it but Edward relented somewhat and we agreed to go on New Year's Day, although he insisted on being able to watch some sort of football on the TV, which made me laugh as I stuffed the shells for the Beef and Cheese Manicotti I was making for dinner.

"That smells so fucking good baby," said Edward with a sigh as he tossed the phone down on the couch and came over to join me in the kitchen. Well it was less of him joining me and more of him moving behind me and molesting my ass firmly with his hands, not that I was complaining.

"It's only been a few weeks since Thanksgiving, so I figured something a little different for Christmas was in order," I said with a slight moan as he suddenly tugged on the hem of my yoga pants and slipped one hand down the back.

"Are you going commando?" Edward asked with a slight gulp as I nodded my head lowly and then went to move away from him to get some cheese from the fridge. He pulled me back to him and I felt his lips against my neck, sucking on me for dear life. "So fucking hot," he muttered as I grabbed his hand and pulled it from my pants, stomping over to the fridge in a lust filled haze.

"If you keep this up Edward, you won't get dinner and I won't let you open one gift tonight," I said with a sly grin as he suddenly perked an eye brow and looked at me with a huge smile on his face.

"We get to open one gift tonight?"

"Well, after we watch my favorite holiday movie, 'Holiday Inn', then we can open one gift, alright?" I asked as I grabbed the cheese I wanted and pulled out the grater, attempting to get things done for dinner as I noticed Edward stroll out of the room and come back with a handful of wrapped Christmas gifts, instantly piquing my interest. "Are those all for me?" I asked excitedly.

"No Bella, I got a few for the mailman, of course they are all for you," laughed Edward as I narrowed my eyes at him and continued shredding cheese to cover my manicotti with. As I put dinner in the oven, I got a wonderful idea for Edward's main gift and then headed into Alice's room to grab a few presents from her closet that I had hidden there from Edward. I slipped them under the tree beside the ones he put there and I couldn't help but notice Edward excitedly looking at the packages I put down.

"Don't even think about snooping. The gift you are getting tonight isn't under there," I said with a grin as I heard him groan behind me as I stood up and made my way back to the kitchen to start a caesar salad to go with dinner.

Edward watched some shitty show on VH1, yelling about how that shows like this were the reason he barely watched any TV to begin with as I finished up our dinner, laughing along to his tirades. Once dinner was ready, we ate in peace in the dining room, candles on the table and the sounds of soft Christmas music filling the room. We talked easily about the changes we had already seen happening at Pure, including the new uniforms, which were simple black pants and white dress shirts, with thin ties. They were for both men and women and Edward let out a sigh of relief when he had seen them earlier in the week, apparently pleased by how much of me they covered up. We also discussed going to see his parents on New Year's Day and he assured me that we were only going to their place for a quick lunch and we would be in and out before the gloves came off, which helped to ease my mind somewhat, but not enough. I would still worry about it because I still didn't think Edward was being honest with me about what he had talked to his parents about on Thanksgiving.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road," said Edward eagerly once we had finished dinner and put the dishes away. I had pulled my well worn DVD of 'Holiday Inn' from the shelf and tossed the box to Edward as I opened our DVD player to put the disc in. "Oh god, its black and white."

"Actually baby, it's been digitally remastered and is in color, so don't groan," I retorted angrily to him as I shut off all the lights in the room so that the only lights were those of the Christmas tree and the television. "Yes, it stars Bing Crosby, Fred Astaire and its chock full of song and dance routines, but if you love me at all Edward Cullen, you will sit here and watch it with me."

"Is that a threat Isabella Swan?" he asked as I sat down beside him and curled into his side, pulling a blanket down over us as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Yes. If you don't behave I'll withhold your gift," I replied as I heard him groan before his hand started to stroke my arm softly. "Anyways, this movie is a classic. It won the Academy Award back in 1942 for Best Original Song for White Christmas."

"I thought that song was only in the movie White Christmas," asked Edward as his hand began stroking my hair softly and the movie was about to start.

"Whatever," I grumbled as my love of old movies began to overtake me. "White Christmas didn't even come out till '54. It's a common misconception, so I'll let it slide but only this time," I said with a laugh as I felt Edward's lips descend onto the top of my head and we both fell silent as the opening credits came on.

About halfway through the movie, I couldn't help but notice a small smile on Edward's face, signaling that he was actually enjoying the film. The female lead Linda was in the midst of a confusing black faced song and dance number which would no doubt cause a ton of controversy in current times, and Edward was actually laughing at the sheer stupidity of it all. "Did you know Bing Crosby was born in Tacoma?"

What did he just say? "Uh, excuse me?" I asked awkwardly as I backpedalled slightly. "What did you say?"

"I said Bing Crosby was born in Tacoma. My mother told me once many years ago because she had a similar tradition to yours, except we watched 'White Christmas.' You'll have to let her know about the song thing when we see them in a few days," said Edward casually as I was still a bit shocked that he knew that. What the hell was I thinking? Of course he knew that, Edward could probably play some of Irving Berlin's songs with his eyes closed since he loves music so much. "My mother taught me to play White Christmas on the piano when I was five and I played it for years after that, slowly learning other Christmas tunes until the house was basically filled with me playing them during the holidays."

I was in awe. I sat up slightly and took Edward's face in my hands, planting soft kisses all over him. "I love knowing all these details about your life Edward." I felt him smile against my lips as I kissed him firmly, my hand reaching behind his neck and running through his hair as I pulled him closer to me. He cleared his throat and I pulled back reluctantly.

"If we don't finish this movie I'll never get my gift," he said with a chuckle as I planted myself on his lap and we watched the rest of the film, my insides doing a little flip of excitement at the gift I planned to give him for Christmas. If it didn't look like Edward was enjoying the movie so much, I would just yank down his pants and take him now, fuck the gift exchange I had quickly thought of earlier in the day, but as he gave another slight chuckle at the madness on screen, I relented and settled in for the last forty five minutes of comedy and romance.

Once the movie was finished, I was completely prepared to dash into Alice's room to get my gift for Edward, but he held me tight to his side and kissed the top of my head. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was already nearing eleven. "Um… don't you want your gift?" I asked anxiously.

"If you are ready, then so am I. I just need to get something from the bedroom," he explained as I nodded my head and stood from the couch. The moment he was gone from the living room, I ran into Alice's room and quickly stripped off my clothes, reaching into the pocket of the leather jacket I was about to give Edward, which held a g-string and I quickly pulled it on. I then slipped my arms into the coat, clutching the leather close to me as I sucked in a deep breath and smelled the jacket, which reminded me completely of Edward. I tossed on the black heels Alice was unknowingly letting me borrow and gathered up my courage.

When I peeked my head out the door, feeling slightly self conscious about my outfit, I noticed Edward sitting by the Christmas tree in a dining room chair with his acoustic guitar perched on his lap. My feet made a slight noise against the hardwood floor and he quickly looked up, catching me standing there in his gift.

"Are you fucking naked under that, because that would be a wonderful gift," he said with a low laugh as I walked closer and he could finally see what I was wearing. "Holy fuck. Is that the Ducati Historical Leather Jacket?" he asked as he jumped out of the chair and came over to fondle the jacket, not the girl wearing it.

"Um yeah, it is. Merry Christmas," I said with a smile as Edward leaned forward and kissed me tenderly, his tongue running the length of my bottom lip before I opened my mouth and gave his tongue access to mine. He grasped the leather of the jacket firmly, pulling me closer to him as I moved my hand down to oh so casually rub his cock through his pants.

"Oh Christ. As much as I want to bend you over and fuck the shit out of you for this awesome gift, I really want to give you mine," he said remorsefully as his forehead fell against mine and he let out a small growl. "Fuck you are so god damned perfect."

"Where's my gift?" I said sadly as I felt his lips move down to my neck and he began sucking softly before letting my words run through his mind. He grabbed my hand and led me back to the living room where he instructed me to sit on the floor, which I did happily, my back now resting against the edge of the couch, facing him.

"Okay, so I didn't write this song but I spent a lot of time learning the chords and it summarizes how I feel about you, so here goes nothing," he said with a grin as he grabbed the neck of his guitar and sat back down in the dining room chair he had placed there. I dropped my arms to my sides, my fingers moving against the rug beneath my body as I waited patiently for him to start.

_Honey, when you doubt my love for you  
Look into my eyes what I'm going through  
Even if we change and fall out of  
You hold my hand and it's better than love_

I was still for a moment as I let the words to the song wrap around my body like a soft, warm blanket. Edward's voice sang beautifully through the small confines of our apartment and with every single word he sang and every chord he played, I found myself getting wetter, so I decided to take matters into my own hands, knowing full well Edward would never complain.

_Save me from myself  
You got my back when I need help  
It's no one else in the world  
You will always be my girl  
You will always be, you will always be  
You will always be my girl_

I pulled my tiny excuse for underwear down my thighs, pulling them off and shoving them back into the pocket of the jacket before I opened up my legs, knowing that if Edward glanced in my direction, he would see every inch of my dripping wetness. I pulled down the zipper on the jacket, but left it on, my breasts now in full view for Edward as well. As he started working on the next verse of the song, my hand slipped between my legs and I instantly started to rub my clit, the pressure slowly building.__

Sometimes dreams they don't come true  
I was scared that night when I met you  
Well, I stayed patient and I was kind  
Telling you to take your time  


I let out a small groan as I dipped a finger inside of me, while still keeping my thumb on my eager clit, rubbing it a little more furiously as I watched Edward's fingers move across the guitar, wishing they were playing my body as well as they played the instrument in his hands. I cursed out a long 'fuck' and finally caught Edward's gaze, which was one of pure lust and surprise as he saw me finger fucking myself into oblivion. I threw my head back in pleasure and gasped slightly as the sensation I was drawing from my fingers on my body.

_  
Turn my life around  
You made it okay to let you down  
There's no one else in the world  
You will always be my girl  
You will always be, you will always be  
You will always be my girl_

I wasn't sure if that was where the song actually ended, but it was where Edward decided to stop because before I had a chance to open my eyes, I felt his lips latch on to my breast as his hands slipped the leather jacket from my shoulders, leaving me completely naked for him. As I yanked on the hem of his shirt and tried to wrestle it from his body, I wasn't sure whose gift was better… his or mine.

**EPOV**

_Jesus Fucking Christ._

I was overwhelmed with lust the moment Bella walked out of Alice's bedroom, albeit somewhat nervously in what looked like only a leather jacket and a pair of high heels, but I had to hold back when I saw that Bella had spent hundreds of dollars on a Ducati Leather Jacket for me. I had drooled over one the last time I was in the dealership getting a tune up, but never in a million years did I think I would get one.

I also never thought I would watch my sexy as sin girlfriend fuck herself on the floor of our living room wearing only that jacket and heels as I played guitar for her. Sure my gift had been free, but I spent a lot of time working out the chords and learning the lyrics. I never even got through the last verse when the throbbing in my hard cock overwhelmed me and I laid down my guitar and crawled over to her, desperate to taste her.

"Fuck, you are exquisite Bella," I muttered as I pulled my lips back from her breast after I tugged gently on her nipple with my teeth, resulting in a small yelp of pleasure from her. I reached my hand around her back and pulled her down onto the floor, repositioning my body so I hovered above her and began covering her with fierce kisses from the top of her lips to the edge of her thighs. I used my forearms to move her legs apart before I took a quick lick along her slit.

"Oh shit," she mumbled incoherently as I began to move my finger up and down her pussy before sliding it into her eager wetness.

"You are such a fucking tease Bella and I love it," I growled before I used my fingers to open her pussy to me and began an oral assault of her as my tongue, lips and teeth sucked, kissed and bite every inch of her. I thrust two fingers inside of her and began moving them quickly as my free hand worked its way under her and I tried to pull her body closer to me, if it was even possible.

I felt her body shudder slightly and sped up my motions before bringing Bella to what seemed to be an over the top orgasm. She was struggling to catch her breath as I jumped up from the floor and began undressing the rest of my body. Once I was completely naked, I ran to the bedroom and grabbed a condom from the nightstand, quickly sheathing my throbbing hard cock before lifting Bella from the ground and sitting on the couch.

"I need to be buried inside of you more than I need to breath," I confessed to her as she straddled my legs and ground her pussy against my hard cock, coating it with her juices. I wrapped my arms around her and turned her around till her back was flush with my chest, my lips finding purchase on her shoulder blades as I lifted her up and then placed her over my cock, letting it slip effortlessly inside of the woman I was meant to be with for the rest of my life.

"Sweet fuck," I groaned as I felt her heat surrounding my dick and I took a moment to relax. "You are so god damned wet and tight baby." As Bella adjusted to me being within her depths, I kissed my way down her back and gripped her sweet ass before lifting her up slightly and then forcing her back down on me. I heard Bella gasp and I moved my hands onto her hips and helped her ride my cock as I thrust myself into her as deep as I could.

"Edward…," she moaned out as her words of sheer desire spurred on my need for her and I began fucking her harder. Bella's arms reached behind her and she gripped the back of the couch on either side of my head and began pushing herself onto me just as hard as I was thrusting into her. I released one hand from her hip and reached around to rub her erect clit that was practically begging to be played with and the moment I touched it, I heard Bella moan my name again. It was fucking perfect.

"You are fucking perfect," I growled as I felt her release with a quiver around my cock as she screamed out in ecstasy. I thrust my hips up two more times into her and came with a loud growl that seemed completely out of place for Christmas Eve. "Merry fucking Christmas."

The next morning when I rolled over in bed, I was overwhelmed with a sweet smell coming from the kitchen. I yanked on my boxers and stumbled into the kitchen where I found Bella cooking buck naked, but wrapped in a small white apron with a candy cane in the center and I felt the desperate urge to lick her. "I've got pancakes," she said happily as she put a plate of them on the counter and then took a sip of her coffee like it was just another day.

"You're naked."

"Yup," she replied happily as she popped the 'p' and moved closer to kiss me. My hand instantly grabbed her ass and pulled her against my morning wood. "We'll have time for that in a minute," Bella said as she swatted my hand away and made me go sit in the dining room. When she finally came back over a few minutes later, she had a plate full of fluffy pancakes and a big bottle of maple syrup. She bent over the table seductively as she slathered some butter on the pancakes and then poured an insane amount of syrup on them. She slid the plate in front of me and then suddenly bent down and yanked off my boxers, slipping my cock into her hot mouth.

"What the fuck?" I yelled out as she sucked furiously and my hand instantly went into her hair, pulling her down onto my steel dick as she blew me. I couldn't focus on the pancakes or anything else for that matter until she pulled away and I was instantly saddened. "What on earth are you doing to me Bella?"

"I'm about to fuck you," she said with a growl as she pulled a condom from the small pocket on the front of her apron and ripped it open, slipping it on my cock. She suddenly straddled me, her pussy ensconcing my cock and causing me to groan in pleasure and surprise. "And now I'm going to feed you pancakes."

"Huh?" I asked surprised as sure as shit, she cut up some pancakes and offered it to me. I opened my mouth eagerly and as I ate, Bella began to move up and down on my cock only slowing to cut another piece and offer it to me. It was unbelievably erotic and slow as fuck, so the moment the pancakes were done, I pushed the plate off the table, lifted my sexy as fuck girlfriend onto it and began slamming my cock into her, rubbing her rock hard clit until we both reached our inevitable and severely satisfying climax.

After our little breakfast session, we had a quick shower together and then settled in the living room, Bella practically bouncing with excitement to get to the gifts under the tree. "Excited are we?" I asked with a chuckle as she sat down on the floor and I sat behind her, pulling her against my chest and wrapping my arms around her to hold her tightly.

"Do you like to curse like a trucker? Of course I'm excited," she said with a smile as I rooted under the tree for a moment for a gift to give her. I picked the largest one and handed it to her as her eyes grew wide in excitement. She unwrapped the box quickly and smiled as she found a big cookbook and some fancy silicon cooking utensils from William Sonoma. "They're perfect," she exclaimed cheerfully as she looked at the book, her hand running down the spine reverently. "I guess this means I need to cook for you more huh?"

"Sure. Preferably naked in just an apron," I replied with a laugh as I leaned forward and kissed her neck sweetly. Bella then reached under the tree and grabbed a gift for me. I was beyond excited when I opened up the Ducati driving gloves and beanie to go with my new leather jacket, which I hadn't even had a chance to wear. It was still on the floor where we left it the night before when I peeled it from her naked body so I could fuck her until we passed out. I kissed her gently and thanked her for the gift as I reached under and grabbed the box of lingerie I had gotten her.

I was pleased when we both ended up only getting each other four gifts for Christmas, because I would have felt like shit if she had gotten me a dozen and I only managed the three gifts and the song. Bella chuckled quietly as she opened up the box and then held up the small lace lingerie set I had gotten her. "I think this would look so fucking sexy on you with those heels and the jacket," I said with a groan as my dick hardened at the mere image of her in the black lace set and my new jacket. Shit, I didn't even want to wear it while riding my bike; I just wanted Bella to wear it as I fucked her like crazy at every possible opportunity.

"We'll work on that later," she said seductively as she moved her tongue along my bottom lip, never truly kissing me, just teasing. I was about to respond to her when she suddenly handed me another small box and I tore open the wrapping to find an awesome collection of rare Bob Dylan CD's I had mentioned in passing that I had wanted.

"Where did you get these?" I asked with a huge smile as she leaned back and I kissed her forcefully.

"That little shop down on Jones. They have the most unbelievable CD's and I visited them a few months ago and had the guy put in an order for me," she said casually as I wondered why the fuck she had gone to that shitty neighborhood alone, although I was enjoying the gift. I was about to chastise her when I thought the better of it. Sure her safety was one of my biggest priorities but why bother fucking with our great day when she was clearly safe and it had taken place months ago.

"Thanks so much Bella," I said genuinely as I looked under the tree and saw the final present sitting there. I grabbed it and held onto it as though it held my heart within it, which was kinda ironic considering the pendant I had gotten. I offered it to her and she slowly pulled the ribbon surrounding it off and made quick work of the wrapping paper. When she opened the box to find a dark blue velvet box within it, I heard her gasp quietly.

"This is too much Edward," she said sweetly as I scoffed at her.

"You haven't even opened it Bella. It could be a gold plated thumb tack for all you know," I said with a laugh as she nodded at me and reluctantly flipped open the lid to reveal the sterling silver necklace with the small silver heart shaped lock pendant which also featured a small key. She didn't say anything as her hands moved slowly over the smooth surface of the pendant and I started to get nervous. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" she asked breathlessly as she tenderly pulled it from the box and handed it to me, obviously signaling for me to put it on her. Bella grabbed her hair and pulled it up atop her head as I reached around and wrapped the necklace around her, clasping it firmly at the back before she dropped her hair back down and she turned around to face me. "This is honestly the best gift anyone has ever given me. I love it with my entire heart and I love you too Edward," said Bella with a sigh as she leaned forward and kissed me gently before pushing me down onto the floor.

We made love for the next hour, soft, slow and gentle on top of the boxes and Christmas wrapping paper that littered the living room and it was the second best moment of my life, only bested by the moment when she said she loved me for the very first time.

**A/N: If you like old movies, seriously consider checking out Holiday Inn. It's way better than White Christmas. Trust me.**


	25. Love Don't Live Here Anymore

**A/N: I am so glad that 'most' people enjoyed the last chapter of fluff, even though a lot of you seem worried about the drama about to unfold. I hope if any of you indulged in some pancake goodness that you didn't get too sticky. Mmmm… sticky Edward.**

**Some of my stories have been nominated recently for awards, so swing on over to my profile and vote if you would like to. Also, don't forget that I have that lovely little Rob Pattinson video on my profile as well that was made by flightlessbird11 (who even though she didn't want this chapter to happen in the first place, spent time last night encouraging the madness)**

**Big shout out to maggiemay14 who beta'd this like a mofo today and is brimming with excitement to see how my lovely readers react. I know you all have faith in me, even if I lack it in myself sometimes.**

**I don't own twilight… but today is my birthday and I'm old as fucking dirt. LOL**

**EPOV**

New Years Eve at Pure was such a different experience for all of us. Bella and I both worked, which was fine because we brought home major tips, but the whole atmosphere was different, in a good way. The band that played, The Mad Hatters, had the club hopping to their pop punk style all night. They played a few covers, which seemed to thrill the crowd more than their originals, but they didn't fucking suck, so I was happy.

Emmett and Rosalie showed up at the club around ten with Alice and Jasper following shortly afterwards, looking completely satisfied and rather flushed. I immediately assumed they had been putting their Christmas gifts to good use, but didn't even consider asking out of fear that I was right. Bella had commandeered them a few VIP tickets for the New Years Eve festivities and we were thankful we did because the place was sold out by ten thirty. To completely end the night on a good note, I got to share my midnight kiss with my girl and that was a little piece of pure heaven on one hell of a busy night. Now if only I wasn't expecting lunch with my parents today be like suffering in one of the many rings of hell, life would be perfect.

We took Bella's beast of a truck to my parent's house for lunch simply because we would be a lot warmer in the cab of her truck than on the back of my bike. When we pulled into the circular driveway of their new home, I wasn't surprised by the opulence, but Bella seemed a little taken aback when we finally parked. "It's enormous."

"Yeah well, it's just a house. Doesn't mean happiness or love lives in there," I muttered bitterly as I took Bella's hand in mine and we headed up the front step. My mother greeted us at the door with awkward hugs and when we walked in the house I couldn't help but notice her grimacing at Bella's truck.

"Is something wrong?" I asked in frustration as she shook her head and took our coats. Surely she couldn't be worrying what the neighbors were thinking of the big rust bucket in her front drive, could she?

"No, everything is wonderful. How about I give you guys a tour of the house and then we'll have some lunch. I'm sure Edward's told you I'm not much of a cook, so I had our lunch catered, I hope you don't mind Bella," said Esme kindly as Bella simply shook her head and we removed our shoes, following my mother down a long corridor, whose walls were covered in pictures of Charlotte and I when we were smaller children. Nothing past the age of sixteen though, but that wasn't a shock.

It was boring as fuck as she walked us through the guest bedrooms, office, bathrooms and the den before we finally ended up in the living room. Bella instantly gravitated towards the mantle on the fireplace where a picture of me and Charlotte from her first day of high school sat. "She was beautiful," said Bella as she moved her fingers down the edge of the crystal picture frame. "You weren't too bad yourself Edward."

"Thanks," I said with a laugh as she then walked back over to me and wrapped her arm around my waist. I held her close to me as my mother insisted we sit on the couch until my father arrived, as we would eat then. "Where did he go?"

"He said he had an errand to run and promised to be back within the hour. I'm sure he will be home any moment now," sighed my mother as she sat down in a chair beside us and started to ask about things at the club, Bella's job at the publishing firm, but she never once talked about Mike Newton, which made me suspicious, until my father walked in the house looking rather harried. "It's about time Carlisle."

"Sorry Esme," he muttered as he put his coat away and strolled into the living room to join us. He shook our hands casually and then Esme led us into the kitchen where she had a buffet spread on the island which consisted of soup, sandwiches, pasta, salads… way too much food for simply the four of us.

Conversation started off easy enough with my father telling us about his horrendous night at the hospital because of all the drunken driving accidents in the city, but then things took a turn for the worse. "Have you considered going back to school Edward?" my father suddenly blurted out, catching all of us off guard.

"Um, no," I replied, choking on the bit of salad in my mouth. "Why the hell would I consider going back to school? I can barely make ends meet with my current salary." Okay, so that was a bit of a lie. The tips I was getting at Pure had been awesome as of late, thus making it easier for me to splurge on Bella over the holidays, but I still wasn't rolling in wads of fucking cash like my parents.

"Your father and I have talked about it, and if you would like to go back, we can release the stipulations on your trust fund so that you have access to the money a year earlier," said my mother as I grimaced at the thought. Bella looked over at me and mouthed 'trust fund', her eyes wide with shock.

"If I'm not mistaken I refused the trust fund the day you kicked me out of your house, so I didn't want it then and I don't want it now," I replied tersely as I stabbed a piece of cheese with my fork and ate it, no doubt looking like a sulking child.

"We just want you to have options Edward. The University of Washington has an excellent music program as well as pre-med," said Carlisle somewhat excitedly. Before everything went down with Charlotte, I had been accepted into several top schools for their medicine program because I had been under the misguided thought that I would make a successful doctor, of course that never came to fruition and I am relieved. Everything led me to be where I am now with Bella and I couldn't be happier with her by my side.

"I don't need options Carlisle," I spat at him, the anger already building up in my throat. "I'm happy with my life the way it is. My band is going to be playing a few gigs at the bar in the near future, so hopefully that will go somewhere. I don't want your money or your pity."

"Nicole hired you guys to play?" asked Bella incredulously as her fork dropped to her plate and she reached out her arms to hug me, her hands now tightened firmly around my neck. As much as I loved the feel of her breasts pressed against me, the entire thing was a bit uncomfortable. I nodded slowly and she pulled her hands from me. "That's wonderful Edward. I knew you guys would be perfect for the club." I was about to respond to her, but as I opened my mouth, my father began speaking.

"Have you thought more about the protection we offered you at Thanksgiving Edward?" asked my father as he shoved a spoonful of French Onion soup in his mouth and looked at me expectantly. Unfortunately for me, I hadn't discussed the contents of our full conversation on Thanksgiving with Bella yet. We had agreed to be honest each other and that day I broke the cardinal rule.

"No, I haven't," I lied as they both looked at me, the disappointment clear in their eyes. I looked over at Bella and she spooned the soup into her mouth quietly, not joining in on the conversation. I could tell from her body language and her posture that she wasn't happy with me right now since I had told her that my father was only going to put pressure on the police, not that they had offered me protection. They had thrown every possible option at me including moving into their house, moving us to the other side of the country and hiring body guards. The last option my father had suggested made the most sense because it didn't involve uprooting our lives, but I knew Bella would never go for it.

"I think it's a wonderful idea if you and Bella have a gun in the house," said Esme cheerfully as though she was talking about a new set of towels and not a weapon. I wanted something for protection for all four of us who lived in the apartment, but I just didn't think this was the best way to go. I heard Bella spit out a bit of her soup into the bowl before pushing it to the side and working on some of the pasta that she had put on her plate.

"I don't know why you are being so stubborn about this Edward. It's for the protection of not only you but Bella, Alice and Jasper. I think it's silly of you to play with their safety," chastised my father as I heard Bella scoff beside me.

"Perhaps Edward feels that guns aren't always for protection," said Bella firmly as I reached my hand over and rubbed her knee, knowing full well she was thinking of what had happened between her parents.

"Wouldn't you feel more comfortable knowing that Edward has a way to protect you if something else happens?" asked Esme boldly as Bella shook her head back and forth.

"Edward isn't my bodyguard Mrs. Cullen, he's my boyfriend. If I wanted someone to carry a gun around me, I'd hire a bodyguard or agree to police protection," she added simply as I squeezed her knee and she simply nodded her head at me. I knew this was how Bella felt about everything, we had discussed additional protection at length in the past, but she didn't want everything Mike was doing to ruin her life. She didn't want to live in constant fear and even though I agreed with her on that point, I didn't agree with her regarding the gun.

"I'm not going to push this issue, but please take it into serious consideration. The police were able to get in touch with Mr. and Mrs. Newton and discovered that they hadn't heard from Mike in almost two years. He drained his savings accounts and trust fund and disappeared off the radar," said my father succinctly as I looked over at Bella who was simply trying to enjoy her lunch and acted like she hadn't heard his name mentioned in the conversation. Avoidance, thy name is Bella.

"Did Captain Monahan tell you that?" I asked of him as he nodded his head and ate some of the green salad on his plate. I didn't feel like discussing it any further so I started asking them about their Christmas holidays and Bella showed off the necklace I gave her and for a small speck of time, we felt like a normal family, even though we had more issues than Time fucking Magazine.

Just after three, Bella reminded me that we had to get going so that I could pick up Alice and Jasper at the airport. My parents gave us a quick farewell and Esme begged us to come by more often, which I simply said we would discuss on our next phone call. When Bella stepped out onto the porch, my father cornered me in the house for a moment and asked Bella for some privacy. I looked at her in confusion, but she went to the truck and started it without asking any questions. My father moved to close the door, but I put my foot in the way, leaving it slightly ajar.

"I know you seem hesitant about this, but your mother and I really think you should have it," said Carlisle as he pulled a Smith & Wesson revolver from the drawer in the hall table. I looked at it with wide eyes as he thrust it towards me. "Take it."

"I don't want it."

"You don't want it or Bella doesn't want it?" asked my father again disapprovingly. "She's being too careless with her safety. You know full well the kind of damage that Newton can do. It tore this family apart for fucks sakes. If you love her as much as you seem to, you will do both of you a favor and keep the gun." I reluctantly opened my hand and felt the cold steel in my hands, feeling slightly overwhelmed. "It's already loaded, but I think you should take Jasper down to the local range with you one day and both of you should learn how to use it. Although I pray to god you never need to."

**BPOV**

"Where are you off to?" asked Edward curiously as I slid my feet into my boots and then grabbed my jacket from the closet. We had returned from his parents the afternoon before and after Alice and Jasper came home, we were bombarded with stories about their holidays, so I never got a chance to talk to Edward about the conversation that had gone down at the dinner table. It had overwhelmed my mind the night before and until I talked to Edward, I had only one other outlet.

"It's Friday. I might be off of work till Monday but I still need to go see Dr. Anderson," I said firmly as he leaned back on the couch, plucking strings on the guitar on his lap. "Enjoy your quiet time. Alice and Jasper aren't supposed to be back for a little while."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asked subtly as I shook my head.

"I've never had an issue going to see Dr. Anderson and you've never wanted to come before. Don't worry about it and enjoy the peace before the dastardly duo return and assault your ears and mind with their insane sex. In addition to worrying about the gun issue, Alice and Jasper had indulged in some extremely loud sex in their room the night before. We heard something about a cowboy and even a 'yee haw' so I tossed a pillow on my head in an attempt to drown out their disturbing noises. Alice confessed to me in the morning that Jasper's parents were a little old fashioned and made them sleep in separate rooms because they weren't married. They clearly didn't have the stellar Christmas fucking that Edward and I had shared and I felt bad for my best friend.

"I'll call when I'm on my way home and I'll pick up something for dinner," I remarked casually as Edward hopped up from the couch and gave me a quick kiss before I stepped into the hallway and went off to my therapy session, eager to talk to the good doctor.

"Did you know the holidays are a rather busy time for me?" said Dr. Anderson in an attempt to break the ice as I sat down in my usual spot and waited for her to sit and pull out her notebook.

"I figured as much since all the crazies are out," I said with a laugh as she glared at me, most likely for calling her patients 'crazies', even though that bunch did include yours truly. "Sorry."

"It's fine Bella. As much as I might not approve, you are allowed to talk freely in my office. So, let's start with an easy topic… how were your holidays?" I rubbed my hands together before resting them on my knees and then looking up at her nervously. I started out by telling her all about the night Edward and I shared, minus all the hot sexing in the living room and bedroom. I also didn't mention the dining room sex the next morning, but I did go into detail about making the pancakes, which she found funny. When I started to talk about yesterday's lunch with Edward's family that was when things began to get tense.

"So… he has a trust fund and this concerns you?" she asked as her pen tapped against her knee, patiently waiting for me.

"It's not like he's lying to me about it he just never told me. It turns out there's a lot he never told me like that he was accepted to medical programs at college and didn't go because his parents threw him out of the house. You don't just get accepted into those programs without having great grades. It just makes me wonder how much I truly know about him," I said with a nervous sigh as I gripped my knees tighter with my hands.

"Did you ever consider that perhaps that isn't who Edward is anymore?" she asked solemnly as I nodded my head in fake understanding.

"But wouldn't his past be a part of who he is now? It just bothers me that I clearly know so little about him," I admitted as a small tear fell from my eyes and Dr. Anderson kept going with her questions even though I was feeling uncomfortable.

"Why do you think Edward's parents are so insistent on him owning a gun?" Dr. Anderson asked gently as I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"Beats me," I replied as she narrowed her eyes, clearly looking for more information from me. "I think they feel that Edward is my protector but I don't see him that way at all. He's just my boyfriend, not my bodyguard. It's not his responsibility to make sure I am safe."

"Do you love Edward?" she asked stupidly as I threw my hands up in surprise.

"Of course I love Edward."

"Wouldn't you do anything to protect him?" she retorted as I scoffed slightly. "I'll take that as a yes. Perhaps you should ask yourself how you can be so hypocritical of the situation. You love him and will do anything to keep him safe, but you don't allow him the same opportunity." I nodded slowly as I let her words sink in and fuck if I didn't groan out loud knowing that she was right. I hated when she was right.

We talked a little bit longer about my reluctance regarding the gun which completely stemmed from my father shooting my mother all those years ago and how I simply didn't feel comfortable with one in my own home. During this part of the conversation, I couldn't help but notice Dr. Anderson scribbling like mad on her notebook. Perhaps she had a crossword there that interested her because there was no real reason for all the notes she took.

Our meeting ending a little while later with her wishing me a happy and safe new year before I headed out to my truck. Our meeting had happened a little later than usual and when I walked out to the lot, there were very few cars left. It was starting to rain slightly as I hopped into the truck and shook the water from my hair and I noticed a small envelope with my name on it resting on the seat beside me. I was immediately confused because it hadn't been there before I stepped into the building and my windows were closed and the doors were locked.

I tentatively reached for it and pulled open the flap of the unsealed envelope, pulling out the 8 x 11 piece folded piece of paper held inside. I gasped immediately at the note as I read it, tears began flowing down my face as I stopped and read it again.

_Say Goodbye to Cullen_

_or I will make sure you never see him alive again._

_I don't play nice Isabella._

_You're Mine._

I threw the note on the floor and gripped my steering wheel tightly, my knuckles going white as I started shaking and began thrusting back and forth on the wheel in sheer anger. Why in the hell did this have to keep happening to me? I find some semblance of happiness with the love of my life only to have it ripped away by some fucking mad man who thought I was his fucking property. I started screaming loudly within the cab as I expelled all of my energy, finally collapsing my head back against the headrest in sheer exhaustion.

I sat in my truck for what seemed like ages as I tried to decide what the fuck to do about this latest threat. It was clear that Mike was insisting that I break up with Edward or else he would harm him, which was the last thing I wanted, but could I really sit here and contemplate doing that when I had spoken to Dr. Anderson a little while ago about how she believed it wasn't fair that I felt compelled to protect Edward but I didn't think it was right of him to protect me.

I sat in silence for a little while as I tried to come up with some way to make this work, to no avail. So, I grabbed my cell phone off the seat and called Rosalie, pleading with her to let me stay on her couch for the night, which she reluctantly allowed. I could tell from her voice that she wanted to know what the hell was going on with me, but I insisted I just needed a night out of the apartment which she seemed to buy. I told her I would be there before nine and she simply said she couldn't wait to see me. I knew I had been shirking my duties as her friend since she moved in with Emmett and they got engaged, but I felt like shit for using our friendship to hide from Edward, and even more so for the fact that she would no doubt spend the entire evening consoling me.

"I thought you were going to call about dinner," said Edward as I walked into the apartment over an hour late and he was still sitting on the couch clutching his guitar.

"It slipped my mind," I admitted honestly because after finding the note stopping for dinner hadn't been forefront in my mind.

"That's okay, we can order something," he said genuinely as he got up from the couch and wandered over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling into my neck as I pulled away from him. He seemed concerned but I did my best to shrug it off.

"I'm gonna go change quickly, the hem of my jeans got all wet in the rain," I said half heartedly as he nodded and began to fish some take out menus from the drawer where we kept them. When I got into the room, I yanked off my wet jeans and pulled on a new pair before reaching into the closet for my duffle bag and shoving as much clothes and belongings into it as possible. I grabbed the small framed picture of Edward and me that Alice had given us for Christmas and then took some of my clothes from the dresser. I had somewhere to stay for tonight, but what the fuck was I going to do tomorrow. I certainly didn't want to kick Edward out of the apartment but I had no idea what to do. I clearly hadn't thought this out properly, not that I had the time to.

I stumbled into the bathroom with tears streaming down my cheeks as I tried to think of a way to break up with him. He would never believe any of the shit I could come up with because he knew how much I loved him. How much I needed him. He even told me he needed me more than life itself, so how in the fuck I was I going to do this?

I grabbed some of my toiletries from the bathroom and opened the bottom cupboard to grab my cosmetics case and I found it, the answer to all my fucking problems; a gun. I looked at it as the anger built up within me. I held back the urge to pick it up and bring it to him, shoving it at him angrily to let him know how fucking pissed I now was. I took everything out of the bathroom that I needed and shoved the case inside my duffle bag. When I went to open the door to the bedroom, I was relieved that Edward wasn't looking as I tossed my bag beside the front door and suddenly found myself burning with rage at him bringing that damned weapon into the house.

"I just ordered us some Chinese," he said calmly as he rested the phone back on the counter and turned around to face me, my red eyes and tear stained cheeks clearly giving me away. "What's wrong? Did something happen in therapy today?"

"Nothing happened in therapy today Edward," I snapped angrily as I moved around the kitchen, trying to keep away from him. I knew if I felt him or smelt him I would be done for. I had to keep him alive. "What did happen was that I found a fucking gun in our bathroom."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that," he said anxiously as I ran his hands through his hair and bit down on his bottom lip, clearly nervous about being caught. If he didn't want to get caught he should have hid it somewhere else.

"Meaning to talk to me about it?" I laughed harshly at him. "It should never have come into this apartment to begin with Edward, so we shouldn't need to fucking talk about it. Plus what the fuck happened to us being honest with each other. You clearly lied to me about what you and your parents talked about on Thanksgiving."

"I think it's a good idea that we keep it. I'll take lessons and what not so that I know how to use it, but for the safety of everyone in this house I think it's a good method of protecting you," he tried half heartedly to explain as I felt my anger building up even more. It's bad enough that the fucking thing was here, but I hated that he was desperate to keep it and learn how to use it.

"I don't fucking need protection Edward. I need a fucking boyfriend who understands that my father fucking shot my mother to death with a god damn revolver and what do I fucking find in our bathroom… the same mother fucking kind of gun," I yelled out angrily as I threw my hands down on the counter for emphasis. I could tell Edward was totally buying the shit I was selling him as he was suddenly furious with me.

"Don't start that shit with me Bella. I am not anything like your fucking father," he spat out angrily at me before taking a long gulp of his beer that was resting on the counter. "I am not going to fucking shoot you, although right now you are being completely irrational about everything."

"Why did you get the fucking gun?"

"Carlisle offered it to me and I took it," he started to say as I suddenly interrupted him.

"Why the fuck did you want the gun?"

"Cause I wanted to protect you Bella. Is that what you want to hear? I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. I want to fucking keep you safe," he replied, his voice lowering slightly. I could see the hurt in his eyes and I suddenly came up with a callous way to end this quickly. I had to do it like I was removing a Band-Aid… swift and painful. I didn't want to draw this out longer than was necessary but I could see that fooling Edward was no easy task.

"I didn't ask you to fucking protect me Edward. I'm not your god damned precious sister Charlotte. You can't protect me, just like you couldn't protect her either," I shouted at him, as I threw a glass that was sitting on the counter on to the floor, watching it shatter into a million small pieces. A metaphor for our relationship perhaps, I wondered to myself as I heard Edward muttering curse words under his breath. "It's like I don't even fucking know you anymore."

"Fuck you," he finally screamed at me as I walked towards the door and grabbed my bag. His eyes were alight with surprise as I opened the door and grabbed my coat from the back of the chair.

"Never again," I yelled back, the rage and anger clear in my voice. Unfortunately, though the words were directed at him, all my emotions were directed at Mike for making me do this in the first place. I slammed the door behind me and ran to the stairs, taking them two at a time as I then jumped in my truck that I had parked outside the doors and quickly sped away, the tears pouring down my face and making it difficult to see.

I pulled into a park a few miles from the apartment as my cell phone began ringing on the seat beside me. I turned it off and buried my face in my hands as the tears continued to stream down my face and I started mourning for the only love I would ever know. I finally managed to calm myself enough to drive over to Rosalie's and was met with the concerned faces of her and Emmett.

"I need sleep," I said sadly after she had opened the door and let me in.

"We made up the guest room for you sweetie," said Rosalie as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and led me into the room. Emmett quickly grabbed my bag and rested it on the chair in the corner as I climbed into the bed and curled up in the fetal position. I heard the door close and then suddenly felt the bed compress, so I quickly assumed Rosalie was sitting with me. Her hand began stroking my back soothingly as I started sobbing. "I doubt you are ready to tell me what happened, but Edward called her looking for you, he sounded pretty torn up."

"Of course he did. We broke up," I managed to say through my sobs as Rosalie suddenly came up behind me and began hugging me.

"I'm sorry sweetie. We didn't tell him you were here. In fact, Emmett answered and had no idea you were even coming over tonight." I nodded in response to her words and then pulled the quilt at the end of the bed over my body. I wasn't cold, I just needed the comfort. I had screwed up, possible irreparably with the love of my life and I had done it on purpose. If I needed protection from anything, it was from myself and my self-destructive ways.

**EPOV**

As the door slammed shut behind her, I threw my half filled bottle of beer up against the dining room wall, shattering both the glass of the picture it hit and the bottle. I gripped at my hair and began pacing around the apartment frantically trying to make sense of the entire fucking mess that my life was in.

"She left… she fucking left me," I muttered to myself as I grabbed for my cell phone and instantly wanted to call her to come back and settle this with me. The fact that I had brought that gun into the apartment was making me livid and I only had myself to blame. I knew full well how she felt about guns and I had to bring on into our apartment. Looking back on it, I couldn't help but wonder what the fuck I had been thinking when I accepted it from my dad. How could I have been so fucking stupid?

I waited patiently on the phone, listening to her voice mail message before simply hanging up. The last thing I needed to do was try to apologize over the phone, but I needed to see her. I need to talk to her, hold her and reassure her of my love. Why the fuck hadn't that been enough for her? She knew I loved her, why couldn't she see this as she argued vehemently with me about this.

I threw my fists against the counter in fury as her words came back to haunt me. _I don't fucking need protection. I'm not your god damned precious sister Charlotte. You can't protect me, just like you couldn't protect her either. It's like I don't even know you anymore. _How the hell could she says those words, she was the only person who knew me. The real me.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Alice, praying she had some sort of answers for me. "Have you talked to Bella lately?" I pleaded with her as she instantly sounded concerned.

"No. Is she hurt? Did something happen to her? Where is she Edward," she asked me in frustration as I suddenly felt the anger in my body boiling over because I didn't have the answers to my questions or Alice's.

"I don't fucking know Alice. She left here half an hour ago after dumping my ass. She won't answer her fucking phone; she never told me where she was going. We need to find her," I explained as I suddenly had visions of her somewhere, hurt. Mike could easily get his hands on her if she had no protection around. Where would she go?

"Call Rosalie. She might go see her," said Alice as she assured me her and Jasper would get home as soon as they could to help me figure things out. I thanked her, my teeth clenched in anger and hung up before calling Rosalie and Emmet's place.

"Emmett's pool shack… liquor in the front, poker in the rear," said Emmett with a chuckle as I growled angrily at him.

"Em, have you seen Bella?"

"Uh, no champ. No go on the brunette beauty. Is something wrong?" he asked genuinely as I wrung my hands tight around the dish towel in front of me, envisioning the neck of Mike Newton.

"We had a fight, a major fucking break up and I need to talk to her," I explained as I tried to calm myself down.

"Oh. Well, she's not here bud. If I see her though I will let her know you were looking for her. You might want to try her Uncle John and Aunt Sarah out in Forks. She might have gone there," he offered as I thanked him and then hung up, feeling completely empty. Bella had mentioned her Aunt and Uncle in the past, but I had no way of getting in touch with them.

I went into our bedroom and was shocked when I noticed our closet was wide open and half empty, her clothes gone. I ran over to the dresser, throwing open the drawers to find them completely bare as well. Then I saw something small and shiny and I moved towards the desk tentatively. There it was… the necklace I had given her for Christmas and all my hope went out the window. She might as well have reached into my chest, pulled my still beating heart out and stomped on it before pouring gasoline on it and then lighting on fire. I ached.

I grabbed the desk lamp and threw it as hard as I could against the wall before reaching out for every single thing in the room, my hands tearing, clawing and throwing them. I ripped at her pillow, the feathers flying around the room and then I pulled the sheets from the bed, throwing them out into the hallway along with every single reminder of her. "Everything fucking reminds me of her," I yelled out to no one as I punched a hole in the wall and gripped the door so hard I almost pulled it from the hinges. "Fucking shit."

"Edward?" I heard Jasper's voice call from the living room, signaling that they had come home.

I continued my mass destruction, throwing CD's on the ground and stomping on them angrily, breaking the cases. I pulled down the two posters Bella had hung on the walls and ripped them to shreds with my hands as Jasper stood in the doorway looking very confused. The next thing that caught my eye was perched in the corner of the bedroom, calling out to me like a beacon because she had given it to me. I was so upset I couldn't even think her name. I grabbed the guitar and started beating it against the headboard before finally just stepping on it and ripping the neck right off of it. "Piece of fucking shit," I yelled at it.

I strode out into the hallway like a man on a mission and grabbed the picture of her and I that was on the mantle. Jasper had taken it not long after we had admitted that we loved each other. I loved this picture. Past Tense. I grabbed it and whipped open the window, throwing it out onto the street below, watching it shatter like the glass that was currently all over the kitchen floor or on the carpet beside the dining room wall. As I moved away from the window, I could feel it; tears falling down my face, which made me enraged. It was bad enough that I was crying unwillingly but the sheer fact that she had broken up with me was finally settling in and I couldn't help but wonder why, bringing on more fucking tears and more damn anger.

"What are you doing man?" he asked as Alice stood behind me, clearly scared of my behavior. I didn't respond to him. I grabbed my old leather jacket, my keys and ran out of the building. I couldn't be near her and everything that fucking reminded me of her. All I could think of was that she was a fucking bitch for taking my heart and breaking it like she had.

I hopped on my bike and drove, not even caring where I was going. By the time night fell I was crossing the Oregon border to the south, desperate to hide from her and the pain.

**A/N: Please don't hate me. My beta insists on withholding the next chapter for an undisclosed amount of time if you do. LOL**


	26. I Just Don't Think I'll Ever Get Over U

**Coldplaywhore: So Mags, you do realize that some of my readers are out for your blood right? They think that you have been keeping this chapter from them. I'm looking at you clancy119, nelln, mssammydean, and spunkie09.**

**MaggieMay14: You do realize if Edward was one of your readers, he could have my blood anytime right?**

**CPW: Mind out of the gutter girl. Do you only think about his peen?**

**MM14: No I think about his tattoos, guitar and Ducati as well as his hard cock, but where is the fun in that?**

**CPW: Back on topic please.**

**MM14: I also think of all the places he and I could fuck. Where's the motorcycle sex you promised me whore? *impatiently waiting for months***

**CPW: All in due time bitch, don't get your panties in a twist. It was really generous of you to return the chapter so quickly, considering the death threats.**

**MM14: Well you know I love the readers and this was too good of a chapter to hold onto. Plus I'm sure I get totes less threats than Mike/James. Speaking of which, when should we get our pitchforks, Uzi's and machetes ready to kick his ass?**

**CPW: Impatient little fucker aren't you?**

**MM14: I'm just looking out for the readers baby!**

**For the record, I don't own twilight, although I do have a crazy robsessed Beta with a potty mouth that isn't nearly as bad as mine.**

**BPOV**

"What do you think you are doing Bella?" I heard Edward ask, clear as day. I was sitting on the bar at Pure, completely naked, while he simply stared at me, his jaw slightly slack as his eyes ran the length of my body. A slight smirk formed on his sexy face as I groaned lightly and slipped my hand seductively down my chest to my thighs, which I spread to give Edward a better view of my wetness.

"I'm fucking myself Edward," I replied earnestly as I slipped two fingers inside of me and moved them slowly in and out as I heard Edward mutter a low _'fuck' _as he struggled to catch his breath. He didn't move to come closer to me, he simply stood at the end of the bar, watching my every motion with baited breath.

"So fucking hot," I heard him whisper quietly as I continued plunging my fingers inside of me, using my thumb to flick and tease my clit. "What are you doing to me?"

"I want you Edward. So fucking badly, please come fuck me," I begged as he remained frozen and simply groaned in appreciation for what he saw before him.

"I can't Bella," he said remorsefully as I tilted my head up and looked at him in shock. I closed my eyes for a moment as I let my orgasm overtake me, panting his name like a chant as I came on my fingers. When I opened them, he was gone and the tears came again.

I sat up in bed and started to panic because I was not in my bed with Edward, but rather in Rosalie and Emmett's guest room. I heard a noise from the other side of the bedroom door and quickly pulled the blankets tight against me as I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep as the door knob opened slowly.

"What's going on with her?" I heard Emmett ask quietly from the doorway. I didn't open my eyes or even acknowledge that they were there, even though I was kinda pissed they came into the room in the first place. I was actually pretty sure that they both thought I was sleeping and thereforeI couldn't hear them.

"I wish I knew babe. She said she broke up with Edward, but they have been through so much I don't know how that could have happened. Do you think he cheated on her?" Rosalie asked him, the curiosity clear in her voice. I wanted to scoff knowing damn well he wouldn't have cheated. Although if he slept with someone else now it would be considered cheating would it? My heart ached again and I tried to stifle my need to cry over the mess my life was in.

"Fuck no, he wouldn't cheat on her," said Emmett stoically as I wished I could pat him on the back for having faith in Edward. I wish I had more faith in him. "When I talked to him yesterday he sounded seriously fucked up."

"I'll talk to her about it when she wakes up," I heard Rosalie say sweetly before the door closed behind them and I was alone again. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was seven in the morning. I was instantly relieved that it was Saturday and I didn't need to get up for work, so I pulled a pillow over my head and started crying again, hoping that the pillow would muffle my sobs. The last time I looked at the clock it was nine thirty in the morning and I had been crying continually for two and a half hours until I fell back to sleep.

When I woke up I heard Alice's voice in the living room talking to Rosalie. I sat up, resting myself against the opulent velvet headboard and eavesdropped on them, not quite ready to move or let anyone know I was awake.

"_I can't think of a reasonable explanation for her to break up with Edward," _muttered Alice in frustration.

"_Did he tell you anything when you saw him yesterday," _asked Rosalie curiously.

"_The last words I heard him say were 'Piece of Fucking Shit' and that wasn't even directed to us. He was in the process of completely destroying the guitar she had bought for him after James, or I guess Mike, trashed our apartment," _Alice explained as I threw my hands against my face and broke out into tears. I knew Edward would be angry with me, but never in a million years did I think he would destroy the guitar. He loved that guitar._ "He also tossed that cute picture of the two of them that was on the mantel out the window. Then he left on his bike and he hasn't been heard from since."_

"_Do you know where he went?" _asked Rose her voice a little more high pitched than usual, which was a sign that she was worried. I had lived with Rosalie for a few years before she moved in with Emmett and even though I didn't see her as much as I would have liked when she left, it was slightly comforting to know she hadn't changed.

"_No Idea. Jazz got in touch with him this morning and all he said was 'fuck you' before he hung up. Apparently he's reverted back to his original asshole persona," _she said with a slight chuckle as I cringed and pulled the sheets under my neck, in a protective mode. As much as I was attracted to asshole Edward, he had changed quite a bit in the six months we were together and I loved the current Edward. I would continue to love the current Edward, even though we weren't together now.

"_You don't think he's out there sowing his wild oats do you?" _added Rosalie as I felt the sudden need to vomit. Edward had been a little promiscuous before we got together, so what's to say he wouldn't do that again? He could be out there fucking everything with two legs and the entire thing would be my fucking fault.

I shook the thoughts from my head and tried to steel my nerves. I turned on my cell phone and found that I had six missed calls, all from Edward. I ignored them and looked at the clock, it was only one in the afternoon so I called Marcus and asked if I could change my shifts to any day that Edward wasn't working and he seemed fine with it. I figured that Chelsea may get my shifts, especially if she sucked Marcus' cock and begged him, but I had to convince myself this was for the best. Edward would definitely fight off her rabid advances even if we weren't together. He wasn't angry enough to take a ride on the Chelsea Express was he?

I took a few moments to compose myself before deciding that sixteen hours crying and sleeping was more than I could handle and I stepped out into the living room where Alice and Rosalie both looked at me in pure shock.

"Are you okay?" asked Alice genuinely as I nodded my head and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Should you be drinking when you have to work tonight?" questioned Rosalie as I glared at her.

"I changed shifts. I don't work Saturdays anymore, I work Fridays." I moved over the couch and sat down, glancing down at myself I noticed I was still in the same clothes I changed into after therapy yesterday.

"You look like shit," declared Alice as Rosalie nodded her head.

"Thanks for the support. Do I need to look for new friends too?" I replied snidely. The only way I found to protect my secret and thus protect Edward was to become bitchy Bella again, so she was out in full force even though I might regret it.

"Of course not Bella, don't be over dramatic. We're just concerned about both your physical and mental health," said Alice sweetly as she moved over to the couch and wrapped her arms tightly around me in an attempt to console me. "We're just trying to understand why you did it."

"We think Edward's a little confused about it too," added Rosalie as I shot her an evil glare and she raised her hands in defeat. "I'm just stating a fact Bella. He disappeared yesterday and no one has heard from him since your fight. Aren't you worried?"

"He didn't seem worried when he brought a gun into the apartment knowing full well I couldn't stand having one there," I shot back as I pulled Alice's fingers from around my shoulder and stood from the couch. "I'm going to go take a bath. When I get back, I really hope we can discuss something other than what happened yesterday." I saw them both nod their heads and I walked out of the room, closing the guest room door behind me tightly.

I gathered up some clothes from my bag and strolled into the bathroom, running the hot water and undressing quickly so I could slide into the bath. It wasn't soothing at all and instead I found myself crying like a baby with my head in my hands, my entire body aching with want for Edward.

The next week went by so fucking slowly it was ridiculous. I overheard Emmett tell Rosalie that Edward came back into town on Sunday but he was basically a shell of his former self. I turned my iPod up to drown out their conversation because as much as I wanted to know if Edward was okay, it pained me to hear that he wasn't. Every second that went by, I found myself regretting my decision. I should have told him about the note.

I spent my days at work, being annoyed by Eric and every other co-worker in the building. Eric was constantly walking by asking if I needed anything and I was either flipping him the middle finger or cursing at him. I ended up having to tell my boss that I broke up with my boyfriend, otherwise they were going to send me off to anger management training. If they offered a paid sabbatical I would jump at the chance to be out of the office, but sadly I needed the money more than I needed the peace and quiet. I went to my therapy appointment that week and lied like crazy.

I think Dr. Anderson could sense this because when I finally went to the appointment on Friday afternoon, she wrote even more than usual on her notebook and I took forever to answer her questions, spending the time to come up with plausible lies. She groaned on several occasions in response to my smartass comments and when I left she assured me she would be charging me full price even though 'Bella' didn't show up and she was forced to waste her time with me. I laughed and took her card, shoving it in pocket and strolling from her office.

When I got to my truck, I immediately circled it and peeked in the windows before I unlocked it and got it. Thankfully it was empty because I wasn't exactly up to find another surprise in my truck after last week. I headed down to Pure after my appointment since I now worked on Friday nights and hoped that Angela was working; I really wanted to see a friendly face.

Instead when I walked in the door, I came face to face with Edward. I shuffled past him, keeping my head down and went into the women's bathrooms instead of the back room. It took me almost five minutes to calm myself down enough to leave the stall I was in and head back into the main part of the club. Thankfully, Edward was gone.

"What's got your panties in a knot?" asked Kate as I walked into the back room and grabbed my apron from my locker, putting my coat in its place. "And since when do you work on Fridays?"

"I requested a shift change, nothing major," I replied as I looked around the room. "Do you know why Edward was here? He doesn't work Friday's does he?"

Kate cocked her eye brow at me and looked completely confused. "First of all, Edward hasn't been in today and I've been here since three helping Marcus balance the books. Secondly, if anyone here knows Edward's schedule wouldn't it be you?" she asked as I shut my locker and silently cursed myself for asking such an obvious question.

"We haven't talked much lately is all," I lied as she nodded her head and I practically sprinted from the back room to start my shift. The night dragged on and wasn't nearly as exciting as the nights when Edward tended bar with Marty. Two different guys, Felix and Aro, Italian twins, were doing it tonight and Felix kept eyeing me up like a piece of meat. I had seen him at various meetings, but never had the displeasure of meeting him, so I kept close to Aro all night, letting him pour my drinks instead. When I finally left at the end of the night, I felt complete exhausted and lonely. Usually when I left with Edward by my side I felt alive and horny as fuck.

**EPOV**

I was tired, cold and confused as fuck. It was midnight and I was driving around Portland, Oregon unsure of where to go. I needed booze, a warm bed and sleep. Most of all I needed her.

When I stopped at a 7-11 to get a pack of smokes and fill the bike with gas, I noticed a small dingy ass hotel across the road, the bright right lights flashing 'Vac cy'. It looked like something out of a cheesy fucking horror movie and I determined that it was right up my alley. I booked a room and when I stepped inside; I ran a hot shower and tried to calm myself down, to no avail.

I stood under the spray of the hot water, letting it pour down my body and even though my body felt warm, I knew my heart was cold. I shivered and it wasn't because the water was starting to run cold because I had been there for almost twenty minutes, it was because I felt completely and utterly fucking destroyed without her. _How could she do this? Why would she do this? Did we mean nothing to her? Did I mean nothing to her?_ I had millions of unanswered questions swirling around in my mind and no way to answer them.

After I toweled off, I tossed on my boxers and got into the sorry excuse for a bed covered in nasty looking orange blankets. I forced myself not to cry over _her_; _she_ didn't deserve the tears I would shed. I laid there staring at the brown, water stained ceiling for what seemed like hours before sleep finally took me. It was a restless sleep in which I replayed every single moment of our argument in my head.

"_Why did you get the fucking gun?" she begged of me sadly, her eyes already red from crying._

"_Carlisle offered it to me and I took it," I admitted reluctantly._

"_Why the fuck did you want the gun?" she asked again as I ran my hand against my forehead briefly._

"_Cause I wanted to protect you Bella. Is that what you want to hear? I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. I want to fucking keep you safe," I tried to explain to her._

"_I didn't ask you to fucking protect me Edward. I'm not your god damned precious sister Charlotte. You can't protect me, just like you couldn't protect her either." That fucking stung and she knew it. You go right for the fucking heart don't you? "It's like I don't even fucking know you anymore."_

"_Fuck you," I screamed at her only to be met with the worst words I could ever possibly hear._

"_Never again."_

I woke up and was shaking again. My face wet with sweat and what I assumed were also tears. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was seven in the morning. I grabbed my cell phone and flipped it open, hoping to find a voicemail or text message from her, but there was nothing. As I went to rest it back down on the nightstand, it started to ring again so I quickly answered it.

"Bella," I asked without waiting for the person on the other end to speak. I was bitterly disappointed when I heard Jasper's voice instead of _hers_.

"Where are you man? Everyone is worried about you," he said, the concern for me clear in his voice, but I wasn't ready to deal with him. I muttered a quick '_fuck you'_ and hung up the phone, turning it off in the process and then struggled to go back to sleep. My nightmares continued to the point where I gave up trying to sleep at all at around two in the afternoon.

When I realized there was no way I could get back to Seattle in time for my shift at Pure, I called Marcus. "Hey dude, I had to run out of town for an emergency so can you call Felix or Aro to cover for me? I'll be back in time for my shift on Monday, I promise," I begged him as I heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Consider it done but I want to see you early on Monday before your shift. Is everything okay between you and Bella?" he asked as I suddenly opened my eyes wide, surprised that he would mention _her_. "She called earlier and had me redo her entire schedule so you guys aren't working together." _Fuck_.

"Just a rough patch you know how things get with women," I explained coolly as I heard him grunt in acknowledgement on the other end of the phone.

"Alright man, so I'll see you on Monday," finished Marcus as I confirmed this for him and hung up. I rested my head on the thin pillow and immediately started to wonder why the fuck _she _would change _her _schedule. _Clearly to keep the fuck away from you dumbass. _I groaned at my inner monologue as my stomach rumbled and I realized I hadn't eaten since lunch the day before.

I grabbed my shit and checked out of the room, heading in the direction of a small run down café I had seen on the way into Portland. As I walked in, a woman advised to me to seat myself, so I sat down at a small booth and checked over their menu, waiting patiently for a waitress to come over and take my order. She was tiny, with jet black hair and small features; she reminded me completely of Alice. I ordered a tuna melt and a beer and simply sat there, staring out the window and trying to think of what to do next.

I should go home, but I didn't want to. The apartment was filled with memories of _her_ and I together and I couldn't handle that right now. I wasn't sure if I could ever handle it actually. I'm sure my parents would welcome me back into their house, but I didn't want that either. I didn't need or want them in my business twenty four hours a day, so that was clearly not an option. I couldn't leave the club because I needed the money and the few nights we had booked the band to play there also wasn't going to pay us millions. I didn't know what to do.

I took my time eating lunch, which was surprisingly excellent for such a shitty looking joint. Anna, the waitress tried to make conversation with me as she could clearly sense I was troubled, but I assured her I wasn't going to hijack a bus or anything like that.

"So, what has you down in the dumps then?" she asked curiously as she sat down across from me in the small booth. "It's dead around here today. I hope you don't mind me prying into your personal life."

"Whatever floats your boat," I lied as she continued to stare at me, curious to know my problems. "Well Dr. Phil, my girl dumped me and I'm just not ready to face reality yet. I'm sort of running away, I guess you could say."

"I didn't think you were a local. Did you come up from the south or down from the north?" she asked as she tossed her notepad down on the table and I couldn't help but notice the gold necklace she had around her neck that held a small heart shaped pendant. It wasn't as fancy as the one I got _her_, but I could tell she loved it because her hand was constantly moving up, just to touch it. I quickly remembered how _she_ would do that sometimes while wearing the necklace I gave her.

"Down from the north. I'm from Seattle. Can I ask a question?" she nodded her head slowly as her smile widened. "Why do you constantly touch your necklace?"

Anna moved her hand back to her pendant and fingered it reverently again as she changed her expression and now gave me a small half smile. "My boyfriend gave this to me before her left for Iraq. I find myself touching it every time I think about him. How I manage to get anything else done is a wonder because he's always on my mind," she said genuinely as I nodded my head, wondering if _she_ was always thinking of me when I noticed her touching her necklace. "So, what happened with your girl?"

"She dumped me cause I brought a gun into the house."

"Don't all Americans own guns?" she said with a laugh as I chuckled lightly across from her. "I know bad generalization. Anyways, does she have a good reason to be upset?"

"She's had gun violence affect her life in the past, but I was just trying to protect her. My intentions were good; at least I thought they were." Anna narrowed her eyes and looked at me intently, clearly trying to think of some sort of response to my words. Even now as I spoke them I found myself getting upset for accepting the gun in the first place. There are other ways to protect _her_ instead of a gun.

"Just get rid of the gun and get her back."

"I wish it was that easy," I said with a sigh. "She basically pulled my heart out and stomped on it, doing a little River dance type jig," I said as I tried to bring some humor back to the conversation since Anna was clearly thinking of her boyfriend as she twirled her necklace. "I want her. More than anything else in the world but I have no idea what she was thinking."

"No one knows what girls think. It's a mystery like where Jimmy Hoffa is. We'll never know the truth," she said simply as her boss shot her a glance from the counter and she nodded in response. "I have to get back to work. My only advice is that if you love her enough to never give up on her."

"Thanks," I muttered as she stood from the booth and gave me a gentle smile before heading back to work. I left her a twenty dollar tip and stepped outside, the cold January air running straight through me as I got back on my bike and headed back towards Seattle, determined not to give up.

When I finally got back to the apartment, I wasn't overly surprised to find Alice cleaning up the bedroom I had trashed. I couldn't say 'our' bedroom anymore because I had no idea if or when _she _would come back, I wasn't overly optimistic about it though. I let her finish what she was doing and simply passed out on the couch, not really in the mood to talk to anyone.

In fact, I spent the next week sleeping on the couch and simply going through the motions of my life. I went to work and faced the stares of my co-workers who were surprised to see _she_ wasn't with me. I worked out my tension at band practice as we geared up to play our first show at Pure at the end of January. I also went for super long drives on my bike and usually found myself either at Charlotte's grave or at the small park where _she_ and I had gone on our first date.

Alice and Jasper were unusually quiet during that week; I think they were fighting hard not to choose sides in the breakup. Alice was kind and tried to involve me in conversations, but I never said much in return. I usually sat on the couch chain smoking and playing the most depressing songs I could think of on my acoustic guitar. I couldn't even look at the remains of my electric guitar in the corner of the bedroom where Alice had left them, most likely as a reminder of my raging temper and stupidity.

"Are you going to talk again?" asked Jasper on Saturday afternoon as he sat down beside me and offered up a beer which I gladly took.

"I talk all the time. I talk at band practice, at work, when I sing. It's not like I'm a mute all of a sudden asshole," I replied tensely as I took huge swig of my beer.

"Are you ever going to talk about Bella?"

"What's there to fucking talk about?" I retorted angrily. "She fucking crushed me and left. I tried to get in touch with her and she fell off the face of the fucking earth. She changed schedules at Pure so I can't see her and never has her phone on. What do you expect me to do? I'm just trying to get over her."

"Do you want to get over her?"

"No, of course not. I thought she was the one, you know. Marriages, babies in little leather jackets, family vacations to Disneyworld… all that shit. I thought it was her. She clearly doesn't feel the same."

"Would it make a difference if I told you that she's at Rosalie and Emmett's place?" said Jasper as he suddenly stood up and threw my keys at me. I tossed the guitar at him as I jumped from the couch and grabbed my old leather jacket, practically running out of the apartment to find her.

**BPOV**

"Wake up bitch," I heard Alice's voice yell at me as I felt her sit on the edge of the bed, shaking my legs forcefully. "It's time for an intervention."

"Am I going to be on that show on A&E? If not, than fuck off," I growled as I pulled the covers over my head tightly, only to have them forced back by Rosalie.

"All you have done for the past fucking week Bella is go to work, disappear off to god knows where and cry. Sometimes you sleep, but the walls aren't that thick, we can hear you crying at three in the morning," sighed Rosalie as she sat on the other side of the bed.

"No shit. I have heard more bear growls come out of your bedroom than I ever thought possible. It's like 'Wild Fucking Kingdom' in your room," I said sarcastically as I felt her smack me on the back of the head.

"Cut the shit. We're not here to talk about the sounds Emmett makes when he comes. We're here to talk about why the fuck you dumped Edward," said Rosalie as I groaned and tried to pull the covers back up. "There is no way in fucking hell that you would dump him for having a gun in the apartment. You would make him get rid of it and then you guys would go back to normal. This isn't you Bella."

"I concur," added Alice shortly as I looked at her and raised my eye brow. "What? I think you messed up. I've been living with the guy for the past week and to say he is destroyed is an understatement. He sleeps on the couch; he trashed your fucking bedroom, smokes like crazy and rarely talks to me or Jazz. He's not the Edward who moved in with us Bella."

I shrugged my shoulders and tried to act indifferent although it was tearing me apart knowing how he was. "What do you expect me to do about it?"

"Go see him. Make up with him and move past this childish shit," yelled Rosalie as she tossed her hands on her hips and she reminded me of my mother for a fleeting moment.

"No can do sweet cheeks," I replied sarcastically as the door flew open and in walked Emmett.

"Listen here Sugartush. I don't care what the fuck you and Edward have going on, I'm tired of listening to you cry all fucking day. You love him, he loves you. Work it out. It's not fucking rocket science," he argued as he suddenly left as quickly as he had come into the room. "I'm going to the gym to work out my tension," he called out to Rosalie as we heard the door slam shut behind him and I was relieved he had left.

Unfortunately for me, my emotions got the better of me and I began crying again. I felt Alice and Rosalie both pull me into a hug and I didn't know I was doing it but I told them. "I can't be with Edward."

"Why the fuck not?" asked Rosalie as they both pulled back from me and I wiped the tears from my eyes with the edge of the bed sheets.

"Mike will kill him if we stay together and I just can't take that chance." They both looked at me with open mouths and wide eyes. "Edward shouldn't have gotten mixed up with me in the first place. He should be safe and not having to look over his shoulder every ten minutes to make sure he's not going to get stabbed or run over," I said through my sobs as they hugged me again tightly.

"Bella, you are not making any sense," added Rosalie. Alice hopped out of the room and grabbed a new box of tissues for me. When she returned, I wiped my tears again and tried to compose myself. I really didn't want to tell them, but I felt like I had no choice, just like I felt I had no choice but to break up with Edward in the first place.

"I got a note in my car last Friday after therapy."

"Did you take it to the cops?" questioned Alice.

"Uh… no," I said as I hesitant and they both looked at me in disappointment. "I completely forgot, but I promise I'll go today, okay?"

"Fine but that doesn't help right now. What did the note say?" asked Alice as she stood up and started going through my duffel bag to find something for me to wear. "We're going to the police station to see Monahan as soon as you tell us what happened and don't leave any shit out Bella."

I nodded reluctantly and explained to them in detail about the note and how I felt like I truly had no other choice but to break up with Edward. I told them about accidently stumbling across the gun in the bathroom cabinet as I was packing up my stuff while Edward was in the kitchen and how it was the easiest excuse for me to use. "When I yelled at him I told him I wasn't Charlotte and he didn't need to protect me."

"Oooh, low blow," sighed Alice as I nodded my head. "No wonder he's been such a mopey bastard."

"I know. I didn't know any other way to get him to accept the break up though, so I decided to make him hate me," I said regretfully as Rosalie and Alice suddenly stood beside each other like a united front against me.

"You should have told Edward about the note Bella. He would have been able to help. You guys could have totally pretended to have been apart in an effort to get Mike to come out of the hole he's crawled into," explained Alice as I nodded. "Now, go shower and get dressed we have to get down to the station so you can give the note to Captain Monahan." I sarcastically saluted her and marched off to the shower, feeling slightly relieved for having shared my situation with them, but I still felt like shit for deceiving Edward.

When I stepped out of the shower ten minutes later, I was suddenly petrified of going to the police station. My mind was running a mile a minute as I tried to consider other options, although I couldn't find many that would work successfully. What if I took it to the cops and Mike found out and killed Edward anyways? What if, even after I do this, Edward doesn't want me? We've only been apart a week, but it took me less fucking time to fall in love with him. He could easily have fallen out of love with me.

"I'm not going," I said fiercely as I walked into the bedroom to find Alice and Rosalie sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"The fuck you aren't Bella. Get your shit on and stop being a fucking baby," yelled Rosalie as she launched herself from the bed and handed me the clothes Alice had picked out. "You can't do this anymore. Fuck, I can't do this anymore; I can't sit here and listen to you cry. For Christ's sake you haven't even done laundry in a week; wake the fuck up Isabella Swan."

I looked at Rosalie intently, my eyes burning with fury for the way she was talking to me. "You're not in my fucking position Rosalie. How would you feel if your fucking stalker threatened to kill Emmett? Would you protect yourself or him?" I was shaking, I was so damn angry with her.

"I would protect both of us Bella. I wouldn't let anything tear me and Emmett apart because I love him," she said confidently as Alice stood off to her side, supporting her.

"Are you implying that I don't love Edward? Everything I have done this past week has been for Edward. It's always for Edward," I yelled back as I threw the clothes on the ground in a childish huff.

"If what you are doing is for Edward," started Alice as I whipped my head towards her, staring her down, the rage boiling within me. "Then go to the police Bella. Edward would want you to do that and then he would want to talk to you and figure things out. Have a little faith in this love you claim to have." Alice was calm and quiet as she spoke, whereas Rosalie and I were like veritable tornados of anger. "Fix this Bella, before it's too late."

Within half an hour we were working our way down the hallway of Em and Rose's building to take a ride to the police station. I sat in the back seat and bounced my leg up and down nervously as I held the note in the small plastic bag that Alice made me put it in. She had apparently started watching CSI reruns late at night when Jasper was busy with the band, and I completely blame Emmett for her newest obsession. I wanted to ask her how things were going for the boys, musically that is, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt myself that way by hearing about Edward.

"Captain Monahan, please," I asked genuinely as we strolled up the front desk just inside the precinct.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the small brunette as I shook my head to signal that I didn't. She looked at me with narrowed eyes and I saw Officer Fraser walk by, so I called out to him.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise as I handed him the small bag.

"I'm sorry about the delay, but I got a note in my truck last week from James… I mean Mike Newton and I am bringing it in for evidence," I admitted, feeling like a complete idiot for not bringing it to them earlier. Had I not been sulking in the demise of my relationship with Edward, I might have done something logical like bring it to them last week.

"Thanks Bella. Why don't you girls come in and we'll talk to Captain Monahan about everything alright?" I nodded my head as Rosalie and Alice jumped to my side and we all followed him towards an office in the back. When Officer Fraser knocked on the door, Captain Monahan quickly looked up in shock to see the three of us standing there. "There's been another incident in the Newton case Sir."

We sat in Monahan's office for the better part of an hour as he listened to me tell him about the note I found and everything that happened before and after. He seemed pretty surprised that my truck had been locked at the time the note was left. I gave my entire statement and then he told us that Carlisle had called and was putting pressure on them to close both my case and Charlotte's, which of course could only be done when Mike was caught and put behind bars, or dead. I would take either option really.

"So, Bella… if you and Edward are no longer together, does this mean one of you has moved out of the apartment?" asked Monahan curiously as he waited patiently for my response. I nodded my head and told him how I was now living with Rosalie and Emmett. "I hate to ask this of you Bella, but I would prefer if you either didn't get back together with Edward right now or simply kept your relationship as private as possible."

"Why in the hell should she do that?" snipped Rosalie angrily as Monahan sat back in his chair and stared her down. Rosalie of course just straightened her shoulders and didn't take any shit from him as he tried to be intimidating.

"Mike must have a reason for insisting on the separation and since the ball is already rolling, I think we should see where it ends up," he said stoically as I suddenly realized what he was getting at.

"I'm no one's bait," I snapped angrily.

"We're not asking you to be bait Bella. We need to see where Mike is going with this and if you get back together with Edward who knows what he will do next," said Officer Fraser as I shook my head furiously from side to side.

"No, I can't do it. I shouldn't have broken up with him in the first place. I should have told him and been honest with him. We could have worked through this," I stammered in frustration as the regret of my decision was practically streaming through my veins.

"Edward will forgive you Bella," said Alice as she soothingly rubbed circles on my back and I turned around to look at her, my eyes filling with tears.

"I'm not worried about him forgiving me. I'm worried about him moving on without me."

**EPOV**

The traffic was heavy as I weaved my bike through the streets of Seattle, desperate to get to Rosalie and Emmett's apartment. I had to see her. I had to crawl on my hands and knees and beg her to forgive me for being such a stupid fucking idiot and bringing the gun into the house. I had to do something. Anything.

I knocked on the door and there was no response, which surprised me. I glanced down at my watch and noticed it was only noon on a Saturday and I couldn't think of any reason she wouldn't be here. Then again, we've been apart for a week now, she could literally be doing anything she pleased. I knocked a few more times and tried to call her cell phone, which was turned off. No surprise there. I decided to just sit in the hallway and wait. It was better than leaving and possibly never seeing her again.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Emmett as he strolled towards his apartment door about half an hour later and saw me sitting there, perched against his door.

"Solving world hunger. How about you?" I said as I pointed the bag slung over his shoulder. He looked pretty tired and smelled like old socks, so my first thought was that he was at the gym.

"Burying a body. Don't make it two bodies, Cullen," said Emmett semi-seriously. I nodded my head as he helped me stand up and then we headed into the apartment together. "I'm guessing you are here to see Bella?"

"Yeah. Do you know when she will be back?" I asked as I paced around their apartment nervously. I had only been here once before, for a dinner in mid December to celebrate Rosalie's birthday, but they had a decent place.

"I don't even know when they left."

"Who's they?" I asked curiously, as he told me that before he left the girls were trying to stage an intervention with Bella to find out what was really wrong.

"For the record man, I don't think she broke up with you because of the gun. All she does is cry and sulk. She's lived here for a week and I've seen her out of the bedroom for like fifteen minutes in total and that was when she was leaving for work and or getting a drink. She's barely eating, sleeps for shit and hasn't done laundry since she moved in. I'm worried about her dude," Emmett admitted as I let his words sink in and I instantly started wondering if there was another reason. I had never even thought about that. I was also then overcome with worry because she clearly wasn't taking care of herself.

"Thanks for the insight Emmett," I said honestly as he patted me awkwardly on the shoulder. He offered me a beer and we sat on the couch where he pulled out two Xbox controllers and handed me one.

"So, ladies can be pretty fucking confusing huh?" he said with a laugh as he put in 'Need for Speed' and we each took a sip of our beers. We sat around for the next hour discussing the shitty situation I was in and he was surprisingly helpful in his opinions. He was worried about Bella most of all, especially since they had been friends for such a long time.

"You know I didn't want this right?" I explained simply as he paused the game and looked at me with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, I know man. My only advice is to have a little faith in everything," he said stoically as I finished my beer and stood up to leave. "Even the cloudiest days have rainbows."

"Thanks Oprah," I said with a laugh as Emmett looked at me sternly for making fun of his insightful comment. "Don't tell her I was here, okay? I'll look for her again soon," I said to Emmett as we shook hands and I left just after three in the afternoon.

I hopped on my bike and before I realized it, I was at Charlotte's grave. I sat there for just over an hour before snow started to fall and I headed home to get showered and dressed before work. I hated Saturday shifts now that Bella was no longer around. They were boring and Chelsea flirted with me way more than I thought possible, even for her.

Sunday was the same as always. I went for a ride in the morning and then at noon, I met up with Brady and Jasper at the club for band practice. We played a few original tunes and a couple of covers that we had been working on, each one reminding me of Bella and making it more difficult to play. I was forced to using my acoustic guitar instead of my electric and Brady was pissed when I had to explain to him that it was shattered and sitting in about 15 pieces in the corner of the bedroom.

"Why the fuck did you do that man?" asked Brady in frustration as I growled at him slightly.

"When the love of your life dumps you for some stupid fucking reason, you'll do stupid shit too," I groaned as Jasper forced us to focus and we finished out the practice, all of us angry with one another.

Things were no better between the three of us the next Saturday night. Sure Jasper and I were on good terms, but Brady was being a royal pain in the ass. This night was vastly different than all the others as we were playing our first gig at the club and Felix was covering for me at the bar. We arrived earlier than usual to set up our gear and then headed out a quick dinner at a restaurant down the road to calm the excitement that was building.

The only thing I could think about was Bella. I wanted her to be there and see us perform live for the first time. She had been so supportive of the band and everything I did musically and here I was, on what should have been the best night of my professional career and she was nowhere to be found. There was no way I could say it was the best night of my life though, that was definitely the first time she said she loved me. It would _always_ be the first time she said she loved me.

When we walked back in the club, the first friendly face I saw was Alice. She ran over to Jazz and gave him a big hug and wished him luck and then turned to me, her eyes wide with concern. "Can we talk?"

"Uh, sure… I guess so," I said as I shrugged my shoulders and followed Alice out the front door of the club.

"First of all, you need to know that Bella is covering Angela's shift tonight," Alice said as my smile grew wide because I knew I would see her. I might not get to talk to her, but I would see her beautiful face and right then, that was enough for me. "Don't get too excited there Romeo. I need to tell you something first and I'm totally going to get my ass handed to me by Bella herself, but she never said that we couldn't tell you. Then again, I never asked."

"What the fuck are you talking about Alice?" I asked as I found myself getting completely confused as we moved away from the crowds of people coming in the door and I leaned against the brick wall at the side of the club. Oh how I used to love these brick walls, I thought to myself.

"Okay, so I know why Bella really broke up with you. She confessed to me and Rosalie last Saturday when we staged a little intervention," said Alice as I looked at her both with trepidation and curiosity. Part of me really fucking wanted to know the truth right now, yet part of me wanted Bella to tell me herself.

"Okay, tell me."

"She got a note on that Friday in the cab of her truck after her therapy appointment basically saying that if she didn't break up with you, Mike would kill you." My mouth dropped open and slowly things started to make sense to me. Bella had said her hurtful words not because she meant them but because she wanted to make sure I stayed the hell away from her. She had done a masterful job.

I rubbed my hands against my face, totally unsure of what I should do with this information. I really wanted to just run into the club, find her and then run away together, never letting anyone find us again but Bella would fight me tooth and nail on that idea.

"I think you should consider letting Bella come to you," said Alice as she broke me out of my thought process and I leaned forward to give her a big hug. "I don't know when or if she will, but I think you should be patient for now and let her find you."

"I owe you so much Alice."

"Yeah, understatement of the century Cullen. I'll just be happy if you stop smoking in the fucking apartment," she said with a laugh as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and walked her back into the club, finding Jasper and Brady already waiting for me on the side of the stage. I stepped into the back room to get a bottle of water and when I turned around, Bella was standing in front of the open doorway, looking as gorgeous as ever. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail and she was wearing the wide dress shirt and tie, but she had her shirt done in a knot at her waist, showing a tiny bit of her midriff. Fuck I wanted to lick her skin desperately.

"Hi," I said nervously as she stood there, clearly as nervous as I was. "Are you okay?"

"Can we talk?" she asked with wide eyes and a small pout. She opened her mouth to say something else but instead we heard the DJ on the loud speaker which rang throughout the club.

_Ladies and Gentleman, for the first time on the stage here at Pure… I am pleased to welcome 'Anguish', _said the announcer as Bella moved to the side of the door to let me out. I was being called on stage and all I wanted to do was wrap her in my arms and kiss the fuck out of her. She was more beautiful than I remembered and it had only been two weeks since I saw her last.

"I need to go… but shit, I don't want to. I want to talk to you too," I muttered reluctantly as I edged slowly towards the door. I moved into the doorway and brushed up against her as she reached down and entwined her fingers in mine, my whole body shaking with desire. "I don't want to leave you."

"I know you have to go," she said as I nodded my head and turned to leave, but she never softened her grip on my arm. I looked down at where her hand my met blue plaid shirt and suddenly I felt her lips on mine. It was pure heaven as I reached up and held the back of her head firmly so that she couldn't pull away from me, not that I expected her to. Our tongues swirled around each other as I moaned into her mouth and heard the sound of Jasper's foot pedal against his bass drum and I knew I had to go. "Go Edward. I'll wait."

I ran from the room and hopped onto the stage, my fingers instantly running along my lips to make sure that I hadn't dreamed what had just happened. I could still taste her in my mouth as I picked up the guitar and we quickly went into the first song of the night; a cover of Colin Hay's 'I Just Don't Think I'll Ever Get Over You'.

_I drink good coffee every morning_

_Comes from a place that's far away_

_And when I'm done I feel like talking_

_Without you here there is less to say_

_I don't want you thinking I'm unhappy_

_What is closer to the truth_

_That if I lived till I was one hundred and two_

_I just don't think I'll ever get over you._

**A/N: There's method to my madness, I promise! Just as a note, I will be away again this weekend, so this will probably be the last update till Sunday or Monday. I would like to get a chapter of American Boy done before I leave. This was supposed to be two chapters, but I did it as one as a gift to my lovely readers. Have faith… I love a Happily Ever After, as well as a bit of angst. **


	27. Somebody Loved

**A/N: I'm back from the wild, yet again. It's funny how it doesn't feel much like summer, yet I am going up to the fricking cottage all the time. I wrote this entire chapter while away, so be glad for that.**

**Shout outs to the usual crew: MaggieMay14 and Flightlessbird11 and all my fuckawesome reviewers and readers!**

**I have some story recommendations down at the bottom… go check them out. If you didn't let me know what song you wanted Edward to beat the shit out of James to, drop me a line... I'm still very curious and have been keeping a tally.**

**BPOV**

I was having the worst time trying to focus as I went to the bar to have Marty fetch me a couple of beers for my latest table of frat boys. As I stood waiting, my eyes were glued to the stage where 'Anguish' was on the fourth song of their set. Jasper was flailing around; beating what looked like haphazardly, on his drums as Alice watched him like he was the only person in the club. Brady was just as serious as he played bass and sang along with Edward's smooth voice, which was the only sound in my world tonight. I reached my hand up to my lips as I remembered our kiss in the back room a mere twenty minutes ago. I was awoken from my reverie as someone began calling my name.

"Earth to Bella," said Marty as he patted my arm to wake me from my Edward induced daydream. "You'll never get these drinks served if you keep staring at your man like that."

"Like what?" I asked, curious as to how he viewed me watching Edward.

"Like you can't wait for him to finish so you can fuck his brains out," laughed Marty as he loaded the beers and shots onto my tray and slid it towards me on the bar. I grabbed the tray and headed back to the table which originally consisted of three guys, but now also housed two women. I took their order and went back to business.

When I came back and passed the two girls their fruity drinks, I couldn't help but grow jealous as one of the girls began talking about Edward, as he continued to sing on stage, this time one of their originals, which I was pleased to see the audience was enjoying just as much as their cover songs. "If I didn't have Jeff right here, I would definitely try to get with the lead singer. He looks like the kind of guy who knows what he's doing in bed. I bet those fingers could work magic on my… "

"Oh and what am I, chopped liver?" interrupted the man at her side, obviously Jeff. He was a pretty decent looking guy, although his hair was a bit long for my own taste. I preferred it short and copper colored, obviously. "If you want to go after him, feel free. I'm sure lots of women like the lovely Bella here would have no problem whatsoever with my sexual abilities," he finished with a laugh and a wink in my direction.

"Keep me out of this guys," I said with a small nervous laugh. "For the record though, the singer isn't single." I heard a sigh of disappointment from the woman as Jeff smirked smugly and took a sip of his beer.

The next hour went along in the same manner, as I listened to women in the club talk about how handsome Edward was and how much they wanted to do rather disturbing things to him. It was kind of amazing how uninhibited women spoke with a few drinks in them. I just rolled my eyes and reminded myself that hopefully he would be going home with me tonight, or vice versa. Either option was preferred.

"This is our last song before we break," said Brady as I headed to another table to take their empties away and get them some new drinks. I was in the midst of writing down the order when Anguish broke into a kick ass cover of Radiohead's 'High and Dry'. I couldn't help but cringe as I wrote down 'strawberry daiquiri' and I heard Edward singing behind me.

_It's the best thing that you ever had_

_The best thing that you ever, ever had. _

_It's the best thing that you ever had_

_The best thing that you ever had is gone away_

I turned around when I was done with their order, which I didn't think I had even written down correctly and found Edward looking right at me. When he ended the song and headed off the stage, I saw him head into the back room for the employees as Jasper and Brady jumped off the stage to join Alice, Rosalie and Emmett who were all sitting at a table on the other side of the room.

After I finished filling the order of my table, I told Kate I was going on my break and rushed into the back room, desperate to see Edward. Sure, I only had fifteen minutes, but that was more than enough time to apologize, make our or make a promise of crazy hot sex when my shift was over, right?

I practically ran through the open door only to come face to face with Chelsea who had Edward pressed against the wall, his face awash in pure terror as her hands fumbled with his belt and zipper. "It's about time you ditched Bella. I knew you always wanted me Edward," she purred at him. The desperation was pouring off of her and she looked a bit concerned when she saw me.

"What are you doing?" I asked both of them as I thankfully got different answers. I didn't think I could handle it if for some reason Edward actually wanted Chelsea. What the fuck was I thinking? Of course he didn't want her skanky ass.

"Nothing," stuttered Edward as he grabbed onto Chelsea's shoulders and tried to push her away as she continued to try to get her hands down Edward's now open pants. Oh no she didn't.

"For the last motherfucking time Chelsea, gets your hands off of me," yelled Edward so loudly even I was a bit scared, she held her hands up and backed away from Edward slowly.

"I'm not surprised he dumped you Bella. Word around the place is that you are a frigid bitch," she cackled as I grabbed her arm as hard as I could and pulled her further away from Edward. Now Edward was a strong guy who could easily defend himself, but he lived by the belief that you should never hit a girl. Unfortunately for Chelsea, I didn't hold the same belief and I told her this as I gathered up all my strength and slapped the bitch clear across the face.

"You fucking cunt rag," she yelled back as she lunged towards me but I dodged her and moved out the way, her hands finding the hard metal of the staff lockers rather than my face. I couldn't help but laugh as she grew livid because she broke a nail. "You'll pay for that."

As I glanced over to gauge Edward's reaction to everything, I saw him buttoning up his jeans and then Chelsea suddenly caught me off guard and managed to slap me. I reacted defensively by punching her in the gut and then the jaw as she yanked hard on my hair and I yelped out in pain.

"Holy shit, bitch fight. Why didn't you call me sooner?" asked Jasper as he ran into the room and grabbed Chelsea by the waist as Edward held onto me, lifting me from the ground as he pulled us apart and I started kicking wildly, hoping that one swift kick might connect to her fucking face.

"Don't fucking lay a hand on him skank," I yelled out angrily as Marcus came in to find out what the hell the ruckus was. "Edward wouldn't touch you if you were the last person the face of the earth, whore." I wished I had more time to sling insults at the bitch, but Marcus raised a hand in anger and quickly silenced me as I noticed Jasper laughing as he held onto Chelsea.

"What in god's name is going on here?" asked Marcus sternly as Jasper and Edward continued to hold us back in separate corners. "If no one talks, you are both in trouble."

I took a moment to compose myself before finally speaking as calmly as possible. "I came in here for my break to talk to Edward and found Little Miss Syphilis practically forcing herself on Edward."

"She hit me first," shouted Chelsea as I looked at her with wide eyes. She certainly had me there; I had slapped the shit out of her first. "Anyways, Edward was coming onto me Marcus, I would never do anything with him baby, even though he was clearly ready for me," she said with a wink at Edward as the rest of us groaned in unison.

"First of all, Chelsea struck Bella first," lied Edward as he squeezed my arm in support. "Secondly, I've never wanted you and I was hard for Bella. She was meeting me here to talk and I wasn't exactly looking to be felt up by you," he spat angrily at her as she cringed, not at his words but at the look of disgust that was clear on Marcus's face.

"You aren't even on shift tonight Chelsea," asked Marcus angrily, his voice now dripping with venom. I had never seen him so upset in the six months I had worked there. "Why are you here?"

"I came to see you," she lied as she wrestled out of Jasper's grasp and moved to closer to Marcus, albeit reluctantly.

"That's obvious in the way you were found all over Cullen's cock mere moments ago," he spit out as she cowered slightly. "Go up to my office and wait for me."

Chelsea scampered away from the break room like the rat she was as Jazz reminded Edward that they had to start the second set shortly. "Are you alright?" asked Marcus as Edward wrapped his arms around my chest protectively and I felt his warm breath on my neck as he leaned in to kiss me softly. I just nodded my head at Marcus in response.

"I've been suffering through complaints about her from employees and customers alike, but she's such a fucking slut for me, I couldn't bring myself to fire her ass," mumbled Marcus as I tried hard to listen to him as Edward licked my earlobe and I instantly grew wet.

"Listen Man, I think I speak for the majority of the staff when I say the place will be infinitely better with her gone," stated Edward stoically as I nodded my head in agreement.

"Oh and if you are worried about your cock getting cold, I have it on good authority that Kate has a little crush on you," I said with a smile as I watched Marcus grin and then start to blush. I was about to say something else when Brady walked in wondering when the next set would start.

"Give me a few minutes?" asked Edward of his band mate, who nodded and then followed Marcus out the door, closing it behind them firmly.

In a flash, Edward had me turned around; my back against the wall, as his tongue thrust into my mouth and both of his hands gripped my breasts firmly, making the heat between my legs almost unbearable. His kiss was so deep and passionate; two weeks of being alone evident in the intense sexual tension that was emanating between us. Just as I moved my hand to feel his obvious hardness that was pressed against my stomach, he pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that all night," he growled out as he kissed me again, this time quick and tender.

"I've wanted to do you all night. You are so fucking irresistible on stage." Edward smirked at me before taking my hands in his, softly moving his fingers between mine until I couldn't tell where he began and I ended.

"Can you meet me tonight after your shift, at the park I took you to on our first date?" he asked genuinely as I quickly agreed. He gave me one more kiss before running back out the door to prepare for the next set.

I grabbed my tray and cleaned up a few tables as I waited for Marty to fix a tray of martinis for Nicole's table, which I had been assigned to cover by Marcus. Nicole, the new music booker had loved Anguish when they had performed for her back in December and was eager to get them booked. Unfortunately, she had booked so many bands in the early days; the boys had to wait a few weeks until they actually got their chance. Nicole had come in with a couple of friends, but when I brought their drinks back, someone else had joined them.

"Jacob Black?" I asked curiously as I stared at the dark skinned man who had been a great friend to me in Forks the first year I had moved there to live with Uncle John and Aunt Sarah.

"Holy shit, look what the cat dragged in," said Jacob as he jumped up from his seat and engulfed me into a huge hug, complete with him spinning me around in circle before kissing me on both cheeks and setting me back down on my feet. "You were destined for greatness Bella, so please tell me why you are slinging drinks in this place," he asked as he motioned with his hands around Pure.

Before I could respond, I suddenly felt an arm snake around my waist and I had to hold back a chuckle as Edward introduced himself. "Hi there, I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend," he stated as Nicole looked at us both with narrowed eyes as Jake shook his hand politely.

"Rumor around here was that you guys broke up," said Nicole as she took a sip of her Appletini and awaited a response from either one of us.

"Just a shitty rumor," laughed Edward as he proceeded to size Jacob up. "And you would be?"

"Jacob Black. I'm an old um... friend of Bella's," said Jake as he patted me on the shoulder briefly, which seemed to enrage Edward even more. "I'm sure she's mentioned me and all the fun we used to have."

"Nope, she's never mentioned you," chuckled Edward as we watched Jacob sit down and wrap his own arm possessively around Nicole's shoulder. She seemed to relax infinitely as he touched her and I couldn't help but smile because it was clear Jacob had finally found someone.

"Are you two together?" I asked as pointed towards both Jacob and Nicole rather rudely, but neither of them seemed to care because they both broke out into wide smiles.

"We've been together for two years. Jake here finally proposed last night and we decided to come here to celebrate," announced Nicole happily as Jake leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"That's awesome, congratulations," I said sincerely as Edward whispered in my ear that he had to go sing and I promised to catch up with Jake again before the night was over. I followed Edward to the stage and when he stopped dead in his tracks a few feet away and looked at me, I knew something was up.

"How well do you know him?" he asked as I closed my eyes for a moment before breaking out into loud laughter.

"I know him very well," I admitted as the anger started to grow on Edward's face. "But not in the biblical sense. We went to high school together."

"That's it?"

"Uncle John and Aunt Sarah were close with his dad before I moved and he was my first friend when I moved to Forks, but that's it," I said with a sigh as Edward looked unconvinced. "If you can't handle that, it's your own problem," I said as I headed towards one of my other tables which I had done an excellent job of neglecting tonight thanks to all the drama. At this rate, I'd have no tips tonight. Edward strolled off to the stage looking frustrated as I simply tried my best ignore him, to no avail. His reaction was completely unfounded and one day he would realize it was pointless when all I really wanted was him with me, inside me and beside me.

"This one is self explanatory," I heard Edward's voice announce not even five minutes later as I sat a couple of Stella's down on a table near the back of the club and slunk into some darkness as the first chords of John Lennon's Jealous Guy came from Edward's acoustic guitar. I watched in awe as he sang and looked right at me, as though I was the only person in the room.

_I was dreaming of the past_

_And my heart was beating fast_

_I began to lose control_

_I began to lose control_

_I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I'm sorry that I made you cry_

_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you_

_I'm just a jealous guy_

_I was feeling insecure_

_You might not love me anymore_

_I was shivering inside_

_I was shivering inside_

_I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I'm sorry that I made you cry_

_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you_

_I'm just a jealous guy_

_I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I'm sorry that I made you cry_

_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you_

_I'm just a jealous guy_

_I was trying to catch your eyes_

_Thought that you was trying to hide_

_I was swallowing my pain_

_I was swallowing my pain_

_I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I'm sorry that I made you cry_

_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you_

_I'm just a jealous guy, watch out_

_I'm just a jealous guy, look out babe_

_I'm just a jealous guy_

The rest of the night couldn't move fast enough for me; I was that desperate to be with Edward and talk about everything that had happened. I managed to talk to Jake and Nicole for a few more minutes before they left just after one in the morning and he expressed concern about my relationship with Edward, which I expected after he saw Edward pull his caveman shit with me.

"Trust me, Edward is the least of my worries," I admitted reluctantly as Jake looked at me with concern clear on his face.

"I'm sorry for being concerned for you Bella, especially since I haven't seen you in five years, but he seems a little possessive of you, don't you think?" he asked with a slight frown as I groaned at him. Of course I knew why Edward was possessive, and it wasn't for the reason Jacob thought. I knew Edward did it because of the looming threat that Mike presented; for Edward, everyone was a threat to me. Jacob didn't know about Mike though and I certainly didn't plan to ever tell him.

From the moment I moved to Forks, Jacob had become the older brother I always wanted but never had. Even though we were in the same grade and I was actually a few months older, Jacob knew the story of my life and became my protector in the halls of Forks High School. "Don't worry Jake; I am well taken care of."

I thought back briefly to my younger days and some of the fun times I had with Jacob before we ended up going to separate colleges, as I drove through the dark and empty Seattle streets to meet Edward. Even though I saw Jake as a big brother type, he clearly saw more and admitted it to me the day I received my acceptance letter to the University of Washington. Jake thought I'd be heading down to Texas with him, but I simply couldn't afford it. He had gotten a full ride scholarship, so there was no way he could turn them down either.

When he realized I was staying local, he completely freaked out and admitted he loved me and thought we would be going away together. He thought we would always be together. When I finally told him that I saw him as nothing more than a friend, he stormed out of Uncle John's house and I rarely saw him again, until today of course. In fact, it had been five years since I saw him last and I hoped that I could try to have my friend back, but not at the expense of the life I wanted to build with Edward.

When I finally pulled into the parking lot at the park, Edward's Ducati was already in place and I could see him sitting on a picnic table, waiting for me. I grabbed my winter coat from the passenger side of the truck and headed out to join him.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show up."

**EPOV**

"Really?" asked Bella with a tiny frown as I stood from the picnic table and walked towards her. I wasn't sure how to do this. I wanted to stretch my arms out and pray that she would run and jump into them, but I was nervous about the potential rejection, even though everything we've said and shown to each other tonight should negate this.

"I was kidding," I said genuinely as I took her hand in mind, entwining our fingers. "Do you trust me?" Bella nodded her head quickly and I started to walk us towards the dimly lit playground, specifically the little pink playhouse we had visited on our very first date.

I got in and sat on the cold ground with my legs crossed before I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her onto my lap, wrapping my arms tightly around her in an effort to keep her warm. I nuzzled my head into her neck, greedily breathing in her luscious scent. We were both quiet, neither of us sure how to start.

"I'm sorry," we both shouted out simultaneously before laughing out loud at each other.

"Let me go first?" asked Bella as I simply nodded my head before burying it into the crook of her neck as I listened to her begin speaking. "I need to go back to the second of January for all of this to make sense, because that is where all the madness began. When I left therapy that day, I found a note inside my locked truck that basically said I had to dump you or else Mike would kill you. I made a snap decision without truly thinking about us… I only thought about keeping you safe."

"We could have worked though everything together Bella," I muttered quietly as I worked my fingers along her cold hands.

"Hindsight is twenty-twenty right? I'd change everything if I could only go back to fifteen days ago, but I can't. I can only explain, apologize and hope that you forgive me," said Bella earnestly as I nodded my head again and waited for her to continue. "So, as I was packing to leave, I saw the gun under the bathroom counter and found an easy out. Between that and the uncalled for comment about Charlotte, I knew I had pissed you off."

Bella went to speak again but I quickly silenced her with my hand, which I placed gently over her mouth, taking the opportunity to speak. "I'm so utterly sorry that I brought the gun into the house. I thought it was a good way to protect you but I could never find the guts to tell you about it. We agreed to be completely honest and I broke your trust first." I expected to have her yell at me again about my overwhelming need to keep her safe, but instead she wriggled around on my lap and gripped my face in her cold hands, kissing me tenderly.

"I'm also sorry I refused to let you protect me, when I jump at the first chance to protect you. It just makes me a fucking hypocrite," Bella stated ruefully as I smiled up at her.

"The wise words of Dr. Anderson?" I asked as she moved her head up and down in agreement. "I'm glad you could at least step into my shoes for a few days. I just want to keep you safe so we can be together for years to come Bella." I could feel her start to shiver in my arms and I grew frustrated for suggesting this location in mid-January.

"So, I'm sorry for lying, running away like a damn coward and saying the hurtful things I did," said Bella with a nervous sigh. "I should have never brought up your sister and I hope you can forgive me one day."

Bella bent her head down slowly and I reached up to cup her chin, lifting her head so that we could look into each other's eyes. "I'm ready to forget the past two weeks if you are."

"Oh hell yes," she said enthusiastically as her lips latched onto mine, her hands working their way through my hair as she pulled me closer to her before abruptly pulling away and leaving me breathless. "There's just one other issue."

"What now?" I asked as my thumb traced its way around her slightly swollen lips.

"I brought the note to Captain Monahan for evidence and he thinks we should either stay broken up or else hide our relationship," said Bella as I stared at her, my eyes wide.

"I'm not going to let the cops or Mike Newton dictate the terms of my fucking relationship with you. I want you to move home. I'm willing to lay low for a bit but no way in hell are we staying apart. I want you back in my bed and by my side," I stated angrily as Bella whole heartedly agreed with my rant. "Right now, I'd like you in any bed because as much as I love this pretty pink house, there's no room for me to have my way with you."

"What do you have in mind Mr. Cullen?" Bella whispered seductively into my ear as I suddenly struggled to remember the plan I had come up with before I had left the club for the night. Of course now I needed to make some modifications.

"You know the hotel like two blocks south of Rosalie's place? We have a room booked there for the next two nights," I stated as Bella bit down on her bottom lip, making my cock harder than I ever thought possible. Two weeks without her sweet pussy felt like years to me. "You head to Rosie's and pack your bags. We're spending the rest of the weekend there and you are calling in sick on Monday."

"How will I get to the hotel?"

"I'll come get you on the bike. I honestly cannot spend one more night away from you," I said as I leaned in and kissed her again, my hands on the back of her head, drawing her closer to me. Bella shivered again and I pulled back, "Let's go before you get hypothermia."

Thirty minutes later I was sitting on my Ducati waiting patiently for Bella outside of Rosalie and Emmett's building. When she came down the stairs, she rushed outside with her duffle bag slung over her arms like a back pack. She grabbed the helmet I offered and hopped onto the bike, wrapping herself tight around me. It took me a few moments to realize this was really happening before finally starting the bike up again and driving off into the night.

"Where's your stuff?" asked Bella as we walked into the hotel room and she peeled her coat off, leaving it on a chair perched in the corner of the room. Sure, the hotel wasn't the Olympic, but it wasn't the shithole I stayed in while in Portland either.

"I didn't bring anything. I'm honestly not planning to be dressed during the next forty eight hours," I admitted honestly as I noticed Bella was blushing a beautiful shade of pink.

"Then why did I need to bring my stuff?" asked Bella curiously.

"Easy. You're not going back to Rosalie and Emmett's place. You are coming home with me when I'm done with you in this room," I said forcefully as I yanked my t-shirt over my head and began undoing the buttons on Bella's dress shirt that she was still wearing from her night at Pure. "Come over here," I said slowly as I moved over to the small couch and sat down. I had Bella straddle my lap as I pushed her completely unbuttoned shirt off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

"You do realize that us being half dressed isn't the best way to get what you clearly want," said Bella with a little groan as she moved her hips over my straining cock, rubbing her warmth over me and making me twitch in excitement.

"Okay, stop for a second, because as much as I just want to flip you over onto this couch and fuck the living daylights out of you until you beg me to stop, I need to tell you something," I said as I grabbed her hips and reluctantly stilled her movements, because god did it feel good after two weeks of no release, not even manually. "You can't just do that again. No leaving me for my own good or whatever, we're in this together," I started to say as Bella interrupted me.

"I'm sorry Edward, I truly am. I will do anything to get you to believe me," she muttered as tears started to form in her eyes and I immediately felt like a huge asshole for how I phrased what I wanted to say to her.

"I believe you Bella, so just listen to me and shut up for a moment," I explained as I silenced her with a brief kiss. "I love you and I honestly can't handle it if you leave me again. I want everything but it will mean nothing without you, so just assure me you won't leave ever," I said as I took my hands from her hips and moved them teasingly up the sides of her body until I reached her neck.

"I am never going anywhere without you again," she began to mutter as I forced my lips upon hers, my tongue drifting languidly along her bottom lip. My hands moved to her back and I quickly unclasped her bra before then moving my hands down to grasp her perfect ass firmly.

Bella leaned back slightly, her bra falling from her luscious breasts and onto our joined laps. She threw it onto the floor quickly before I bent my head forward to suck one of her tender nipple into my mouth. I rolled my tongue around it softly before finally biting it and moving onto the other to give them equal attention. "Fuck I missed you," groaned out Bella as I reached between us to unbutton the top of her pants. I didn't care if they came off or not, but I needed a little room because I was desperate to feel her.

"Did you… shit… did you do anything while we were apart?" I asked stupidly as I tugged gently on her pants, pulling them down enough to give me access to her sopping wet cunt.

"Define anything?" she asked with a growl as my fingers found her erect clit and I began rubbing it furiously.

"So damn wet Bella," I groaned out as I sucked the two fingers that were just on her clit into my mouth, licking her excitement from them before finally answering her. "Did you touch yourself?"

"No," she panted out as I moved my fingers back and continued my work on both her clit and her tits. "Did... ah fuck me… did you?" she asked as she was close to reaching ecstasy. I shoved three fingers inside of her pussy as I said 'no' in response. Mere seconds later she came undone all over my hand; her screams of pleasure filling our small room.

I gasped as I felt Bella's tongue move softly along my jaw as she stood from my lap and pulled the rest of her clothes off, leaving her standing before me naked and looking utterly gorgeous. My hand instinctively went to her bare cunt as she spread her legs to welcome me, her tits practically bouncing in my face as she bent forward slightly. She reached down to undo my pants, my cock straining with excitement. "Stand up Mr. Cullen," she instructed me as she bent down in front of me as I stood, letting her peel my pants and boxers from my body. "Eager are we?"

"Two weeks Bella," I groaned as she wrapped her hand around my hardness and began jerking me off, oh so slowly. "I need you so fucking much."

"What do you need baby?" she asked seductively as I watched her tongue move expertly around my throbbing cock, taking the place of her hand.

"I need to be buried inside of your hot, tight pussy," I snarled as Bella took my length into her mouth and began sucking on me like a god damn Hoover, it was exquisite. Her deep brown eyes staring up at me as her soft pink lips were wrapped around my cock was making me fucking throb in her mouth. She hummed slightly, reverberating around my shaft and making me breathless for a moment. "So fucking good," I exclaimed as my hand wound into her hair and I started to thrust down her throat, only to have her stop me.

I watched in awe as Bella remained on her hands and knees and crawled along the floor, her perfect ass raised in the air as I grasped my dick firmly in my hand, stroking it slowly. She climbed onto the bed and spread her legs, showcasing her bare pussy to me. "You want this?" she questioned as she used her fingers to spread herself open to me and I was completely frozen.

I threw myself onto the bed and without even thinking, I buried myself within her, thrusting as hard as I could. The entire time I pounded into her, I listened smugly as Bella begged me for more, faster and harder. "Oh fuck yes," she yelled out as I grasped the headboard behind her as she slid down slightly onto the bed as I continued fucking her. I kept thinking about how just days ago I thought I would never be with her again, yet here I was, buried deep within her and fucking her as hard as I could. Life was perfect again.

"Do you like it like this baby?" I asked her as I reached down and grasped her breast firmly in my hand, massaging it as I never once stopped my motions in her.

"Yes, yes, yes…" she moaned out as I looked down at her face which was a mixture of ecstasy, lust and love. She looked beautiful and as I leaned forward quickly to kiss her sweetly and that was when I noticed she had reached her hand down between us and was rubbing her clit furiously.

"Jesus Bella," I muttered as I continued to watch her and her entire body tensed beneath mine, her back arching slightly off the bed. It was the most glorious sight and with two more thrusts I came deep inside her, panting her name over and over again.

When I pulled out of her, I moved her close to me, my arms tight around her and our legs comfortably entwined. "So I need to tell you something about Jacob," she said quietly as I perked my head up in curiosity.

"Do you really think this is good post sex conversation? I was about to confess my love to you ya know," I said with a nervous smile.

"Well don't let me keep you from that," she said with a small laugh as her hands rested firmly on my chest but her tongue worked over my ear lobe.

"Since you already mentioned him, you might as well finish Bella," I said sternly as my heart started beating rapidly in anxiety. A million thoughts ran through my mind, the primary being that they had slept together even though she had insisted that wasn't the case earlier at the club. "Okay… tell me."

"Don't be so nervous Edward. I just wanted to let you know that back in high school Jacob had a little crush on me, but I only ever saw him as a brother figure. We never kissed and never had sex, but he was pretty crushed when I insisted we should just be friends. In fact, until tonight, I hadn't seen him in five years." Bella seemed clearly saddened that the friendship had gone to shit, but I didn't know how I felt about Jacob just yet. Sure, he had Nicole now and they were engaged, but how much did he really want Bella back in high school? My imagination was running wild for no reason and I knew it. She wanted me. Only me.

"Well I can sympathize with him," I said as I kissed her forehead tenderly. "I couldn't handle being just friends with you either."

"I love you with everything that I am Edward," she began to say as she curled up closer into my arms, her naked body feeling like silk against mine. "However, I would be lying if I said I didn't miss my friend. I won't even consider reconnecting with him if it would upset you." I moved back slightly from Bella and could see the fear in her eyes. I kissed her lips as I contemplated how best to reassure her that she was my world and if she wanted her friend back, who was I to deny her?

"Sweetheart, if you want to rebuild your friendship with Jacob, then I support you," I said genuinely as she kissed my chest and thanked me. "I don't want you to be scared of asking me for anything, even if it is something that might make me jealous. If having Jacob's friendship makes you happy, then it makes me happy."

The silence that followed was slightly uncomfortable and when I pulled away from her again, I thought she might be sleeping but her eyes were open. Bella was obviously thinking intently about something serious.

"Edward?" she asked as I simply moaned in response to let her know I was listening. "When you said earlier that you wanted everything… did you mean kids?" _Well shit, that came out of left field didn't it?_ If I thought the silence before was uncomfortable, now I felt like a man being lead off to death row. How the hell should I tell her that yes, I had envisioned us with kids eventually?

"Is there something in particular we need to discuss?" I asked with a nervous gulp as her eyes grew wide and she started laughing at my petrified reaction.

"Fuck no, I'm on the pill you know that. It's just something I thought about, that's all," explained Bella as I felt extremely relieved that this wasn't something we were facing today.

"Yeah one day I see us having a kid," I admitted with a tiny smile on my face as I had a quick vision of Bella with a swollen belly, pregnant with my child.

"Just one?" she asked nervously.

"Are we mapping out our lives here?" Do I need to tell you the exact date I plan to propose too?" I joked as she sat up straight as a board in the bed, looking shocked.

"You've thought about proposing?" she stammered out as I pulled her back till she was lying in my arms again.

"Yes Bella… I have thought about proposing. I've thought about it all and eventually we will have it all together," I whispered honestly as she rolled on top of me until her heat was right above my hard cock again. "But none of it works unless we are together Bella."

"I agree," she said as she rocked her hips slightly and my dick throbbed in anticipation of being inside of her again. "One more thing though… where's the gun?"

I smacked my hand hard against my forehead, knowing full well I had never moved it or gotten rid of it after our fight. "Same spot," I admitted tentatively, unsure of her reaction.

"As soon as Mike is caught, I want it out of our apartment," she said sternly as she grasped my cock in her hand and guided it inside of her tight pussy.

"Yes Ma'am," I groaned out as we continued to make love for the next few hours. When the sun began to rise we finally fell asleep, both of us more content than we had been in weeks.

**A/N: Just for the record, no Jacob will not be coming between Edward and Bella. He is simply an old friend of Bella's… that's it. He is also not in cahoots with Mike Newton or Jamike as nelln likes to call him. LOL. **

**Some awesome stories to go check out now that you are done reading my chapter: 'I Get Off' by britpacksuccubus. It rocks my socks off and is very smutty, in the best way possible. Go check out 'Clipped Wings and Inked Armor" too. If you are not reading it, you are totally missing out on one sexy as fuck Edward. I've also been reading "Help Wanted" by Jaxon22 and "Falling For You" by GreenEyedGirl17. Go read them… and review your little brains out.**


	28. Something I Wanted To Try

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is full of fluff and crap, but it has a purpose, I swear. So I'm planning for this ride to be about 35-37 Chapters, so as you can see, we're quickly coming near the end. I hope you guys continue to enjoy and review your little hearts out.**

**Thanks for all the song recommendations, they helped oodles when writing this chapter and will definitely help in the future. I will include a playlist when I get to the 'ass-kicking' chapters. LOL Speaking of music, the bridal salon mentioned in this story gets it's name from a song of the same name by the band Rilo Kiley. Go check it out. They rock my socks off.**

**Big love to my Beta MaggieMay14 and flightlessbird11 as per usual. Come play with us and many other talented writers and readers on Twitter.**

**I don't own twilight, but I do own a shiny new black iPod Nano filled with very angry songs to beat up Mike Newton to.**

**BPOV**

"This is fucking stupid as hell," I said with a sigh as I plopped my jean clad ass down on a fancy looking sofa inside of 'Silver Lining', a bridal salon in downtown Seattle.

"It isn't stupid Bella. We've been slack on our duties as co-maids of honor for Rosalie's wedding and we need these frigging dresses or god help us, I have no idea what she will do," cursed Alice as she sat down beside me and we waited impatiently for the bride herself to show up. Alice texted Jasper constantly as we waited, giggling stupidly as each message seemed to be funnier and funnier and for the first time ever, I wished Edward had a cell phone.

A cell phone would be such a convenience for us these days, as we did our best to play everything incognito. We still didn't work together at Pure, although I did see him there on occasion, pretending to come in and drink at the bar while I was working, although I knew he was just keeping an eye on me. We never went home together or acknowledged each other, but to be honest, it simply built up the sexual tension. On more than one occasion I had come home to find him completely naked on our bed, stroking himself, waiting for me to join him. I never turned him down. Out in public it was like we didn't exist to each other, but in the confines of our apartment, we were everything to one another.

"I am so sorry I am late," panted Rosalie when she finally ran into the bridal salon looking extremely flushed. Alice slammed her phone shut and rose from her seat, hands on her hips, looking angry as hell.

"We love you Rosie, but we have better things to do than sit around waiting for your big ass," exclaimed Alice as Rosalie suddenly turned around and checked her butt out in the reflection of the glass door she had just walked through.

"It's not big," said Rosalie with a sigh as she moved her hand over the dark denim of her ass and Alice and I both burst out laughing. "Fuck off."

"Okay, let's get this madness over with already," I said with a huff. I was already disappointed I was spending my Saturday morning with these two broads, especially when I had to leave my completely naked Edward at home, in bed. Fuck, what I wouldn't give to be back there with him again.

Isobel, the saleswoman at the store guided us to the back where the dresses Rosalie picked out in advance were already waiting for us. I silently headed into the change room which Isobel directed me to and quickly slipped on the dress, hoping that once this was over I could run home to Edward and find him still waiting for me in bed. Highly doubtful since he had band practice today, but a girl could hope right?

When I walked out of the changing room, I looked in the set of mirrors at the end of the aisle and did a little twirl, the skirt of the dressing flying up slightly. Okay, it wasn't half bad. I wasn't overly keen on the dark purple shade of the knee length, wide strap halter dress, but it was cute and perfect for their June wedding. The only other time I saw myself wearing it is if Edward and I were living out some odd sexual fantasies, but I could live with that.

"You look stunning Bella," said Alice as she finally stepped out of her change room in an identical dress, although hers was in a lighter shade of purple.

"Yeah well, I clean up nice when I have to, like parole hearings and weddings," I said with a laugh as Isobel looked at us completely shocked.

"She's not really a parolee" exclaimed Rosalie as she came out of her changing room and Isobel instantly calmed. My breath caught slightly when I saw Rosalie climb onto the small podium in front of the mirror to get a full view of herself in the wedding dress. It was an Ivory colored satin strapless gown with a bit of pleating around the bust and a full skirt. There was a ribbon of purple satin wrapped around her waist, in a different shade of purple than the dresses Alice and I currently wore and it tied in a large bow in the back, trailing behind her. "So… what do you think?"

"I think Emmett is one lucky bastard. I'd do you," I said to Rosalie with a wink as Isobel once again seemed off put by my behavior. I couldn't bring myself to care though.

"You look lovely," said Alice sincerely as Isobel moved behind Rosalie and puffed out her train slightly, before handing her a veil to try on. "Although, I think the veil would look passé. I am glad you aren't wearing white though."

"Whatever Alice. As far as my parents are concerned, I am pure as the winter snow until the day I marry Emmett," snorted Rosalie as we all joined in on the laughter. After we were done putting deposits down on the dresses and Rosalie had made arrangements to come back for a fitting in three months, we walked outside where Rosalie informed us that she was taking us out to lunch as an apology for being late. I was about to complain when Alice punched me in the shoulder before glaring at me, reminding me that we needed to do this for her.

Ten minutes later we were getting comfortable in a booth in a small Mexican restaurant a few blocks away from the bridal salon and Alice was quizzing me about my week. "How was your session with Dr. Anderson?"

"It was fine. The regular advice you know, 'don't eat yellow snow', 'look both ways before crossing the street', 'stranger danger' and all that shit," I said with a nervous laugh as she glared at me. I picked up my glass of water the moment the waiter put it on the table and starting sipping away at it, trying to discuss a different topic.

"So, did you tell your shrink about your breakup with Edward?" Alice asked sternly as I returned her frown.

"It's none of your business what I discuss with Dr. Anderson," I said with a small frown as she raised her hands as though she was surrendering.

"I don't want a play by play of your session Bella. I just wanted to know how she responded to it all."

"She said I was an idiot to break up with him and that he was an idiot for taking me back so easily. Of course, I'm paraphrasing," I said with a reluctant laugh as Alice huffed indignantly at me. "Fine. She said I shouldn't let my fears about Mike take precedence over my relationship with Edward and if I want to be with Edward long term, I need to let him take care of me the same way I want to take care of him."

"Glad to hear it," said Alice as she finally started smiling again and reached into her purse for her cell phone that was buzzing with a text. "Jasper says the band and Em are heading over to our apartment to play Rock Band once practice is done." I nodded my head as she texted back that we were enjoying a quiet lunch and would be home later.

To ease the tension at our table Rosalie ordered a round of margaritas before launching into a discussion about Valentine's Day, which was only a week away. "Em is taking me to dinner at the Georgian for the night."

"That sounds romantic," I said simply as she nodded her head and then I buried my head in the menu which I had clasped tightly in my hands. Edward and I hadn't discussed Valentine's Day at all. I was actually kind of dreading it because it would be our first together. Sure, I should be excited about the romance and all that shit, but I wasn't.

"Jasper said everything was a secret and I couldn't know a thing about it. I think he's seriously trying to kill me. Has he even met me?" she asked as we broke out into laughter, although mine was somewhat strained. "I'm just trying to have faith in his plans. What about you Bells, what are you and Edward doing?" _This was not going to go over well._

"Nothing."

"What do you mean by 'nothing'?" asked Rosalie as she raised her arms and did some awkward air quotes that would have made me want to laugh if I wasn't already feeling mortified.

"I mean… Edward and I have no plans for Valentine's Day. We haven't discussed it and I honestly don't think we are doing anything. Isn't it one of those stupid ass holidays forced upon us by the 'man'?" I prayed that my awkward joke would relieve some of the tension at the table, but apparently it simply reinforced the girls' belief that I was crazy.

"This is your first Valentine's Day together as a couple, you must be doing something," shouted Alice angrily as the waiter arrived to take our order. We all decided on various fajita platters that we would share before they eased back into the conversation of my non-existent, yet surprisingly important date with Edward.

"Tell me you are joking Bella."

"Nope," I said as I popped the 'p' and they both looked at me wide eyed, like they had for the past five minutes.

"Do you want to do anything with him?"

"I'm sure we will do the same we would do on any other night. It's just not that important that we celebrate Valentine's Day," I said with a small smile as Alice looked like she might actually relent.

"Whatever Bella. You two have been fucking like disturbed animals ever since you got back together, he should be romancing your fine ass," Alice said as I rubbed my hand along my temple, wishing I could be teleported to anywhere but here.

"Okay, let's talk about something else. So Alice, did you ever get to use the sex sling that you made Jasper get you for Christmas?" I asked loudly so that most of the tables around us could hear. She suddenly turned a dark shade of red and glared at me through narrow eyes.

"You got a sex sling? Does it work?" asked Rosalie curiously as she laid her elbow on the table and propped her chin up on her hand, waiting patiently for Alice to tell us about it.

"First of all, how did you even know about it Bella?"

"I hid Edward's leather jacket in there to hide it from him and found the box. Jasper didn't exactly do a good job of wrapping it," I said with a snicker as I remembered the box that was half covered in plain white wrapping paper. He had clearly run out while wrapping because the back of the box was completely visible.

"Secondly, I quiet enjoy it. It allows for deeper penetration and he hits my g-spot every single time we use it, not that we need it of course since Jasper is hung like a fucking horse," she said with a giggle as I groaned at her at the same time as Rosalie.

"Hold on… doesn't your neck hurt?" she asked as she hung on every word Alice said.

"No. Well, the padding kinda sucks, but I pulled out my sewing kit one day, added a little more padding and viola, it works like a wet dream, literally," she said with another laugh as she then outlined everything that she had forced Jasper to get her for Christmas, including some light bondage toys and some sort of vibrator that went on Jazz's tongue for when he went down on her. The moment our lunch arrived, I was so relieved to no longer talk about Alice's kinky as hell sex life. Although based on Rosalie's curiosity on the subject, I figured we were not quiet done talking about dildos and anal beads.

When we finally walked into the apartment a few hours later, after they dragged me to a lingerie store to assist Rosalie in picking out her trousseau for the wedding and forcing me to get a handful of g-strings and thongs to wear for Edward, I was tired as hell.

"Hey ladies," called Brady from the living room as the boys had set up Jasper's Rock Band game and were all in position. I had to laugh though because they were not playing the instrument they were known for. Edward was playing drums, Jasper was on the guitar, Emmett was on bass and Brady was singing, completely off key I might add to 'Suffragette City' by David Bowie.

"Umm… you guys suck hard," Alice called out as she put her purchases from the lingerie store away in her bedroom before coming back out. I lifted up my bag gently and winked towards Edward who threw his drum sticks down mid song and came over to see me.

"Whatcha got there pretty lady?" he asked with a grin as I headed into the bedroom with my bag and him following close on my heels. The moment we were alone in our room, he wrapped his arms firmly around me, kissing my neck and trying to grab at my bag. "Can I see pretty please?"

I reached into the bag and pulled out one of the thongs, which had small red hearts on the scrap of fabric that they considered underwear. "The girls forced me to get them."

"I love those girls," he said with a chuckle. "Speaking of love… what are you doing on Valentine's Day?"

**EPOV**

When Bella rolled out of bed Saturday morning and headed into our ensuite to take a shower, I groaned in displeasure. Mainly because the bed felt empty without her, but also because I was sporting some massive morning wood and desperately wanted to be buried inside of my girl. She strolled out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, her hair up in a towel and I fought the urge to get out of bed and just take her as she bent over to pull her tight jeans on. The fact that once she was dressed they looked like they were painted on didn't help matters either. When I heard Alice chastise her for being late from the kitchen, I just rolled to the side and decided to jerk off in the shower before band practice.

We showed up at Pure just before eleven and Brady was already there, waiting for us and talking to Nicole. "Good, you're all here," said Nicole cheerfully as I nodded my head and Jasper and I both pulled up chairs at the table she was sitting at with Brady. "So, I'm just gonna be blunt with you boys. Marcus and I have both loved the response that Anguish has been getting at the club. We want to offer you guys a permanent slot on Tuesdays and Thursdays. What do you say?"

I looked over at Jasper and Brady who clearly wore the same expression as me, which was utterly dumbfounded. I think my mouth was even gaping wide open. "Are you serious?" spit out Jasper, since he was the first to form anything close to a coherent sentence, even if it was only three fucking words.

"As a heart attack. We got excellent audience feedback from your show two weeks ago and the club pulled in some awesome money that night. We're going to promote both the club and your band wholeheartedly in the next few weeks, if that is alright with you guys," Nicole said as she turned a pen over and over again between her fingers.

"Fuck yeah, it's alright," I said, still completely shocked. "When do we start?"

"Well, unfortunately I already booked the place until the end of February, so you guys start on March 3rd. Get some original stuff in place. As much as people love the covers, they also seem to enjoy your own shit just as much," she said as she stood from her seat and started to walk away. "We'll have a contract drawn up and next time you guys are in for practice, we'll discuss okay?"

"Yeah, that's great," I shouted out as she disappeared up the stairs and into Marcus' office. I looked over at Jazz and Brady and we all like giddy little schoolgirls heading to a Jonas Brother's concert. "Holy shit."

"My sentiments exactly man. Let's get practicing before they change their minds," laughed Brady as we all hopped on the stage with our instruments and plugged in for a quick set. Just as we started, Emmett walked in, all smiles and sat down to watch us play. Since the girls were all spending the day together, Emmett had called and said he would come and hang out with us after doing a few errands in the morning. We played a few covers to start followed by a set of new songs we had been working on. We had been playing for almost an hour nonstop when we decided to stop for a quick break. Jasper started texting Alice, Brady went to make a quick phone call and Emmett followed me into the back room where I got a bottle of water of each of us out of the employee fridge, not really giving a shit that I wasn't on duty.

"I told Alice we're gonna go home and play Rock Band when we're done here," said Jasper as we walked back in to the main room, both of us drinking eagerly at our bottles. "I finally got a second guitar so all four of us can play."

"Sounds fun," said Brady as he strolled back into the room. "I'm free tonight."

"I'm sure Rosalie will be heading back with the girls anyways. They went to get fitted for their dresses for the wedding while I ran over to the Olympic to make my plans for Valentine's Day with Rosie."_Aww fuck… god damn Valentine's Day. _"What's wrong Cullen?"

"I haven't planned anything for Valentine's Day," I admitted ruefully as all three guys looked at me with concern.

"It's not like it's February 15th guy, you still have time," said Jasper with a weak smile as he shoved his cell phone back in his pocket and climbed back on stage, twirling his drum sticks in his hands the moment he picked them up.

"Yeah, but I have no idea what the fuck to do. This would be the first time I actually needed to worry about doing something for Valentine's. Fuck I sound like some confused sixteen year old geek who's desperately trying to score some pussy with his high school girlfriend," I said sardonically as I rubbed my fingers through my hair and sat on the edge of the stage.

"Never fear Edward, I'll help you with the romancing of fair Bella," stated Emmett firmly as I looked at him with one eye brow cocked as though to say _'What the fuck are you talking about Willis?' _"Don't give me that look Edward. You've only known me a few months man but I am one suave motherfucker."

"Then why the fuck did you tense up going into a sex shop with our girlfriends?" shouted Jasper as he winked in my direction and we both fondly recalled the girls going into hilarious detail about Emmett's reaction when they dragged him into 'The Pink Cherry' a few months ago.

"Shut up asshole," replied Emmett with a groan as he sat down beside me on the stage and patted my back. "Just do the old 'wine her, dine her, sixty nine her' routine," Emmett said with a laugh as I smacked him upside the head. "I meant just take her out for a nice dinner fucktard. Girls love the simple shit."

"Yeah, well dinner was obvious jackass, but where's the romance in that? I could make her something, but she cooks better than me. She hates getting gifts and shit, so she would probably get mad at me or something equally stupid," I said with a sigh as Brady stood in front of me, looking very smug.

"Take her away for the weekend. Valentine's falls on a Friday right? Book her the weekend off and go away with her," he suggested with a grin as I took a moment to consider the situation. Hmmm… better than Emmett's lame ass idea, plus being away with her meant lots of sex and I could cook for her. I began to let my thoughts get the better of me until Brady started speaking again. "My uncle owns a cabin out in Barco. I'm sure if I sweet talk him you can take Bella out there for the weekend. Certainly be a cheap alternative to a suite at the Olympic."

"Yeah, let me think about it," I exclaimed as my mind starting running wild with images of Bella and I fucking like rabbits in some secluded cabin in the mountains. She could scream my name as loud as she wanted without worrying about Alice or Jasper running into our room with a bucket of ice water. The more I thought about it, the more appealing it sounded.

We finished our practice an hour and a half later, hopped into our respective cars and everyone headed over to our apartment. Jasper eagerly pulled out Rock Band from his bedroom and set everything up in the living room so we could all comfortably play. We were twenty minutes into the game by the time the girls walked in the door. Everyone looked happy as pie, with the exception of Bella who looked simply frazzled.

"Hey ladies," called Brady as he stopped singing along to 'Suffragette City' to welcome the girls when they walked in.

"Umm… you guys suck," yelled Alice as I shot her a dirty look and she disappeared into her bedroom. Bella held up the bag from La Perla and then winked at me, so I quickly tossed down my drum sticks and went to her, more interested in what my fucking hot girlfriend had inside her bag than the damned game.

"Whatcha got there pretty lady?" I asked happily as I followed her into the bedroom. I closed the door behind us and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her neck as I tried in vain to distract her and get my hands on the bag of lingerie she held. "Can I see pretty please?"

Bella subtly reached into the bag and pulled out a white thong with small red hearts on it, my cock was instantly hard and practically panting in anticipation. The girls forced me to get them."

"I love those girls," I said with a sly laugh as I was suddenly overcome with visions of her bending over while wearing nothing but that damned thong. "Speaking of love… what are you doing on Valentine's Day?"

"Um… working," she replied tersely as I kissed her neck again and then turned her around, still keeping her within my arms.

"Not if I can help it. I have a few ideas up my sleeve," I admitted smugly as she kissed my lips tenderly and simply nodded her head. "Now, let's go kick everyone out so I can have a fashion show with these lovely things you bought."

We stepped back into the living room reluctantly, at least I was reluctant now that I knew what she had bought, as Emmett and Rosalie were about to leave. "Sorry to cut the visit so short, but we have dinner plans with Rosalie's parents," said Emmett with a groan as Rosalie punched him on the shoulder. "I'm so looking forward to it," he added mockingly as I laughed along with him and Rosalie and Bella both glared at us. In one regard, I was happy that I would never be in his shoes of having to meet the parents but saddened because Bella clearly missed her parents, even if her life was fucked up before they died.

After Emmett and Rosalie left, the rest of us hung out for a few hours, played some Rock Band and ordered a pizza for dinner. It was almost nine thirty when Brady left and Alice and Jasper headed into their room with him smacking her ass hard as hell and she was giggling eagerly the entire way. The moment their bedroom door was shut, I looked over at Bella knowingly and grasped her hand firmly in mine. "Bathroom, now," I instructed her as she looked at me with wide eyes, no doubt assuming we would be going to the bedroom.

She nodded her head and walked in front of me as I watched her tiny ass moving within her jeans, my cock straining with need against my own pants. When we walked in, I quickly locked the door behind us and began the hot water in the shower. "You look a bit worn out, so I thought a shower together would be a good idea," I admitted as she pulled her shirt up over her head, leaving her in her dark lace bra which was calling out to me to rip it off of her.

"That's a great idea baby," she said sweetly as she grabbed the waist of my pants, tugging me towards her as she unclasped and yanked off my belt, following swiftly in removing my pants and boxers as I pulled my shirt up over my head and a large collection of clothes began gathering in the corner of our ensuite. Bella was about to remove her own pants when I kneeled down before her and pulled them from her slowly, leaving her in a pair of dark lace panties that matched her bra.

"Stunning," I said simply as I kissed her covered mound before pulling her panties slowly from her and then moving my hands up her body to her breasts. I cupped and massaged them firmly before turning her around to unclasp her bra, letting it slide to the ground before I lifted Bella's tiny body up and put her into the shower, the hot warm spraying all over her creamy skin.

"Are you coming?" she asked with a grin as I moved the shower door slightly and then climbed in behind her.

"Soon enough my love, soon enough," I muttered as I wrapped my arms around her waist and began kissing her neck, sucking furiously as her hands moved gently along my forearms. Bella was causing goose bumps to break out on my skin, even though the water streaming between our bodies was more than hot enough to keep us warm. "I was thinking there was something I wanted to try," I stated firmly as I reached up for our showerhead, removing it from its holder and pulling it down to spray all over Bella's body.

"What might that be Mr. Cullen?" she asked seductively as I felt her hands moving down my chest towards my cock, ever so slowly. She was teasing me and it was making my dick throb even harder with want for her.

"I'll show you," I said slyly as I picked up her leg and rested it on the edge of our bathtub. I took the showerhead and turned the dial so that it was on the strongest jet possible and then put it right between her legs, causing Bella to moan out loudly. "Is this how you did it when you played with yourself?"

"Oh fuck… yes," I she growled out as I moved the showerhead deftly around her folds, spreading her lips open with my fingers as I made sure to focus the stream of water against her clit. "Oh hell… uuhhhh."

"Is that good Bella?" I asked her as I continued to try to get her off using the showerhead. "I loved listening to you cum all those months ago, my name pouring off of your sweet lips. I had dreams about it for weeks. I've been dying to do this to you baby."

"Oh yes, Edward," she groaned as I leaned forward and sucked one of her perky pink nipples into my mouth, her body shivering slightly in ecstasy as I began to move the stream of water in a circle around her tender clit. Bella's hands shot out and grasped my shoulders firmly, her finger nails digging into my skin rather painfully as she screamed out my name moments later, finally coming undone.

"So fucking gorgeous," I said sincerely to her as I hung the showerhead back up and she wrapped her hand tight around my neck, pulling me down to kiss her firmly. Her tongue moved slowly along my bottom lip as I opened up my mouth to accept her eager tongue. Our tongues moved softly in time to one another as I grabbed her leg again, hitching it onto my hip as Bella grasped my cock firmly in her hand.

"I need you… I need you inside of me," she begged as I leaned forward and kissed her neck as she guided my cock closer to her eager pussy. I was a little worried about doing it in the slippery shower, but there was no way I was going back now as I felt her heat against the tip of my pulsating cock. I gripped her hips and lifted her slightly as I buried my cock within her, groaning in pleasure I as she tightened her muscles around my shaft, making it feel like my cock was buried in a hot vice grip.

With the exception of some soft moans and growls, both of which came mainly from me, the bathroom was silent as I continued to thrust my greedy cock inside of her. It was sheer heaven as I moved in and out slowly, yet forcefully, her hands gripping my shoulders again for support. As Bella's tongue began swirling around my nipples gently, I let out a low 'fuck me' and then thrust into her harder than before, her motions simply egging me on.

"Oh yes baby… I need to cum… fuck me," growled out Bella unexpectedly as I lowered her down and pulled out of her. She released a quiet sigh at the loss of contact, but I simply gripped her hips, turned her around till her ass was right against my groin and thrust inside of her again. "Ohhhh god yes."

Bella's hands moved in front of her and she gripped the wet tile wall as best as she could as I pistoned my hard cock in and out of her as hard and fast as I could, one of my hands snaking down around her thigh to find her hard clit begging for me. "Such a good fucking girl," I muttered as I bit down on her shoulder and she pushed her ass back against me, trying to fuck me just as hard as I was fucking her. I smacked her ass once, the sound of the water and my hand her ass making a loud noise as she grunted loudly.

"Oh… oh… oh yes Edward," she growled as I felt her entire body tense around me in orgasmic bliss and I thrust into her with two more fast movements before finally coming in several quick spurts inside of her hot cunt.

"So fucking hot," I growled into her ear as I wrapped my arms around her body tightly and pulled her upright, her back against my chest. "All mine."

"Always," she replied breathlessly as she turned to face me and we exchanged a sweet and quick kiss. "Now, let's get out before this shit turns cold and I end up with hypothermia," she added with a laugh as the heat from the water began to subside and I turned off the tap, reaching outside the door to grab a towel for her and wrapping it around her wet and tired body before doing the same for myself.

When I slid the frosted glass shower door completely open, Bella froze as I grabbed her hand and tried to help her out. "Get out Bella," I instructed her as I felt her entire body shaking in front of me. I leaned down and wrapped my arm around her, contemplating lifting her out of the shower when I noticed her eyes were glued in front of her and she was crying. That was when I saw it.

Written in the steam on our bathroom mirror, 'I See You'.

**A/N: He's back… **


	29. And Its Coming Closer

**A/N: See… that was a quick turnaround time wasn't it? Less than 48 hours since the last chapter was posted and here we are again.**

**As a reference, two songs are mentioned in this story and I think it is best read while listening to them, so hop on over to youtube and find Nasty Naughty Boy by Christina Aguliera and Closer by the Kings of Leon.**

**I don't own twilight, but my daughter can count to ten in 3 different languages, English, Spanish and French. Woo Hoo!**

**BPOV**

"Why did you get so much stuff?" asked Edward as we lugged the groceries down the hallway and into our apartment. We had gotten back from grocery shopping both for our impromptu trip and the apartment in general, thus the need for so much.

"I did groceries for the house too, not just our trip," I explained to Edward as we plopped the bags onto the counter and he ran outside to get the three bags that remained in the back of my truck. I started unloading some of the things that we meant for the apartment away into the cupboards or the fridge and kept the things for the cabin separate. "Did you go get a new cell phone yet?" I asked as Edward kicked the door shut after returning with the last bags from the car.

"No," he mumbled as he helped me pull some of things out of the bags and put them away.

"I totally realize you broke yours and all, but you should get one again so that we can talk when we're apart," I said with a nervous smile. Edward had told me how he basically destroyed his phone in a fit of rage when he returned from Portland after our breakup.

"Yeah yeah, when we get back from Barco I'll get one. Did you pack yours and your charger?" he asked curiously as I shoved the pack of eggs and carton of milk into the cooler with the bag of ice we picked up at the store.

"Yes boss, I packed those things too. I also have my iPod, my speakers and some sexy lingerie. Did I need anything else?" I asked with a laugh as Edward shook his head.

"Nope, that seems about right." I put a few more things into the cooler as Alice and Jasper wandered out of their bedroom looking upset.

After the incident last Saturday, Jasper and Alice had been on terror alert red, worried about every single thing. We had called the cops the moment we got out of the shower, me still a bit shocked about the entire situation and worried like hell about how Mike had gotten into the apartment. They dusted for fingerprints all over the bathroom but we're able to get a usable print, which didn't surprise me. I didn't even know why they bothered. We knew damned well who had done this; it was _how_ that we were having issues with.

I slept uneasily for the next two nights as I heard Edward muttering profanities in his sleep. He was angrier than I was that this had happened, but I was trying to move past it, where he was stewing about it. We discussed it uncomfortably on a few occasions and I resigned myself to the fact that until he was caught or killed, this would continue to happen. I didn't want to let it rule my life, even though the moment it happened all I wanted to do was shatter the mirror into a million pieces and collapse on the floor crying in a fit of rage.

"I think you guys should stay home," said Alice with concern in her voice as Edward and I both whipped our heads up at her in surprise, breaking me from my thoughts of the events of the previous week. "I just have a bad feeling about it all."

"Thanks for the worry there pixie, but we'll be fine," replied Edward with a groan as she didn't seem placated by her words. "Bella and I could use a few days by ourselves anyways."

Brady had called on Monday night to confirm that his Uncle Lloyd was willing to let us use the cabin for the weekend. He had been there fairly recently and advised that all the roads to the cabin were plowed after the latest snow storm. Seattle wasn't exactly known for the amount of snow it got, but a little further northeast in the Mt. Baker area, where we were going, there had been an increase in snowfall this year. I didn't mind, I had visions of a snowball fight with Edward outside of the cabin, which would lead to hot loving once we move inside.

"Fine, ignore me then" sighed Alice as we both nodded our heads at her and continued packing.

"Thanks for letting us use your truck man. There is no way Bella's old beast would make the trek," said Edward to Jasper as he patted him on the back before heading into our bedroom to grab our luggage that was already packed.

"No problem man, just be safe on the drive and follow all traffic laws," said Jasper, as he also looked a bit concerned about us going, but made a joke anyways. Edward took everything down to the truck and loaded it up as I wished Alice and Jasper a happy Valentine's Day. I think the only two people who didn't have reservations about the trip were Edward and I, but we could be too blind with lust for one another to truly care.

When we pulled away from the apartment building, I was feeling pretty relieved. After the stress of the past few days, the fact that we were going to be alone together was looking mighty appealing to both of us. I directed Edward as we drove along the I-5 North towards Everett, where we stopped for a quick bite to eat just after two in the afternoon. From Everett it was just over an hour drive and even though the snow was starting to fall lightly as we drove, we were able to make it to the cabin at around three thirty in the afternoon.

As Brady had told us, the cabin wasn't anything special. It was rustic, but looked homey enough for two days of relaxing for Edward and me. The outside was plain to say the least, with non-descript windows and doors, light grey wood slat exterior and old wooden fencing surrounding it. The snow lay untouched around the cabin and it looked like something out of a postcard one would find at Hallmark or something.

Edward and I each grabbed a few of the bags from the back of the truck and headed inside, finding the key to the cabin exactly where Brady said it would be, under the mat by the front door. The place was two stories, an open loft bedroom on the second floor but the main floor was decent; nothing I would write home about though. A slightly worn light brown couch and chair set sat in the living room with a coffee table covered in hunting and skiing magazines.

The kitchen was simple, with the basic of necessities and an old yellow fridge that I quickly unloaded all of our perishable items into. There was a small square laminate table in the kitchen that sat four, just barely, and the cupboards were stocked with all the plates, cups and cutlery we would need. No dishwasher, but we would manage.

"It's cozy," said Edward with a small grin as I watched him climb the stairs to the second floor with our remaining bags. I followed behind him and we both smiled at the open bedroom that lay up here. A white knotted pine bed with an old quilt lay covering the queen sized bed, with matching nightstands and small lamps on either side of the bed. That was it though. There was no television in the entire place, not that I cared to watch much of it when I planned to ravish Edward for the next two days.

"It's perfect. It's not like we expected the Plaza," I laughed happily as Edward moved closer to me and moved his hands down to grip my ass, his hands pulling me close against his hard cock. He leaned forward and started to kiss my neck feverishly as I tried to push him away. "We have two days here Edward. Why don't you add the bedding I brought to the bed and I will go downstairs and put all the groceries and stuff away?"

Edward nodded reluctantly as I handed him the bag I brought with some bedding from home and then headed back downstairs. I explored a little more of the first floor, finding the rustic excuse for a bathroom and was somewhat relieved that the shower wasn't big enough for Edward and I to fuck in, because I did not want a repeat of last time. After I had unloaded all of the food, Edward strolled down and immediately started to get the wood stove going, in an effort to heat the cabin. "You are so fucking hot when you play Boy Scout," I said to him as I moved over to the couch and pulled my coat tight around me. I hadn't even noticed how cold it had gotten in the cabin until I was finally sitting still.

"Care to help me earn a merit badge?" he asked seductively as he tossed another log into the fire and closed the big cast iron door on the stove before moving over to join me on the couch.

"Oh really. Well Mr. Cullen, what did you have in mind?"

"Cooking. I suck at it," he said with a laugh as I rolled my eyes and watched him hop over the small couch and head into the kitchen in three long strides. He started pulling some stuff out of the cupboard, announcing that he was going to make me spaghetti for dinner. Thank god I brought a bottle of Prego.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked as he pulled the box of pasta out of the cupboard and began looking for a pot. "There are pots in that door beside the stove," I said as I stretched out my hand and pointed in the direction of the cupboard.

Edward nodded his head and started digging through the cupboard, clanging the metal pots and pans haphazardly until he finally found what he was looking for. "Okay, so I know how to boil water," he said with a laugh as he filled up one of the pots with water and set it on the old electric stove, turning it on high to let it boil. "What else should I do?" he asked as he looked at me and I had to wonder if he was kidding. I knew he could cook, but apparently he didn't have confidence in his ability to whip together some noodles and sauce.

"There's some ground beef in the fridge, you could always fry that up to go with the spaghetti sauce," I said as I wrapped a blanket that was draped over the back of the couch around myself. I moved to stand up and help him, but he ran over to me and kissed me, keeping me on the couch.

"Stay put. You look cold as hell and you can just tell me what I need to do from there. The couch is only like five feet away from the stove, I'm sure I will hear you," he said with a smug grin as I kissed him again and he ran back to the kitchen.

I instructed him from the living room couch on all the different things he asked about, while I let the warmth from the wood stove and the kitchen heat me up. Within thirty minutes, he had managed to make us a decent meal of spaghetti and even toasted some bread for a half-hearted attempt at garlic bread. I appreciated the gesture and happily ate my dinner with a big smile on my face which mirrored his, since it was the first meal he had actually cooked for me.

I stood beside Edward at the kitchen sink and we worked on the dishes together after we had finished. "It didn't suck did it?" he asked genuinely as I nodded my head and leaned into his shoulder as he tried to dry a plate.

"No, it didn't suck. Who doesn't love Prego?" I said with a laugh as he kissed my forehead and slid the plate into the cupboard.

"I'm sorry if this isn't some super fancy Valentines' Day where I spend thousands of dollars lavishing gifts on you," Edward said sincerely as he put the last dish away into the cupboard and led me over to the couch. "I didn't think you would appreciate that much, but I did get you something."

"Well, I didn't get you anything, not even a card, so I hope you aren't disappointed," I said with a sigh as Edward ran up the stairs to the loft and came back down carrying a small box covered in blood red wrapping paper.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't pay for it. It's a family heirloom that I picked up from Esme when you were at work yesterday," smiled Edward as he handed me the box, his face alit in excitement. I tentatively unwrapped it as I watched Edward's knee bouncing nervously as he sat beside me. "If you don't like it, I won't be offended."

When I finally opened the box, I was surprised to see a beautiful platinum heart, with a matching chain. My first thought was that I simply didn't deserve it, but I knew I couldn't say that to Edward, he would fight me tooth and nail over that point. "It's beautiful… but you really didn't need to do this for me," I said sincerely as my hands moved softly over the pendant. The heart had intricate raised designs on it and a tiny clasp, signaling that it was a locket. When I went to open it up, a small scrap of paper fell out, which I nervously unfolded to reveal a note written Edward's own handwriting, although neater than usual, which read:

_Look After My Heart – I've Left It With You_

"I wanted to do it though. Is it alright?" he asked as I placed the box on the couch and quickly enveloped him in a huge hug, peppering his face with hundreds of tiny kisses.

"It's more than alright. It's the best thing anyone has ever given me Edward," I stated happily as tears started to fall from my eyes and I felt his lips pressing hard against mine, his hands working their way through my thick hair as I moaned lightly as his tongue met mine within my mouth.

"I love you," he said when he finally pulled back and looked downright giddy.

"I love you too baby. Now give me five minutes to get changed," I said seductively as I climbed off the couch and headed up the stairs, leaving him sitting on the couch panting in anticipation.

**EPOV**

I was nervous, but it was a good nervous. I could hear her doing something upstairs in the loft area, including cursing under her breath, but I had no idea what was going on. I could only assume that it would be something I would appreciate. "I'm going to get some more wood for the fire," I yelled up at Bella as I slipped my shoes back on and gripped the front door knob tightly in my hand.

"Okay, I should be ready when you get back," she called down to me as I stepped out the door and went to the side of the cabin where a large assortment of logs was arranged in a neat pile against the wall. I grabbed as many as I could carry since it was snowing more than ever outside and rushed back in, leaving them in a pile beside the old wood stove, which was throwing off enough heat to warm the entire cabin.

I kicked my shoes off and was about to sit back down and wait patiently, when I heard the clicking of shoes on the stairs. I turned my head around eagerly and I gulped anxiously as I watched Bella descend the stairs looking like she just stepped out of my wet dreams. "I didn't really get you a gift, so I hope this will do," she said once she landed on the wooden floor and did a small turn, her tiny blue and white plaid skirt lifting up from her ass and showing off what appeared to be a thong underneath.

"It's… gah … fuck," I groaned out, unable to form anything close to a cohesive thought since all I wanted to do was push her back against the rickety old stairs, spread her legs and taste her.

"Does that mean you like it?" she asked as she trailed her index finger that was currently resting on her bottom lip down her chin to her chest, where it rested against the white fabric of the dress shirt she had ripped in her effort to shorten it. She had the entire thing unbuttoned, but it tied just below her breasts to keep her tits within the confines of the shirt. I still couldn't say anything, so I simply nodded my head impatiently in response as I dropped to my knees before her, planning to worship her for the rest of our time in the cabin, and hopefully our lives.

I moved my hand gingerly up her legs to the edge of the white knee high socks she wore, but she quickly lifted her foot and pressed her high heeled Mary-Jane shoe against my chest to stop me. "The shoes and socks stay on," she said firmly as I nodded my head eagerly at her.

"Whatever you want," I mumbled out as I saw her raise her eye brow in curiosity.

"Whatever?" she repeated as I shook my head up and down happily. I would give her whatever the fuck she wanted right now. "Get naked Edward." _As you wish baby._

I pulled my shirt over my head before I even considered standing up. I moved my hand back and tried to caress her thigh, but Bella quickly grabbed my hand and reminded me what I should be doing, so I jumped up and tugged on my belt and pants, pulling them off followed by my socks and was left standing in the room in my boxer briefs. "I said naked Edward," said Bella smoothly as she pulled at the waistband of my boxer briefs and I quickly yanked them off, leaving me standing before her in all my glory.

I couldn't help but feel somewhat self conscious as she suddenly walked around me, her hand moving along my chest as she went. When she was behind me, I felt her smack my ass quiet hard and I stifled a groan of pleasure. I had no idea where she was going with this, but fuck it was good. "Go sit on the couch," she pointed as I moved my hand around her waist and tried to pull her along with me, but she didn't budge. "Don't worry Edward, you'll touch me soon enough."

"Fuck," I growled as I sat down on the couch and watched intently as she moved the coffee table away from in front of me and turned on her iPod that was plugged in to her speakers on the nearby kitchen counter. The music that started didn't sound familiar but fuck was it sensual, made even more so when Bella suddenly moved in front of me and started dancing. _Jesus Fuck… she was stripping for me._

I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella as she moved around the room in front of me, her hair moving around her as she bent over and gave me an awesome view of her thong clad ass before she slipped them off and shimmied them down her thighs oh so slowly. It was fucking torture. Every bone in my body was telling me to reach out and grab her, but I couldn't stop myself from watching her. The lyrics of the music kept referring to a nasty, naughty boy and they couldn't have been more perfect even I had written them myself.

Bella suddenly started to untie the shirt she wore and my eyes were glued to her chest, eagerly anticipating the removal of her top, which she then proceeded to twirl over her head before throwing it across the room and towards the front door. I felt like I was transported into a strip club as she suddenly dropped to her knees and started crawling towards me on the floor, her eyes never once moving from my cock that was held firmly in my hand, as I was stroking myself throughout some of her performance.

"Hands off," she said with a growl as I raised my hands in surrender and she positioned herself between my open legs, taking my hard shaft in her hands to stroke me gently as I groaned in appreciation. I had no words to describe the sexiness of the entire situation she had put us in, but I decided not to worry about it and just enjoy the feel of everything as she sucked me into her mouth.

"Fuck me," I yelled out as her tongue and mouth worked deftly on my hard dick and I realized that she was now wearing only the blue and white plaid skirt, with the socks and shoes she had insisted on keeping on. I sat up slightly, my cock never once moving from her talented mouth and I leaned my upper body forward, lifting her skirt up to give me an excellent view of her firm ass. My hand moved slowly down her until I found her dripping wetness and she spread her legs open for me. _Thank you god_.

I slipped two fingers inside her wet lips as she moved her teeth to graze the underside of my cock and I growled in ecstasy. The moment my fingers found her eager clit, she tightened the hold she had on my cock with her mouth and began rolling my balls in her free hand. _Fuck she was a pro at this_. I worked my fingers around her clit skillfully as she began to moan and hum against my cock, making my need to be buried within her tight pussy almost unbearable.

"So fucking wet," I said softly as my cock twitched in anticipation of my very imminent release, which I was trying to avoid as much as possible because being buried inside of her was the absolute definition of heaven.

"Just for you baby," said Bella as she pulled me out of her mouth for a moment, giving me the prime opportunity to swoop my hands under her arms and pull her up to straddle me on the couch. "I wasn't finished yet," she said with a pout as I forced my lips down upon hers, our tongues melding together as she ground her wetness all over the tip of my hard cock.

"Ahhh fuck," I moaned as I grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and tossed it onto the ground. I lifted Bella up by her ass and brought her down onto the floor with me, my body hovering over hers as I lay her down, ready to show her how much I desperately needed her.

With the strains of the Kings of Leon coming from her iPod in the kitchen, I pushed myself within her, sheathing my cock in her hot, tight walls as I let the music lead us in our love making.

_Stranded in this spooky town,  
Stoplights are swaying and the phone lines are down  
Snow is crackling cold,  
She took my heart, I think she took my soul  
With the moon I run,  
Far from the carnage of the fiery sun_

Bella's hands moved against my back, her nails digging into me slightly as I continued thrusting into her, our eyes locked on one another as our bodies joined as one. The sweat from my brow was dripping slowly onto her chest as Bella leaned up and licked my chin, causing me to growl in sheer bliss as she wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me deeper into her.

_Driven by the strangle of vain  
Showing no mercy I'll do it again  
Open up your eyes  
You keep on crying, baby I'll bleed you dry  
Skies are blinking at me  
I see a storm bubbling up from the sea_

"Fuck me harder," screamed out Bella as I leaned back on my knees and pulled her up so that her ass was resting against them, her pussy now exposed to me. I pushed my cock inside of her again, deeper and harder with each motion as my thumb found her excited clit and I worked furiously as she arched her back and called out my name over and over again.

_And it's coming closer  
And it's coming closer_

"So fucking gorgeous baby," I muttered as I continued to move inside of her, one hand gripped firmly on her ass as I watched Bella's hands move to her breasts which she grasped and massaged as she threw her head back in pleasure.

_You shimmy shook my boat  
Leaving me stranded all in love on my own  
Do you think of me?  
Where am I now, baby where do I sleep?  
Feels so good but I'm old  
2000 years of chasing taking its toll  
_

Neither of us could take much more and as I rubbed two fingers along her clit, my thumb still pressed firm against it, Bella screamed out in ecstasy as she came undone around me. I thrust as hard as I could one more time into her sweetness and screamed out her name in a chant as I released deep inside of her, breathlessly panting as I leaned forward and rested my forehead against hers, while remaining buried inside of her.

_  
And it's coming closer  
And it's coming closer_

I looked up slightly and noticed the snow coming down heavily outside the confines of our small cabin. As beautiful as the falling snow looked, it was hideous compared to the beautiful girl beneath me.

Without warning the power suddenly went off and Bella gripped my arm tight as I sat up onto my knees. "I'm sure it's just because of the storm," I said to her gently as I pulled on my boxer briefs and went into the kitchen to check out the fuse box, with the help of the small flashlight that lay on the counter. Everything appeared to be working fine, so I grabbed a few of the candles and the lighter that sat on the top of the fridge and went back over to her, leaving them lit on the kitchen counter and the coffee table on my way back.

_And it's coming closer  
And it's coming closer_

"Well isn't this cozy."

I was woken from my thoughts of a second round with Bella by the approaching voice of Mike as he walked into the living room from the darkness of the hallway. His eyes flashed in anger between Bella and me, both us barely dressed. He seemed to smile chillingly at Bella as he noticed her breasts were bare and Bella instantly shrieked and grabbed the blanket to cover herself up. Before I had time to process everything, Mike had moved behind me and I saw his reflection in the window directly in front of me. "Watch out Edward," called out Bella as she screamed again, the most heart piercing scream I had ever heard in my life.

I was about to turn around as Mike lifted the gun he had in his hand and hit me in the back of the head with the handle, leading me into the darkness as my body collapsed on the floor in front of me.

"Hello again Isabella."

**A/N: The next chapter is already with my Beta, MaggieMay14, who would like you all to know that it was her who gave Mike (or Jamike) the keys to the cabin. LOL.**


	30. A Hunting We Will Go

**A/N: Just read it. More at the end.**

**Jasper POV**

_Bang Bang Bang_

"This better be fucking good," I cursed as I climbed off of the bed and tossed my t-shirt back on. Alice looked at me in disgust for even bothering to move from the bed in the first place. "I'll be right back," I grumbled as I headed towards the front door as the banging got louder, never once ceasing. I was going to rip whoever the fuck was on the other side of the door a new asshole for interrupting my cock about to get sucked.

"What are you doing here man?" I asked as I reluctantly opened the door and found Brady on the other side, looking like death warmed over. His hair was wet from the light snow that was falling outside, his eyes had huge dark bags underneath them and he wasn't even looking up at me as he buried his hands in his pockets.

"Is Edward here?" he asked with a groan as I did my best to size him up. I had known Brady for several years, we actually played soccer together in a men's league back when I first came to Seattle, which was how I first learned he was such a talented bassist. When Edward and I initially discussed putting a band together over two years ago, Brady was the first person that came to mind and he had fit in with us perfectly. I couldn't help but feel that everything we had worked so hard for was about to come crashing down on us.

"Nah man, he left for your uncle's cabin a few hours ago with Bella," I stated as Brady groaned and put his hands against his temple, breathing heavily now. He moved his hands up and down on his face, clearly stressed about something. I, however, was distracted by a door opening to the left of me, so I never got to ask my next question, though it was on the tip of my tongue.

"Jasper, what the hell is going on?" asked Alice as she strolled out of our bedroom clad in a silky ice blue knee length robe, which I knew for a fact had nothing underneath it. It was Valentines' Day after all and Alice being the kinky little minx she was thought it would be fun to tie me to the bed while she rode me like a fucking cow girl after she gave me a blow job. I wasn't complaining about the sex though, I was complaining about the interruption that was clearly fucking with my hard on and my eager girl.

"I don't know Alice," I said with a sigh as I looked at Brady, awaiting an explanation for his intrusion.

"Edward and Bella are in trouble. I came here to try and warn them but it might be too late," confessed Brady as I looked at him with wide eyes and I came to a major realization.

"It was you…" I shouted angrily as I reached my hand forward and took his throat in my hand. "You were here last week. You used their bathroom and you left that fucking threat, didn't you?" I yelled as Alice grasped her cell phone and immediately started dialing someone. "Fuck, why didn't I think of this before. Alice, call Emmett and get him over here with his Jeep right away."

She nodded easily as I pushed Brady up against the wall, my heart practically beating out of my chest as I was flooded with images of me killing him for getting involved with this whole fucked up situation and getting involved with Mike Newton. "What else did you do fucker?"

"I never wanted to do anything… I needed the cash Jazz. The band wasn't going anywhere until now and I got in a little situation with a bookie who was threatening to cut off my fingers man… _my fingers_. It wasn't like I had any choice," spit out Brady as I tightened my hold on his neck and Alice ran over to my side, gripping my hand firmly.

"He's on his way with Rosie now," she said to me as she then ran out of the room, hopefully to get dressed and blow out the three dozen candles she had lit. The last thing we needed in addition to everything else was for the fucking apartment to catch on fire.

"The cabin… you told them about the cabin," I yelled out as I beat my hand on the wall beside Brady's head and he started to cower slightly. "Is it even your fucking uncle's cabin?"

"No."

"Who's is it?"

"Mike's. He bought it a few months ago and has been biding his time there," Brady admitted as I punched the wall again, this time knocking down the picture to the right of him and causing a big hole in the drywall. "I had no choice man… you don't understand."

"You could have fucking told us, you god damned piece of shit," I forced out as I released him slightly but kept him in place with my body. If Emmett got his hands on him, Brady would have bigger things to worry about than me fucking with him. "Tell me what you did."

"You have no idea how much I have hated doing this shit, man," he said with a sigh as I continued to glare at him, angrily waiting for the answer to my last question. "Alright, the first thing I did was leave a note in her locker. I wasn't involved before then," said Brady with a groan as my brain started to move a mile a minute. "The next thing he paid me to do was drive the car…" I didn't even let him finish his sentence before my fist connected with the side of his face. I knew where he was going with this; he had driven the car that had hit Edward when Mike was found peeping in the windows and Edward tried to chase him down.

"You god damned motherfucker," I cursed at him as I hit him again, this time clear across his jaw and Alice ran out to stop us. "WHAT ELSE BRADY?"

"Fuck Jazz, just stop hitting me for a moment," pleaded Brady as remorse washed over me for letting this jackass into our lives. "I picked the lock on Bella's truck and left the note, I told him about the costume Edward was wearing Halloween after I overheard Alice explaining it to Rosalie one night at the bar and yes, I left the message on the mirror, but that was it, I swear to you man," said Brady as I punched him once more, this time in the gut. I probably would have kneed him in the face as he doubled over in pain if it wasn't for the loud pounding on the door.

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Emmett as Alice opened the door and he ran into the room dressed impeccably in a dark suit and tie. Rosalie looked stunning in a bright red dress that clung to her curves, and was covered in a long trench coat. "You called us in a panic while we were enjoying a great fucking meal, so this better be good."

"This fucker has been helping Mike and he says that Edward and Bella are in danger at the cabin," I said quickly as I noticed Emmett's eyes glaze over in complete and utter rage as he pulled his arm back swiftly and punched Brady again before pushing him against the wall and hitting him in the stomach. Brady started coughing as I pulled Emmett back from him remorsefully. At this moment, there was nothing I wanted to see more than Emmett rip him limb from limb, but that wasn't going to help us right now. Nor would it help Bella and Edward.

**Emmett POV**

"Emmett, I really hate to ruin your evening," said Alice as I reluctantly answered my phone at the urging of Rosalie.

"Then don't Alice. Let's pretend this call never happened and I can get back to my rack of lamb and my woman," I said with a sigh as Rosalie reached across the table and gripped my hand firmly as she nodded her head in support.

"Do you honestly think I would call if it wasn't urgent? Jasper has Brady cornered in the apartment and he says it is important that you get here with the Jeep as soon as you can. I think it has to do with Bella and Edward." I didn't even listen to Alice finish as I closed my phone and threw down two hundred dollar bills on the table and grabbed Rosalie's hand, leading her out of the restaurant.

"What is going on babe?" asked Rosalie as I immediately requested her jacket from the coat check and threw them a five dollar bill for their trouble and my urgency. "Did something happen?"

"Alice says Jasper has Brady in the apartment and something is going down with Edward and Bella. We can ask questions when we get to their apartment," I tried to explain to her as I pulled her behind me and I handed my ticket to the valet, after explaining that it was imperative I get the Jeep as soon as possible. "It's a life or death situation man," I exclaimed as he ran away. "There's a twenty in it for you if you get it here within two minutes."

I drove at top speed through the slushy snow covered roads and made it to their apartment in record time, which I was somewhat proud of. If this hadn't been some sort of life or death situation, I would probably blow on my nails before brushing them along my shoulder smugly. I ran up the stairs, two at a time as Rosalie trailed behind me, her open trench coat pulled tight around her gorgeous curves as we went.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked as Alice opened the door and I lunged into the room with Rosalie joining me at my side. "You called us in a panic while we were enjoying a great fucking meal, so this better be good."

"This fucker has been helping Mike and he says that Edward and Bella are in danger at the cabin," said Jasper as I felt the fury building within my gut. I yanked my arm back and punched Brady as hard as I could in the face and then stomach before I pushed him back against the wall, eager to get a few more shots in on him. Jasper pulled me back and I removed my suit jacket, preparing myself for a rumble with this motherfucking asshole.

I listened for a few minutes as Jasper detailed all the things that Brady had done while assisting Mike. Although he claimed that he was doing it because Mike had paid him wads of cash, I couldn't imagine that was the only reason though, but I didn't let it worry me. I only had one thing in mind after I heard he was the one who drove the car that hit Edward.

"So, how are we going to kill him? I think there's a shovel in the back of my Jeep, so we're good to go in that regard," I state angrily as Rosalie gripped onto my shoulder tightly, holding me back from rushing forward and snapping Brady's neck. "I'm sure no one will miss this piece of shit."

"You can't kill me," sighed Brady as he slunk down to the floor, his back against the wall as he clutched at his stomach. If I had to guess, I would say that Jasper got in a few good licks before I arrived since Brady's jaw looked a bit swollen and he was holding his gut tightly.

"Why not dipshit?" I asked with a growl as he flipped his head up to look me in the eye.

"How the fuck will you know where to find Edward and Bella? I am one hundred percent certain Mike is on his way there as we speak," he said stoically as I bent down at my knees and grabbed his face in my hands, like I would sometimes do with Rosalie during intimate moments between us.

"If you don't tell me where the fuck they are, I will snap your neck right now," I snarled at him as I tightened my grip on his head and he relented, shouting out the exact address to us as Alice scrawled it down on a piece of paper. I let go of his head, after smashing it against the back of the wall. "Go get your handcuffs Alice."

"How the fuck do you know I have handcuffs?" she asked incredulously as she put her hands on her hips and looked at me in shock.

"Everyone knows you have handcuffs honey. Your picture is on the wall at 'The Pink Cherry' as their most valuable customer, now go get them," I stated firmly as Alice ran out of the room and came back with a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs hanging from her fingers. "You do have a key right?" Alice nodded her head as she handed them to me and I grabbed Brady and pulled him over to dining room table. I sat him down in a chair and handcuffed his wrist to the chair.

"Okay, now call the cops and talk to Monahan or Fraser or anyone and tell them where we went. They can probably contact the cops up near Barco and have them get to the cabin a lot faster than we can," I instructed to Rosalie as both girls nodded their heads. Jasper came back out of his bedroom carrying a baseball bat and handed it to Alice.

"This is for if he gets out of line," Jazz said with a smirk as we both glared at Brady once more before I grabbed my suit jacket and opened the door.

"We're going to get them and hopefully kill Mike. I have my cell phone with me, call with any information okay baby?" I said as I kissed Rosalie passionately on the lips before grabbing onto the door frame and waiting for Jasper to finish his goodbye with Alice.

"You don't have to go Emmett," stated Rosalie as I noticed tears forming in her eyes and I was suddenly remorseful for leaving her.

"Yes, we do," I said with a resigned sigh as Jasper ran out of the apartment ahead of me and I followed him down the stairs as fast as I could. We hopped into the Jeep and Jazz typed the address of the cabin into the GPS and we peeled out of the driveway as fast as we could, neither of us looking back or worried about what was to come. It was just something we had to do.

Jazz and I drove in silence the entire time. The loud angry words of Eminem coursing through the sound system in the truck and I was mouthing along to the words as I beat my hand against the steering wheel. I think I was subconsciously psyching myself up for a fight, although I hoped it wouldn't come to that.

The closer we got to Barco, the worse the snowstorm became. I drove as fast and as safe as I could, but not long before ten, we found a roadblock that was being manned by a Park Ranger, a mere two miles from the cabin. "Excuse me gentleman, you'll have to turn around. The roads aren't safe," he stated as I looked at him incredulously.

"This is going to come across like me being a complete asshole, but we have two friends stuck in a cabin with a fucking psychopath and there is no way in hell I am letting this roadblock stop me," I stated as Jasper nodded his head in agreement with my words.

"Did you boys contact the police before making this trek in the middle of a snowstorm," he asked snidely as I resisted the urge to reach through the window and punch him in the nose.

"Yes sir. However, since the safety of our friends is of the utmost concern, is it possible you can simply pretend you didn't see us?" Jasper asked sweetly as the ranger looked around the dark snow covered roads and shook his head.

"No can do son. Anyways, it looks like you boys have pulled over into a slight snow drift, so it's highly unlikely you are going anywhere right now," he replied as I shut my eyes for a moment and shook my head. I can't believe I was about to do this, in a thousand dollar suit no less.

"Jazz, shovel is in the back, get the Jeep out. I'm running for it. It's only two miles, I can do that with my eyes closed," I stated confidently as I grabbed my winter coat from the backseat of the Jeep and noticed a Maglite on the ground, which I took too.

"Shut the fuck up McCarty. We can shovel out together and be there in no time flat," said Jasper as I groaned at him and slipped my arms into my coat, zipping it tight around me.

"Sorry champ," I stated as I pressed the button my flashlight and it reluctantly went on. "When the cops get here, tell them where to find us and if anything happens, tell Rosie she was on my mind the whole time," I stated tentatively as I pulled the hood of my coat up over my head and made a dash for it, ignoring the screaming protests of both Jasper and the Ranger.

I held the flashlight up as I ran, the bright light bouncing along the untouched snow. As I made my way along what I assumed was the road, I couldn't help but find the angry words of Eminem running through my head and I began singing along…

_I've got to formulate a plot 'fore I end up in jail or shot  
Success is my only motherfucking option, failure's not  
Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go  
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot  
So here I go is my shot.  
Feet fail me not _

_Cause this maybe the only opportunity that I got_

**A/N: Get your weapons ready gang. We're going hunting with Emmett. Let's hope we don't pass any irritable grizzlies. ! I'll be standing outside the cabin handing out swords, bloody knuckles, baseball bats, golf clubs, crossbows, axes, maces (the old fashioned weapon, not the spray shit in a can) and possibly some Kleenex. Dramione Cullen will be brandishing a tire iron. **

**What weapon of choice would you prefer??**

**Hope you are enjoying the ride. Song choice is "Lose Yourself" by Eminem… listen to it. It rocks, especially in time with this chapter.**

**Also, MaggieMay14 would like me to let you know that she beat Brady into submission and forced him to confess to Jasper. She took two golf clubs and beat him senseless. She **_**'says'**_** she did it so that she could make up for giving Mike the keys to the cabin.**


	31. It Just Is

**A/N: So, I hate . Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, but FF won't let me reply currently, so I say this to all of you: You guys f'in rock my socks off. Your visuals about how you would like to see Mike die have been both hilarious and slightly frightening. Viola Cornuta… you scare me most of all with your "how about some ground glass mixed with battery acid and a funnel--hang the bastard by his heels, insert funnel and the rest is obvious!.**

**Beegurl13 and your friends who discuss this story on a regular basis, I love you girls too! Where are the rest of their reviews? LOL Come on out ladies!!!**

**Nelln… you had me fucking peeing myself laughing at your reviews for 29 & 30. The Kleenex was for possible tears, not blood splatter. For that shit we'll need one of those industrial mops and buckets. LOL.**

**For the record, most of you would prefer to beat the shit out of Mile using a baseball bat. Probably cause there would be more blood splatter. LOL. A few opted for crowbars, crossbows, maces, and machetes. I also enjoyed the image of the rabid pit bull, cast iron skillet and sledgehammer. I even had to wiki what a 'desert eagle' was. Sadly, none of those were near the cabin at the time, so let's see what does happen, shall we?**

**I don't own twilight, just an evil mind!**

**Oh and just as a quick disclaimer there is violence (as expected) in this chapter. If you don't want to read about it, you won't miss much (just all the fun!!) if you wait till the next chapter.**

**BPOV**

"Hello again Isabella."

The moment my name crossed his lips, my entire body tensed and cringed. I fought back tears as I saw Edward lying unconscious on the ground, a small cut on his forehead bleeding lightly from when his head hit the floor only moments ago.

"You shouldn't worry about him Isabella. He'll be just fine when he comes around… until I get my hands on him, of course," said Mike wickedly as he laid the gun down on the coffee table and moved closer to me, peeling off his thick winter jacket in the process. His boots were leaving puddles of water and snow everywhere and I began to wonder how long he had been outside, watching and waiting, before he decided to come in. How did he even know where we were?

"What the fuck do you want?" I managed to shout out as Mike grabbed my hair and yanked my head back.

"The same thing I have always wanted. You," he said angrily as he released my hair and began walking around me slowly, surveying both me and the scene before him. "I have to admit that seeing Cullen have his way with you has made me physically ill, especially with my mark still visible on your chest."

"How do you account for your mental illness?" I replied; my voice dripping with venom as my hand shot up to cover my scar. Mike bent down at his knees and moved closer to me, his hand tracing the edge of my jaw.

"Play nice Isabella, otherwise I can't promise the night will ever end for your precious Edward," stated Mike as he suddenly pushed me down onto the floor and grabbed my ankles. "This won't take long."

I felt Mike's hands move along my thighs as he then moved to grip my ankles again, keeping them close together as he pulled out a small length of rope and began tying them together and I struggled to move from his grasp. "Please don't do this Mike," I pleaded as he finished and then sat me down on my knees, my legs tucked underneath my ass. He then yanked my hands back behind me and began tying them together as well. "Please…"

"Don't bother pleading with me Isabella. This is all happening because you couldn't follow simple instructions. You just couldn't stay away from him could you?" he inquired as he stood up and grabbed my hair again, pulling forcefully as I yelped out in pain. "Look at me," he said as I moved my gaze up to face him, my heart pounding out of my chest as I struggled not to vomit on him. I was feeling so sick to my stomach it was unbelievable. "You are mine, Isabella. Cullen will realize that soon enough."

"Never," I growled out as Mike's coarse fingers moved across my lips roughly. His hands then moved down my bare sides and along the curve of my naked breasts before he moved up and ran them almost tenderly along my chin and jaw. He eventually moved his hand up to stroke my cheek, taking his time in touching me as I trembled beneath him. As he moved his hand closer to my mouth, I mustered up some courage and quickly opened my mouth, biting down on his hand praying that I was causing some sort of damage, although there wasn't much I could do in my current position.

"Fucking bitch," he snarled as he pulled his hand back and ran his other hand over it, soothing the pain I had caused. His eyes suddenly grew dark as he smacked me across the face with all his might. I fell to the floor, my head hitting the ground with a heavy thud as I yelled out in pain.

"Fuck you," I cursed out as he gripped my hair and pulled me back onto my knees.

"Soon enough Isabella. However, I must admit I have had many a fantasy where you were on your knees in front of me, staring at me while you sucked on my cock. I think we'll wait till Cullen wakes up before we show him who you really belong to," he snarled out, followed by a long cackling laugh that made every inch of my body shiver in fear.

I watched in terror and trepidation as he moved a chair over from the small dining set and lifted Edward's heavy and limp body onto it, tying his hands and feet to the arms and legs of chair so that he couldn't move. I blinked my eyes slowly; the tears that had formed began to fall across my cheeks and down my chest as I stared at Edward, trying to see if he was seriously hurt. The blood gathered around his temple seemed to have dried and I was unable to see if his cut was large or not, but I had to remain hopeful that the small amount of blood that had gathered meant that his cut was simply superficial.

"This could have all been so easy Isabella. You could have just said yes when I asked you out back in college and we would have been so happy together," said Mike cheerfully as I began to wonder more about his purpose for tormenting me. Could it stem from my rejection of him all those years ago? "I saw you at a restaurant with some guy and I knew I had to have you. I did everything in my power to find you and when I did, you treated me like something you picked off of your shoe."

"I'm sorry," I muttered unconvincingly as he stopped in his spot and glared at me.

"You're sorry? You're… sorry?" he yelled out as I shuddered as his words got louder and angrier. "I don't want you to say you're sorry Isabella. I want you to say you love me and that you want to be with me too." For an instant I felt somewhat remorseful for how I treated him when I thought he was simply a classmate of mine. However, the fact that he had misread what I thought was me being friendly, for something a little more intimate, made me sick to my stomach. I didn't answer him and I think this made him angrier. Did he actually expect me to confess my love to him? Delusional, party of one.

I sat there for what seemed like ages, my legs falling asleep beneath my body and my arms growing tense and sore as Mike paced around the cabin, his gun now resting firmly in the waistband of his jeans. "This is taking too long," he muttered as he moved over towards Edward and pulled the gun out, holding it to his head.

"NO!" I screamed out loudly as Mike turned around to face me. "I'll do anything, please don't kill him," I begged as the tears started to come harder. I could go to therapy for years to overcome what Mike will do to me, but I couldn't handle a life without Edward in it.

I'd never given much thought to how I would die — though I'd had reason enough in the last few months — but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.

I would gladly give up my life and soul for Edward at this very moment.

"Your concern for Edward truly is touching," sighed Mike as he moved over to me and ran his cold hand down my cheek. "However, I wouldn't spend all this time preparing and thinking about my revenge on Edward solely to shoot him. I have bigger plans for him."

I shivered as I watched Mike move around the room slowly again and I wondered what the hell he had in mind. I was so fucking nervous about everything that could possibly be going through his mind that I began rubbing my wrists against the strands of rope holding me in place and they subsequently began to burn in pain. I winced and hoped that Mike couldn't see me struggling against my bindings.

I suddenly heard Mike move into the kitchen and turn on the tap; my eyes glued on his as he first grabbed a cup from the cupboard and then filled it as he walked over towards Edward.

"Gah," I heard Edward call out as he began spitting water out of his mouth after Mike had poured it over him. I felt a pang of relief to see that he was alright, but the look on his eyes when he saw me would be ingrained in me forever.

He looked… empty. As though seeing me like this had completely sucked out his soul. I tried to wink or something to assure him that I was doing alright and that things currently looked worse than they really were but Mike suddenly stood in front of him, hiding Edward from my view.

"Wakey wakey Cullen," cackled Mike as I heard Edward groan and the chair shift beneath his weight as he tried to move it. "Don't worry about Isabella. I've taken good care of her for you while you've been unavailable."

"If you touched a hair on her fucking head," Edward shouted out as I heard Mike laugh even harder than before.

"What will you do to me? You're tied to a fucking chair asshole," Mike retorted as he reached his arm back and punched Edward fiercely across the jaw. I heard Edward growl after he had gotten hit and Mike was laughing at him, apparently pleased at Edward's pain. "This was never how I meant any of this to go down. I was supposed to have had you months ago Isabella, but then this fucker had to go and screw everything up."

Mike finally moved out of the way as he rambled on about Edward and then Jasper moving into the apartment affected his plans and how he needed to get himself a partner in crime. "He was such a perfect patsy too. If it wasn't for that big oaf grabbing my hair, I would have been able to pin the entire thing on him. All the evidence pointed to Brady," he said with a smug laugh as Edward's eyes shot open in surprise, no doubt mimicking my exact expression. Brady. I never would have considered him as an associate of Mikes.

"He really was quiet helpful. He got into your truck for me, left the note in the mirror and even helped with the Halloween Costume. Fucker was even willing to hit you with a car just for some damned money. It's amazing the kind of things you can get desperate people to do for when you offer cash," laughed Mike as he threw his head back like a maniac and I noticed that Edward's arms were moving a little more freely. He was struggling against his bindings and doing a much better job than I was, seeing as all I had managed to do was get rope burn.

"I should have known you couldn't mastermind this entire thing on your own," Edward said snidely, trying to goad Mike into arguing with him. I couldn't understand why Edward would want to incur Mike's wrath until I noticed that Mike had stopped moving towards me and was now heading back to where Edward was seated. He just wanted to keep Mike away from me by any means necessary, even sacrificing himself.

"Don't for one second think that I had any help with any of this," said Mike as he did a little turn, his arms raised in the arm triumphantly. "I also didn't need any help with any of the other girls… including your virginal sister Charlotte." I heard Edward release a hiss of anger as I saw his hands grip the arm of the chair and his knuckles turn white as he held on to the chair for dear life.

"Don't fucking say her name to me you fucking coward," Edward shouted as his voice reverberated off the walls of the cabin. His anger was somewhat calming to me, probably because it reminded me that he was alive, safe and a fighter. "I told her not to go out with you. I told several girls not to go out with you actually," said Edward as he clearly remembered something from high school that he never mentioned to me before. "Is that why you targeted Charlotte, because I told Leah, Emily and Claire not to go out with you?"

Edward was seething as he spoke, finally understanding why Mike had pursued Charlotte even though she was two years younger than him. "She wanted it, you have no idea how much she begged me for it," slurred Mike cruelly as he began taunting Edward with more graphic details of the night he raped Charlotte and left her for dead at the park. I was trembling from his words and the cool air as I realized no one had tended to the wood stove in a while.

"Does hearing me talk about Charlotte excite you Isabella?" said Mike as he slithered towards me, clearly noticed that my nipples were now hard. "I never would that thought you were that kind of girl."

"It—'s col.. cold," I stammered out as I heard Edward growl in front of me, but I couldn't see him since Mike was obscuring my view yet again, most likely done on purpose.

"Toss another log on the fire Newton before we freeze to death and your psychotic plans get shot all to hell," yelled Edward angrily, once again drawing the ire of Mike who moved back over to him, backhanding him across the face as I recoiled in remorsefully. I shouldn't have said anything.

"I wouldn't want my girl to get cold now, would I?" said Mike as he moved across the room to the wood stove and opened up the heavy cast iron door before throwing a few logs in to keep us from catching hypothermia. I looked over at Edward, his eyes focused on mine as I noticed the red welt forming on his cheek. I suddenly felt Mike's hand grasp my hair tightly as he pushed me towards the floor, my ass raised in the air with my hands tied tightly behind me. I just prayed that the last image I would have of Edward wouldn't be one of him tied to a chair, struggling to get free as he watched Mike torment me. I could never life with myself if that happened.

**EPOV**

All I see is red. I am so fucking angry at Mike for everything he has unleashed on my life for the past six years, but I also am livid with myself for turning my back and letting my guard down. I easily weigh 50 pounds more than Mike, seemingly all muscle as I observe him putting more wood in the stove, but I stupidly let him overpower me and I am utterly helpless. Making everything worse is the fact that I am currently forced to watch him torment the girl I would easily give my life for at this very moment; at any moment in fact. I would do anything to spare her from what is sure to come at the hands of this maniac.

"You know Cullen, as much as I liked deflowering your sister and listening to her beg, it will be oh so sweeter to have my turn at Isabella here," he said with a sinister growl as he pulled at her hair again, yanking her head back from the floor before dropping it, her face hitting the ground as I struggled even more against the ropes that had me bound to the chair. Thankfully for me, Mike clearly wasn't a boy scout because his knots were not as tight I as expected them to be and after a few minutes of trying, they were beginning to loosen.

"She really does have a lovely ass, don't you think Edward?" said Mike as he was trying to goad me into freaking out at him. I caught Bella's gaze and noticed she had tears streaming down her face and I fought even more to free myself. I suddenly heard Mike groaning and when I looked up from Bella, I saw him kneeled behind her, his hands roaming all over her ass after he had pushed her skirt up and away from her.

"Don't fucking touch her," I yelled as Mike held onto her hips and I felt somewhat at ease that he still had his clothes on.

"Haven't I repeatedly told you that she is mine Edward?" he asked me as I narrowed my eyes and wondered how quickly I could reach the gun that was buried within the inside pocket of my leather jacket by the front door. Of course, this all hinged on me getting free from these fucking ropes. "I bet you haven't even taken her here have you Cullen?"

Mike's hands moved along Bella's ass again and I tried with all my might not to focus on what he was saying. All his words were simply that; words. He would never have her. I would rather die than let him violate her in any way. I might not have been able to protect Charlotte, but I would damn well go down in a blaze of glory to keep Bella as safe as I could. "I'll take your silence as a no. It will be oh so tight when I fuck her, making her forget all about you, making her beg for my cock," he said smugly as he ran his hand down her ass again, moving closer to her mound.

With one more tug of my hand, I realized I had almost completely freed them and was able to untie the ropes. Internally I was doing a little happy dance as I imagined beating the shit out of Mike in mere moments, but I still had one major problem; my legs were still tied to the damn chair and I needed a distraction. Mike couldn't see me doing this.

As if on cue, Mike suddenly stood from the floor and began tugging on his belt and my eyes grew wide in horror as I grabbed the rope currently grasped in my hand and slipped it behind my back as I tried to untie the bindings at my legs as quickly as possible. I knew exactly what he was planning to do and found myself fighting back the bile that was growing my throat as he looked down at Bella greedily. Thankfully, Mike was so engrossed in the thought that he was about to violate my girlfriend as he yanked down his pants that he never saw me coming.

I quickly coiled the ends of the rope around both my hands and lunged for him, wrapping the rope tight around his neck as I pulled him away from Bella. "I told you not to fucking touch her," I yelled as I tried to squeeze as hard as I could, but Mike managed to slip a hand between his neck and the rope and was tugging it away from him slowly. He was definitely stronger than I gave him credit for, I mused to myself as he suddenly yanked the rope away from me and turned around, his fist connecting with my jaw immediately.

I back up against the wall, my eyes trained on Mike as his pants came free of his body and I reach my hand to the nearby table, trying to find anything to shove in his fucking throat to kill him or at least incapacitate him. My fingers felt around aimlessly for a moment before Mike started to come towards me, his eyes darkened and narrowed and his smile smug. "I hated you in high school for being the big man on campus, but I will take extreme pleasure in taking Isabella away from you," he stated as I moved away from him, fuming at his words. How dare he even talk about her in my presence?

"Not even in your most fucked up fantasies will she ever be yours Newton," I growled at him as I slowly inched my way towards the front door. I could see my leather jacket out of the corner of my eye, unfortunately, with one not so sly glimpse, Mike was suddenly at my side, his fist meeting with my stomach and causing me to double over in pain. It was like he had bricks for fists all of a sudden and I blinked my eyes furiously as I caught the sight of the metal encasing his fingers; bloody knuckles. "You never could play fair could you?"

Mike punched me again in the gut causing me to cough a few times before I was able to stand up straight and defiant. "I never said this would be a fair fight Cullen. I'd do anything to keep Isabella as mine," he stated with a sinister cackle as I lunged towards him, pushing his body onto the hard wooden floor. I straddled him as I started moving my arms back at a constant pace, punching him across the jaw, face and head as hard and as often as I could, all the while my stomach hurting like crazy from the impact of his earlier punches. I was certain I had a few broken ribs at this point, but every single jab of pain was worth it for Bella.

I thought I had Mike incapacitated for a moment, so I glanced over to Bella who was now lying her side, breasts gutting out and shivering both from the cold that was still in the room and the fear of seeing me and Mike fighting to the death over her. I wanted to offer her some words of reassurance, but I had none. This was far from over and I had no idea how the hell it would end or if it would even end tonight. I reached for the poker for the wood stove and smacked it across Mike's head and I watched with an odd sensation of pleasure as his eyes closed and he fell into unconsciousness.

"Bella, are you alright baby?" I asked as I leaped off of Mike and ran towards her, eager to loosen her binds and hold her tight, assure myself that she was safe. "Did he do anything to you?"

"I'm fine physically Edward. Please untie me," she begged as I wiped the tears from her face and loosened her hands first, cringing as I saw the scratches and burns on her wrists from when she no doubt had struggled. I felt a sense of pride knowing that Bella hadn't given up on resisting him. "Are you alright?" she asked as I helped her to sit up slightly and I began to loosen the ropes which held her ankles together. I reached behind me to grab the blanket that was on the floor so that I could cover her up to keep her warm and that was when I saw Mike's lifeless body was gone.

"Don't fucking move," I growled to Bella as I stood up and ran towards the front door, grasping for my leather jacket and finding the gun I held in the inside pocket. I heard Bella gasp as she saw me pull it out, unaware that I had even brought it with us, but she quickly went back to untying her ankles and freeing herself. "Come out; come out wherever you are…"

"This isn't a game Edward," said Bella as she stood up beside me, the blanket tight around her half naked body as I pulled her close and placed a kiss on her temple.

"This is Mike's game and I'm ending it tonight," I said as I moved around the tiny cabin with her at my side. All the rooms looked empty and dark with no sign of Mike until we moved back into the living room from the bathroom and he suddenly pushed me against the wall as hard as he could, knocking the gun out of my hand. Mike's arm was pressed tightly against my throat, holding me to the wall as I heard Bella scrambling along the floor to find the gun in the darkness of the cabin.

"Oh no you don't bitch," called out Mike as he punched me a few quick times in the stomach and face before going after Bella. I heard her shriek as he got his hands onto her hair and was pulling her away from the gun, the blanket falling from her body as he dragged her back towards the couch. I moved as fast as I could, my sides aching from the additional blows as I watched him lift Bella up and toss her onto the couch, spreading her legs as she struggled and screamed, all the while he worked on pulling down his boxer shorts since he already lost his jeans earlier.

I was suddenly behind him, using all of my strength to pull him from Bella and toss him across the room, his back hitting against several pictures frames that covered the wall, broken glass and splintered wood falling around his body like snow.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the slate grey of the gun and scrambled towards it, my hands moving along the floor as I got onto my knees to pull it out of its hiding spot beneath the end table in the living room. As I moved to stand back up, the front door suddenly whipped open and I turned, pointing my gun at Emmett, who stood before me in a suit and his winter jacket, huffing and puffing, his entire body heaving breathlessly.

"No," I heard Bella shout out as my shoulder was suddenly burning hot. I reached my free hand up and touched it, my heart falling into my feet as I pulled my hand back and found blood covered my hand. I'd been shot in the shoulder and was fading fast and I dropped to my knees.

_I've never seen this kind of love  
The kind that won't wash away  
And then leave you in the dark  
I would die for you  
I would die for you  
_

I turned back to face Mike, who was still slumped on the ground, a devious smirk across his face and his gun clutched in his own hand. Everything moved in slow motion as I struggled to stand up, my hand extended in front of me.

"Don't… don't do it…" pleaded Emmett as I cocked the gun and stared at my tormenter. The guy who had ruined the past six fucking years of my life and the last year for the girl who I loved more than anything in the world. I didn't even think about it as I pulled the trigger and sank back to my knees, darkness surrounding me.

_I've never kissed a sweeter mouth  
I've never been swept away  
It's what dreams are made up of  
Don't you know I could not survive  
Without you in my life  
I would die for you  
I would die for you_

**A/N: The song mentioned is called 'I Would Die For You' by Canadian singer/ songwriter Jann Arden. Go youtube that mofo because it is so damned haunting. **

**MaggieMay14 would like you all to know that she will be leading the revolt if Edward doesn't make it. She's planning to go author hunting if something (else) bad happens, and unfortunately for me, she knows where I live!**

**Fic Rec time! I know I have great taste so go check out these bad boys:**

**Unraveled Knot by Twisted Coincidence**

**I Get Off by britpacksuccubus**

**The Screamers by KiyaRaven (totally f'in hilarious and smutty. I love it!)**


	32. I Need You So Much Closer

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews last chapter. If you happen to have 'transatlanticism' by Death Cab For Cutie hanging around on your computer or iPod, turn it on. I think it works brilliantly with this chapter.**

**All the stuff in italics happened back at the cabin and is a flashback, so I hope that makes sense. Lots of lovin to flightlessbird11 and MaggieMay14 my superfast and awesome beta!**

**If you need a good story to read until I update again, I highly recommend 'Reality Minus Expecations' by mjinsaspen. There's a link under my favorites. This update was delayed because I got so enthralled reading it. It's smuttastic and fantabulous!**

**As always, I don't own twilight, but I do have a lot of post it notes around my desk. Hazard of working from home I suppose.**

**BPOV**

As I ran through the hospital alongside Edward's gurney, I knew I looked like shit. My hair was damp from the snow and stuck to my face; I was wearing a pair of heels with some track pants I managed to pull on and Edward's leather jacket. That was it. It was all I was able to put together in such a short period of time.

"Miss, you can't go in there with them," said the kindly old nurse who held me back as they wheeled Edward into an emergency room and set to work on him. I stood outside the door, my arms wrapped tightly around my chest as I heard them talk about gunshot wounds, broken ribs and potential head trauma from his head hitting the hard wood floor when he passed out, both times. "Would you like me to show you to the waiting room?"

"No, I don't want to go to the fucking waiting room," I screamed out as several of the other nurses and doctors turned to watch my tirade. "I'm going to stand right here until someone tells me what the hell is going on. Page Dr. Cullen. Is he on call tonight?"

"I'll go check," said the nurse as she ran from my side to the nearest nurse's station. I suddenly heard the overhead announcement paging Edward's father and realized he must be in the hospital. He would tell me what was going on. No one told me anything as I sat in the helicopter next to Edward's failing body on our way to the hospital. The snowfall had cleared enough for them to manage a landing on the nearby road and even though the cops tried to get me to stay behind for questioning, I ignored them completely and got in the helicopter. Edward didn't leave my side and I wasn't about to leave his either.

"_Don't… don't do it…" I recalled Emmett begging as Edward pulled the trigger and shot Mike right in the chest. I watched as Edward sank to his knees before finally collapsing on the floor, a pool of blood forming quickly on his shoulder._

"_Go get some towels," called out Emmett as I ran from my spot on the floor and grabbed Edward's jacket to cover myself up with. I found a drawer full of dishtowels in the kitchen and brought them all to Emmett, who grabbed one and shoved it against Edward's wound. "Hold your hand there to stop the bleeding and press down hard."_

"_Please don't die baby," I said to him as I did as instructed by Emmett and watched as he walked over towards Mike's slumped over body. The entire cabin was oddly silent as Emmett crouched over his body and extended his hand to his neck to check for a pulse. My heart was beating out of my chest as I watched, terrified that Mike would reach his hand out and grasp Emmett, but perhaps I had seen too many horror movies in my time. _

"_He's gone," said Emmett as he moved over to join Edward and I. "Keep putting pressure on him. Jasper should be here soon," he said as I raised my eyes in confusion. The bullet was still lodged in his shoulder and I noticed his breathing was starting to get labored._

"_What are you doing here? How did you know to get here? Where's Jasper? Can you call an ambulance?" I had a million questions for Emmett and when he reached out to touch me on the shoulder to reassure me, I pulled away instinctively. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was worried it was happening all over again. Bella couldn't be touched._

"_Brady came to the apartment and confessed to us. Jasper and I made it up here. The girls called the police to let them know and kept Brady occupied until the cops could arrive. We met a park ranger when the Jeep got stuck about two miles down the road. Jasper should be here soon Bella," said Emmett as I looked up and saw only pity on his face. "I ran from the Jeep to get to you guys."_

"_Thanks Em," I said with a sigh as I leaned forward and kissed Edward on the forehead. "You can't leave me baby."_

"Bella? Is everything alright?" asked Carlisle as he walked over to me, his face covered in concern.

"It's Edward," I said as the tears finally started to pour down my face. I turned back towards the emergency room that Edward was in and Carlisle instantly knew. "I don't know how he is." Carlisle moved graceful yet urgently around the hallway talking to various nurses before finally asking me to wait as he headed into the room. I heard him yelling something about surgeries before he finally came out and pulled out his cell phone, impatiently pacing around outside the room.

"Esme, please get down here immediately. Edward's been admitted… No, I'm not going to tell you over the phone, please just get here and have them page me," said Carlisle as I overheard him talk to his wife.

"Do you need to get looked at dear?" asked the kindly nurse who came back to check up on me. "It looks like you have some bruising on your face.

"I'll look at her Ingrid," said Carlisle as he led me down the hallway to a small exam room. "Care to tell me how my son ended up with a gunshot wound to his shoulder?" I hopped up on the small table as Carlisle moved his hands up to my face and I flinched away from his touch. "I can't fix you if I don't know if anything else is wrong there Bella."

"It doesn't hurt," I said as he sat down in a small chair and slumped his shoulders. "Edward and I went away for Valentine's Day. It was a setup, Mike found us, they fought and then Mike shot Edward." Carlisle perked his head up slightly and listened as I spoke. "Edward shot Mike and killed him…. Is Edward going to die?" I asked quietly as Carlisle started to rub his face in his hands.

"Honestly, I don't know Bella. All I know is they need to operate to get the bullet out and also to relieve some of the swelling on his brain. He took two hits to the head according the doctor I spoke to. Is that right?" I nodded my head and buried my face in my hands, letting the tears overwhelm me.

"I can't lose him Dr. Cullen." Carlisle reached his hand out to touch mine and I pulled away, but not on purpose. I just couldn't do it. In an effort to soothe me, Carlisle began telling me stories about Edward's childhood; how he once ate a worm on a dare and threw it up minutes later when he was six, how he loved to watch Jem and the Holograms with Charlotte on Saturday mornings but never wanted anyone to know and how he loved to play the piano with his mother. The more he talked about him, the more I cried.

"Bella…" I heard my voice being called loudly and stuck my head out of the small exam room, to see Rosalie and Alice running around the ER frantically looking for me.

"Holy fuck, there you are," cursed Rosalie as she ran forward and pulled me into a huge hug, Alice latching to both of us. "Emmett called and asked us to rush down here with a change of clothes after he told us everything that had happened. The boys will be here soon with the cops."

"Thanks," I said with a sigh as I accepted the bag and stepped back into the examination room to change. Rosalie had brought a pair of yoga pants, a white t-shirt and Edward's favorite sweatshirt. I put it up to my nose and greedily inhaled his scent, which made me fall to the floor and start crying again. I hadn't even managed to get dressed when Carlisle, Rose and Alice suddenly burst in, concerned about me. "I can't live without him."

_As the blood started seeping through the dishtowel, Jasper suddenly burst through the door with two police officers on his trail. "What happened?" he asked as he looked over the scene and was instantly horrified._

"_Mike attacked them both and then shot Edward, who managed to kill Mike with a good shot to the chest. We need to get Edward to a hospital; can we get an ambulance out here?" asked Emmett of the police officer who was now talking into his walkie talkie. I heard something about critical injury and then he walked outside for a moment. _

"_Do you think they can get one here? The snow is pretty deep?" I asked nervously as I continued to stroke Edward's hair. I knew I wasn't doing any good reassuring him, but I felt better just touching him._

"_If they won't do anything, Jazz and I will go strap the snow chains on the Jeep and drive him back to Seattle ourselves," said Emmett fiercely as I felt Jasper try to put his hand on my shoulder and I cowered away._

"_Please don't" I said with a sigh as I fought back the tears that were already forming. _

"_We've ordered a helicopter for your guy there," said the officer as he pointed down at Edward and assessed the situation. "There's no way an ambulance will be able to drive through the roads, but we can get a copter to land in the space on the road thanks to the snow plow we've ordered up from Barco. We should have your guy out of here in about fifteen minutes," he said as I glowered at him for a moment and then turned back to Edward._

"_Did you hear that baby? We're gonna get you back to Seattle really soon and things will be all good. The doctors will stitch you up and then I'll take good care of you. I have just the outfit to make you feel better," I said sweetly as I kissed his temple and continued to press against his wound._

"_So, are you kids gonna tell me what happened in here tonight?" asked the police officer._

I felt myself being picked up from the ground and placed back on the small table, my body shuddering as Carlisle helped me. When I was finally in place and somewhat calmed down, he anxiously backed away from me. His name was paged on the overhead speaker system and he ran from the room, no doubt to meet up with his wife. "Can we help you get dressed sweetie?" asked Alice as I simply nodded my head and they helped peel Edward's jacket from my shoulders. Within moments I was completely dressed in the clothes they had brought for me. I carried Edward's jacket around, clinging to it like a security blanket as the girls each held my hand and we walked down the hallway and back towards the emergency room, but Edward wasn't there anymore.

"Where the fuck is he? Why didn't anyone tell me they had moved him?" I screamed out angrily as the nurses around me cowered slightly.

"He's gone into surgery Bella," said Carlisle as I noticed Esme crying at his side. "Why don't we all go to the waiting room? Rosalie, would you and Alice mind getting us some coffee?" Just after the girls nodded their heads in agreement, Jasper and Emmett rushed into the emergency room breathlessly. Jasper looked completely frazzled and Emmett's white dress shirt was covered in Edward's blood. I felt physically ill. Watching the two couples reunite with their other half didn't make me feel any better either. Why couldn't Edward run into the room right now and sweep me into a huge hug? Why couldn't it be easy? It was never easy for me.

I moved towards a plastic chair in the far corner of the room and sat down. My knee bounced up and down nervously as I watched doctors and nurses walk by, hoping that one of them had some news about Edward, but no one ever came over to talk to us.

"How are you doing dear?" asked Esme as I lifted up my head from staring at my shoes. Had I been so unobservant that I didn't notice her sit down beside me? Apparently so.

"Have we heard any news yet? Don't you think we should have heard something… anything by now?" I asked her as she looked at me sympathetically.

"It's only been an hour Bella. I'm sure Carlisle can make arrangements for you if you would like to go and lay down," she said as she patted me gently on the back, almost motherly, and I didn't move. I turned my head slowly, feeling slightly like Regan in the Exorcist who was about to spew her puke. However, for unlucky Esme, my puke came out as miserable words.

"No. I don't want to go lay down. I want to know what the hell is going on with Edward. I don't need sleep. I don't need food and I don't need coffee. I need Edward," I shouted out as Esme moved her hands from me and turned away. I felt like a complete and utter bitch for the way I was acting, but I couldn't help it. I needed to know what was going on. "I'm going for a walk."

"I'll go with you," said Alice as she jumped up from the seat beside Jasper excitedly.

"No thanks."

I wandered through the halls of the hospital, giving indignant glares to the people who looked at my messy clothes, tear stained face and sandal covered feet. I didn't give a shit what they thought about my appearance at this very moment. I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts and Edward's leather jacket, which I had now put on over top of his sweatshirt. I was slightly warm with all the layers, but I didn't much care, I just liked feeling closer to Edward.

Almost half an hour after I left the waiting room, I found myself standing in front of the big picture window of the maternity ward looking at all the innocent newborn babies. Three of them were sleeping and two others, both girls, were staring up wide eyed at the nurses before them.

"One of those yours?" asked a lovely old lady who walked up to me. She was dressed in a hospital robe and was using a walker.

"Did you need to sit down?" I asked as I pointed to the chairs against the wall, directly across from the window.

"No dear, my doctor insists I need to walk and stand more often. When you're in a hospital, you tend to get confined to those horrible beds," she said gently as I nodded my head at her. "So, which one is yours?"

"None of them."

"Friends' children? Were you made an aunt today, perhaps?" she inquired as I shook my head again and looked back down at the comfortable babies laying in their bassinets.

"Nope. I was just tired of sitting in the waiting room so I decided to take a walk. My boyfriend is in surgery right now and it's not looking really good," I admitted as she reached her tiny hand out to me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Have faith my dear. Everything happens for a reason and if something should happen to your love, just know that god had a different plan in mind for both of you," she said supportively as I looked at her wide eyed and somewhat frustrated.

"If god knows what is good for him, he won't separate us. We're like… I don't know how to describe us," I said as I faltered at what I wanted to say.

"Star-crossed lovers, meant to be, perfect for each other…" she suggested sweetly as I nodded my head.

"He's my destiny and my life. I was basically a shell of my former self before he came along and he made everything right again. I can't make it through the day without him," I admitted as I felt her hand rest against mine, which was currently flat against the window.

"Well then, I don't think god will take him away from you then. Did you and your boyfriend discuss having children?" she asked curiously as I shook my head slightly.

"We both said we were in for the long haul and he wanted everything from me. I'd like one eventually, but my life is a bit in turmoil lately," I said with a sigh.

"Mrs. Stewart, what are you doing way over here?" asked a young looking doctor who came over and gripped her gently by the elbow. "I know I said you should take a walk, but I didn't mean you should do five miles around the hospital."

"Well Dr. Horton, for the record, I feel very good. Perhaps this young woman's energy is rubbing off on me," she said as she winked in my direction.

"I hope she hasn't been interrupting you," said the doctor as I shook my head easily.

"Not in the least. Mrs. Stewart and I are getting along wonderfully. She is quite a lovely woman," I admitted as she winked at me again and started heading back in the direction she came from.

"Don't forget dear, it's all part of god's plan," she said as she turned a corner and disappeared from sight. I took one look at the babies and then sat in the chairs across from the window, my head resting in my hands as started sobbing again and inwardly cursing god for trying to take Edward away from me.

_The helicopter was buzzing around overhead of the cabin as Emmett talked to the cops about the situation he walked in on when he arrived at the cabin. He explained calmly that Edward shot Mike in self defense and that Mike had taken the first shot, hitting Edward in the shoulder. The officers from Barco wrote down their notes as I continued to keep pressure on Edward's shoulder and tried to soothe him. "When we leave here, we're going to take a real vacation baby. One of those white, sandy beaches where I spend all my time in a tiny bikini. You'd love that wouldn't you honey?" _

"_Yeah, he would love that Bella," said Jasper, as he stood behind me. "Bella, the helicopter landed and the paramedics are coming in with a stretcher for him."_

"_It's about fucking time," I complained as I heard the footsteps through the snow of the paramedics as they came closer. I moved out of the way when they arrived, but remained close to Edward's side as I watched them work. "He's hit his head twice on the floor and suffered through countless punches to his face and ribs. I think there were even brass knuckles involved," I said calmly to the paramedic who was working on Edward first._

"_We're going to get him to Seattle as soon as we can ma'am," he said genuinely. I wanted to ask him how bad Edward looked, what his chances of survival were and if they had seen worse gunshot wounds, but I didn't really want to know the honest answers, so I kept my mouth shut and followed their every movement._

_They put a neck brace on him to start with and they took his blood pressure, kept their weight on his wound and before I knew it, they were lifting him onto the bright orange stretcher and carrying him out the door of the cabin. I followed closely and took one quick look back to see them closing the black body bag which now carried Mike's lifeless form. He deserved a lot worse than the treatment he was getting, I thought to myself as I ran to catch up to the paramedics._

"_Okay Bella, you can come with Jasper andmeI. The Jeep is working just fine now and the snow chains are on," said Emmett fiercely as he grabbed my elbow and I shook myself from his grasp._

"_I want to go in the helicopter," I said sternly as they lifted Edward up and slid his limp body inside._

"_Come with us Bella, you need some rest and you can get it in the Jeep," added Emmett as I looked up at him with narrowed eyes._

"_I. Am. Going. In. The. Helicopter."_

"_It's fine man, there's room for her," said the paramedic who was now climbing into the helicopter. I nodded at Emmett and Jasper, who assured me they would be following close behind after they talked to the cops. I had agreed to give my statement to Captain Monahan when he arrived at the hospital, which was a relief to me. I wasn't ready to talk about it just yet._

I'm not ready to talk about it now either. "Hi Bella," Captain Monahan said genuinely as I walked back towards the waiting room, almost an hour after I had left it. I nodded at him and looked towards Esme, hoping for some sort of news.

"Nothing yet Bella," she said stoically as I walked back towards my seat in the far corner and Captain Monahan came to join me.

"I suppose you are ready to take my statement huh?" I asked as I sat down and he took the seat across for me.

"Yeah, I kind of need to get it done. I know what McCarty told the Barco cops, but unfortunately that only covers the last few minutes. We have Brady down at the station, in a holding cell. Officer Fraser questioned him and he quickly confessed to helping Mike. So, can you tell me what happened to you and Edward, Bella?" he asked calmly as I looked down at my hands, which were wrapped tensely around each other.

I started from the beginning and told him about how Brady recommended the cabin to us, how we went and had a wonderful night until Mike walked in and knocked Edward out. I explained to him how Mike tied us up, tortured us and almost raped me until Edward got free and managed to tackle him. I cringed continually as I mentioned to Captain Monahan about Mike attacking Edward with bloody knuckles and then shooting him in the shoulder, only to have Edward shoot Mike before finally collapsing on the floor in front of me.

"Well, it seems to be a clear cut case of self defense. We'll have to question Edward when he gets out of surgery, but it seems like both cases should be considered closed very soon," said Monahan as he tried to pat my hand but I pulled it back defensively.

The moment Monahan stood to leave, two doctors and a nurse came in and immediately walked over to Carlisle and Esme. I jumped up to join them, hopeful that we would be hearing some news on Edward's condition.

"We were able to get the bullet out and control the bleeding, but Edward lost a lot of blood," explained the first doctor, who I would later learn was Doctor Sampson. "Our main concern was also the swelling of his brain from the traumatic brain injury."

"Is he awake?" I asked as I interrupted him impatiently.

"No, he's not awake right now Miss. We were able to relieve some of the pressure by removing a contusion that he has suffered as a result of the falls he took. We've moved him to the ICU where they will continue to monitor his progress. I have to say, he is a very strong man. I wish I could give a more definite prognosis about his recovery, but we really won't know much until he wakes up," finished Dr. Sampson as he shook Carlisle's outstretched hand and moved to leave.

"What room is he in?" I pleaded with the doctor before he had turned around.

"He's in 207, just down the hall. Only two visitors in his room at a time please," he said politely as I nodded my head and ran like the wind down the hallway until I reached his room. I didn't care that there were two nurses inside with him, I had to see him.

My heart broke as I sat down beside his bed and took his hand in mine. There were tubes all over him, gauze wrapped around his shoulder and his head, and machines were beeping casually all around me. He looked utterly broken.

"How is he doing?" I asked one of the nurses hopefully.

"It's a little too soon to tell really. He's stable, which is excellent, and he made it through surgery well, but the next forty eight hours will be difficult," she said sweetly as she finished marking something in his chart and left me alone with him.

"Hey baby. The doctors and nurses said you made it through the surgery really well. I'm so proud of you," I said as the tears started to fall again, this time all over his hand, which I leaned down and kissed to take away my tears. "I need to thank you for protecting me. I know it's not much, but I love you so much Edward. Please don't leave me."

The next twenty four hours were a blur of arguments and visitors. Carlisle convinced the hospital to allow me to stay with Edward throughout the day in order to soothe me. I had fought with almost every single nurse that had come into the room and insisted I leave for a little while. I was pissing off the nurses and the other patients, so it was decided to just ignore me and pretend I was a piece of immovable furniture in the room.

Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie flitted about during this time, bringing me food, clothing and comfort. Esme and Carlisle were being as supportive as possible and Emmett was controlling the press who wanted to talk to me about the entire sordid tale. I never talked to anyone but Edward though.

After having a particularly heinous nightmare that Sunday night about Edward not being able to get free and Mike actually attacking me while Edward was forced to watch, I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around the room and the entire hospital was quiet and cold, so I climbed up onto Edward's bed, moving his arm to wrap around me and I curled up to him slightly. I would probably get kicked out of his room permanently for this stunt, but I didn't care. I rested my head against his chest, glad that his wound was on the right side of his shoulder and hoped I wasn't hurting him. Then again, he was so drugged up, he might not even notice.

The moment I closed my eyes after I wrapped him around me, I felt whole again. It was like everything that happened in the past few days just evaporated before me. "Please wake up baby. I can't do this without you. I love you," I murmured quietly as I tried to fall back asleep, hoping that my nightmares would come again. Before I even had a chance to close my eyes, I felt Edward's body stir slightly beside mine.

"I… I love… I love you too Bella."

**A/N: Don't be mad, but I am not sure when I will update next. Should be within the next 3-5 days, but don't go all ape shit on me if I don't. At least he's not dead right?? That should count for something.**


	33. A Lack of Color

**A/N: Okay… time to be envious ladies. Not only are me and my Beta seeing Joshua Radin in Toronto in a few weeks. Three days later we are seeing the Kings of Leon in concert too… I know, you hate me. I hope this chapter makes up for part of it.**

**Remember, only a few more chapters to go. I have a new story in the works and the moment I get 50 reviews on this bad boy, for this chapter of course, I will post Chapter 1 of the new story, 'The Resolution'. No, this is not the collab I am doing with flightlessbird11, she's been on vaca and holding up the entire process.**

**Thanks again to my usual crew, especially my beta MaggieMay14. Big shout out to GreenEyedGirl17 who pimped 'American Boy' on her last chapter of Falling for You. If you have not been reading that story, you are so missing out on some greatness! Her new story 'Illegal Contact' with footballward looks to be just as promising.**

**As always, I don't own Twilight, but I do have three tickets to see the Kings of Leon with Margaret and Christina! **

**BPOV**

"_I… I love… I love you too Bella."_

The words spun through me like a rainbow bursting through the clouds as I blinked repeatedly and turned my body a bit on the bed to see his face. His eyes were closed when I looked up at him and I started to think I was imagining him speaking to me, until I reached up and touched his cheek, his eyes fluttering as he felt my cool touch.

"You're awake," I said quietly as I moved to get off of the bed and grab a nurse to let them know he had woken, but I felt Edward try to tighten his grip on me. His strength clearly wasn't built up yet, but I stayed beside him and kissed his temple tenderly. My fingers unconsciously stretched to run their hands through his hair, forgetting for a moment that it was currently wrapped in gauze after his surgery. "I missed you."

"I mi… missed you… too," he said slowly as he moved his hand slightly so that he could touch mine. I intertwined our fingers gently, making sure that I was being as careful as possible and not causing any additional pain to him. After a few minutes of sitting together in silence, me listening to his breathing, Nurse Cathy strolled in with a frown on her face.

"Bella, get out of his bed," she scolded me as I flipped her the middle finger. Thankfully, she and I had gotten on good terms in the past few hours, so she simply laughed at me as opposed to calling security on my ass, which most of the other nurses would have done. A lot of the nurses that had come through Edwards's room in the past few days had frowned upon me being with him, simply because it broke protocol. They weren't keen on the fact that I was being treated special, but I didn't give a shit. Cathy, however, was one of the few that didn't mind the intrusion and thought it was best for Edward's recovery if I stayed close by. This was why I liked her.

"He's awake Cathy. I think he might want to kick your ass if you make me get out of his bed," I said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and moved over to Edward to check his vitals.

"I see this Bella. Can you go tell Nurse Ellen outside that he has woken and ask her to page his doctor," she asked sweetly as she pulled out his chart and wrote a few things down. "Are you going to do that today?" she asked as I stayed lying beside Edward and finally let out a low huff.

"Fine then, I'll just do your job for you," I said with a sigh as I pulled myself off of Edward's bed and headed towards the door. "You're lucky I like you Cathy."

Half an hour later Edward had already been visited by his doctor and I was sitting patiently at his bedside. I had called his parents after having the nurses page Dr. Thompson for us and they were thrilled to hear he had woken up. Unfortunately, they also insisted on coming to the hospital to see him, which I wasn't sure a good idea. I was trying to alleviate his stress, but the moment Esme and Carlisle walked through the door of his hospital room, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. At least I was smart enough to give Edward a heads up and let him know they were coming.

"You gave us quite the scare," said Esme as she casually strolled over to his bedside and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not," replied Edward caustically as I narrowed my eyes at him slightly, willing him to play nice with his parents. "As long as she's safe, I don't care how hurt I am." I smiled gently towards his parents, whom I had managed to grow closer with over the past few days of waiting in the hospital. The more time I spent with Esme, the more I found that she reminded me of my own mother and even though it brought back many horrific memories, it was also very comforting to have a mother figure nearby.

"It's all good," said Carlisle supportively as he patted Edward's leg gently.

"You've been spending too much time with Emmett," I said with a laugh at Carlisle who simply shrugged his shoulders after I made fun of his comment.

"Yeah well, he knows a good sandwich shop nearby, and I couldn't resist going with him for lunch yesterday," laughed Carlisle as I looked over at Edward, who simply glowed with confusion. "Yes Edward, we all get along now. Even your mother and Bella are friendly. Practically making appointments for spa days."

"I wouldn't go that far Carlisle," I replied with a wink. "However, I no longer want to smother her with a pillow.

"How long was I out for?" asked Edward with a raised eye brow as we all laughed at him for a moment before turning serious again.

"It's very early Sunday morning. You had your surgery late Friday night," explained Carlisle genuinely. He then sat on the edge of Edward's bed and told him all about his injuries and the surgery. One of the nurses came in when he was done to redress the wound on his shoulder and check all of his vitals. "This one barely left your room," added Carlisle as he pointed over to me, resting in a chair in the corner with my legs pulled up to my chest.

"No where I needed to be," I said with a chuckle as Edward motioned with his hand for me to come closer to him. Against the wishes of Carlisle and the nurse, I climbed onto the bed and nuzzled into his side as he kissed the top of my head.

"I hate to bring up a touchy subject… but where's Mike?" Edward asked nervously as Carlisle and Esme both looked at me expectantly. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself before finally speaking. Even though he was gone, the nightmares he had caused will undoubtedly leave me in therapy with Dr. Anderson for a long time, especially since with the exception of Edward, I can no longer stand the touch of any male.

"Umm… he's in the city morgue as far as I know. You shot him just to the left of his heart and hit a major artery or something like that; he bled out quickly," I muttered tentatively, unsure of how Edward would take the news that he had taken someone else's life.

"Good. Fucking Bastard deserves that and much worse," said Edward coolly.

Esme and Carlisle stayed with us for a little bit longer, waiting until Dr. Thompson returned to check on Edward's status and let us all know the current prognosis. He wasn't going to be allowed out of the hospital for the next week or two, and of course we were supposed to take everything easy, but the fact that he was awake and completely coherent was an excellent sign. Once everyone else had left, I curled up in the chair next to Edward's bed, his hand interlocked into mine, and I slept better than I had in days.

The later that morning, we were woken by the nurses milling around in Edward's room, checking in on him. I sent a quick text to Rosalie and Alice to let them know that Edward was awake and doing well, and as expected they both texted back that they would get to the hospital as soon as they could. I texted Alice once more begging for a change of clothes since I was still in what she brought me on Friday night. Of course, when she arrived with most of my closet, I realized I should have been more specific in what I wanted.

I stumbled awkwardly into the bathroom to wash up and get changed just as Captain Monahan showed up to see Edward. "Glad to see you are up and about man," said Monahan as I caught him and Edward shake hands before I closed the door. I listened carefully, while getting dressed, to Edward give his official statement to Monahan about what happened at the cabin. Edward went into graphic detail about the attempted attacks and subsequent fight between him and Mike, and every single word he uttered made me cringe in fear.

_Knock knock_

"I'm almost done," I said nervously as I yanked a long sleeved t-shirt over my head and gathered up all my old clothes from the floor, shoving them in the duffel bag Alice had brought with her. When I opened the door, I came face to face with the pixie herself who was clutching a large coffee for me.

"We're going for a walk," she said sweetly as I looked over at Edward who was still talking to Captain Monahan. I shot her an irritated glance but she never gave me a chance, grasping me by the elbow and pulling me out of the room as she said goodbye to everyone else in the room.

We wandered silently through the hallway until we reached a small secluded corridor with no one milling about. "So…"

"Could you be any more cryptic?" I asked in frustration as I took a sip of my coffee and waited impatiently for her to say something else.

"How are you doing? None of this bullshit 'I'm fine' mumbo jumbo you have been telling everyone. It's just me, so tell me… what's going on in that crazy little head of yours?" she said as I leaned back against the wall and sunk to the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest. I rested my coffee down on the ground beside me and buried my head in my hands."It's okay for you to cry. Edward's going to be fine, so you don't have to be strong for both of you anymore."

"I can't stop thinking about it Alice," I admitted ruefully as the tears I had been holding back for the past few days finally came forth. "The moment I close my eyes I see Mike shooting Edward or vice versa. Sometimes I see Edward not getting free and Mike raping me while I Edward looks on completely mortified, and then he doesn't want me anymore."

"None of that happened though Bella. Edward looks at you with more love than he did before," said Alice with a sigh as she sat beside me on the floor and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to her in a hug. "You blame yourself don't you? Is this why you are hardly eating?"

"I eat… and wouldn't you blame yourself? I mean fuck, ever since I met Edward he's been this completely crass jackass who I can't help but love more than anything in the world, but all I do is cause him heartache. He's lying in a hospital bed with a bullet wound to the shoulder, three broken ribs and head trauma because of me," I yelled out to her as a nurse appeared at the end of the hall and asked us to keep our voices down. I shrugged my shoulders at her and when she turned around, I quickly flipped her off and continued to scowl.

"None of that shit is your fault though Bells, it's Mike's fault," added Alice as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"It's my fault for getting involved with him in the first place," I retorted as Alice grimaced at me and then punched me in the arm.

"If you want to get all technical up in this bitch, it's all my fault for insisting that we get a male roommate," said Alice angrily as I looked at her dumbfounded. "See, that's how I am looking at you right now. Like you are fucking crazy," she added as I cracked a slight smile. "Just know that none of this is your fault. Everything happened because Mike is a delusional fuckwad. Now, let's go call Dr. Anderson and get you an appointment for tomorrow because you need like four hours on her damn couch."

**EPOV**

Two long fucking weeks in the hospital and I was finally at home. I was going stir crazy in there, especially after Bella headed back to work. My dad would stop in during his shifts and we would chat for a bit but it was always about random crap, never anything important. Bella would arrive like clockwork every weekday at six o'clock with some sort of meal that the lovely (and I use that word loosely) nurses would always get mad about. I thought Shelia, my Tuesday night nurse, was going to have a coronary when Bella showed up with some greasy burgers for dinner. I of course, greedily ate them as though it was my last meal and spent the following hour kissing her to thank her.

When I got home on the Friday afternoon, Bella was off at her usual therapy appointment and Jasper had picked me up from the hospital. She had begun seeing Dr. Anderson twice a week since the 'incident' and was picking up shifts whenever she could at Pure to help finance the costs, which concerned me. After Jasper helped me get comfortable on the couch, he immediately filled me in about Bella's life away from the hospital for the past two weeks.

"I'm seriously considering an intervention," he said with a weak smile as I looked at him in curiosity, not really aware of everything that had been going on.

"She doesn't eat when she's here, which is very rare, but when she is here all she wanted to do is be with you. Haven't you noticed she lost like ten pounds already? The girl weighs like 110 soaking wet and she's dropping weight like a contestant on 'The Biggest Loser'. It probably doesn't help that her therapist bills are mounting and she can't afford it," explained Jasper as I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. "Don't even get me started on the screaming and the nightmares."

"Why hasn't she said anything about this shit?" I inquired, as my voice was raised way too high for my liking. I was suddenly very pissed that she hadn't confided in me about the repercussions that had plagued her since the night at the cabin. We were supposed to be honest with each other, and now it felt like we were back to square one.

"Would you tell your hospital bound girlfriend your problems?" asked Jazz as I shrugged my shoulders involuntarily, giving him the answer he was looking for. "Yeah, that's what I thought. She was trying to prevent you from stressing about everything so that you could recover quicker and I know you would do the same for her."

I leaned my head back against the couch and began to see the signs of her downhill slide. She had been attentive at the hospital and didn't look tired at all, but she also never wanted to leave me at night to come back to the apartment. When she brought me meals, there was never anything for her, she always claimed she had already eaten and I simply ate up her words as the truth.

"I don't think we should confront her," I admitted anxiously as Jasper looked at me with wide eyes. "I don't want to make things worse. I'll talk to her in private tonight after dinner."

As if on cue, there was a loud knock on our front door and I knew my parents had arrived. When they found out I was getting home on Friday, Bella invited them over for Chinese food with us and she was supposed to pick it up on her way home from therapy. I grabbed my cell phone that Bella had replaced for me while I was in the hospital and sent her a quick text to let her know that they had arrived as Jasper answered the door.

"Hey there Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," said Jasper cordially as he let them into the apartment and offered to take their coats.

"How many times do we have to remind you to call us Esme and Carlisle?" asked my mother with a wide grin as she slipped her coat off and handed it to Jazz.

"No can do Mom. The politeness is ingrained in him, good luck getting him to break it," I said from my spot on the couch where I was taking up 90 percent of it.

"My mother taught me to always be respectful of my elders," said Jasper simply as my mother glared at him like she was trying to kill him with her death glare.

"Thanks for making us feel old as hell Jasper," added my father as he moved to take a seat on the love seat, my mother following close behind him.

"No offence meant," replied Jasper, his expression showing complete regret as I started to laugh at their interaction. Unfortunately, laughing made me ribs start to hurt again, so I quickly shut that shit off.

"Is Bella home yet?" asked my mother as she glanced around the apartment, looking for her.

"No. She has therapy on Friday's with Dr. Anderson and probably will be back within fifteen or twenty minutes. She's picking up dinner on her way home," I added as they both looked at me expectantly. "What's going on?"

"We were hoping to discuss this with just you," said my father as he looked over at Jasper, who quickly took the hint and stepped out of the room. "Your mother and I wanted to discuss a business proposition with you."

"I will not smuggle drugs for you, dad," I said with a nervous laugh, unsure of what the hell they could want from me. My mother worked in design and my father was a doctor, how on earth could they be suggesting some sort of business between us when all I really knew how to do was make drinks and play guitar and piano.

"Nice try Edward. A few months ago your mom and I bought minority stake in Pure," he said as I dropped my jaw and looked at them incredulously. "It's actually been an excellent investment since Marcus changed it from a dance club. Anyways, he wants out and has offered us the rest of the club at a reasonable price."

_Holy Fuck_. My first instinct was to be mad at my parents for infiltrating my life, but then I started to wonder why the hell Marcus wanted out of the club in the first place. He had always seemed so invested and in love with the place, fuck he even had sex in the damned offices on a regular basis. All I could wonder was why?

"What are you suggesting?"

"Your mother and I are seriously considering buying the place and we wanted you to run it. We don't know if this is something you would be interested in since we know music is really where your heart lies, but there is no reason why you can't perform there on a regular basis," said Carlisle as I looked at him, my face awash in complete shock.

"When?"

"As soon as you are healthy enough of course. Marcus is hoping to be out of the club before the summer, so that gives you a couple of months. We don't expect a decision immediately," started my mother cheerfully as I interrupted her.

"Good, cause I need to talk to Bella about this," I said as suddenly the door flew open and there she stood, her hair soaking wet from the rain that had moved into the city in the afternoon and two bags of Chinese food clutched tightly in her hands.

"Umm… hi," she said sweetly as I moved to stand up and help her but my mother rested her hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Rest Edward, I can assist Bella," said my mother sweetly as I nodded my head at her.

As Bella ran to our bedroom to get freshened up, my mother started to put everything on the counter buffet style for dinner. Alice finally came home from work and joined us just as Bella came out of the room in a pair of tight yoga pants and one of my old t-shirts; I couldn't take my eyes off of her, but that was because I knew she was hiding her weight loss beneath my oversized shirts. I watched tentatively as Jasper and Alice began talking secretively near the dining room table and I overheard her ask him if he had talked to me. Alice was obviously concerned about Bella too, but my welcome home dinner was not exactly the place to discuss our issues.

The rest of the night was very relaxed. We enjoyed dinner, although I noticed Bella was pushing her food around on her plate, rather than actually eating. My parents left around nine and it was actually nice to talk to them normally and when I talked to my father about the possibility of accessing my trust fund, he was surprisingly receptive. We agreed to talk about it when I called to let them know about the club and then Bella walked them out as Jasper helped me to the bedroom.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in days," sighed Bella as she climbed into bed beside me a few minutes later. "I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up and bring you home from the hospital."

"It's okay Bella. It was nice to spend some time with Jasper alone today. Sure, he tried to hit on me a few times and mentioned something about us and a sex swing, but it was okay," I said with a laugh that was followed by a grimace as my ribs ached again.

"I'll break his fingers tomorrow so he keeps his hands off of you," she said sweetly as she yanked off her yoga pants and then climbed under the covers beside me.

"Umm… so my parents told me some interesting news tonight," I began to say as I glanced over at Bella who was looking at me with wide eyes, waiting for me to continue. "They were the private investors in Pure a few months ago."

"No shit?" she sputtered as I smiled at her.

"Yeah and apparently Marcus wants out, they want to buy the rest of it and they want me to run the show," I said stoically as Bella's face was suddenly covered in a huge smile.

"That's great. I mean, if that is something that you want to do, then that's awesome."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, it might cut into your band time but you guys could make it work. Then again I guess it's all kind of on hold since your bassist is in jail, but I'm sure you can find someone else and continue on," she said genuinely as I turned a bit and kissed her temple softly.

"Do you really think I can do it?" I asked worriedly as she nodded her head eagerly. "Will you do something for me if I take over the bar?"

"You name it baby."

"You need to eat Bella. I don't know why you have stopped or whatever, but it's obvious and you need to eat and talk to Dr. Anderson about everything," I said calmly as she hopped out of the bed and looked at me angrily. My eye grew wide when her shirt moved up over her torso slightly and I could see her pale and disappearing stomach.

"You have no idea what I am going through," she stammered at me as I struggled to stand from the bed to confront her. "The thoughts, the nightmares, the lack of sleep."

"I have no idea? I fucking shot a man to death in order to protect us and you think you are the only one going through nightmares? You don't think I see Mike's face every night when I close my eyes? You don't think I see him about to rape you? I didn't have to shoot him. I could have let him live and he would face a worse life while rotting away every day in jail, but I didn't think he even deserved to breathe the air we breathe, so I pulled the trigger," I admitted to her anxiously. She seemed to lighten up a bit, but the look in her beautiful brown eyes was still one of fear. "We're in this together Bella."

"What do you want from me?" she asked as her eyes filled with tears.

"I want to go see Dr. Anderson with you," I said genuinely as she sat down on the edge of the bed and I sat beside her, unable to wrap my arm around her shoulder due to my wound. "I think we should both have individual sessions and maybe one together. We need to work through all of this if we want to move on."

"We can't afford that Edward," said Bella stoically as she leaned her head onto my shoulder and I greedily breathed in her scent.

"I'm getting my trust fund from my parents. We can afford it if I have access to millions of dollars," I said as I stood up and started pacing around the room, suffering through Bella's silence. The moment I mentioned the trust fund, she shut down and didn't say anything. After almost five minutes of nothingness, I was getting impatient. "Are you going to say something?"

Bella stood up and began moving around our small bedroom as well and I decided to sit down even though standing had felt great. It was a rare occurrence that I got to just walk around because everyone was always trying to get me to lay down and rest. "I don't know what to say."

"What is going through your head right now sweetheart?"

"Part of me is happy you want to go to therapy and another part of me is angry that you seem to insist on paying for it. What happened to never needing your parents' money?" she asked coldly as I patted the bed between my legs and she crawled up between them, resting her back against my chest lightly, so as to not cause me any pain.

"I'm doing this for us… for our future," I said forthrightly as I felt her nodding her head slowly.

"What if I said no to you paying for me?"

"I don't want to fight about this Bella. I have access to money, we need money. My parents and I are in a better place than we have been in years and I want to take care of you. Not protect you… care for you," I said solemnly as she turned her head slightly and kissed my stubble covered chin.

"Okay."

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, now can we go to bed?" she asked quietly as I kissed the back of her head.

"Sounds good to me."


	34. Omnia Vincit Amor

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I can't believe we're almost at the end of this little story. Chapter 35 is partially done and I hope to post before I head away for the weekend, so Thursday morning at the latest.**

**If you have time to kill, feel free to head on over to my new story 'The Resolution' or you can swing by 'Someone to Watch Over Me' by my partner in smut, flightlessbird11. Feel free to follow us twitter, me (coldplaywhore), my beta (MaggieMay14) and my partner in smut (flightlssbird11) are all over there. I've been offering up teasers every now and again, so come join the fun.**

**As per usual, I don't own twilight. I do have a seriously sore throat that I have been suffering through for a few days.**

**BPOV**

The next few days went by very slowly, to say the least. On the Monday following Edward's release from the hospital, I called Dr. Anderson's office and made an appointment for Edward and I to meet her jointly on Friday. Edward and I had managed to come to an understanding regarding payment for therapy because even though I relented initially, I still didn't feel right letting him pay for the entire shebang. So we came to the agreement that I was now covering the rent for both of us and he was paying for therapy. It worked well, I was paying less in the grand scheme of things and Edward seemed happy that we had come to this concession, so I gave up fighting him over it.

Edward's parents came over on Tuesday night to finalize the arrangements for his trust. They sat in the dining room for a little bit, going through various legal papers that their lawyer had drawn up a while ago so that the money could be transferred to Edward's bank account I felt awkward as hell sitting around in the apartment discussing millions of dollars, but my nervousness seemed to ease somewhat when they brought up Charlotte's trust.

"We're giving her trust fund to charity," said Carlisle with a half smile after they had finished the paperwork and we were now sitting around in the dining room eating the Thai food they had brought with them. "There's a rape crisis center in downtown Seattle that could use the funds. Captain Monahan was telling us that they recently lost some of their state funding as a result of the recent budget cuts, so we figured it was the least we could do."

"That's wonderful Carlisle," I stated happily as he told us more about the center and what its goals were. I was glad to see that her money would be used for such a great purpose; helping those who were in the same situation as Charlotte.

"I suggested offering it to you and Edward, but Carlisle and I eventually agreed that Edward wouldn't take the money," said Esme as she reached a hand over and grabbed my free hand easily. "I wanted you and Edward to be able to set up a life together."

"We have a life together now," Edward piped up, sounding a little annoyed at what his mother had implied.

"I meant alone. Don't you guys want to move out, into your own home and have some privacy?" she said with a wink as I cringed for a moment. I had no doubt that she was thinking about us being alone and having sex, but I really didn't want to discuss this subject with her, ever. Especially since the topic of sex was still untouched by Edward and I since the incident on Valentine's Day. I knew I loved him and it was inevitable that we would have sex again, but I wasn't anywhere close to ready to take that step again. "I would like to be a grandmother one day."

"Holy fuck, we are so not having kids any time soon," shouted out Edward as he caught everyone at the table off guard and I found myself holding back laughter. "Okay, that was kinda uncalled for. Anyways, Bella and I have been together for less than a year. How about we take our time and get our shit together. We're in no hurry for kids, houses or marriage."

"Who said anything about marriage?" added Esme with a grin. "Babies can come before marriage you know."

"Since when are you so twenty first century Esme? I thought you believed in being married before having children?" asked Carlisle with wide eyes.

I had to admit that even though the topic of conversation was currently surrounding my uterus, I couldn't help but sit back and laugh as the Cullen family argued over when Edward and I would have children. It was never a matter of 'if' we would have kids, that was clearly a given, according to all three of them. I always thought that Edward and I would eventually be having kids but during this heated discussion it was kinda like my opinion didn't matter. Not that I was against the idea mind you; I just wasn't ready to lose my waistline.

A few days later, I was feeling nervous as we sat in the waiting room of Dr. Anderson's office waiting for our appointment. "Stop fidgeting," whispered Edward as he scanned through a recent issue of Sports Illustrated as though he actually cared about what was written inside. I always ignored the magazines whenever I was waiting for Dr. Anderson because every time I found an article that was worth reading, I would inevitably be called in to see her and the article would fall by the wayside. Just as I was about to pick up a magazine, her door opened and she stood there with a wide grin on her face.

"Even though the circumstances of you coming to visit me are less than favorable, let me just say that it is a pleasure to meet you Edward," she said sweetly as we both stood up and she reached her hand out towards him, which he took easily. "I have heard so much about you from Isabella."

"All good I'm sure," he said as he rolled his eyes and we followed her into her office.

"Hardly," Dr. Anderson added with a laugh as she motioned with her hand for us to sit on her couch and then she took her spot in her usual chair, pulling her small notebook to her lap and reaching for the pen that was located behind her ear. "I think we should ease into the reason why we are all here and maybe just talk about how we are feeling today. Why don't you start first Isabella, since Edward is the newbie."

I nodded my head slowly and took a moment to determine what I wanted to say. "I'm tired and bored. I hate my job more and more with each passing moment and I find myself not sleeping much… again."

"We'll discuss that in further detail in a moment. Edward, how do you feel?"

"Helpless," he said succinctly as I looked over at him with concern. "I feel like I can't help her or myself these days." I put my hand on his knee and tried my best to soothe him. I felt his fingers intertwine with mine on his leg and felt a slight jolt of relief.

"When people face trauma, like you both have gone through in the past few months with James… I mean Mike; they tend to feel like they have no control over their own life. In turn, they try to take back control of their life in any way possible and I think your lack of sleep is one way you are doing this Isabella. It's not that you can't sleep, it's that you don't want to sleep," said Dr. Anderson as I glanced up at her with my eyes completely wide in shock. "I've spent many months with you Isabella and I've noticed this is a pattern of yours. Regardless of how often I used to mention breaking this pattern, the only thing that seemed to work for you was Edward."

"She hasn't been eating," piped up Edward as I glared at him for a moment before turning back and catching the narrowed eyes of Dr. Anderson.

"Isabella," she began to chastise as I raised my hand to stop her, but she continued anyway. "I realize it is important to make decisions regarding your own life and you might consider that Edward is tattling on you, but eating is essential to your survival."

As if she had just poked me on the chest and egged me on, I suddenly started to yell at her in anger. "I don't sleep because every single time I close my eyes I see Edward tied to a chair, his eyes pleading for me to be safe. I don't eat because food has no taste anymore and I simply have no desire for it. Just like my job, I have no interest anymore and I find myself sitting at my desk playing solitaire all day long, wishing I was anywhere but at work."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" asked Edward softly as I looked towards Dr. Anderson who was nodding her head, willing me to talk to him about everything.

"What difference would it make? I can't afford to quit my job but I have been successfully getting by on one meal a week and two hours of restless sleep a night," I admitted nervously as Dr. Anderson suddenly intervened.

"This is just like I was stating a moment ago Isabella, you are trying to control aspects of your life that you feel you can control. To prevent the nightmares you simply choose not to sleep. I disagree with your tactics and I think you should look to other things to exercise control over. Perhaps you should start with your job," she suggested as Edward looked at me with concern brimming in his eyes.

"We can afford for you not to work now. You should quit and take some time to decide what you want to do, go back to school if you want," Edward said as I felt my entire body tense up.

"I don't want to go back to school and I don't want to become someone who relies on her boyfriend for money," I retorted angrily as Edward reached over and took my hand in his again.

"Quit your daytime job and take extra shifts at Pure. I have an in with the boss and I am sure we can work something out for you," said Edward with a wink as I shrugged my shoulders indifferently. "As much as I wished I could keep you at home and pay you to service my needs, I know you're a wee bit too independent for that," laughed Edward as I squeezed his hand back supportively.

We continued to discuss how we both needed to implement some control in our lives, both over the things that happened in the cabin and the rest of our lives. Edward and I both tended to be more open about our feelings within the confines of Dr. Anderson's office, probably because she quickly squelched any concerns that we had. I was surprised when Edward admitted his sadness over him and Jasper agreeing to break the band up. Jasper had been given more responsibility in the athletic department at the college where he coached, which would involve him going on more trips on the weekends effectively making it almost impossible for the band to perform. Edward was proud that Jasper was accomplishing so much in his job, but disappointed in the outcome of the band.

"Is there any reason you can't play by yourself?" asked Dr. Anderson as she tapped her pen against her notepad annoyingly.

"No. Although don't you think its bit pretentious for the manager of the club to use his position to garner himself some time on the stage," he asked sternly.

"Didn't Isabella tell me that your band played there before? I know you will be taking over as the manager soon, but since you were allowed to play beforehand, it's only logical that you continue. Your music is important to you Edward, don't let it fade in the background as you find new career goals," said Dr. Anderson as Edward narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why do you call her Isabella?"

"That's her birth name, isn't it?"

"Yes, but she hates it. Don't you baby?" Edward asked me tentatively as he turned towards me, his dark green eyes practically staring right through me.

"I hate it because that is what Mike called me. I know that Dr. Anderson calls me that so that I can get over that issue. If she can call me Isabella, so can everyone else in the world and I won't cringe or run in fear every time someone utters my name," I said firmly as Edward suddenly nodded his head in understanding.

For the next fifteen minutes, Dr. Anderson extolled to us the virtues of being honest with our friends and family, as well as each other. She said we were each other's best voice of reason, since we both went through the situation together and she urged us to talk to each other, as well as our friends about how we were feeling. The more we were able to discuss it, the sooner we could get past everything, which of course was our ultimate main objective.

When I questioned her about my fear of being touched again, she reminded me of the process we went through the first time, which was to take baby steps towards our goal. I couldn't help but wonder how Edward would feel about going back so far into the awkward stage of our relationship, but when I heard him encouraging the process, I felt relived. In fact, I felt reassured and even hopeful about everything in our lives by the time our session was nearing its end.

I glanced at my watch with baited breath and began to stand up, expecting our session to be over. "Isabella, why don't you go wait outside for a little bit. Edward and I have some things to discuss," Dr. Anderson said casually as I perked my eye brow in curiosity towards her.

"it's okay baby," said Edward as I kissed the top of his head and stepped into the waiting room, catching Dr. Anderson say 'Edward, let's talk about Charlotte' before I closed the door.

**EPOV**

Charlotte. I spent the next thirty minutes telling Dr. Anderson every single dark and disturbing thing that had happened to me since I found my sister in the park all those years ago. It was actually a relief to talk to her about it and by the time I had finished speaking, I suddenly had my own bi-weekly appointment set with her for the foreseeable future. I walked out of her office feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders.

"How did it go?" asked Bella as we walked hand in hand down the hallway of the office building and towards the elevator.

"I think I should just give her all of my trust. I've now got an appointment set with her in two weeks," I said with a small smile as Bella pressed the button for the elevator and then kissed me gently on the check. "Thanks for today Bella. It really meant the world to me."

"What happens if…" she began to say before she suddenly stopped and looked at me with a sad expression on her face. I knew she was worried about her reticence about moving forward with our sex life and as much as I hated to admit it, I was a little nervous myself. It's not like had performance anxiety or something like that, I was just nervous about her potential reactions when we did finally move forward again.

"I know what you are concerned about Bella, but remember that I'm here for the long haul. If you need to go slow, I am a fucking one legged turtle. I will go as slow as you need us to go," I admitted easily as I draped my arm over her shoulder and led her into the elevator.

"How about we go get some lunch? I'm fucking starving," laughed Bella as I kissed her temple and began looking forward to eating some greasy hamburger with her.

The next month was a blur to me. When I wasn't at home trying to recover, I was at the club trying to learn as much as I could from Marcus. My parents had officially bought the club and had made Marcus agree to teach me everything he could before he left for Italy at the end of May. One of the first things we needed to do was hire a new bartender to replace me and a new waitress to replace Kate, since she was going to be leaving with Marcus. It had only been a few months since Marcus and Kate officially began dating, but they had become inseparable and when he mentioned his desire to live in Italy and run a vineyard, they were suddenly making plans to leave and selling the club. I wasn't exactly looking forward to losing Kate since she was a good waitress, but the hiring process helped me to learn a lot about the club.

We ended up hiring a French bartender named Francois who, although he was very cocky, could mix drinks with the best of them. His accent was a bit confusing, but the ladies seemed to love it and flocked to him like white on rice. Bella assisted me when it came to hiring the waitresses and between the three of us; we ended up agreeing on a nice young girl named Rebekah, who although she had no prior waitressing experience, was a very quick learner. Now that Bella had quit her job at the publishing company, she was able to spend as much time as Rebekah had available to train her.

My sessions with Dr. Anderson were moving along alright. I had one more session with her by myself and then we had Bella come with me for the next session. We were both forthright in our conversations to each other at home, so when we met with Dr. Anderson she was pleased to see how things between us were moving in the right direction. Bella and I hadn't really moved too far forward sexually since my ribs were still healing, but I was graced with the occasional blow job, so I wasn't really complaining.

The biggest bonus had been the fact that Bella had begun eating regularly again, although it was a bit of a challenge for her at first. We had gone for lunch after our initial joint session with Dr. Anderson but then she ended up skipping the next two meals. After this happened for a few more days, I threatened to use all of my trust to send her to rehab for an eating disorder and she opted to talk to Dr. Anderson again, who referred her to a therapist who dealt specifically with clients who had anorexia. A few meetings with Dr. Parker and she was suddenly eating with her normal vigor again and Alice, Jasper and I were comforted at the sight of her tossing back a slice of pizza and drinking a beer. It was almost like _our_ Bella had returned.

During this time, I had even gotten to know Jacob a little bit more and was ashamed to admit that he wasn't half bad. He and Nicole were clearly destined to be together and my previous concerns about his feelings for Bella were completely unfounded. On more than one occasion, the four of us could be found enjoying some of the booze after the club had closed and spent time discussing our pasts and futures. Nicole and Jacob were both remarkably quick witted when they were drunk.

"You know Edward, I thought Marcus was a bit smarmy when he offered me the job, but I took it anyways because I could see the potential of the club," admitted Nicole as I poured her another shot of Jager and she looked at me expectantly. "I have to say, when he told me you were taking over, I was surprised but pleased."

"Why is that?" I quizzed as I continued to sip on my bottle of Stella. Bella was perched beside me on the bar while Jacob sat on the other side with Nicole, his hand resting on her lower back as he drank his Coors with a grin on his face.

"You know good music. Marcus knows business, but you'll never get the business into the clube without the music. I think that with some good publicity, this place could be huge."

"Bella here is going to do some publicity for us," I said with a smile as Bella nodded her head slowly. She hadn't worked at the club on this night, choosing instead to stay home and watch a movie with Alice and Jasper. She strolled in close to midnight, wide awake and missing me. "It's the only way I know to keep her busy."

"Very funny asswipe," she responded sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and took another shot of Jager.

"Well, I know other ways; I just don't think she's overly receptive to those yet."

"TMI dude, seriously," commented Jacob as we suddenly launched into a conversation about the Pixies and other various bands from the mid 90's. As Nicole and Jacob began to get in a heated debate about who was better, the Pixies or the Breeders (umm… same girls in both bands) Bella suddenly leaned forward and took my ear lobe into her mouth.

"Did you know I once had a fantasy about you fucking me in this club," she slurred out quietly as my eyes shot open in surprise and I stifled a cough that was brewing.

"Umm… you may have mentioned it in passing once. Please, feel free to describe it in detail or let me reenact it with you," I whispered in response as I hoped to god she would continue her discussion. Jacob and Nicole were now discussing how Frank Black was the true genius in the Pixies and I tried my best to ignore them.

"I envisioned you taking me on one of these tables in the crowded club, loud music playing in the background as you fucked me hard and fast… would you like that baby?" she whispered teasingly as I felt my cock jolt awake and grow super fucking hard in my pants.

"Yes," I growled out loudly as Nicole and Jacob both looked over at me, their eyes slightly wide in surprise.

"You agree with Nicole then about The Breeders?" asked Jacob slyly as I shot him a dirty look for interrupting us.

"Sorry, Bella and I were discussing something else completely different. Feel free to continue on your mid 90's grunge rant. We're going up to the office for a moment," I said as I lifted her up by her waist and carried her up the stairs to what was now my office. Marcus had officially left a few days earlier and I was slowly making the place more personable. Bella had found a few really cool old concert posters for Pearl Jam and Soundgarden, back when they played little clubs in Seattle and they were prominently displayed.

"We're not having sex on your desk," said Bella playfully as she walked around it, her hand moving slowly along the edge of the desk. "I won't exactly take too kindly to a stapler in the back."

"I can clear off the desk if you give me two seconds," I said with a wink as I settled myself in my desk chair and she came over, straddling my lap. I buried my face into her neck and began kissing her gently, her moans spurring me on.

Just as my hands moved to her unbutton her jeans, I heard her mutter 'I'm not ready' and I slowly pulled back. "I'm ready whenever you are. If that is tonight… awesome. If it's three months from tonight, that's awesome too. I'm not going to push you."

"I'm sorry if I was overly flirty downstairs and gave you the wrong impression about tonight," she said with a sigh as she rested her head on my shoulder dejectedly. I turned her body so that she was no longer straddling me, but instead sitting on my legs and wrapped in my arms. "I shouldn't have drank my weight in booze in two hours."

"You'll hate yourself in the morning," I said with a laugh as I kissed her temple. "Speaking of the morning, I have an appointment with Quil down at 'Sinkin Ink' before I go see Dr. Anderson. I made the appointment once I was given the all okay from my doctor the other day."

"You're getting another tattoo?" she asked curiously as I nodded my head. "What of?"

"It's a surprise," I said cheerfully as Bella suddenly punched me on the shoulder.

"I hate surprises."

"Well fuck, it's not like I'm gonna make you wait three years to see it. I was inspired one day while stuck at the hospital and the moment the doctor said I could get it, I made the appointment. I promise you won't be disappointed," I said with a laugh as she kissed my forehead.

"As long as it's not a dirty picture or something stupid like Bugs Bunny fucking Homer Simpson, I'm sure it will be just fine baby," she said as she grabbed my hand to lead me back downstairs were Nicole and Jacob were still waiting.

"No worries there babe," I said quickly as we decided to close up for the night and stumble home. I had never been more relieved that we lived nearby as I was that night, feeling three sheets to the wind as we locked up.

The next morning, I sat in Quil's chair and happily held out my wrist to him. We had already spent an hour perfecting the new tattoo design, which was simply text, but the two of us were perfectionists. Not that I expected any less when it came to adding something permanent to my put the contact paper down and transferred the design as one of his associates, Paul, looked on with a smile. "You know this will look awesome right?"

"Yeah, I know," I stated with a smile as Quil quickly finished the transfer and I nodded approvingly of how he had laid it out. "Why do you think I insisted on Quil doing it? Only the best artist around to scar me for life." Quil and Paul both laughed as I sat my head back against the chair and listened to the buzz and felt the needle against my skin. It was both frightening and comforting as I sat there, letting the noise soothe me.

Less than an hour later, he was putting the Vaseline and gauze over my wrist as he finished everything. He began to remind me to take care of it, but I simply laughed it off, since I was no newbie at getting inked. I paid with cash and thanked Quil for all of his assistance before making my way over to Dr. Anderson's office for my latest session.

By the time I got home, Bella was pacing around the apartment nervously, awaiting my arrival. "What took you so long?" she asked in frustration as Alice and Jasper came out from their bedroom looking rather flush.

"Well if your shrink would stop hitting on me I would have gotten home faster," I said sarcastically as I grabbed a beer from the fridge. "The appointment she had before me ran late so I was half an hour late going in for my session. Don't freak out."

"So, how does it look man?" asked Jasper excitedly as he moved towards me and pointing at my wrist. He had been with me at the time when I came up with the idea for the tattoo and had even helped me draw out some possible ideas, all of which sucked huge.

"Quil did a great job with the design," I admitted happily as I reluctantly pulled the gauze free to show them the new tattoo, which was the words 'Omnia Vincit Amor' written in delicate calligraphy and ran completely around my wrist.

"What the fuck does Omnia Vincit Amor mean?" asked Bella indignantly as she looked at my wrist closely. I held my wrist back for a moment, until she softened her glare.

"It's Latin for love conquers all."


	35. Me and My Beta Suck at Chapter Titles

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all the lovely ladies over on Twitter, especially MaggieMay14, Flightlessbird11, GreenEyedGirl17, Tylersmommy610, mssammydean, kikikinz, megsican11, Hope4More, beegurl13, sparagus_ and many more who I enjoy messing with. **

**To all of you who tweet, I salute you. (More teasers to come via twitter btw)**

**I don't own twilight, but I have a heavy heart since this will be ending soon.**

**BPOV**

"Just fucking shoot me," sighed Edward as he finished cleaning up the bar and we were waiting for the guests to arrive. It was now early June and I had managed to convince him to shut the club down one Wednesday night to allow for a huge joint bachelor and bachelorette party for Emmett and Rosalie. I think the only thing that made him agree to the whole thing was that it wasn't open bar and he would probably make a good chunk of change thanks to all their drunken friends and family.

"This will go smoothly. It's not like you have to pay the staff for tonight, I managed to get them to volunteer their services," I said with a wink as Edward groaned and surveyed all the decorations which Alice, Angela and I had hung up in the club that afternoon. Emmett and Rosalie were going to Hawaii on their honeymoon so we made everything a luau theme. There were tiki posts all over the place, pineapple shaped candle holders on every table and Don Ho music playing from the loudspeakers. When each guests arrived we would be handing out grass skirts and plastic leis.

"My club looks like a fucking disaster," said Edward in frustration as I moved closer to him behind the bar and wiggled myself in between him and the counter. He lifted me up until I was sitting on the freshly cleaned counter, his hands practically glued to my ass as I spread my legs open and he moved in between them.

"I promise to make it worth your while Mr. Cullen," I said seductively as I licked the side of his neck and began kissing my way along his strong jaw.

"Can I get into your grass skirt tonight Ms. Swan?" he replied as I felt his hands moving along my thighs. I was dressed in a pair of indecently short shorts, with my knee high grass skirt covering them up somewhat. "Now that I know what wonders are hidden beneath it, I don't think I can stay away."

Edward and I had slowly worked our way back to each other sexually, with us finally having sex again in the middle of May. It hadn't been planned out, nor was it particularly romantic, but it was perfect for us. We had gotten home late one night after closing up the club and when we got home, both of us were desperate for a shower, so we took one together. The moment we finished toweling off, it was like a switch was turned on in both of us and we suddenly couldn't keep our hands to ourselves. He ended up taking me doggy style on our floor, complete with carpet burns on my knees, but I was just so happy to be able to get back on that horse again, both literally and figuratively.

"As if I could keep you away," I said cheerfully as Edward suddenly ground his erection against my heat and I groaned at the contact.

"Any chance we have time for a quickie?" he asked with a grin as he motioned with his head towards the office.

"Not on your life Cullen," yelled out Alice as she walked through the front door carrying two large straw hats, one which read 'Bride' and the other 'Groom'. "Can you please go help Jasper unload the rest of the supplies?"

Edward shot her an angry look before finally turning back to me and offering me a gentle kiss on the lips before stepping out the front door to help Jasper. "He's already testy enough without you getting on his case, Alice."

"Oh whatever Bells. He's getting the pootie now, there is no reason for him to be so fricking stressed out. Perhaps you guys do need to go have a quickie before he turns this party into a fucking funeral," she said snidely as Jasper and Edward walked in carrying boxes filled with Coconut glasses. "Edward's going to keep the cups for the bar after tonight. He figured he could use them to sell some of the fruity drinks you guys make."

"What the fuck is pootie?" I asked stupidly as Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"Didn't you ever see Jerry Maguire?" she questioned as she unloaded some of the glasses onto the counter behind the bar.

"Like in 1996 when the movie came out," I stated emphatically as she laughed at me for a moment.

"Pootie was a term Cuba Gooding's character used for sex Bella," she said as she continued to laugh as Jasper and Edward came in, looking at us curiously.

"Who's using Bella for sex?" asked Jasper with a wide grin and I groaned at myself for even asking the question in the first place.

"No one," I replied as Edward just shook his head exasperatingly as he rolled his eyes and went to head back outside to Jasper's truck.

I was just about to question Alice about Edward being stressed, which we had both noticed in the past few days, but Angela pranced into the bar with her husband Ben following closely behind her. Ever since Edward had taken over the bar, Angela had been more helpful than ever. She helped him make shift calendars for the staff and when I was busy, she chipped in by training Rebekah, who turned out to be a great waitress.

"Where are the coconut bras?" asked Angela excitedly as Edward and Jasper walked back in, each holding a box of ukuleles. "Alice, you promised me a coconut bra," added Angela with a huff, as she sounded disappointed. Alice pulled a box from under the counter of the bar and pushed it towards Angela with a laugh. Sure enough, inside the box were a dozen coconut bras.

"Are you gonna put one of those on?" asked Edward as he came up behind me and I ground my ass against his still hard cock.

"Damn straight, care to help me?" I whispered as I picked one up out of the box and held it against my chest. Sure enough, it was a decent enough size to hold the twins and as I moved to head upstairs, I felt Edward being pulled away from me.

"Edward, there's a few more boxes with gifts and such, please be a dear and help Jazz for me?" said Alice sweetly as I heard Edward groan in frustration before heading out the door again. "Stop teasing the animal."

"What? I didn't do anything," I said with a giggle as I ran up to Edward's office and pulled off my t-shirt before I slipped on the bra. When I headed back down the stairs, several other guests had arrived and Angela was helping Alice putting the finishing touches on all the decorations. Edward and I were left to entertain the guests as Alice and Jasper disappeared to go and get Emmett and Rosalie. The entire party was a complete surprise to them and they were under the impression they were coming to the club to see Edward play before going out to dinner with Alice and Jasper. It had all been planned perfectly and I hoped that it went off without a hitch.

Half an hour later, with the steel drum band set on the stage, Rosalie and Emmett walked in, screaming out in surprise. "Holy shit," exclaimed Emmett as he slapped his hand over his mouth when he noticed his parents and grandparents were both in the room. "Whoops."

"Congratulations to the future Mr. and Mrs. Emmett McCarty," announced one of the members of the band who then broke into a steel drum version of 'Three Little Birds' by Bob Marley. Rosalie rushed over to me and Alice, pulling us into a big hug and making my coconuts knock together loudly.

"I can't believe you guys did this," she gushed happily as tears began to fall from her face and her mother came over to give her a huge hug. "Like my entire family is here."

"No shit brainiac. There are only a few days till the wedding and we managed to get as many of your family into town as early as possible," said Alice, who truly was the mastermind behind the entire event. I helped as much as I could, but between working at the club, my therapy sessions and my reclaimed lust for Edward, I knew I wasn't as much as help as I should have been.

Shortly after Emmett thanked us all for our help, Alice and Rosalie ran to the back room to put on their own coconut bras and grass skirts to get into the swing of things. Edward and I manned the bar for a little while, working in perfect sync with each other as we made margaritas, mojito's and pina colada's for all of the guests. We had decided to stick with tropical drinks only, with the exception of Corona's, which we went through easily since none of the men seemed inclined to enjoy the fruity drinks, apart from Emmett.

Marty and Francois arrived just after nine to take over the late shift for the party and Edward and I quickly got ourselves some drinks and mingled through the crowd. This was the last party we would be attending until Rosalie and Emmett's reception on Saturday night and we were ready to let loose and enjoy ourselves. When the steel drum band took a break, Jasper took the reins in the DJ booth and began playing some luau music, while we all tried our best to hula with the ladies we had hired to try and teach all the partygoers.

Before I even realized it, the party was winding down and it was one in the morning already. Angela and Rebekah began cleaning up as some of the guests prepared to leave for the night in the cabs we had ordered for them. Jasper, who remained sober, drove home Rosalie's family and then came back to get Rose and Emmett to take them back to their place. When everything was said and done and the entire bar was empty, I couldn't help but feel relieved as I sat down in one of the chairs near the stage.

"Are you ready to go home?" I yelled out to Edward awkwardly as I noticed he had disappeared for a moment. I got slightly nervous when I didn't get any response from him so I yelled out again. "Did you leave without me?" I asked out anxiously. Suddenly, the club was filled with the beginning chords of 'Sex on Fire' by the Kings of Leon and I felt my girly bits instantly begin to tingle in anticipation.

"I would never leave you my Bella," he said with a seductive grin as he waltzed into the main room and practically stalked towards me, his eyes dark with lust and desire. I don't think I had ever seen Edward so focused and intense in the year that I had been with him. "Why would I ever consider going anywhere, when I have major plans for you?"

"Oh really?" I choked out nervously as Edward suddenly knelt before the chair I was sitting in, grasping my thighs firmly in his hands. My breath caught in anticipation of what I knew was to come, which was clearly one of my ultimate fantasies come to life. Based on the sheer hunger in Edward's eyes, I knew it would surpass any and all thoughts I had previously had about it.

"Really," he said resolutely as his hands moved under my awkward grass skirt, which he suddenly pulled from my body and dropped in a pile on the floor. "Stand up."

I found myself very aroused by Edward's commands and quickly stood as his fingers dipped into the waistband of the small shorts I had been wearing under the dress. Without warning, his hands moved up my stomach and he tugged on the small tie on the back of my neck that held my coconut bra up and I was suddenly topless and feeling very exposed. "So fucking beautiful," he said quietly as he moved around the table and used his forearm to knock everything from its surface to the ground. "Remove your shorts and lie on the table Bella."

_Sir, yes sir_

I quickly shed the dark green shorts I was wearing and I heard Edward gasp quietly. "No panties?" he inquired as I giggled slightly from his reaction.

"No."

"You are a naughty tease, aren't you Bella?" I didn't reply to Edward, instead deciding to simply follow his original instructions. As I lay down on the table, struggling to get comfortable, I found the table was much too small to hold my entire body and my head was hanging off the edge. "Well that worked out perfectly, didn't it Bella?" said Edward as heard his feet shuffling around the floor and I could see his body come into view.

I was confused for a moment as I heard Edward unzip his pants and slip out of them, kicking them away from him. Before I knew it, he was suddenly positioned in front of me and I put two and two together, figuring out what he wanted. I watched in awe for a moment as he stroked his hard cock, bringing it closer to me.

I didn't wait for any instruction from him as I reached my hand out and grasped his dick as he edged closer to me. Every fiber of my being wanted to wrap itself around him and show him how much I loved him and appreciated him. I wrapped my hand around his thick hard cock and pumped his shaft a few times before I snaked my tongue out and greedily lapped up the precum that had formed at his tip. "Ungh," he groaned out as I then ran my tongue all around his cock, lavishing it with attention before I finally opened my mouth completely to welcome him in.

"Oh Christ. So fucking hot baby," he muttered quietly as he used both of his hands to hold my head in place and began moving his hips, fucking my mouth slowly yet decisively. I outstretched my hands to tenderly play with his balls, but this seemed to spur him on because he began moving within my mouth at a faster pace than previously.

I repositioned my legs so that they were bent at the knee and spread open, my feet now resting on the table, which happened to be a hell of a lot more comfortable for me and I heard Edward groan again. "Eager girl aren't we?" he asked as I groaned slightly in response; the reverberations from my groan causing his cock to throb in my hot mouth. "Oh fuck yes."

"Perhaps my girl needs some release of her own," he explained seductively as I felt his hands begin to massage my breasts and I in turn began sucking and licking his hardness as it rested within my mouth. Mere moments later, I could feel his thumb tracing an outline around my clit and my body shook in anticipation. Edward slipped two fingers inside of me and growled in desire. "Holy fuck, you are so damned wet baby."

With his cock buried in my mouth, I couldn't exactly respond appropriately, so I sucked his length eagerly, my cheeks no doubt indented inwards. My tongue was moving languidly around his aching dick as I felt his other hand reach up and cup my cheek gingerly at first and then with a bit more pressure. Edward was awkwardly bent over my body, working extra hard to bring me to orgasm as he finger fucked me. Now that he was using one hand to hold my head in place, he restarted thrusting his hips and fucking my mouth. As awkward of a position I found myself lying in, it was also one of the most erotic moments of my entire existence.

After mere minutes of pent up desire, Edward pinched my clit and drove me over the edge, my orgasm coming in waves as my body shook from his touch. "That's right baby, come for me," he urged as his cock twitched and I sucked cock as hard as I could, bringing on his own release. He shot hot streams down my throat, which I swallowed greedily before he pulled out and I tried to acclimate myself to the table I was still lying on. "Don't move."

"This isn't exactly comfortable Edward," I complained as he moved around the table and I heard him ripping a foil package and moving his way around the table slowly.

"Good things come to those who wait, Bella," he said smoothly as I grasped the edge of the table and I felt his hands moving along the inside of my bare thighs, oh so slowly.

Edward finger dipped between my eager pussy lips and I felt him move between my thighs. When I opened my eyes, I saw his face grinning smugly at me. "Are you ready for me love?"

"Always," I murmured without remorse as I felt his cock right at the entrance of my eager pussy. I felt Edward's hands against my thighs again, but only for a moment as he slipped then down my legs little by little, pushing them apart, until he had a hold on both my feet and the edge of the table.

"Holy shit," I growled out as he sheathed himself inside of me in one fell swoop. It was sheer ecstasy.

**EPOV**

Having Bella like this was better than I could have ever dreamed of and I had dreamed of it often since she first mentioned it to me a while ago. As I thrust my cock into her dripping wet center, our bodies moved in sync with each movement I made. It was like we were always meant to fit like this, like she was the missing puzzle piece to the intricate disaster that was Edward Cullen.

As Bella's groans grew louder, I found myself fucking her harder and faster. "Oh fuck yes," she called out beneath me as I noticed her hands had now moved to her breasts and she was playing with them, tugging on her nipples. I was about to come unglued and it had only been five minutes since the last time I shot my load.

I moved my hands slowly over her smooth stomach and when I reached her breasts, my hands ghosted over hers, staying in place as she continued to play with them. I was pushing on them harder, making her massaging motions firmer, which made her grin seductively at me. I groaned as her legs wrapped around my waist and I felt her heels dug into my ass as she pushed me deeper into her, if it was even possible.

"So fucking good," I growled out. "You are such a good girl Bella."

"Just for you baby," she said gently as I pulled back slightly and grasped her ankles, bring her legs together and pushing her back on the table, her ass now lifted off the table. I plunged my cock back into her, the position making her tighter than ever as I began shooting out a string of expletives at the top of my lungs.

"Motherfuckerohmygodshitfuck… yes, yes, yes," I forced out as I moved both of Bella's legs onto my one shoulder and I leaned forward on the table a bit, fucking her as hard as I could and hoping like hell that the table wouldn't break under the pressure I was placing upon it.

"Fuck me Edward," screamed Bella as I noticed her hand had now moved between her legs and she was stroking her clit blissfully. I wrapped one arm around her legs, holding her in place and fucked her with all my might, sweat now dripping from my forehead and onto her stomach in what seemed like slow motion. It didn't take much longer for Bella to start screaming my name as she came, my cock practically being squeezed by a vise grip as her orgasm washed through her. Her release was so overwhelming, it felt like her pussy was trying to push my cock out, but with two more quick and deep pumps of my cock, I came for the second time that night.

I rested my head against her chest for a moment and listened to her heart beat erratically as we both tried to catch our breath. "Christ on a cracker, that was good," sighed Bella as I kissed right over her heart and she grabbed my wrist, kissing my most recent tattoo.

"Uh huh," I forced out incoherently as I pulled myself back and reluctantly stood up. "Let's close up shop for the night. We can work on christening the bar, the stage and my office another night."

Emmett and Rosalie's wedding went off without a hitch and I had to admit that even though Rosalie and I still had our issues, in other words she was still sometimes an uber bitch to me, she looked beautiful in her ivory gown at the ceremony. I chuckled lightly to myself at the fact that she chose not to wear white, but then again, Bella would probably be happy in some sneakers, a pair of yoga pants and one of my old concert tees when we eventually get married. With all the shit surrounding Emmett and Rose's wedding, I had to admit that the thought of Bella and I one day getting hitched became more of a possibility in my mind.

Life was moving at a breakneck pace thanks to all of the work we were putting in at the club. Carlisle and Esme were funding some renovations at the club, including an outdoor patio we were putting into the empty lot beside the club, which we first had to purchase from the city. It was going to be a great addition, but had taken a lot of our time; our personal life was definitely taking a back seat to everything that was happening with us professionally. So when Bella suggested a night out near the middle of July, I jumped at the chance and quickly put Marty, the second in command, in charge of the bar for the night. I needed some time with my girl and even though the date was her idea, I had a different concept of how the night would end.

When I got back to the apartment after running through some last minute issues with Marty, I found Bella was already dressed and ready to go. She looks so fucking edible in a cute sleeveless black top, short jean short and a pair of converse, I had to admit it took every ounce of my self restraint to keep my hands to myself.

"You look gorgeous baby," I said as I strolled into the apartment and tossed my keys on the counter. "Can I have like fifteen minutes to take a shower and get ready?"

"Yeah, it's fine babe. The night is young and all that shit right?" she said with a laugh as I stepped forward and wrapped my hand into her hair. I kissed her forehead softly before stepping away, albeit reluctantly, and headed to the shower.

When I finally stepped out into the bedroom, I grabbed a black t-shirt and some old jeans before slipping on some socks and shoes and heading back to the living room to join her. Bella was busy talking on the phone to Rosalie, who had just returned from her honeymoon in Hawaii and I ran my hands through my slightly damp hair before grabbing my wallet and keys, shoving them into my side pocket.

We ended up leaving half an hour later, with Bella practically jumping onto my bike excitedly. "Remember when only a year ago you were nervous about the bike?" I asked with a laugh as she smacked me on the shoulder for making fun of her.

"I was only nervous about _me_ being on the bike. You, on the other hand, I always found to be sexy as all hell on the bike," she replied as I heard her latch the helmet closed and then she wrapped her arms tightly around me. "We're going to Seattle Square Mall, so hop to it bud." I nodded my head and turned on the bike, reveling in having her against my body as we drove out of the parking lot of our apartment building and towards the mall, on the hot summer evening. I wasn't overly excited about the idea of going to the mall, but Bella had planned this shit and I was going with the flow.

When we pulled onto the street of the mall, I had to stifle a small laugh as I noticed the cheesy shopping mall carnival was back in town. I parked the bike near the entrance and helped Bella off of the bike with a smile. "We're going to the carnival?"

"When I saw it was back in town, I knew we had to visit. Back to the scene of the crime," she said with a cheerful giggle as she grabbed my hand and we headed towards the gate to pay for our tickets. I bought us the all you can ride pass and we slipped on the bracelets they gave us proving we paid, and went inside. Of course, the first ride we went to was the bumper cars.

Two rides and twenty minutes later and I was already dragging her towards the cotton candy booth, just because I wanted to taste it on her. I actually wanted to slowly lick it off her naked breasts, but as she reminded me earlier, the night was still young. After we got our sugar fix, which included getting a bag filled with more for a little later, we went on a few more rides and then played a couple of games. This time I managed to win Bella a stuffed animal and only wasted twenty dollars, unlike the fifty dollars I blew last time I tried to impress her.

The whole evening was casual and romantic. We walked around, hand in hand and simply enjoyed being in each other's company. If there was something we wanted to do, we did it. If there was something we wanted to eat, we ate it. If there was a spot on her body I wanted to taste, I kept my lips to her upper half of her body and reminded myself I could take my time with her when we got home.

We rode a few more rides, including one rickety ass roller coaster I was certain we would die on, and the big slide that Bella dragged me on the last time we were here. I think it was even run by the exact same carney, but I tried not to think too much about it. I did however think about tossing him off the top of the slide when I caught him staring a little too inappropriately at my girls' ass. I almost had to remind him _eyes up here_, but then he noticed that I had caught him looking at her and he quickly turned around before things got ugly.

When we finally left the carnival, it was just after eleven and there was one place I wanted to take her; our park. We hopped back on my bike and took the long drive to the other side of town. Bella seemed surprised when we arrived but I just laughed it off. "Well, it's only logical we come here. After all, it is where we went after the carnival the first time we went out."

"Did you see me complaining?" she said as she jumped on the merry-go-round and I pushed her a few times, the smile constant on her face. She was beautiful and all mine. Even some mornings when I woke up with her buried in my arms, her face pressed against my chest, I wondered how I ever got so fucking lucky. I watched as Bella moved over to the swings and I sat down beside her, both of us moving the swings as high as we could. I felt like a fucking teenager again, without all the worries I had suffered through when I actually was one.

"I love you ya know," I said to her after almost ten minutes of simply swinging together.

"I know," she said sweetly as she slowed her swing by dragging her feet against the sand covered ground beneath us. "I love you too."

Without even uttering a single word, I jumped from the swing and grabbed Bella's hand in mine, dragging her towards the little pink house. I climbed inside and the moment I was sitting comfortably, Bella followed and sat down on my lap, my arms immediately wrapping around her small body to keep her warm. "Thanks for tonight. I think we both needed a break from the club and everything," I said honestly as she gripped my face in her hands and pulled me towards her, our lips softly melding together. If she kept on distracting me like this, I would never get to say what I wanted to say.

"You seemed a little stressed lately babe. It was either a night out or I suck your dick under the bar while you talked to the contractors, I went with option A obviously," she said with a giggle as my hand moved slowly along her back.

"I would have accepted option B as well. In fact, I hope it's still up for discussion and bear in mind, a gift like that doesn't need to happen when I'm stressed. It would be welcome at any point in time," I said with a chuckle as I kissed her temple and pulled her closer to me.

"We'll see," she said seductively as my mind went wild with the images of her and I at the bar, her mouth wrapped around my cock. I shook my head of the image and went back to the reason I had dragged her to the park in the first place. I quickly remembered how much of a pain in the ass it had all been. I took Jasper with me and he spent three hours talking to the salesperson about his own needs, never once helping me on my mission. I eventually had to drag him out of the store, against his will, and when we got home he seemed downright angry at me for having made my purchase and then leaving.

"So, a few days ago Jasper and I went to the store," I said with a small grin. My stomach was in knots as I tried to formulate the best way to do this.

"Did you get Frogger for his Atari? I know that was the next major purchase he planned to make," she said with a giggle as I rested my forehead against her shoulder. This was way harder than it should be.

"No. I want to show you what I got, but it's in my back pocket and I kinda can't reach it since we are in this tiny little house, can you get it for me?" I asked nervously as Bella simply nodded her head casually as moved her hand further around my waist to reach into my back pocket.

I held back a laugh as I felt her hand moving within my pocket and grabbing my ass. When she pulled her hand back out in front of us, held within her tiny fingers was the small platinum ring with the solitaire diamond I had gotten for her. She looked from the ring in her hands to me and then back to the ring. God how I wished I could read her mind right about now.

"What…?" she choked out as tears started to fall down her ivory cheeks and I ran my thumb slowly along her cheek to wipe them away.

"Will you marry me?"

**A/N: I know, I am pure evil incarnate. The clothes and the ring are on my profile page under the links for Love Will Come Through. Check them out. Feel free to blame MaggieMay14 who encouraged the ending where I've left it. Bear in mind, there will be an epilogue coming, but it will be sometime early next week since I am gone for the weekend.**

**Hey, while I'm gone, why don't you go check out Star Mile by Malmo722. It's a B&E story at heart with a few interesting twists and turns along the way. I'm also totally digging Intersection by Lilybellis and Someone To Watch Over Me by flightlessbird11 (with whom I am writing a story and it should start posting in mid-sept, so go read her shit people!)**


	36. I Suck at Epilogue Titles Too

**A/N: Here we are, at the end of the ridiculousness that was Love Will Come Through. I hope you all enjoyed the ride as much as me and MaggieMay14 did. The support you guys have shown for this story has been awesome, but before you even ask… there will be no sequel. I will be moving onto working on American Boy more frequently, as well as my new story 'The Resolution' and one I have coming out soon that is a collaboration with my partner in smut, flightlessbird11. Go read her story peoples.**

**For the last time this story, I do not own Twilight or a Ducati. I own a vivid imagination, an unnatural ability for internet research and these smutty words. **

**Enjoy the show!**

**BPOV**

"This is ridiculous. Who cares if the invitations are embossed or not? Shouldn't they just be legible so that people know the where and when?" I complained as Alice held her hands up in front of her, both of them filled with some of the various invitation samples we had procured in the past few weeks.

"This is a major factor in the wedding Bella. The proper invitation sets the tone for the whole event. You can't have it covered with green vines or cherries if you plan to have white roses grace every table. It's called cohesiveness, look it up," snapped Alice as I turned towards her and narrowed my eyes.

"I know what the fuck cohesiveness is Alice. Doesn't mean I have to spend three hours picking out invites to make sure they match the favors, napkins and books of matches that I haven't even ordered yet. Anyways, we were supposed to meet Edward and Jasper at the club an hour ago," I stated angrily as I randomly grabbed an invitation from her hand, not even caring what it looked like. "This is my invitation style. Now let's go."

"Fuck off Bella; you are not picking one that has some cheesy ass picture of two fugly kids on a bench. You didn't even know Edward when you were that little," said Alice with a disgruntled sigh as she threw the invitations down on the table. "I've picked this very tasteful design with green hydrangeas for Jasper and my invitations. We're going to have the hydrangeas on the tables and in my bouquet. See what I mean by cohesiveness?"

"If you accuse me of being a fucking wedding retard one more time, I might have to bitch slap you," I said angrily as the front door of our apartment was thrown open and there stood Jasper and Edward, concern ripe on their faces.

"Ooh chick fight. Let me get out the oil so you guys can wrestle on the kitchen floor," said Jasper with a laugh as Alice ran over to him, jumping into his arms.

"Where have you girls been?" asked Edward anxiously as I wandered over to him and he enveloped me in a huge hug.

"Sitting here arguing about invitations," I said remorsefully as Edward grabbed a beer from the fridge and handed it to Jasper before grabbing another one for himself. "I never thought when I accepted your proposal that we would be going through all this shit."

"_What…?" I choked out as tears started to fall down my cheeks and Edward ran my thumb slowly along my face to wipe them away. I stared down at the ring clutched in my small fingers and was still in complete awe._

"_Will you marry me?" Edward asked again as I closed my fist tight around the ring and looked back at Edward, trying to discern his emotions through his facial expressions._

"_You're dead serious aren't you?" I asked as I watched him nod his head in response. "Holy shit."_

"_I hadn't meant to do it today, but after the date and everything, it just seemed right to ask where we started it, you know?" questioned Edward as I opened my hand again and stared at the ring. I felt a bit like Frodo when he held the 'one ring' in Lord of the Rings. It was daunting to say the least, but fuck it was beautiful. "Are you going to say something?"_

_I picked up the ring and was about to slip it on my finger but then I handed it to Edward and he looked slightly dejected, thinking I was turning him down._

"_Oh… no no no…" I stammered as I grasped his face in my hands and kissed him passionately. "I want you to put it on my finger."_

"_So this means you are saying yes right?" asked Edward as he quirked his eye brow and looked at me nervously._

"_Oh fuck yes," I said happily as he grabbed my hand and gently slid the ring on. I wasn't surprised when it fit perfectly and the moment it was on I lifted my hand up and checked out the ring as best as I could considering we were in a small pink house in the dark. Edward nuzzled into my neck and began kissing me tenderly as I recalled a bet Alice and I had made. "Alice is going to have a coronary."_

"_Why?" Edward asked genuinely as his hands encompassed mine and he began rubbing my palm softly. _

"_She owes me fifty bucks. I bet her… almost three years ago that I would be engaged before her. Too fucking funny," I laughed as I turned my head to the side and I leaned forward to kiss Edward as passionately as I could, hoping to convey all of my happiness at our engagement through this one kiss._

"You still owe me fifty dollars by the way," I said to Alice as she finally detached herself from Jasper's face. They had begun kissing like teenagers the moment he walked in the door and she had jumped into his arms. It was a little disconcerting how into public displays of affection they were. Then again, I was one to talk; Edward and I had fucked outside almost as much as we had inside.

"We got engaged at the exact same fucking time," complained Alice defiantly as I just laughed. She looked like she was about to throw her hands on her hips and break into a childish tantrum when Jasper shoved a crisp fifty dollar bill at me.

"She's right Alice, so give it up in this instance. Don't sweat the small stuff," said Jasper with slight frown at his fiancée, who was still upset.

"We did not. Edward asked me before midnight and Jasper asked you at three o'clock in the morning when you stopping sucking his knob long enough for him to form a coherent sentence. Technically the bet was that I got engaged before you. There were no specifics on how far before you," I stated smugly as Edward wandered over to the living and began to check out the invitation samples that littered the table.

"What is this shit?" asked Edward as he picked up the invitation I had grabbed from Alice's hand before they walked in.

"Our wedding invitation?" I admitted sheepishly as I grabbed the bottle of Stella from Edward's hand and took a quick drink.

"It's fucking hideous. Keep looking," he said with a groan as he sat down on the couch and I got comfortable on his lap.

"I don't want to," I said with a groan. "All this wedding shit is driving me nuts. Between the invitations, the reception site and the church your mother wants us to get married at; I'm on the verge of jumping from a cliff. What do you think about just going to Vegas?" My initial words had been just out of anger because the planning I was suffering through with Alice was really driving me insane. However, as the words rang through my mind, it sounded better and better. "Come on, let's just go and do it. Marty can watch the bar for a few days and we can just hop on the bike and get it over with,"

"You just want to 'get it over with'?" asked Edward as he tossed my words back at me and I groaned for coming off so blasé about the entire thing.

"I want to move on with our lives together, as soon as humanly possible. I know your mom might be a bit disappointed, but we'll let her throw us some sort of reception in a few months or something. What do you say?" I asked Edward. I waited patiently for him to respond but I was shocked when he stood up, cradling me in his arms and practically ran to our bedroom.

"Is it wrong that I have been hoping you would want a Vegas wedding this entire time? Fuck, I would have driven us down there the night I proposed if you had mentioned it," said Edward with a laugh as he tossed me onto our bed and grabbed his duffle bag from the closet. "Clothes go in here. Pack light."

I hopped off of the bed and grabbed a bunch of stuff from my underwear drawer, throwing it haphazardly into the bag. I also grabbed a bra, a pair of jeans, a pair of shorts and a few t-shirts. "Fuck, I need a dress."

"We'll get something in Vegas. Surely there is a bridal store somewhere in the city that caters to weddings, drunks and strippers," laughed Edward as he kissed my temple and grabbed our bag from the bed, taking it into the bathroom to add a few more things.

My heart was beating a mile a minute as we finished packing and we looked at each other nervously. "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Edward as he reached out and intertwined his fingers in mine, the duffle bag slung over his back.

"I have never been more confident of anything in my life. Let's go," I said as I dragged Edward out of the bedroom and into the living room where Alice and Jasper were waiting for us.

Alice looked angry as hell, her hands crossed over her chest and I knew if I didn't explain myself properly she was going to literally snap. "Don't look so mad at me."

"How did you want me to look? We've spent the past two months planning our weddings together and now you are just gonna up and disappear on me," said Alice with a sad inflection to her voice. I let go of Edward's hand and moved around the room to sit beside her on the couch.

"Did you ever think I would get married in some huge lavish wedding?" I asked her coolly.

"Well, no."

"Just because Edward and his family have money, doesn't mean I feel the need to spend it all on a party I don't really care about," I said honestly as she just stared at me. "All I want is to be married to that guy over there. I don't care how I get there, but a big wedding and huge poufy dress is not my style."

"I was really enjoying doing this together," said Alice sweetly as she wrapped her arm over my shoulder and I leaned into her, resting my head on her shoulder.

"No you weren't. I was a complete bitch about every single decision. Fuck, I hated doing it. I'll still help you, that is what Maids of Honor do, but I don't want the big wedding. It's not me… or us," I said as I looked up at Edward who was waiting impatiently for me. "Our wedding should be about what Edward and I want, not what we feel we need to do to please our family and friends."

"Just don't get it done by some chunky Elvis Impersonator from India. That's all I ask. Oh and video tape it, especially if you are drunk when it happens," said Alice as she gave me a gentle hug and we both got up off the couch. I hugged Jasper quickly as he and Edward exchanged a handshake before Alice pulled Edward into a big hug. "You better take care of my girl. I own a rusty butter knife and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Umm… that is just creepy as hell. I promise to take care of her," said Edward confidently as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. "Now, let us get out of here. It's an eighteen hour ride and I want to get as far out of dodge before it gets too dark."

I grasped Edward's hand and he pulled me from the room, a small scream of excitement piercing through the air as I realized I was about to get married to Edward Cullen. It was all very surreal to me and even as he handed me a helmet and I wrapped my body tight around his and we pulled out of the parking lot of our apartment building, I still felt like it wasn't happening.

We made it to Boise City, Idaho in record time, just under seven hours. The early autumn scenery that we drove through was simply stunning and when we pulled into the parking lot of the Holiday Inn Express, I realized just how exhausted I was. Edward ran into the hotel and booked us a room for the night and when he came back out, his face was wide with a smile.

"What got into you?"

"Nothing. I told the girl that we were running to Vegas to get married and she offered us up the honeymoon suite," laughed Edward as he started the bike and drove us towards the back of the hotel so that we could access our room.

"You have over seven million dollars in assets and you are excited about a free upgrade? You are confusing," I said with a giggle as I hopped off of the bike and followed Edward up to our room.

For a honeymoon suite it wasn't anything fancy. Then again, this was a Holiday Inn in Boise City, Idaho. I shouldn't expect the Waldorf Astoria. Edward ran out of the room to go grab dinner and book us a hotel in Las Vegas using the computers in the lobby, while I undressed and took the world's longest and hottest bath. When I finally got out of the bath, Edward still hadn't returned, so I slipped on the bathrobe and climbed into our bed, falling asleep easily.

I woke to the feeling of feather light touches moving up and down my bare thigh and Edward kissing my neck softly. "Hey sleepyhead."

"What time is it?"

"Just after nine. I think you slept for like an hour or so. I have a sandwich for you on the table," said Edward as I sat up slightly and he motioned towards the coffee table where a foot long sub from Subway sat, calling my name.

"You know me so well," I said with a laugh as Edward stroked my slightly damp hair.

"I guess it's a good thing you're going to be my wife huh?" chuckled Edward as I climbed from the bed and went to grab the sandwich, which I immediately started to devour. "I called Marty and he is going to run the bar for the next few days. I also made reservations for us at the Palms, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," I muttered as Edward leaned against the back of the couch after sitting beside me. "We can make wedding decisions when we get there."

The moment I was done my dinner, I curled up next to Edward on the couch as we watched a pre-season football game. His fingers ran casually through my hair and I rubbed my hand on his thigh as my head rested on his chest. I could easily get used to this. For the rest of my life.

**EPOV**

Six o'clock the next morning, I woke up with a jolt and had no idea where I was. I turned on the bedside light and looked around the decent sized hotel room, instantly relieved when I saw Bella's sleeping figure beside me and I recalled that we were en route to Las Vegas. I turned the light back off and went into the bathroom for a quick shower before she woke.

As I stood under the hot water, steam filling up the tiny bathroom, I couldn't believe that I was on my way to get married to Bella. When I had asked her two months ago, my hands were stiff as boards and I was extremely calm, but now that we were days, possibly hours away from the big event, I was shaking a bit. I wasn't nervous though. I was excited. I had considered her mine since the first moment I saw her over a year ago and now we were going to make it legal. I knew that every single hiccup and bump in the road was worth it because it led us to where we were now.

When I got out of the shower, Bella was still sound asleep, so I climbed onto the bed and began kissing her neck, sucking her soft skin into my mouth as I tried to wake her up. "Morning Mrs. Cullen," I said with a growl. Isabella Cullen might possibly be the sexiest name I had ever heard and she was all mine.

"Don't you ever sleep? You're like a fucking vampire," she muttered sleepily as she turned onto her back and I began kissing my way down her chest, pulling her tank top up slightly to give me access to her supple breasts. "Behave yourself."

Bella swatted my hands away from her body as she sat up in bed and ran her fingers through her hair after she had pulled her shirt back down. "Its six thirty in the morning, why are you awake to begin with?" Bella asked me as I stood up and began getting dressed, albeit reluctantly.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm excited. I think we should get on the road as soon as we can and then maybe stop in like Twin Falls for breakfast and continue on. Are you okay with this?"

"Sure, give me twenty minutes and we can get on the road," she said surprisingly cheerfully for it being so early in the morning. She had a super fast shower and got dressed as I checked us out of the hotel room using their TV based system. By seven o'clock we were on the highway and on our way to Vegas.

It was just after two in the afternoon when we pulled off of the highway to a rest stop to stretch our legs. We were about an hour south of Salt Lake City and it felt like we had been driving for days. I parked the bike to the far side of the gravel parking lot and Bella and I both hopped off of the bike and let out low groans as we adjusted to being back on the ground.

"As much as I love that bike, remind me never to suggest a twenty hour road trip on it again," laughed Bella as I watched her rub her hands along her inner thighs and I instantly grew hard. "What are you doing?"

Bella was looking at me curiously as I grabbed the bike and started pushing it into the woods a little bit. We were just on the outside of Fishlake National Forest, so we were surrounded by mountains and trees, which made my new idea even more enticing. "I'm moving the bike," I said stupidly as I pushed it a little further in till it was completely secluded and I kicked down the center stand, letting it stand on its own.

"No shit Sherlock, why the fuck would you do that?" she asked impatiently as I narrowed my eyes at her and walked back to the parking lot where she was standing, watching me. I glanced around and was glad there was no one near us because I shoved one hand down the back of her jeans and gripped her soft ass firmly in my hands.

"I would do that because I am about to fuck you senseless on my bike and I don't think all of Utah needs to see that shit," I said as I used my other hand to unbutton her jeans and pull the zipper down. I was pleased when instead of pushing me away, Bella began kissing me furiously, her teeth biting down on my bottom lip as I snaked my tongue out to enter her mouth.

I pulled her back towards where I had parked the bike and yanked down her jeans, pulling them off completely as we came up to the Ducati. "Hands on the bike," I said with a growl as Bella did as I instructed and rested her hands on the seat of my bike. I grabbed her thighs and spread them open before getting down onto my hands and knees, working my head between her thighs and the bike_. I had to taste her._

I reached my tongue out and ran it the entire length of her slit as I heard her moan appreciatively above me. I took the next few minutes to lavish attention on my soon to be wife, my fingers dancing around her clit as I fucked her with my tongue. She tasted absolutely exquisite and as I darted my tongue in and out of her, I couldn't quiet grasp that she was mine. Always mine.

When I noticed Bella's legs begin to shake slightly, I shoved two fingers inside of her and began rubbing her clit furiously with my thumb. "Do you like this baby? When I fuck you with my tongue and fingers?" I asked with a small groan as I looked up and noticed Bella had one hand on the bike and another was pinching her hard nipple.

"Oh fuck yes… yes, yes…," Bella forced out as my fingers curled within her heat, desperate to find her g-spot and get her off as loudly as possible. "Fuck me, Edward. Please. Fuck. Me."

"Soon enough my little slut. Now put your knee on the bike," I forced out as hit her thigh gently with my hand and she did as I asked. Sure enough, she was now bent over the bike more, her breasts pressed against the seat and her cunt wide open to me. "Good girl," I said smugly as I reached one hand up and smacked her ass nice and hard.

I continued to fuck her with my fingers but leaned my face up to take her clit between my teeth. I bit down gently as I felt Bella's entire body tense around my fingers as she let her orgasm overtake her.

My cock was hard as rock when I finally stood back up and kissed Bella passionately. "Mmm… we taste yummy," she said with a purr as I felt her hands on the waistband of my pants, trying to get my cock free as quickly as possible. I let Bella pull my pants and boxers down as I pulled her shirt up and over her head.

Bella seemed a little shocked when I turned on my bike the moment I was completely naked. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you for a ride," I said with a laugh as I unclasped her bra and added it to the pile of clothes on the ground. "Now hop on."

"You or the bike?" she asked as she quirked her eye brow. Bella's facial expression was one of pure innocence, but here we were, standing buck naked in the middle of the woods, which clearly didn't scream innocence. Instead of replying, I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and lifted her onto the bike, so that she was facing forward. Once she was positioned, it looked like she was riding the bike naked, which was a huge mother fucking turn on.

I climbed on behind her and pulled my body right against her ass, my cock instantly reacting to the feel of her soft skin against mine. "Reach up and grab the handlebars," I said with a groan as I watched Bella's ass lift off the bike slightly. As she moved, I positioned myself closer to her and the moment she moved to sit back down, she buried my cock deep inside of her eager pussy.

"Holy fuck," we both yelled out as Bella accidently hit the throttle and the entire bike vibrated slightly. I used one hand to press against Bella's back, lowering her chest against the bike as I began to move inside of her slowly at first.

"Oh fuck yes," yelled out Bella as she hit the throttle again, the vibrations working their way through her entire body. "Oh fuck, it feels so good against my clit, oh god Edward."

"You might fantasize about me taking you in the club, but this is my ultimate fantasy," I said as I spanked her ass firmly before thrusting my hard cock inside of her again. I grabbed her hair around my hand gently and pulled her back so that my lips could graze her jaw. "So fucking beautiful."

"Oh god…" choked out Bella as I reached one hand up to grasp her breast and my cock plunged deep inside of her. "More…"

"More of what baby?" I asked her as I felt her hips pushing back against me as I fucked her.

"More of everything… fuck me hard Edward," Bella yelled out as I grasped her hips with both hands and lifted her slightly, bringing her back onto my aching cock. I repeated the movement a few more times as Bella controlled the speed of the vibrations of the bike. After a few more minutes, I felt Bella tense around me, her entire body quivering in violent release as she came, screaming my name into the deep forest.

"Oh fuck me Bella," I shouted as I thrust twice more inside her hot pussy before I finally came, shooting eagerly inside of her. I leaned forward, my chest pressing against Bella's back as I pushed her against the bike. It took me a moment to catch my breath and I was reluctant to climb off of the bike, especially since I was still buried inside of her.

"That was fucking mind blowing," said Bella as she turned her head slightly to kiss me tenderly.

"That it was," I muttered as I leaned back and ran my fingers through my hair. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a small red car pulling into the parking lot of the rest stop so I hopped off the bike and began gathering our clothes so that we could get dressed, handing Bella her clothes first.

"Come on baby, there's somewhere I'd rather be," I said with a wink as I pulled my shirt back on. I couldn't wait to get into Vegas, get some sort of white dress on my girl and drag her to the altar. I wanted to make it official more than I ever thought possible. I never even thought I was the kind of guy who would ever get married, but with Bella, I wanted to do everything; marriage, house with a white picket fence, a bunch of babies… all of it.

Bella quirked her eye brow at me as she slipped on her jeans and then wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her head against my chest. "Honestly Edward, there is no where I would rather be."

**A/N:** **If you choose to reenact any of the scenes in this epilogue, I cannot be held liable for potential accidents or injuries. Do not even attempt unless you have a center stand on your bike, that's just a trip to emergency room waiting to happen.**

**If you are looking for something to read, mosey on over to Rhapsody by annanabanana. There's only a few chapters posted, but each is pretty long and totally fuckawesome! :)**


	37. Contest Entry

Okay… a quick message for all my lovely LWCT readers.

I did a one shot for Ninapolitain's D.I.L.F contest, entitled Sweet and Lowdown. It is LWCT Edward and Bella five years down the road with a baby, so it's basically a second epilogue.

It's me popping my contest cherry! Woo Hoo! Go Whore!

Go take a read, enjoy, review, vote all that good shit!

Thanks!

CPW!


	38. Fandom Gives Back Smuttake 1

**A/N: So when I originally started LWCT, I intended for there to be a threesome in there somewhere, but surprisingly a lot of my readers weren't overly keen on the idea. **

**Well, too bad! Kiki Engima (or TwiOthGirly, to those on twitter) purchased my services in the Fandom Gives Back Auction and this is what she wanted! Bear in mind, this is a fantasy scene. If you don't want to read about Edward dreaming about getting it on with two girls and said girls getting it on with each other… don't even bother to keep reading! **

**I don't own Twilight, I just have a fuckawesome friend in Kiki Enigma, who bought me and requested this madness.**

**Bring on the smut!**

**EPOV**

"_Oh Edward…Oh fuck, just like that."_

For the rest of my day, those words haunted me. I tried to take a look at Bella's rusted piece of shit truck and then went to go and see Jasper in order to take my mind off of everything. Unfortunately for me, he was no help whatsoever so I grabbed a pizza on the way home and did my best to relax in my room for the rest of the night.

I listened to music, I played with my guitar for a bit and worked on some new songs, but everything came back to the same thing. Bella had clearly been playing with herself and thinking of me. God, even the thought of it made me harder than Chinese algebra. Ever since I had walked into the apartment a few days ago to tour the place, I knew I wanted her. She had the firmest looking ass I had ever seen and it literally took all my energy now to bow down to her and bite it as I prayed to the sexiest fucking thing I had ever seen. I wasn't ready to be homeless just yet, so I behaved myself as best as I could.

It was almost eleven at night when I heard Alice making a loud noise from the kitchen and I went to check it out, reluctantly putting my guitar aside when I heard another loud crash. I found her on her hands and knees in the kitchen, picking up some pans that had fallen out of the cupboard. "Do you need some help?" I questioned as I stood there in just a pair of boxers, watching her pick up a frying pan.

"Nah, I'm good. I just decided to wake up the entire building for shits and giggles," she said with a small laugh as she stood up and I couldn't help but notice that her tiny tank top was straining against her breasts, her nipples looking rather perky in the cool night air. Now, I'm definitely an ass man, but there was just something about Alice's breasts that appealed to me. I lifted my head up from her chest so I wasn't caught ogling her like a teenage boy going through puberty.

To make matters worse, Bella walked in a moment later in the tiniest t-shirt and shorts combination I had ever seen in my life and my dick reacted immediately. "Alice, seriously, I never sleep… why the fuck did you have to wake me up?"

"Okay, for the record, I didn't do it on purpose," Alice stated firmly as she folded her arms over her chest and pushed her breasts together. _Jesus Fuck._ I shook my head and looked up again at her face as Bella noticed me looking a little too far south and quirked her eye brow at me in curiosity.

"Well now that I am up, I'm going to make myself some tea with honey," stated Bella casually as I backed away from the kitchen and waited, as though I was expecting something to happen. I watched for several moments as Bella grabbed the kettle from the cupboard and filled it with water before plugging it in. Bella then pulled a small bottle of honey from the pantry and my mind began running wild with all sorts of visions of her and that honey… but then Alice crept into my imagination and I was done for. I felt my cock start straining and knew if I didn't get into my room soon then the girls would both be seeing my erection saluting them through the loose fabric of my shorts.

"Anyways, I'm going to bed," I croaked slightly as my voice cracked and they both said a quick and uninterested goodnight as I turned on my heel and headed into my bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind me. I suddenly wished I had a lock on my door, but I didn't, so I moved a chair against it to ensure that I wasn't interrupted, because I desperately needed some time to myself. I quickly turned on my iPod, letting the music fill the room, but not too loudly, just enough to drown out the grunts and groans that were sure to follow since I already had my boxers down and my aching cock in my hand.

I closed my eyes and my mind began to fill with images of Bella on her hands and knees in front of me licking my dick from base to tip, her tongue swiftly encompassing every inch of me. I gripped my dick firmly and moved my hand up and down swiftly, unable to stop the constant flow of thoughts to my mind involving Bella in almost every sexual position imaginable. Of course, my excitement was increased tenfold, my cock literally aching for release, when Alice entered my visions. She was kneeling behind Bella, her chest pushed against Bella's back and her arms wrapped around her as she was rolling Bella's taut nipples through her tiny fingers. All the while, Bella continued to suck my cock with her talented and warm mouth, taking me further into her with each motion.

The moment I pictured Alice reach one hand down and begin to stroke Bella's bare cunt, I was done for. I let out a loud grunt and came hard in my hand, feeling a bit like a failure since it took me less than two minutes to come. I hadn't come that quick since the ninth grade when I got my first blowjob from Nikki Smithson behind the school.

I grabbed a box of Kleenex from my dresser and cleaned up the mess I had created before pulling my boxers back on and stepping into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I headed back towards my bedroom, Bella and Alice were sitting at the kitchen table, talking quietly and drinking their tea. I watched as Bella poured extra honey onto her spoon and then slipped it into her mouth, reminiscent of how I envisioned her taking my cock into her mouth mere moments ago. However, when she casually offered the spoon to Alice to suck off the remaining honey, my cock came back to life and I practically ran back into my room for more relief, eventually passing out just after one in the morning.

~.~.~.~

It seemed like I had been asleep for ages, but when I looked at the clock it was only one thirty in the morning. I rubbed my eyes, and was eager to go back to sleep until I heard it; the words that would change my night.

"_Oh god yes… more," _I distinctly heard as I sat up in bed and thought perhaps I was hearing the television in the living room. Was someone watching porno? Fuck, I would be pissed if one of those girls was watching porn without me. Probably Alice, seeing as she seemed like a kinky bitch underneath that slightly forceful exterior. After hearing nothing else for a few minutes, I lay back down in bed and tried to go back to sleep, but then it happened again. _"Oh fuck Alice… so fucking good."_

I sat up straight as a board as those words repeated through my head on a constant reel. My cock was standing at attention and aching desperately as I found myself standing up and heading to my bedroom door. I cracked it open as silently as I could, before I peeked down the hallway towards the dimly lit dining room where I saw my fucking wet dream come to life.

Bella was lying flat on her back on the dining room table, with her knees bent and her feet resting flat against the cool wooden surface. Oh and she was completely fucking naked. My cock literally jumped at the sight of her white silken skin shimmering in the dim light that filled the room. Her hands were roughly squeezing her breasts and when I looked further down her body, I was greeted by the sexiest sight ever. Alice was buried between Bella's legs, sucking and finger fucking her into oblivion. "Oh fuck… right there, suck my clit," Bella forced out through clenched teeth as I watched her face contort as Alice pleasured her.

My feet moved me forward through the apartment, as I was desperate to get a better view of them, unwilling to miss a single moment of the scene before me. I moved behind Alice, who was also completely naked, her tiny breasts looking even perkier without the confines of her bra or shirt. I stood a few feet away and was rewarded with the best view possible; her tongue snaking out and licking Bella's pink wet slit as she shoved two fingers inside of her. It was the single hottest thing I had ever seen in my entire life, and that superseded everything I had ever seen in porno. That was saying a lot because I had seen a lot of fucking porn in my time.

"Mmm… fuck yes Alice," moaned Bella louder as Alice stood up, pushing away the dining room chair she had been sitting in. Alice then grabbed the honey that was sitting on the table, leftover from earlier in the night and squeezed a little bit out onto Bella's stomach, before she leaned down and began licking the sticky sweetness from her tender skin, making both Bella and I growl in anticipation. I couldn't help myself as I reached down into my boxers and wrapped my hand around my stiff dick, stroking it firmly.

It was a few moments later when Alice poured the honey across Bella's groin and I watched it drip down between her aching pussy lips that I realized I was done for. I was about to blow my cover, if not much more. "Oh Christ," I growled out forcefully as Alice turned around and Bella sat up, propping herself on her elbows. I was certain they were going to stop, but was pleasantly surprised as Alice bent down, bending at the knees with her naked ass looking so fucking delicious, and she began to lick Bella's pussy again, moaning happily as she tasted the combination of her and the honey in her mouth.

"Do you like what you see Edward?" asked Bella breathlessly as she reached her hand down and threaded her fingers through Alice's short spiky hair, pulling her closer to her wet cunt. "Do you like watching Alice lick every inch of my pussy?" Each word she spoke was so slow, as she was emphasizing what was happening to make me even more desperate for them.

"Jesus fuck yes," I growled as Bella looked down and noticed that I was still stroking my cock and she winked at me seductively. I moved closer, eventually sidling up beside Bella but my eyes were focused on what Alice was doing to her. Her tongue and fingers moved deftly around Bella, as though she knew her way around and I closed my eyes momentarily and thanked whatever god it was that helped me become roommates with these two bi-sexual vixens. Fuck, I hoped they were bi-sexual, because I seriously wouldn't mind doing this repeatedly.

"Oh fuck," I yelped out in surprise as I felt a tongue against the tip of my cock. Apparently, while I was daydreaming about continuing this fuck fest on a regular basis, Bella had taken it upon herself to pull my cock out from my boxer shorts and lick the pre cum from me. When I looked up at her eyes and saw how dark and lustful they appeared, I knew it was going to be one hell of an interesting night.

"Did I scare you Edward?" Bella asked as she licked her finger sensually and I lost my train of thought. I shook my head from side and side as Bella then hooked her fingers into the waistband of my boxers and pulled them down as far as she could considering she was still displayed on our dining room table and was being eaten out, expertly I might add, by our roommate. "We just like to play."

"You can play with any part of me you want to Bella," I declared forcefully as she bit down on her bottom lip and then reached forward, grasping my cock in her hand as she began stroking me. I slid my boxers off using my feet and kicked them away, as Bella screamed out Alice's name loudly, the words reverberating around the room as I glanced at Bella and found myself unable to look away. Her breasts rose as her breathing was erratic and her face was flush a deep shade of pink, but it was the way her eyes remained wide open and she sucked in a deep breath that had me aching to come all over her hand.

Bella let go of my cock as she finished riding out the Alice induced orgasm she was feeling and I stepped away, my cock now firmly in my hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice stand back up and step towards me confidently. I let out a small gasp as Alice grabbed the back of my head and pulled my face down to hers, our lips meeting furiously as our tongues explored each other languidly. She tasted like honey and pure ecstasy as she bit down on my bottom lip and moved one hand down to wrap around my cock.

"God, I love a nice hard, thick dick," she stated as she pulled away and began to lick down my chest, stopping for a moment to bite at my nipples. I was seriously in fucking heaven, and it was only amplified when Bella got off of the table and wrapped her fingers in mine, pulling me and Alice into the living room. "I think Edward deserves a treat, don't you agree Bella?"

"Mmmm… I do agree Alice," said Bella huskily as she pushed against my shoulder and I immediately sat down on the couch. My eyes grew wide as I watched both girls kneel down before me, pushing my thighs apart as they positioned themselves between my legs. "Perhaps he needs a little show first?"

I had no idea what the hell Bella was talking about until she suddenly threaded her fingers through Alice's hair and began kissing her slowly. Nothing would ever compare to the sight of these girls with their tongues moving so slowly and softly against one another and as I watched, I honestly felt like I was intruding on something… more. They each moaned in perfect rhythm and I had to grip my cock as I watched Alice pull away and began to suck on the pale skin of Bella's neck, leaving her panting and aching for more.

Bella reached over to the table and grabbed the honey I didn't even know they had brought with them from the dining room and poured a bit on my cock, making me shiver in both anticipation and the fact that it was slightly cold against my warm skin. Any reservations I had disappeared seconds later as Bella literally swallowed my cock in one fell swoop and then when she pulled away, she began to kiss Alice again. I sat there, clutching onto the couch cushion in shock as Bella suddenly began to whisper in Alice's ear and she in turn quirked her eye brow at me, leaving me curious.

My curiosity disappeared the moment Alice and Bella both leaned over my length and began licking me like a fucking lollipop. I couldn't help myself as I reached my hands up against both of their heads, weaving my fingers through it as I felt the urge to demonstrate some sort of control over the situation. However, little did I know that the moment I walked into the room and found them together, I had already lost control.

"Mmm… he tastes so good," said Alice sensually as I watched her lick her lips and then she leaned down and licked the side of Bella's neck, my cock ready to fucking burst within Bella's sweet lips, which just wasn't right. Since the moment I had laid eyes on her, I had wanted this, but there was no way I could fucking cum seconds after she took me inside her warm mouth. Bella hummed in response to Alice's statement, which made my cock twitch in excitement. I had to remind myself that if I ever found myself in this situation again, I needed to have Bella hum like that because it was simply fucking mind-blowing. When Bella pulled away, I found myself feeling empty and really fucking sad.

"Mmm, yes he does Alice," she purred slowly as my cock reacted to her words and they both noticed it. "I have to admit though, I can't help but want to know how good he would feel inside of me," Bella added, catching me slightly off guard as I let out a small moan.

"Do I get a vote?" I questioned as Alice continued to lick her way up Bella's neck, eventually settling on nibbling on her ear lobes.

"What did you have in mind?" Bella asked as I watched her fingers drop between Alice's legs and she began stroking her cunt as though it was the most casual thing in the world. I lost my train of thought as I watched Alice's reactions to Bella's ministrations, her movements slowing as she reveled in Bella's fingers on her. She moaned and her hand gripped the coffee table beside her while she rocked her hips against Bella's hand, and she was now looking at me intently. "Edward… what did you have in mind?"

"I want to fuck you," I said firmly, my eyes focused on Bella and her only. I heard a low 'oh fuck' come from Alice's mouth as she closed her eyes and her head fell back slightly, her breasts rising and falling as her breathing was labored. "I want you to ride my cock and I want Alice to suck on your tits as I make you come."

"Hmmm…" said Bella as she was clearly contemplating my offer. Mere seconds later, Alice began pounding her fist down on the table and cursing loudly before her body began convulsing in orgasm. _Fuck me._ It looked like Bella hadn't even been doing anything to her, but Alice was clearly enjoying herself. "Do you think we should let Edward get what he wants Alice?"

I was surprised as Alice simply nodded her head slowly in agreement and Bella looked at me hungrily. Jesus fuck, she was the hottest girl I had been within five feet of, and I had my share of girls in the past. However, this would certainly be a first for me. Bella stood from her position, and turned around, giving me a close up view of her firm ass. I reached my hands up to grab hold of her, but she walked from the room silently before I had the chance. I was about to pout, until Alice took my cock tightly in her hand and began stroking me sensually, her index finger stroking over my head and making me ache.

"She wants you… did you know that?" Alice asked breathlessly as she kept her eyes trained on me and then slipped her tongue out of her swollen pink lips to lick at the head of my cock. My eyes rolled back into my head as I heard footsteps coming closer, Bella was no doubt joining us again. "How many did you get?"

"A few," Bella commented casually as I quirked open one eye and saw Bella toss a couple of condoms onto the table, one foil packet clutched in her fingers as she ripped it open and looked back at me and Alice, who was now pulling away from me reluctantly. Bella kneeled before me, a position I hoped to have her in often, and began to roll the condom down on my length. She turned her back to me and I let out a small gasp as she climbed onto the couch, her legs on either side of me. My hands moved up and grasped her breasts firmly, rolling her nipples in my hands as I heard Bella moan.

"Oh fuck yes Alice."

What the fuck?

I pulled Bella back against my chest and looked down to see Alice stroking Bella's pussy, which shocked the fuck out of me. I groaned as I watched Alice open her mouth and suck her Bella laced fingers into her mouth and then pull them out with a loud pop. "Mmmm… I think she's ready for you Edward."

I shook the thoughts from my head and grabbed Bella's hips, positioning my cock beneath her. I moved her hips back and forth along the head of my cock for a moment before finally pushing her down onto my shaft and… "HOLY FUCK," I shouted out without remorse. "You are so fucking hot and tight Bella."

I was literally buried inside of heaven and it was taking every single ounce of my self control not to cum right away. I took a deep breath and tried to relax, but I noticed Alice and Bella had begun making out, Alice's hands roaming effortlessly over Bella's taut breasts and making her shudder. Without my encouragement, Bella began to lift her hips from me and then plunge herself back down, the friction feeling fucking perfect. It didn't help matters that I thought Bella felt… right, with me buried inside of her.

"Fuck me Edward," she panted breathlessly as Alice took one of her nipples into her mouth and I thrust my hips up fiercely, eliciting a groan of pleasure from Bella. "More… fuck me harder."

I wasn't about to let her down, so I grabbed her hips again and began lifting her up and down on my cock, my hips pushing up to join her as she moved downward. It was virtually effortless, but felt like she belonged with me. Of course, I would prefer it without Alice attached to her tits, sucking on her for dear life.

"Just like that Edward… fuck me, I knew you had a great fucking cock," stated Bella as I felt a little bit smug. "Rub my clit Alice… I need to come so fucking badly."

I kept up my ministrations but kept my eyes trained on Alice who eyed Bella with pure desire coursing through her veins. She was quick to follow Bella's order and when I looked up, Alice was simultaneously sucking on Bella's pert nipples, while her hand was hidden between her legs. I could feel Alice's fingers along my cock when I slipped out of Bella's pussy, before plunging back in completely. I did that again two more times and on the final thrust inside of her, Bella cried out my name loudly as I felt her entire body clench around me in release. I couldn't help myself and I exploded inside of her, her name falling from my lips like a chant as she fell back against my chest.

"That was just…. "

"Fucking mind-blowing," I said fiercely as I finished her sentence for her and she turned her head to the side slightly, giving me the chance to kiss her lips in appreciation. I knew there would never be enough words to say to her to thank her for giving herself to me, but I had to do something to show Bella that I enjoyed myself and cared for her.

"Is it my turn?" asked Alice as I quirked an eye brow at her and then I felt my entire body moving from side to side. I wasn't expecting that.

"You've been pushing him for like two minutes Bella, just let me do it?"

"What?" I croaked out in confusion as I felt my body moving again and this time when I moved my arm, it was unencumbered by Bella's body which should have still be straddling mine. I mean, fuck… seconds ago she was riding my cock, what the fuck happened?

"Edward, we are going to have to reconsider our living arrangement if Bella and I are going to be woken up like this?" stated Alice as I rubbed my eyes and looked up to see Alice dressed impeccably for work and Bella was wearing her tiny pajamas from last night. "We don't really appreciate you sleeping on the couch when you have a perfectly good bedroom, nor do we appreciate … well… your um… issue."

I looked up at the girls with confusion and quirked my eye brow, but Alice, being the bolder of the two motioned with her hand down to me and when I looked down I immediately felt rueful. My erection was straining against my boxers and was desperately trying to break free and attack one of the girls. "Shit," I cursed loudly as I grabbed one of the pillows and covered myself. I felt like such a pervert for lying on their couch and covering my morning wood from their view, but I couldn't just leave it out like I had no shame. "I'm sorry about that. I wandered out of my room last night when I thought I heard something. I must have fallen asleep on the couch."

"Whatever, just don't do it again. I don't like being saluted by your little soldier first thing in the morning. If I had eaten, I am sure I would have fucking thrown up," laughed Alice as she winked at me and then grabbed her briefcase and left the apartment, heading off to work. Once the door was closed, I looked over at Bella and found that she was still staring at me.

"I'm sorry," I said genuinely as she smiled sweetly and turned on her heel.

"It's okay, but I suggest sleeping in your room next time. We don't need to hear you beating the meat while we are trying to get ready for work."

"Woah, I wasn't beating anything, I was asleep," I retorted as I stood up from the couch and realized I was still hard. I grabbed the cushion again the hide my cock from her view and couldn't help but notice Bella was licking her lips. Jesus… she did want me.

"That must have been some fucking mind blowing dream then," she laughed as I heard her bedroom door close behind her and I let out a loud 'fuck' in response.

She fucking heard me.

Well isn't this quite the fucking quandary. Bella heard me dreaming about her… did she actually hear me say her name though? I definitely heard my name fall from her lips the morning before as she came in the shower… what the fuck was I going to do now? I headed back to my room and sat with my back against the headboard as I pinched the bridge of my nose and began thinking of ways to make everything right.

After over two hours, there was only one thing I could come up with.

I had to make Bella mine.

**A/N: There ya go Nikki, I hope it was everything you wanted and more. I'm off to have a smoke or something after that epic fuckfest! If you liked, leave a review! There is one more outtake coming, courtesy of Kerry Hale, who requested a Daddyward outtake from LWCT.**


	39. Fandom Gives Back Daddyward Outtake

**A/N: I'm back!! It seemed like a I finished this story so long ago, but it obviously was well liked by readers since I had 2 requests for outtakes in the Fandom Gives Back Auction.**

**This little ditty is courtesy of Kerry Hale aka Kerry513 on Twitter. The moment she bought me, she knew she wanted more LWCT Daddyward, so here we go. If you read the second epilogue, which ran into Edward & Bella's life with their son Cameron, and this one shows their life with their daughter. So enjoy... and thank Kerry! She even helped me come up with the concept and baby name when I was having some major blockage.**

**I don't own Twilight. I also don't own the mini-pops christmas album I just saw advertised on TV, and if that CD ever made it into my house, rest assured, I would go postal.**

**EPOV**

In my mind, today was going to be one of those lazy Mondays where I did as little as humanly possible. Bella had kept the kids occupied for most of the morning and even though there was a football game on the TIVO from yesterday that I wanted to catch up on, I was partial to sitting in the den by myself and playing some chords on my guitar, trying to come up with some new material.

Things were going really well at Pure, in fact, it practically ran itself these days. I had owned the club for several years now and had finally come to a point where everything was running flawlessly. We had bands clamoring to play at the club and had even been the birthplace for some up and coming acts that were now getting some national acclaim, not just in the Seattle music scene. We had weekly open mic nights and every now and again I would perform, finding the call of the stage too much to handle. Our band may have disbanded years ago, but sometimes Jasper even joined me, claiming he missed it just as much as I did. I loved performing, writing and singing, but the older I got, the less it appealed to me. Of course, my pride and joy was my family, not my music or career.

With two kids in the house now, I found myself picking up the guitar to play 'The Wheels on the Bus' or some other annoying children's song more often than I would play some Stones or Floyd. Not that I was complaining. The smile on Cameron or Ella's face was all I needed to make it worthwhile. When Bella had told me almost two years ago that she was pregnant, I immediately thought we were having a girl. Needless to say, I was ecstatic when we had our ultrasound and they confirmed for us that I was right. I was rarely right and I think I spent the next few hours rubbing the fact into Bella's mind and gloating. She wasn't too happy about that.

I had been petrified at becoming a father before Cameron was born, but with Ella, I was even more concerned. My parents tried to tell me that girls were more work than boys, but I did my best to ignore their advice even though they were much better grandparents than they were parents. When Ella came along, I thought things were going to be overwhelming, but everything seemed to fit together perfectly. Bella and I weren't scared about every little thing anymore and it was more of a joy the first few months with her. Whereas with Cameron, I worried about everything from whether I was changing his diaper properly or if he was dressed warmly enough for the cold Seattle air. Thinking back on it, I can't help but wonder what the hell I had been thinking at the time.

Just as I was trying to get back to my thoughts of music, which was why I was in the den to begin with, I heard the pitter patter of little feet on the hardwood floor. Based on the gentle sound, I knew immediately Ella was making her way towards me. The door was wide open and a smile grew on my face as she stomped in with her arms outstretched. "Da-Da," she called out to me as her feet came out from underneath her and she tumbled slightly. Ella had just celebrated her first birthday and was still finding her footing when it came to walking, but she was persistent as hell; clearly getting that trait from me.

"Hey princess," I said to her sweetly as she continued trudging forward as I moved my guitar to the side and I noticed Cameron bounding in from down the hallway with Bella hot on his heels. He only had on a t-shirt and a pair of batman underwear and seemed to be trying to get away from her and hide out with me. I picked Ella up off of the floor and sat her down on my lap as Cam hid behind me, grabbing onto my t-shirt for dear life. "What's going on here?" I questioned Bella as both kids clung to me, making me smile slightly.

"I need to take Cam to the doctor for his _shots_," said Bella, whispering the final word as she tried to downplay everything that was going on. Cam was deathly afraid of going to the doctor and even though we had bought him videos trying to make it seem like the best thing in the world and read him books, he was not over his phobia. "I already got Ella dressed so I could bring her with us and give you some quiet time, but this little guy refused to put on the rest of his clothes."

"I no go doctor," shouted Cameron as I laughed slightly at his broken speech and Bella looked down at me.

"Please don't encourage him. He worships the ground you walk on and last week I found him trying to shave in the bathroom using your shave gel and toothbrush," she said with a small giggle as I quirked my eye brow at her. Well, now I know why I mysteriously got a new toothbrush the other day. "You know if you laugh at him, he will simply continue on."

"I know," I said honestly as Bella took Ella from me and I grabbed Cameron playfully to pull him onto my lap. "Listen buddy, you can fight us all you want, but you still have to go to the doctor."

"I no go. Cam do it."

"Cameron, there is no way you can… doctor yourself," said Bella, as she tried to answer him without using the word shot or needle. "The sooner we go, the sooner you can get the lollipop you always get when we are finished seeing Dr. Tapp."

I stifled the laugh that was forming as Cam crossed his arms over his chest and gave out a small huff of frustration. "Okay momma, I go. For the treats." Cameron then crossed the room and began stomping up the stairs to his bedroom where his pants no doubt laid, ready for him to put them on. He had been trying religiously to get himself dressed, but more often than not, he came out of his room with something on backwards.

"Why don't you leave Ella here with me?" I asked of Bella as she was about to leave the room with our daughter clutched firmly in her hands. She turned around and glanced at me, no doubt in disbelief. "What? I'm her dad I think I can handle her by myself for a few hours."

"I never said you couldn't handle her Edward," commented Bella as she remained staring at me curiously. "Are you sure you are up to this? I thought you were looking forward to a quiet day around the house."

"You are going to have your hands full with Cam, so yeah, leave her with me. We'll play with some of her dolls or something." Bella finally relented and as Cam came running back down the stairs with his jeans in his hand, unable to put them on himself, Bella handed Ella to me. "Wanna spend the afternoon with Daddy, Princess?"

"Da-Da," she replied happily as she took my finger into her hand and squeezed it for all it was worth. I picked her up into my arms and then got up from the chair I was sitting in and decided to follow Bella and Cam out to the living room, which was honestly more of a toy room these days. We had a large ottoman that the kids could toss their toys into, but Ella was too little to get the lid off and Cam refused to pick up his toys, so the room was a mess. Bella and I couldn't be bothered to worry too much about it unless we had guests coming over, because the moment we cleaned it up, it would just get dirty again.

Bella had Cam dressed in a matter of seconds, and they were out the door before Ella or I had a chance to say goodbye, since they were now running late. I settled her down on the floor in the living room and pulled out some of her favorite toys which included some stackable cups and a Winnie the Pooh phone, which she basically just liked to smash until it said something. After almost twenty minutes of mindless play, she grabbed a book from the toy bin and started to flip through the pages as though she was reading it.

I pulled her over to sit in my lap and she continued to read along, not knowing how to read or what any of the words said, as I thought back to the day that she was born just over a year ago.

"_We are not having a repeat of last time Edward," yelled out Bella as she tried to get comfortable in the front seat of the car while I was busy strapping Cameron into his car seat. Bella had been in the bath tub trying to relax when the contractions came on. Unfortunately for us, they moved a lot quicker than they had with Cameron and we didn't really have time to call my parents to come over and watch him, so he was coming with us. "Go get the damned hospital bag."_

_Once Cam was secure within the car, I ran back into the house and grabbed the bag that had been sitting beside the door for the past three weeks, waiting for just this moment. It had been resting in the closet, but the moment Bella thought she was going into labor a few weeks ago, thank god it was a false alarm, we decided it belonged by the door so we wouldn't forget it. I high tailed it back to the car and found Bella in the front seat on her cell phone._

"_Yeah, so Edward and I are heading to the hospital with Cam right now. We would more than appreciate it if you could come and pick him up. I doubt he wants to be sitting around as his mother shoots a watermelon out of her hoochie," she screamed into the phone and I found myself wondering who the fuck she was talking to… and who the fuck called it a 'hoochie'? "Yeah, I understand you may have plans, but this is a little fucking important." There were a few more mumbles of 'uh-huh' before Bella finally turned the phone off and shoved it into her purse angrily. _

"_Who was that?"_

"_Your father."_

"_Why the hell would you talk to my father like that?"_

"_He said he had a golf game to attend to and I seriously think the birth of his second and possibly last grandchild is more important than his motherfucking handicap," she retorted, her anger directed at father but I was the one who got the pleasure of being verbally assaulted. _

"_What do you mean… possibly last grandchild?" I questioned her, even though I knew this was the wrong time._

"_How many more of these little shit machines did you think I was going to have?" shouted Bella, as I laughed slightly at her term for our kids. Cam had been a major poop machine, so we had taken to calling him that when he wasn't in ear shot, especially since he was repeating everything we said lately. His favorite term now being 'butt hole.'_

"_Well, I don't know, but I think I would like the option for more."_

"_Who would have thought that motorcycle riding, tattoo sporting, troubled musician Edward Cullen was such a family man?"_

_I would have replied, but Bella then grabbed onto the shit handle above the door and began her deep breathing as Cam sat in the back seat mumbling happily about Elmo. This was going to be a fun afternoon._

_When we pulled into the hospital, Bella was admitted immediately and brought into a room, as I carried Cam along with me. Our hospital bag also contained a few picture books and some cars for him to distract himself with until someone arrived, and I was really fucking relieved when that person happened to be my mother. _

"_Where's dad?"_

"_He's out parking the car. He's feeling like a bit of an ass for insinuating that his golf game was more important that the birth of our first granddaughter," Esme said sweetly as she walked around the bed and began stroking Bella's hair as she chewed on yet another cup of ice chips. Cameron ran over to her and wrapped his little arms around her legs, excited to be with her._

_After a few minutes, Esme took Cam out to the waiting room to see Grandpa Carlisle and before we even had a chance to relax, Alice and Jasper came running in to the room. "Where are the kids?"_

"_They are outside trying to pickpocket your dad. We need to plump up their college funds," laughed Jasper as Bella let out a small groan and I wasn't sure if it was because of the labor or his half assed joke. "Actually, Alice's folks are watching them today. We were supposed to be having some daddy mommy time, but it got interrupted when Rosalie called to let us know about this little miracle."_

"_Yeah, it would be a fucking miracle if she came out soon," commented Bella as she tossed some more crushed ice into her mouth and began chewing like a cow. The doctor came in moments later and did a quick assessment of Bella, advising her that she was already eight centimeters dilated, so very soon they would be getting her into the stirrups to push. Bella was disappointed that she had been too far along when we arrived for her to get the drugs, but I knew she could handle childbirth without them. After everything she had gone through in her life, this would be a piece of cake._

_Alice and Jasper joined our family in the waiting room, where they were eventually joined by Rosalie and Emmett, and before we knew it, Bella was screaming her little heart out as she pushed, with my support. I clutched her hands and led her through the breathing exercises we had been taught back in the childbirth classes we had taken before Cam was born. I had to stifle my laughter when Bella screamed out about me never touching her again and us never having another kid, because it was very typical of her to feel this way. She cursed me like this when she was having morning sickness, but sure enough… we still fucked all the damn time. She was insatiable after Cam was born._

_After only twenty minutes of pushing and screaming, the doctor had me reposition myself so I could see our daughter coming into the world. I had to admit, when her little head came out first and I saw the dark brown hair like her mother, I honestly felt like I would cry. Bella had gotten her son who was a lot like me and I wanted a daughter who was the spitting image of her mother, even though I knew she would be trouble one day. _

"Da-Da," Ella called, pulling me from my thoughts as I looked at her and she was holding a small Barbie guitar that Cameron had insisted on getting her for her birthday. She basically tossed it towards me, proving once again that she was a handful, and then sat back in my lap and pointed at it, clearly wanting me to play.

"Did you want me to play you a song baby?"

Ella shook her head excitedly as I looked down at the pink 'guitar' that was actually just a bunch of buttons that played songs and sounds. There was no way I could play anything even remotely close to a song on this thing, but Ella didn't care. She was just thrilled I was playing with her because whenever we did play in the living room, Cam tended to monopolize my time, wanting to play trucks or one of his video games.

Cameron had taken fairly well to Ella when she was still in the hospital with Bella, but when we came home, things changed a little too quickly for my liking.

_One afternoon shortly after we had put Ella down for a nap, Bella and I found ourselves wandering through the house looking for Cam. She was four months old and though she was getting bigger, she still required a lot of energy from us. Even though he seemed to be adjusting well to being a big brother, we could both tell that he was a little out of sorts seeing as Ella took up so much of our time. We had decided to try and sit down with Cam and talk some sense into him. If only we could find the little troublemaker._

"_Is he in his bedroom at all?" Bella questioned me as I walked out of Cam's room for the third time. She was walking up the stairs carrying a load of laundry that was topped off with a couple of toys from the living room that belonged in Cam's motorcycle themed bedroom._

"_Nope. I seriously have no idea where he could have gotten to."_

"_Are the front and back doors locked?" Bella asked as she tossed the toys into Cam's room and then opened the door slowly for Ella's room so that she could put away some of Ella's clothes. Bella let out a loud gasp as I ran beside her and looked into the room to find the rocking chair pushed up to the side of the crib and Cam sitting in it with his sister, coloring on her with what I prayed was washable marker._

"_What in the hell are you doing?" I shouted out as we both ran over to the crib, Bella grabbing Ella as I snatched up Cameron. I stifled my laughter because Cam looked like nothing was wrong and Ella was smiling from ear to ear. "Where did you get the marker?"_

"_Momma."_

"_I did not give you a marker Cameron Cullen. Where did you get it?" Bella yelled frantically as she grabbed some nearby baby wipes and tried to clean the marker from Ella's small face. Cam didn't respond and instead broke into tears as I held him in my arms. He buried his little head into my neck and I couldn't help but feel bad for the little guy, even though I knew what he had done was wrong._

"_Cam, why would you get into Ella's bed and put marker on her face?" I asked, trying to sound as calm as I could. Cam lifted his head and I wiped his tears from his red cheeks. Bella took Ella into the bathroom to attempt more clean up as I continued to try to get Cam to talk. "Momma and I aren't mad Cam, we just wanna know why you did it."_

"_Cam no Ella," he stated emphatically as he crossed his arms over his chest._

"_You don't like Ella?"_

"_No more Ella."_

"_Momma and Daddy just can't give Ella back Cam. She's a part of this family and is as important as you, Momma or me."_

"_Cam, Momma and Daddy. No Ella."_

"_I'm sorry buddy, but I promise that you will grow to love Ella as much as Momma and I do. Now, when I put you down, you are going to go to the bathroom and say sorry to Momma for coloring on Ella. You got me buddy?" Cam shook his head slowly, but still seemed defiant. I was pleased when I finally did set him back down on the ground and he actually ran into the bathroom and wrapped his arms tightly around Bella's legs, crying out an apology. We never let Cameron anywhere near Ella again without adult supervision._

My thoughts were disrupted when I Ella climbed from my lap and proceeded to get herself comfortable on the couch. "Are you sleepy honey?" I questioned her as she nodded her head and I stood up, making my way towards her. "Let's go get you into bed."

Ella stretched her arms out towards me and I lifted her up, carrying her up the stairs. I laid her down in her duck covered blankets and pulled them up as she cuddled onto her side. I sat in the nearby rocking chair and sang to her softly various nursery rhymes that always calmed Cam down when he was younger.

Just as I heard her soft snoring, I silently climbed from the rocking chair and headed downstairs to clean up the mess she and I had made. The moment everything was all clean, Cam bounded into the house with Bella on his heels. He looked exhausted as I picked him up and congratulated him for a job well done at the doctors. "How did it go?"

"He cried a little bit, but really he took it like a trooper. I think he's ready for a nap though," Bella said as she hung her coat up beside the door and then pulled Cam's shoes from his feet. She helped me take his jacket off and then I carried him up the stairs to his room as Bella followed behind us. "The doctor said he's doing really well though, so I was happy."

"Well that's great news," I said as I laid Cam down in his bed and pulled his comforter over him. I rubbed his back lazily as Bella told me she was going to head into our room and get comfortable while I finished getting Cameron to sleep. When I finally stepped out of the room a few minutes later, I closed the door gently behind me and made my way down the hallway towards our bedroom. When I pushed open the door, the sight before me left me breathless. Bella was kneeled down in the center of our bed in a skimpy black nightie and had one finger extended towards me, beckoning me towards her.

"Well isn't this a surprise," I said as I walked slowly into the room, closing our door behind us. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Do I need a reason to want my husband?" purred Bella as I reached the edge of the bed and I tried to lean forward to kiss her, she moved her face out of the way and began tugging furiously on my belt. "How often is it that the kids both take a nap at the same time? I'd like to fuck my husband while it's still daylight and we aren't both exhausted from chasing our kids all day."

I couldn't agree with her more when she spoke those words. It seemed like every time Bella and I tried to have sex these days we were either cock blocked by one of the kids, or simply too tired to do anything about it. My desire and pure lust for Bella didn't subside any, in fact she still occupied most of my thoughts while I was both awake and sleeping, but we had learned over the years that quality was better than quantity.

When I looked back at Bella, her eyes were hooded as she yanked my belt from me and then began to unbutton and unzip my jeans, pushing them off my hips along with my boxer shorts. "Cutting right to the chase are we?" I said with a small groan as I felt Bella's dainty fingers move along my length teasingly. It literally took me all of two seconds after I had walked into the room for me to get hard for her.

I reached my hand up gently, ghosting it along the edge of the nightgown which featured a halter top and entwined my fingers through her hair, pulling her to my lips and kissing her passionately. Our tongues darted out at the same time and I groaned again as I tasted her sweet lip gloss, which tasted of strawberry tonight. "Let me make you feel good," she purred as she repositioned herself on the bed until she was lying down on her stomach, her mouth now level with my aching cock. Who was I to refuse her when she appeared so determined?

There was also no way I was going to refuse her when she grabbed my ass and pulled me towards her, as her tongue slipped out and began licking the tip of my cock teasingly. I growled and refrained from running my hands into Bella's hair and urging her mouth onto my cock, choosing instead to let Bella take the lead, because those days were few and far between. I closed my eyes and moaned lowly as I felt Bella take my dick into her warm mouth, surrounding me completely.

She slid almost effortlessly around my length as I balled my hands up at my side and tried to maintain some composure. Bella reached one hand up and gripped one of my ass cheeks as she took me deeper into her mouth and I moaned in pleasure. I was pleased by the unexpected turn of events that happened next as Bella grabbed my hand with her free hand and urged me to grab her head, which I did so eagerly. "Jesus fuck… what has gotten into you today?" I questioned her, my voice cracking slightly as though I was enjoying my first blow job ever.

Bella didn't respond, instead choosing to simply hum slowly around my cock, making the tension and the ache through my body almost unbearable. The moment she pulled me out of her mouth to talk, I grabbed her and flipped her over onto her back, hovering my half naked body above her. "You don't play fair Mr. Cullen," she stated firmly as she grabbed the hem of my t-shirt and began tugging it off over my head.

"I could say the same thing to you Mrs. Cullen," I replied stoically as I began to pepper her with light kisses along her jaw down to her chest and her covered breasts. I plucked at the fabric with my teeth, tugging on her nipples at the same time and Bella arched her back into my movements, urging me on. "Edward… god… I need you," she panted as I smiled smugly above her, feeling equally as desperate to be with her.

As I tried to reposition myself, Bella and I fumbled awkwardly around each other before I found myself lying on my back as Bella now straddled me. "That was unexpected," I said with a grin as Bella leaned forward and sucked my bottom lip into her mouth as she ground her wet, panty clad pussy against my aching cock. "Oh fuck, so was that!"

"Edward… what happened to my rough and gruff man who wanted me at any moment and at any time?" Bella asked me as she leaned back slightly and her finger nails grazed my chest in the most pleasurable way possible. I felt a little disappointed that she thought that the sexually charged man she had dated several years prior had disappeared, because lord knows I was still there, just under the carefully crafted exterior of her loving husband and doting father.

"He's never left Bella," I said sternly as I decided that if she wanted me to be a little rougher, than she would get what she wanted. I grabbed at her panties and forcefully tugged them from her, smirking as I heard the rip from the fabric as it came from her body. I grabbed at her hips and pushed her along my length, lining her up perfectly with me in just seconds, before thrusting up into her as I pushed her down onto me.

We both growled out in pure ecstasy as I felt what could only be described as fucking heaven, as I remained buried inside of her, motionless.

"Is this what you wanted baby?" I urged her as her head lolled back and she closed her eyes, while I kept thrusting my hips up to join her. Bella growled her approval as she grabbed the headboard and began lifting her hips up and down against me, fucking me hard as my hands reached up and grabbed her luscious tits solidly in my hands. I massaged them firmly and literally stared unabashedly at my hands as the moved against her breasts. I was pissed that they were still covered by the fabric of her nightgown and even though I figured she had spent way too much on the offending scrap of fabric, I didn't care. I practically ripped it from her body and tossed it across the room, before I sat up slightly and wrapped my arms around her back as I began licking and sucking on her breasts fervently.

"Oh fuck… that thing… oh god… waste of money," Bella forced out between pants as she continued to ride me for all she was worth and I worshipped her as much as I could. As per usual, there was a nagging feeling at the back of my mind that one of the kids would wander in at any moment, but I did my best to ignore it, reminding myself that the baby monitor was most likely on and we would hear something if there was a problem. "Jesus… fuck me, Edward."

I growled as Bella words spurred me on and made my cock twitch within her. I pinched her nipples firmly between my thumb and forefinger and watched in silent awe as Bella came undone around me, her screams of my name filling the room like a chant as I felt her muscles clench around me, causing me to release within her slick folds. I panted breathlessly for a moment as I attempted to catch my breath and Bella leaned forward, resting her head against my tired chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too Edward. Thanks for today," said Bella as she rolled to the side, but draped her arm across my chest.

"I didn't do anything," I said as I quirked any eye brow and looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean you didn't do anything? Do you know how rough the day would have been if I had taken Ella to the doctor with us? She probably would have come home sick and would have wanted my attention the entire time we were there; you did me a huge favor."

"And I got paid in mind blowing sex? Remind me to do you favors a lot more often then," I joked as Bella patted my chest firmly before kissing me. Just as I had rolled over, my body hovering over Bella's, Ella started crying on the baby monitor, effectively ruining our chances of Round Two.

"You rest. I'll go get the little princess," Bella declared as she hopped from the bed and pulled on some shorts and a tank top before heading out into the hallway. I grabbed a pair of boxers from my dresser and slipped them on as I lay back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling hoping that she would return sans baby.

I shouldn't have been shocked when she came back with not one, but two children following behind her. "Apparently the little hellions are both having nightmares," she commented as she put Ella onto our bed and Cameron crawled up all on his own, tugging at the blankets to help pull himself up. They both curled up beside me as Bella lay down on her side of the bed. We were like a big Cullen sandwich with a toddler center.

We all snuggled close together, with Ella falling asleep first in our crazy mosh pit of bodies. "I love you," I whispered quietly to Bella, hoping that Cameron was falling asleep and maybe we could head downstairs for a quickie anywhere… fuck, I'd even do her on the washer or dryer right about now. I watched as Bella's mouth repeated the words of love back to me and Cameron twisted his little body between us, being careful not to knock Ella.

"I love woo too Daddy."


End file.
